


行于落日余灰

by hanna_kloss



Series: Waking up to ash and dust [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dictatorships, M/M, UST, Violence typical to a dystopian fic, just so much UST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 131,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 周六晚上五点，格朗泰尔的生活重回地狱。看着残存的世界再次走向七年前的末路——这可实在讽刺。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Waking up to ash and dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511416) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



Chapter 1

周六晚上五点，格朗泰尔的生活重回地狱。

看着残存的世界再次走向七年前的末路——这可实在讽刺。

一切全由一名男孩而起。好吧， ** **严格来讲**** ，他已经是个男人了。不过也不全是他的原因，还有一个姑娘。艾潘妮。

所以现在，他在一家酒馆里。

一家在经营在世界末日的酒馆，马吕斯躺在他怀里奄奄一息。“操，操，操他娘的。”格朗泰尔咒骂着几乎是跌进缪尚。不难看出这儿的顾客大多悲观厌世——或者说得直白点儿叫情感匮乏，他跌进来时这些人甚至眼都没眨。

唯一表现出情绪波动的是艾潘妮。她嘶声倒吸了口凉气，手里才擦干净的马克杯叮咣一声落在地上，摔成几瓣，碎瓷片洒了满地。格朗泰尔把马吕斯拖进房间，手上沾着令人作呕的滑腻血液，脚下的靴子踩在地上发出瓷片碎裂的噼啪脆响。

“他妈的发生什么了？”艾潘妮的死亡视线扫过酒吧一周，接着她挥舞起手臂，“你不应该保护他的安全的吗？”

“是，是，好吧，这话你留着跟他说去，”他反唇相讥，手忙脚乱地试图让软得像根菜叶的马吕斯直起身，“他独自跑到市场去宣传政府是群混蛋——这也是我的错咯？”

“政府 ** **确实是**** 混蛋。”艾潘妮说着，最终还是一只胳膊搂住马吕斯的腰，帮了他把手，给马吕斯半搭到格朗泰尔背上。他俩半拖半拽地给他弄进了后头的房间。马吕斯看上去绝对是糟糕极了；否则艾潘妮不会全神贯注扑在他身上，也就绝不可能冒险在公共场所说出这种大逆不道的话来。

艾潘妮用胳膊肘啪地一声敲开电灯开关，头顶暗淡的灯光挣扎着扑闪几下，随后他们被笼罩在一片昏黄之中。马吕斯从喉咙里发出几声呻吟，不过他们谁也没明白他要说什么。

“但是依旧是你的错，”艾潘妮接着说，她帮着格朗泰尔把马吕斯拖上木箱，“是你拒绝告诉他关于他们的事，你明明知道他只想知道那些。如果你告诉了他，让他见见——”

“最后一次，艾潘妮， ** **不**** ，”他从喉咙挤出一声低吼，“他不可能加入 ** **他们**** 。我以为你是想让他活着，而不是把生命卷进某些无谓的愚蠢‘事业’里去。”

艾潘妮想要马吕斯活着。这是毋庸置疑的；从她看向马吕斯的眼神里就能读出她的全部心思来。望眼欲穿的样子直叫格朗泰尔心颤，他甚至没法说出哪个事实更悲哀些：是那双眼里向来无望的期盼，还是从未得到过的回应。

艾潘妮从本就少得可怜的物资里捡出几块布头和珍贵的药品，格朗泰尔低头看向瘫软在木箱上的那具十分惨烈的残破身体，身侧的手指无所适从地活动着，像是要提醒他采取些 ** **行动**** 。如今政府垄断了全部的药物供给，这甚至成了那事发生后他们用来控制人口的手段之一。艾潘妮虽然找得出些药物来，但它们大多都是在箱底压了数年，早超出了使用期限；现在他后悔起来，之前怎么没多偷些药物，或者在几个月前的黑市上拿其他东西换些回来。

他脑子里有个声音仍在猜测那些药物有效的可能性。他晃晃脑袋，清理掉杂七杂八的想法，卷起袖子。他从马吕斯一侧的伤口缓慢地揭开衬衣，浸满鲜血的薄布衫下暴露出的伤口催动他胃里的胆汁上涌。他艰难咽下口腔中溢上的酸涩液体，天哪，一个人失了多少血还能继续活着？

“该死的。”艾潘妮说出格朗泰尔的心声。她脸色苍白如纸，手抖如筛糠。过了半晌，格朗泰尔才发现自己也同她一样。

“我们需要酒精。”他听见自己的声音突兀地响起，迅速低头钻回拥挤的酒馆。他站在房门外，竭力平复急促大声的呼吸，他需要理清杂乱的思绪。之前他不是没见过血，大量的、如注的鲜血，可这感觉与那完全不同。

伽弗洛什在酒馆的顾客周遭打着转，趁人不注意干些小偷小摸的把戏，和他父母的行径如出一辙。这时格朗泰尔才突然庆幸起那对夫妇不在来。若是他们见了马吕斯，肯定得毫不犹豫地趁他不省人事的工夫，将他连底裤也扒得一干二净。

德纳第夫妇不会知道马吕斯在这里，他们甚至不知道他的存在。众多原因的其中之一便是月余前艾潘妮将他全权托付到了格朗泰尔手上。

他再一次清扫开不合时宜涌现的记忆，深吸一口气鼓足了精神，在酒馆里搜索起来。他需要些像样的、足够强力的烈酒。很快他便发现一瓶暗琥珀色液体。他拧开瓶盖灌了一大口。调配混合物的奇怪味道冲刷进口腔，划下喉咙，这不是威士忌，也不是火机油的味道，像是两者的混合。液体经过的地方像有火焰在燃烧，驱散了先前胆汁残留的酸味。他又喝下一口，抓起另一瓶兑水稀释过的红酒返回房间。

艾潘妮已经清理了马吕斯伤处的大部分血迹，但鲜红的血滴依旧开闸般自皮肉开裂处往外淌。地板上迅速积起一小滩血泊；黏腻的暗红色血珠在木箱边缘积聚、徘徊、滴落。听见格朗泰尔回来的脚步声，艾潘妮伸出手，没有抬头，她接过格朗泰尔递上来的威士忌。格朗泰尔顺便往自己嘴里灌了口酒，假装没注意艾潘妮投来的尖锐目光。

艾潘妮利索地将酒液泼洒上伤口，冷静得看似近乎无情。马吕斯发出了一声痛呼，先前还无力动弹的身体在箱子上弓成一只煮熟的虾米，但皮肤惨白毫无血色，他向着与艾潘妮相反的方向扭曲过去。但格朗泰尔已经放下酒瓶，他按住马吕斯的双肩，试图将他固定在地上。这时他听见艾潘妮，“你没告诉我情况这么糟糕——老天爷，格朗泰尔，到底发生什么了？”

“我不 ** **清楚**** ，”他承认了，下肚的红酒混合着罪恶感在胃里翻搅，他没怎么有过类似体验，这感觉着实不好，“我离开了他，也就——也就十分钟。我叫他乖乖呆在原地，但你也知道马吕斯，他从来不听话。”格朗泰尔对马吕斯的看法、对他对那群在压迫下意欲革命的贫民窟住民的看法永远也无法苟同；他自己呢，日日醉生梦死，开口便尖酸刻薄，长着一张对世道疲倦不堪的面孔。虽然有时候他还是会尽力表示理解与尊重；有时候，马吕斯也会承认自己领会了格朗泰尔谈论的内容。

但不是这次。

“我没看见刀——行凶者在我反应过来之前就已经逃之夭夭了。他会好的，对吗？”他问，话音哽在喉咙，他焦躁地干咳了两声。他不在乎这个—— ** **他·不·在·乎**** 。在乎马吕斯是艾潘妮的事儿，不顾一切要他活下来的人只有她，决定要保护他、视他若珍宝的人也只是她。

“我不知道，按着他 ** **别动**** ，”她从牙缝里挤出命令，在医疗用品中翻出针线，“试试看比什么都不做强。”

多数人的所爱若是受伤至此，也许会歇斯底里地哭喊、焦躁不安地踱步。但艾潘妮就是这样实际的女孩，为此她可以摒除掉任何无用的情感。她再次将手伸向威士忌酒瓶，这次没有泼洒到马吕斯的伤口上，而是对着自己的嘴唇。她吞下一大口烈酒，高高绑起头发，开始修补马吕斯狰狞的伤口。

格朗泰尔不知道她一针一针地缝补了多久，在这期间他只不过是一动不动将马吕斯按倒在那儿。但他手边红酒瓶里的液体下降得飞快，没多久就全部流进了他的胃袋。当手再次难以遏制地抖动起来时，装着威士忌的酒瓶也几乎见底了。不知道从什么时候开始，马吕斯的手就搭在他胳膊上，时而死死抓紧时而松开，手心是浸满汗水的湿热。他的呼吸断断续续，正如格朗泰尔在他颈部感觉到的脉搏。

“噢。”他发出一个音节，终于艾潘妮拿牙齿啪地咬断缝线。

他还是不由自主地露出了笑意，“太好了，噢。”

看上去马吕斯将会一辈子带着那条肚子上的伤疤了。不过，以格朗泰尔的经验之谈——侧腹上的一道疤可比内脏掉出腹腔要好太多了。他略带感慨地抚摸上最近的一道伤疤，皮肤上凸起的触感蜿蜒过锁骨、攀附在脖颈上、最终没入耳后。

外在的伤口总会愈合，可内在的却难得多。

他看向艾潘妮，她的脸色仍不太好，显然并未放松；这让他略微升起的放松情绪在片刻间消弭了。艾潘妮低头看着马吕斯，她身前的双手沾满血污，紧咬着下唇。格朗泰尔想给她说几句放松的话，可那些他向来不擅长。

于是他寻向四周的酒精——酒精总是好东西，能让她忘掉烦恼——但艾潘妮突然毫无预兆地朝他走来，一拳狠狠地砸上他胸膛，“混蛋，这他妈全都是你的错！”

他被打了个激灵后退两步，试图捉住艾潘妮挥舞来的巴掌，不过自结果看是徒劳，“艾潘妮——艾潘妮 ** **停下**** ！停下！操！”

“你为什么不教他些自卫手段？”她口里吐出的话像鞭子，落在耳畔让他不住畏缩，“他在那儿、在外头、手无寸铁！你明明可以给他个武器，什么都成，但你什么也没做，你就当自己置身事外，甚至大半时间当他不存在——”

罪恶的爪牙抓挠着他的胃部；格朗泰尔压下汹涌的愧疚感避开艾潘妮的一击，试图让自己的喉咙远离她尖锐的指甲。“我没义务教他自卫，他妈的他是那个手无寸铁就敢独自到城市里送死的。他要是死了怪不着任何——”

“你他妈能不能有点责任感！”艾潘妮朝他吼道，最后用力推了一把他的肩膀，“别他妈再以为事事都事不关己了！他敬仰你看重你，而你呢——你对他的态度就像他是空气——”

她的话音突然停了，神情也萎顿下去，是因为疲倦还是愤怒格朗泰尔也说不清。她猛地吸了口气，鼻孔张圆了，手掌攥成拳头顶了两下他的肩胛骨，“你不能永远独自一人，格朗泰尔，”她说，语调平和下来，神情平静，“人类本就不该孤独，这是天性。”

她再次将目光投向马吕斯，神色以令格朗泰尔熟悉的、并无数次感到痛苦的方式柔和下来。他想，艾潘妮的内心其实天真得可怕。只有孤独才会使人安全，而不是面对像她此时面对的痛苦。

艾潘妮转回身面对他时，脸色又重新如坚冰一般不可撼动，“我得回酒馆去看看，你看着马吕斯。他可能在几小时内醒转，得有人给他喂水，确保他不把伤口再挣裂开。”

至少这些他还是能做到的。递水，呆上几个钟头。他听见艾潘妮的脚步声远去，自己也坐在了马吕斯旁边的一个木箱上。血已经止住，房间里连液体滴落的声音都消失了，让他只得再次痛苦地将注意力集中在房间的寂静和自己的呼吸。马吕斯胸膛的起伏生硬，压抑着不规则的呼吸，已经擦净血渍的身体苍白得透明如冰雕。

格朗泰尔记起袭击马吕斯的那人，就是从那一刻起，他的世界像被一双手挤扁压缩，在带马吕斯回来的路上他被湮没在窒息的恐惧当中，脑中所想只有“ ** **我做不到**** ”和“ ** **我不可能做到**** ”。

这全是因为马吕斯向人们问起了朋友会。

这不是第一次了。他真想知道，自己到底是如何深陷如今的这般囹圄。

\- - - - -

马吕斯并未如艾潘妮所说在几小时后醒转，在接下来的一整天他也没睁开眼睛。

他甚至看上去更加苍白，呼吸也未有丝毫平复。侧腹的伤口依旧狰狞、泛着暗色，缓慢地渗出混着暗红色血水的液体。

艾潘妮找到了自己父亲的一个亲信，蒙巴纳斯，她威胁他帮忙将马吕斯运回了他之前呆的格朗泰尔的房间。可即使他们将他挪至门外，于青紫色天空之下让他短暂地呼吸过室外的空气，于康复依旧是徒劳无功。

唯一的一次，是他们将他放在床上的时候，马吕斯的眼皮颤了颤，睁开一条细缝，声音虚弱地说，“我们赢了吗？”这话像颗卡在胸膛的子弹，激起格朗泰尔内里持久的疼痛。

格朗泰尔僵硬着脸，强迫自己勾起嘴角，“是的，是的，我们赢了。”他如此答道，但是笑弧在马吕斯闭上眼睛的转瞬间消失无踪。

腹部的刀伤不该导致这样严重的后果；格朗泰尔清楚。自炸弹落下的那日起，他经历了数不清次数的利器刺伤，无数颗子弹穿透过他的身体、或是埋进肉里后被挖出，他懂得什么是面对 ** **真正的**** 死亡（ ** **“格朗泰尔，不，求你，别留下我，你不能——”**** ），但他依然拒绝承认、拒绝相信，仍无望地期待今天便是马吕斯睁开双眼的日子。

但他没有。

今天没有，明天没有，后天依旧没有。

因此格朗泰尔灌下一瓶接一瓶酒，他等待，在缪尚里一茬接一茬的客人来了又走，喝酒、谈话、打架斗殴之后，他在原地等待。

没什么帮得了他。每一日，马吕斯依旧僵硬着身体躺在床板上，他感到艾潘妮越发焦躁不安，对他的敌意与日俱增。直到有一天，她倚靠在他房间的门框上，说出了自她将马吕斯带到他面前的那天起，格朗泰尔就知道迟早要听到的话。

“我们得和他们联系。”她双臂抱胸咬着下嘴唇，眼神落在马吕斯身上。他正紧闭双眼，在脏污的床单上痛苦地扭动翻身，格朗泰尔正徒劳地试图让他躺好。“他们能提供帮助，他们的物资比我们的要好得多。”

“不。”格朗泰尔清楚，他拒绝成为他们的一员，不止是因为曾经的不可抗力。

“格朗泰尔。”

“我们不需要朋友会。”

“是 ** **你不需要**** ，”艾潘妮说，“但他需要。”

他内心是清楚的，马吕斯的生命正在流逝。他 ** **清楚**** ，但明白事实与接受事实是两回事。再者，他还知道这一定程度上是他的错，是他的拒绝导致马吕斯去寻其他人进行谈话，意识到这事实在各个方面都让他感到更加糟糕。因为愧疚情绪意味着他开始关心别人——而多与自己。

“该死的，”他骂道，掌根深碾进眼窝，“该死，艾潘妮。”

艾潘妮一只手掌置于他的肩膀上，宽慰的手势——不过是个象征性的表面工夫，艾潘妮是个实际的女孩，安慰全是狗屁。不过两秒，肩上的重量便消失了，他转身看向她离开的背影，女孩脚上沉重的皮靴踏在地板上落地有声，有节奏的咚咚声提醒着他背对他的女孩有着一颗钢铁铸造的强大的心。她在门廊处停下脚步，依旧拿后背对着他。

“如果他死了，”她说道，“你将永远无法原谅你自己。”

\- - - - -

伽弗洛什坐在吧台边缘，用令人不安的速度拆装着一把手枪，一只脚蹬在一把吧台高脚凳上。格朗泰尔能找到他就已经是不可思议了；伽弗洛什常常一消失就是几个礼拜。这全取决于男孩的心情，他父母对此毫不关心。

“我需要你帮我个忙。”

伽弗洛什的眼睛亮起来；长长的睫毛下眼睛眯成弯弯两个月牙。

“报酬呢？”

“我欠你一个忙。”

男孩耸了耸一边肩膀，重新摆弄起手里的枪械零件，用肉眼难以跟上的速度组装起黑漆漆的危险武器，纤细短小的手指四下翻飞，不再理会格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔瞧着他灵活的手指，说，“再加一个下水道入口。”

“成交，”伽弗洛什说，但仍不满意地撇撇嘴，“全部的下水道入口我早都了如指掌了。”

“不，你没有，”他剪短地说道，“比如通向朋友会的那个。”

伽弗洛什猛地抬起脑袋，这才眯起眼睛打量起他来。尽管男孩用那副漠不关心的厌世神情武装着自己，但说到底他还是个孩子；眼底期待与好奇的闪光是掩饰不掉的。他依旧摆出成熟的模样，装作漫不经心地说，“还以为你早脱离他们了呢。”

“我是脱离了。”

“可是？”

“没什么可是，”他答道，“没有选择。你到底想不想知道去他们总部的入口？”

“不是开玩笑？”

“不是开玩笑，”他重复道，忍住翻白眼的冲动。他得获取伽弗洛什的信任和好感——在这事上只有这小子能帮他，只有他能到外面去再安然无恙地回到这儿来。格朗泰尔不愿叫他到朋友会的领地去，但比起去城市里那要好得多。城市的道路上无时无刻没有士兵在把守和巡逻，寻找着能够射杀任何一名无关人员的机会。

“我需要你向他们的人传递一条消息，”格朗泰尔解释道，“但我派你过去他们绝不会有好脸色。”

“没问题，”伽弗洛什拼装上最后一枚零件，大拇指在保险栓上摩搓，“什么消息？难道是艾潘妮秘密藏着的那个政府特务跑了？”

格朗泰尔倒吸口冷气，气息钻过牙缝让整个口腔都凉飕飕的。他环顾一下四周，似乎没人听到他说了什么。如果真有人听到了——马吕斯绝不可能活着离开格朗泰尔的住所，更别说到朋友会那儿去。“你到底怎——算了，您别在意，”他停下来——最好不要去询问伽弗洛什的消息来源，他想起来，“他需要医疗。”

“哦，”伽弗洛什说，“你想要若李。”

男孩轻巧地从吧台边缘一跃落回地面，轻轻松松地吐出那个名字。格朗泰尔皱起眉头，看着他将手枪塞进后腰。“有问题吗？”

“没，”伽弗洛什说，“还轻松点——起码这人不是想要你死的。”

格朗泰尔咬住舌头，以免自己多嘴上了男孩的钩，问起到底哪个想要他死。他看着伽弗洛什戴上从口袋里抽出的黑色旧手套，立起夹克外套的领子，将拉链拉到脖子以上。他看上去简直就是典型的坏男孩，在街上看见要躲着走的那种。但他知道这个男孩不是那样。

在战后的废墟中生存，想做个孩子似乎都是痴人说梦。

“别忘了你欠我的，很快我会回来讨债。”伽弗洛什说着，熟练地飞跃过吧台。他的脚尖前一秒似乎才触及地面，后一秒人影就已经跑远了，像道于桌椅与疲倦的客人间穿梭的黑影。

\- - - - -

他在几小时后见到了若李。从地平线攀爬而上的血红最终转化为迅速弥漫的黑，夜晚随之到来。他急匆匆的样子从未改变，突然地出现在前一秒还无人站立的拥挤人群间。他的笑容也和他记忆里的一样灿烂明亮，与他身着的黑衣、藏于各处的武器、以及他更为人熟知的致命名号格格不入。

“你绝对想不到，得知他说的人不是你的时候我有多高兴，”若李招呼他道，“伽弗洛什不知突然从哪儿钻出来，就冲着我叫紧急情况。他妈的，R，你就不能再多说两句？”

久违的称呼让格朗泰尔反映了几秒，回过神来他已经不自觉带上了微笑；他总能被若李的欢乐情绪感染到。“不好意思让你失望了。我还是一如既往的健康——好吧，一如既往地半醉，或者半清醒？你爱怎么说怎么说。”

比起必要的量，他似乎灌了过多酒精——为了此时的重逢。

“他又要怒气冲冲了，我想你知道，”若李说，直切要害地逼迫他的思绪不由自主飘向那个“他”，“你把我们的一个入口泄露出去了。”

“我只是告诉了一个孩子，”他回道，虽然他俩都心里清楚伽弗洛什不只是个孩子，“但这很重要——我也不想为此让他到其他更危险的地方去。你懂的，若李，拜托了。”

若李皱起眉头，担忧具像化在脸上，“到底遇到了什么麻烦？”他问，“是艾潘妮吗？”

“不，我想没什么能伤害到那姑娘。实际上——好吧，跟我来。”

他带若李返回房间，马吕斯正躺在床上发着高热。若李看了他一眼便睁大眼睛，事情的严重性显而易见。“我救不了他，”他开口便说，“在这儿不行。”他向床边走去以检查伤情。格朗泰尔不懂医术，但他闻得见腐烂的气味让房间里臭气熏天。

若李在床边放平膝盖，一手扶住马吕斯的脸颊，一手扒开他的眼皮检查瞳孔，掰开口腔查看牙齿。过程中马吕斯没反抗，无知无觉地任由若李摆弄，只从喉咙深处发出了几声微弱的呻吟。接着他检查起侧腹的伤口，伤口多日来却仍未结疤，也没有愈合的倾向。他看了看替代绷带临时缠绕上去的布条和艾潘妮留下的缝线，用指尖小心地按了按伤口边缘。

最后，他在床单上擦了擦手，站起身来，“我得带他回去。”他说。

格朗泰尔的第一本能是拒绝；但他不能——他只能将拒绝吞回肚子里。一定是看到了他脸上的犹豫，若李复又解释道，“在这里没有工具也没有条件提供治疗。回去拿会浪费太多时间。他现在缺的就是时间。”

他闭上眼，听着鼻腔里空气缓慢进出的声音，奋力压下在胸膛升起的恐慌。带马吕斯去朋友会对他而言就是签了封死亡协议书，如果他被发现了城里的出身、并且与他们深恶痛疾的政府有瓜葛，那将会是最糟糕的结果。

但留他在这里依旧是给他判了死刑。格朗泰尔清楚自己和艾潘妮救不了马吕斯，他们两个谁都对让他深受痛苦的根源束手无策。

“好吧，”他最终妥协了，“但他不是——我不是——”一阵挫败感袭来。若李困惑地看着他无力地组织语言。他得告诉若李这个男孩——马吕斯不是他看上去的这样子，不是他可能以为的、神烦单纯的、又一个贫民窟来的可怜虫。

可如果他说了，又怎么可能再保证得了马吕斯的安全？人尽皆知朋友会对政府的憎恶，送马吕斯进去？天知道他们会如何对付这只瑟瑟发抖还奄奄一息的小羊羔。即使他只是从前曾属政府的一员，因看不惯政府作风而脱身离去。

“他不像我们，”在犹豫良久后，他这样说，“但他的心地是好的。”

若李略带惊讶地扬起眉毛，再次朝躺在床上的马吕斯看了一眼。格朗泰尔希望他能问更多的问题，但若李似乎过于聪明，已经从格朗泰尔的神态里读出了答案。但他只是对他要求，“你也得跟我来，”这实在有些可笑，“我说我要带他回去的时候——指的就是现在。”

格朗泰尔听到“现在”的瞬间就畏缩了。如果早知道今天见到若李导致得是这个结果，那么他喝的那点儿酒精根本不够。为什么要他一同前去——这他妈的根本就说不通。他用手掌捂住眼睛绝望地想。

格朗泰尔的住处距最近的下水道入口并不远，借助那些在地下四通八达的巨型通道他们能更快地到达朋友会的地盘，但在黑暗的地下世界辨认方向几乎是不可能的，在那里也几乎完全无法感知自己走了多远、还要继续行进多久。他知道去往朋友会的几个入口，但都不是通往内部的重要入口。

若李带他们去的那个不会太远；他不会提出病人的身体承受不了的建议。

格朗泰尔曾经发誓，永远不会回到那儿去，不会为任何原因重回那个地下王国。可现在他就走在回去的路上，仔细想想，不过是为了一个几个月前才认识的人。

入口距离贫民窟和缪尚越近，那么他就拥有越多机会在马吕斯痊愈后救他出来——他确实 ** **应当**** 同他到总部去。而且， ** **实话实说**** ，他压根没其他选择。要接受治疗，马吕斯就必须到那儿去，而要确保马吕斯能活着出来，格朗泰尔便非去不可。

到了儿，拯救马吕斯还是演变成了他与他一同踏入黑暗。

“好吧，”他答道，“但这只是因为若我不去便要遭艾潘妮的暗杀。”

他撒了个显而易见的谎，而若李没有戳穿他。

\- - - - -

他们在夜晚启程，借阴影与黑暗作掩护。头顶的星子同世界一样疲倦不堪，在遥远的万里之外，不堪重负像接触不良的白炽灯泡。冷风刺在皮肤上，让他的旧伤又疼痛起来。仿佛全世界都在暗示他这是个错误决定，在这样一个夜晚暴露在天顶之下毫无道理可言。

朝城市迈进的每一步都像行走在悬崖，格朗泰尔感到神经在薄薄一层皮肤下隐隐作痛。他知道政府的士兵几乎从不离开城市，但多年来耸人听闻的故事早让人心生本能的恐慌。当世界沉落为地狱，不头顶残酷名声的统治者没资格接管一座都城。

他已经见过了处决施行的后果，政府条理清晰、逐步地清扫光了各地三五成群的反抗者。朋友会不是唯一的反政府组织，却是唯一残存下来的。

进入位于城市下方漆黑空旷的下水道，格朗泰尔才终于放松了些，不再随时警惕地望向四周。从前他也走过这些错综复杂的地下道路，并不经常，但足够掌握几条逃生线路。他不是唯一的一个；相当一部分人使用下水道来躲避当局的搜查，在不被发现的情况下于各地间来往。有一小部分人，他们无家可归、又不具备生存技能在地面上苟活，甚至栖居于此。

伽弗洛什的朋友们，被曾经的事件剥夺了亲人的孩子们，在朋友会之前便于此安家。他们被称作下水道的老鼠，于黑暗中出现在阴影中躲藏，借拾荒与偷盗生存。

朋友会的总部藏匿于此，组织的成员聚集在下水道深处密谋他们的革命计划。政府官员一直以来都知晓下水道的存在——这些属于世界终结日到来前的时代遗物——但突击搜查队从未抓住一次组织集会的马脚，用以证明他们无时无刻不在密谋挑战政府的权威。

每一次，当士兵闯入阴冷潮湿的通道，看到的只有蜷缩在阴影下的卑微住民，渴望光明却求而不得，只得紧紧将黑暗握在手心。

当然，并不是说面对这些人他们的态度会有任何的缓和。

马吕斯的重量在近几天急剧消减下去；只需格朗泰尔一人便能背着他，若李在前方带路。他走在湿滑的下水道地面上毫无阻碍，偶尔停下来检查马吕斯的生命体征，然后继续前行。他脸上始终挂着严肃的神情，紧皱的眉头没一刻松开，让格朗泰尔感到事态非同寻常的严峻。走出的每一步都引起格朗泰尔胃部进一步的痉挛，感觉像漩涡或是黑洞，在他身体里沉了又沉，吞噬掉城市、席卷进朋友会的领土。

最后若李停在了一扇门前。这扇门就像他们此前穿过的无数道门，没任何特别之处。在一侧粉刷着褪色的 ** **服务**** 二字。若李用指节敲击两声后放下手臂等待，他又将大拇指按上马吕斯手腕上的脉搏。马吕斯咳嗽着微微挣动，有白色液体沿嘴角留下。而格朗泰尔面对着紧闭的门，正竭力忽视如擂鼓声回荡的心跳。

在他以为门不会打开了的时候——他们大概被拒之门外了，只得哀叹着原路返回，他们的人永远不会欢迎他，大门至死不会向他敞开——门开了。开门的是个俊俏的男人。他穿着同若李相同的黑衣，防护功用的漆黑作战服在他身上天生贴合，简直像为了美而非作战而穿的。他嘴角噙着微笑，看上去真诚、温暖而富有魅力。是朋友会的门面，他们的公众形象，古费拉克。格朗泰尔看向他懒散搭在单肩上的金属球棒，他随意地站着，让格朗泰尔在脑子里推测起他到底有多强壮。

“他活不长了。”若李说。真是个好暗号！如果有人此刻想问问格朗泰尔的想法，他暗自腹诽。

古费拉克的眼神扫过蜷作一团的马吕斯，只在他们之间有片刻停留。他脸上飘过一层阴影，像云飘过阳光射向大地的通路，接着看向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔说不出那是什么表情，只见对方点了头——一下，接着不发一言地向门的方向走去。他几下将门闩住，领他们朝内走去。

格朗泰尔仍在平复心情，努力说服自己此举并非领马吕斯进了虎穴。

古费拉克跟若李在前方低语，是他没资格听的谈话。下水道的收音效果极其糟糕，有些声音难以传播入耳，而有些声音却在墙壁间回响数次。未避免听到些不该听的，他把注意放在脚下的路上，记忆走过道路的路标——一盏破碎的电灯、扭曲的管道，接着右转三次再左转。如果他要带马吕斯平安回去，这是必要的。

古费拉克将他们带到目的地就离开了，走之前他多看了格朗泰尔一眼，但什么也没说。身体与精神上的双重疲倦也没允许格朗泰尔去问。他感觉自己正置身四面墙壁的牢狱，封闭的门、窗、道路只留下逼仄的空间，在这个他发誓永不回来的地方，每踏出一步都在离他的原本目的渐行渐远。

若李指挥他将马吕斯放在一张老旧的手术台上。事实上，他们进入的房间正在与格朗泰尔对医院病房的模糊记忆相重合，只在细节处含混不清，像是雾里看花——不仅仅是因为种类繁多的武器也像医疗器械一样陈列于房间之内。

马吕斯被放置在手术台上时轻微扭动着身子睁开了眼睛，看向格朗泰尔的瞳孔微微放大。“我没事，”他身侧的手指微微颤动，似乎是想去拍拍他的手，“我没事。”

“去你的，”格朗泰尔骂他，喉头却突然哽咽起来，“我不需要安慰。”

实际上他需要。他让步了。他走近握住马吕斯的手，意图给予他些许安慰。可他的手颤的太厉害了，一只冰冷僵硬的手也像条光滑难捉的游鱼。操他娘的，他需要酒精。从一开始他就不该卷进这事里来。当若李拿着一只注射器回来时，看了一眼他们交握的双手，朝他扬了扬眉毛。格朗泰尔将视线挪向别处。

“没事的，”若李翻转过马吕斯的手臂，让肘弯朝上，“闭上眼睛就好。”他说着迅速将针头扎进去，注射器里冰冷的液体被推入血管。眼见清澈的液体消失进淙淙血流，没由来的恐慌突然在格朗泰尔脑袋里爆炸开——那会是什么？一支病毒？还是一支抗生素？除了水，那不可能只是水。接着他就见马吕斯吸气，呼气，紧绷的身体似乎是在药物的作用下放松下来。

若李放下注射器，拉起马吕斯的衬衣。他揭下渗满脏污的布条，裸露出伤处的一片狼藉。伤处散发的气味相比在格朗泰尔住处时更加令人作呕，像是垃圾堆旁钻满蛆虫的腐肉。格朗泰尔向后缩了缩。

“你可以吗？”他问，面露绝望，“你能治好这伤口吗？”他听见声音自己询问道，这不合道理，“若李，说能，你得救他，我不能——”

“会愈合的，”若李冷静地截断他语无伦次的乞求，开始观察和着手清理伤口，“你们的处理不当，并且搁置太久了——你为什么没有早点联络我？你知道无论何时寻求帮助我都会过来，不论是——”他接下来的话被淹没在房间外突然爆发的喧闹声中。

“就算他是……”格朗泰尔也没说完，但他想他不必与若李点明对方就已经明了了，“你知道我为什么不愿来这儿，为什么不想成为你们的一员。”

“我只知道你在用逃避武装自己，”若李回答，声音盖过外面的喧闹声传达到他的耳畔，“但事事不可能永远如你所想。”

门外的声音在刹那间消失了，几秒后再度响起，声音比先前更加贯耳。他恰好转过头，正看着紧闭的房门，就在这时传来一声巨响，门被猛地推开，朋友会伟大而无畏的领袖如海面突然降临的风暴出现在他的视野之中。领袖身着户外作战服，硬挺的黑色皮革包裹着流畅的肌肉线条，手戴无指手套，枪械与刀片借由绑带武装加身。一条格朗泰尔看来滑稽非常的血红色兜帽斗篷裹在他头上，沿平直的肩膀披下，藏起了他更加滑稽的金色长发。领袖的神情看上去怒不可遏。

怒不可遏的、却火辣得能焚烧殆尽格朗泰尔的心脏。

这就是他远离朋友会、逃避着、拒绝与他们共事的原因。他最为清楚在这位领袖魔咒般的魅力下身为人类有多么难以自持。古费拉克是他们的门面担当，可爱亲切的邻家男孩，而安灼拉则完全与之相反。他是激情之火化身的人形，一举一动都像熊熊烈火在燃烧，凡是被他思想的火星所碰撞，那便意味着灰飞烟灭。

他如巡视领地的雄狮，娴熟地扫视房间，飞快地捕捉到了猎物。他锐利的目光如针尖，从头到脚将格朗泰尔刺了个遍，从他一天没刮的胡茬到凸起褶皱的伤疤，仿佛要将最后一面之后、几年来的变化悉数收入眼底。然后他从他身旁走过，站立在若李面前。格朗泰尔脑中升起古怪的错觉，错觉自己似乎被完全抛弃了，犹如时代的遗物被永久弃置于过去的时光。他蜷起手指，指甲在掌心留下一片印痕。

他不懂自己的内心。已经是时过境迁的如今，他究竟还想要什么？

“你在干什么？”领袖问，态度礼貌的不合常理。但语调平直，这显然不是个问句。

若李缝合马吕斯伤口的动作从未停止，他剥掉腐烂的皮肤擦去冒出的脓水，看上去完全不为他们领袖戏剧性的登场所动。“救治伤患，”他说，“有问题吗？”语调像一贯的那样轻松，充溢着欢愉，但在表面之下是不同以往的坚持和固执。

古费拉克出现在门廊处，站在安灼拉的身后。他双颊潮红，是隐忍愤怒的颜色。他的目光也从格朗泰尔身上掠过，但最终的朝向不是若李，而是马吕斯，怪异的神色再一次从他面孔上闪过。

“他是谁？”安灼拉问。依旧不是个问句。

“某个来自政府的伤患，我想。”若李轻松地回答。

格朗泰尔猛地回头，被背叛的感觉油然而生。他听见安灼拉猛吸了口气，感觉脸上火辣辣的像被谁扇了一巴掌。他握紧了马吕斯的手——虽然这是个坏主意，他知道。

“不好意思，”领袖再次说，“我想我没搞懂，我的耳朵刚刚似乎听见你说他来自政府？”

“过后我很乐意给你检查检查耳朵，”若李似乎根本是对领袖愤怒的样子无动于衷，古费拉克在后头发出一声压抑着的低笑，“但现在我在拯救一条人命。”

安灼拉朝他们大步走去。接近的脚步声比身影先一步让格朗泰尔注意到他的到来，没来得及多想他便捉向安灼拉的手腕，意图制止他走向马吕斯的行为。安灼拉也在他行动的同一时刻移动，像是本能反应；导致的结果就是一人的手抓住了另一人的胳膊，陷入了沉默的僵局。

“你想要伤害他，就先通过我。”格朗泰尔说，手掌用上了些力气，他感到指肚下那两根骨头如钢筋般不屈不挠。安灼拉瞪着他，蓝眼睛像缀着破碎的寒冰的柏油路面。

“你也是他们的人？”他问。

“ ** **操**** 你的，”格朗泰尔破口大骂，他用了最大的力气将捉住的人推向一边，“当然不是。”安灼拉表情中的冷硬似乎有所缓和，但敌意犹在，“我 ** **永远**** 不会加入他们、不会做他们所做的 ** **任何**** 事。我把他弄到这儿来，”他指着手术台上一动不动的马吕斯，“因为他他妈的快要死了！他还能做什么？在你面前可悲地死去，就能让你同情心泛滥、觉得愧对政府、继而放弃你的伟大事业吗？哎呀，真是抱歉，我都忘了您没 ** **感情**** 也没有 ** **心**** 。”

“格朗泰尔——”是古费拉克的声音。

“我当然不是担心他现在能做什么，”安灼拉说道，“而是在他恢复健康之后会做什么。尤其是现在你们让他知道了基地入口。”他的怒火直朝还在门口附近徘徊的古费拉克而去。

“他要死了，安灼拉，”古费拉克说，“我不可能就把他晾在门口——还有若李和格朗泰尔。这是格朗泰尔的 ** **请求**** ，他需要我们的帮助。我还能怎么做？让他滚出去？”

显而易见，安灼拉就会把这当作一个不错的选项来考虑。他感到一阵恶心，转过身去，直到视野里不再有那个黑衣红斗篷的身影。看着他便让他感到 ** **心绞痛**** 。“显而易见，”那人依旧面对古费拉克，语调暴露出重重的讽刺，“你看不出来吗？万事皆是非黑即白，我们和他们，坏人和好人。对待政府的人我想连最基本的礼节都不需要施舍——若李怎么敢擅自救他的命？”

他想要痛斥，想要破口大骂。也许是对着安灼拉那张严肃美丽的脸孔。像这样美丽得令人震惊的事物却毫无哪怕一点儿人性可言——这大概是世界的挥霍。他想找点什么发泄下心中的不满，但四周什么也没有。若李依旧在全神贯注地修补马吕斯的伤口，旁若无人。古费拉克的球棒在头顶的灯光下反射着金属光芒，被他当作拐杖漫不经心地拄在地上，散发着威胁的气息。

他知道他真正想要的是酒，但显然没有。周围摆着些瓶瓶罐罐的液体——手术室里的液体，他还没那么绝望。于是他的绝望转化成了另一种东西。他不该，他不该的。可它们就那么冲出口变成了冲着安灼拉的言语，“他是为不赞同政府的所作所为离开的，因为他也认为他们是你们口中的暴君。所以马吕斯受伤了。呵，为了宣讲你们所谓的愚蠢理想。”

安灼拉眨了眨眼。“马吕斯？”他重复这个名字——这不是他发言的重点啊——再次看了一眼手术台上、若李手下任由摆布的身体。这一次若李抬起头，对上了他的眼睛。格朗泰尔不懂那个眼神交流的含义。

“什么？”他问道，“为什么每个人都在盯着看？发生什么了？”

“他能帮我们，”古费拉克平静地说，“他还有用。特别是，如果真如格朗泰尔所说他是站着我们这边的话，或者至少自称他是。”

寒意随着血管流窜，仿佛要冻结格朗泰尔全身的血液，“没有人能利用任何人。”他无力地辩驳。

他的话被完全无视了。“考虑考虑吧，安灼拉。”古费拉克的语调复又欢快起来，他迷人的脸庞常常让人难以说出拒绝，即使是心肠最冷酷的人也会答应他的坏主意。

过了一会，安灼拉点了头。他放下交叉的双臂，转而面向若李，最后再看了一次马吕斯他开口，“把他留在这儿。他醒了之后我要和他谈话。”

他的目光短暂地擦过格朗泰尔几秒，接着径直与古费拉克离开了房间。离开相比到来要平淡得多。格朗泰尔想跟在后面出去，听听他们在谈论什么，问安灼拉为什么改变了想法，想用力地摇晃他的肩膀直到他平淡的神色表露出些感情的色彩。这时候他听见身后的马吕斯发出细微的响声。

他只好不情愿地回过头，再次紧握马吕斯的手。他也不清楚这是在安慰马吕斯还是他自己；他的双手又开始颤抖了。若李又朝他俩握着的手瞟了瞟，没说话，继续伤口的清理工作。

若李救治马吕斯的同时，格朗泰尔努力不去做无谓的设想——如果在基地的门前，开门的是安灼拉而非古费拉克，那会怎样。

他从没设想过自己会再见到安灼拉。

但他想，他俩大概都从这次会面中更加明确了一个念头，那就是再也不要见到对方。

\- - - - -

“关于安灼拉的事，抱歉。”几小时后，古费拉克找到他时对他说。

此时格朗泰尔正靠在隧道的一处壁龛独自喝酒，手里攥着从若李房间的储物柜里偷来的瓶子。那是个药瓶，液体入口带着药液的苦涩与刺鼻气味，但含有酒精。刺骨的寒冷从背靠的混凝土渗入衣物直达背心，但他感受不到；他唯一在乎的是他的双手终于停止了颤抖。

终于再见到安灼拉他不知道自己在期待些什么——更多争吵，大概吧，他俩都对这门艺术精通极了——但对方表现出的漠不关心与距离感在他胸膛上钻了个洞。

古费拉克在一旁盘腿坐下，姿势比他要优雅得多。他递上一个酒瓶，他猜是瓶红葡萄酒。这确实是贿赂他最直接有效的伎俩，但经过一天的疲乏，无论什么，他想，现在无论什么都能让他身心放松。他没有拒绝对方的好意，将手里的药瓶放在了脚底下。

他喝了一大口，感到真是——难以置信的好极了——用手背擦了擦嘴巴。“他现在总是那样戏剧性地闯进屋里？”他问道，“还有，你明白我什么意思，干着明明不了解对方是谁就下杀手的勾当？”

“噢，他不一直这样？”古费拉克确实是油嘴滑舌，“你得习惯他。那你呢，你现在跟政府官员做起朋友了？尽管你此前——原谅我此处引句台词，‘去你妈的中立，古费拉克，别再尝试改变我的信仰。’”

“哈，”但他没有发笑，声音倒像恼怒，“我们不是朋友。”

“对，对，”古费拉克假意附和，“过命的交情嘛。”

“是不是从没有人告诉过你什么叫私人空间？”格朗泰尔问，“让我给你解释一下，这是个十分简单的概念。你看，就是有些事有人不愿说，那其他人就不要问。”

“可惜，现在教给我已经晚了，”对方指出，“你俩现在可是同命相连的瓮中之鳖。”这是威胁吗？格朗泰尔想，不止一次，他想他怎么没一将马吕斯送到就即刻抽身离去。可他自认做不到将马吕斯单独留下。他又喝了口酒。

“所以你跟这个前政府官员都干了些什么快活事？”快活的语调问道，听着真像坐在一块八卦拉家常，可格朗泰尔知道这可差了几万里。他必须小心谨慎，若他真想保住他的命而不是被贴上叛徒的标签。他们选择古费拉克来试探不是没有原因的。

他们或许有兴趣——虽然只是当下——留着马吕斯的命，但这兴趣作用于格朗泰尔这人不见得同样见效。

“艾潘妮。”他郁闷地发出一声疲倦的低吼，转动手里的酒瓶。这全都是她的错。她跟她那颗愚蠢的、滴血的心，叫他照顾一个本该自己看好自己的蠢蛋。这蠢蛋还与政府有着某种联系——与那个他永远不想扯上的组织。

“那她是怎么跟他搞上的？”

“我不知道。我猜就是她在某天捡到了他，就像捡了条流浪狗。狗狗跟她回了家就再也没走。”神啊，格朗泰尔多希望他就在之前某天再次跑丢了。

“那你是什么角色？狗保姆？”古费拉克问，格朗泰尔哼了一声。他妈的，古费拉克就是有能让沉重话题变得轻松愉悦的本事，这实在不能更糟了。他又喝了口酒，听见古费拉克接着问道，“他是家养的那种吗？”

“是吧，可是你带他遛的时候他就爱满世界乱跑，逮着机会便宣扬起他那套他奶奶的革命来。”行吧，这点上他没法拿狗打比方，但千真万确——如果马吕斯不曾试图去参与进抵抗运动，满大街地传播他那套美好生活、改变世界的歪理，那么整个事件都是可以避免的。

“是你教育的不错，”古费拉克夸了一句，可他并不想听到，“他是这种地方生不出来的珍稀品种。”

这就是了，他意图远离这群人的原因。他该知道，他一旦进行了某种马吕斯与政府有牵连的暗示，若李必定会将信息传递出去。尽管他们是朋友——某种程度上的朋友——但若李仍会选择忠于事业。安灼拉和革命永远排在第一。

“是啊，是这么回事，”他说着低头看向酒瓶，皱眉，翻转过瓶子。瓶底朝天，他百无聊赖地抠起不干胶边缘，边辨认上面褪色的字迹。指尖和指肚下的摩擦带来一阵微妙的欢愉，他比艾潘妮做得还要快。“无论如何，我说他不再是政府的一员可半个字儿都不假。”

“我知道你相信他，”古费拉克回道，“可他毕竟曾追随于他们。”

“这么说你就没做过错事了？”他反问，“从没做过错误的选择，然后为之后悔过？”

“起码不包括投身于拿枪子儿胁迫人民噤声的独裁政权。”

“我的天呀，这么多年你看事还是这样泾渭分明？”他把酒瓶塞回古费拉克手里，现在他终于感到不适开始上涌了。他站起身，才停歇不久的愤怒如暗潮重新汹涌回来，火烧火燎地在皮肤下作痒。巨大的失望沿脊柱爬行，最后重重落在两边的肩膀上。“你眼里总是为他们和我们打上绝对对立的标签，看来你依旧没一点儿长进。如果你还是对任何陌生事物都抱持着拒绝相信的态度——那当然不可能有一点儿长进。”

古费拉克挑起眉毛，但只是定定地看着他，“那你就愿意相信任何人咯，是吗？”

他皱起眉头，瞥开了眼睛，“那是两回事。”

“不，那不是。我知道——你选择孤身一人的原因不过是因为你谁也不信任，你以为我不明白？你以为这样你就能安全度日——可你难道没发现，互相信任才让我们置身安全，而对政府共同的不信任让我们间联合得更加紧密。”

“所以你们为什么还要救马吕斯？”他问道，“你为什么要和安灼拉为此事争执？”

古费拉克的样子突然尴尬起来，双手在脸上乱糊了几秒钟，使劲捏了捏鼻梁，最后才开口，“你说的没错，他的确来自政府。可我猜他没跟你说过他在其中地位——或者在机构里跟谁有关联。”

“什么？”他的胃沉下去。他记得第一次在缪尚见到马吕斯，他清白无辜、一副天真的样子似乎与整个世界格格不入，他对某些事知之甚详，却对另一些一无所知，所有的困惑似乎都在等着这个时刻，“你说的什么意思？”

“他对于他们来说太重要了，政府决不会轻易放他离开。听着，有些事不是我能告诉你的，我们也不确定那个人就是他，也可能只是搞错了。”

“也许吧，”他念叨着，又不自觉地想象起诸多可能。如果马吕斯对他们没有用处，那会得到什么样的处置？“他是真心相信着你们为之努力的事业，”他小心地、三思之后才说出口，说实话，不明了的信息太多，他不知道表明什么样的态度能保证马吕斯的安全——但至少要保证平安带他回缪尚，“他醒过来以后大概会激动地来找你们谈话。即使他不是你们想的那个人，他也会把自己所知事无巨细地向你们坦诚。”

但马吕斯到底知道些什么，这还有待观察。

\- - - - -

第二天热安成功堵到了他，就在若李的临时病房门口。马吕斯已经在康复过程中，但依旧一副苍白憔悴的模样。格朗泰尔想多在他身边盯着点儿，可看着一副无意识的身体无疑依旧是 ** **无聊至极**** 。

他有足够的时间关上身后的门，抬起头——然后就被熊抱住了。

“你 ** **在这儿**** 呢，”耳边响起的声音有点儿上气不接下气，激情洋溢， ** **妈的**** ，这几乎是格朗泰尔最不想见到的场面之一。热安脸上明媚的笑容叫他一阵头晕眼花，像刚从海面升起来的炫目的太阳。

“我就知道你还是会回来的，我知道你走不远。”他蹦蹦跳跳地后退几步，好完完整整地打量格朗泰尔。小个子看上去跟记忆里一样，像个该捧在手心护着的玻璃工艺品，深色的眼睛溢满温柔和暖意。现在的伽弗洛什大概都比他高了，他想，这才突然感觉到流逝的时光。

格朗泰尔的手落在小个子的肩膀上，委婉却固执地拉开了些距离。对方脸上的笑容怔了怔，有云彩遮住了太阳。“我不会留下，”他说，“我是为马吕斯而来，他痊愈后我就会离开。 ** **我们会**** 离开。”

说真的，他可不在意古费拉克说了什么，安灼拉也一样。他们或许认为能留下马吕斯，但他不会让那结果发生。他知道盲目追随朋友会的人都发生了什么，马吕斯显然属于其中一员，他满腔热忱地崇拜着他们。有个原因——关于朋友会，有一件事他还没告诉过他。

热安皱起眉头，踮着脚跟摇晃身体。他也穿着和其他成员一样的黑色作战服。格朗泰尔这才发觉相比其他人装备了大量武器，热安只随身挂了一副无线耳机，少数在战争之后依旧幸存的高科技产品。这一次开口前他移开了嘴边的麦克，“古费拉克说你和别人一块回来了，可你明明说过永远不会再回来，不论任何原因。”

格朗泰尔无奈地耸了耸肩，“好吧，是这么回事。”

“所以你不是为我们回来的？”热安的声音失望又沮丧，让格朗泰尔差点儿就上前安慰他，拿随便什么承诺博小个子一笑。但他知道无论是哪个承诺自己都遵守不了。

“是的，”他回答，“我很抱歉，热安。我对安——我对你们说我不会加入你们，那并不是说谎，”他做了个失败的微笑，“但如果我们离开时你愿意和我走——”

“你知道我不会离开的。”

“我知道，”他叹了口气，“但值得一问嘛。”

热安脸上终于恢复了些笑容，露出一个总骄傲地挂在他脸颊上的甜蜜小酒窝。他眼角有几条在格朗泰尔记忆里不存在的细纹。他的头发长了，编成一条发辫垂在脖颈。格朗泰尔明明一直习惯抓他几缕头发的——那时候他总不时去惹恼可爱的小个子，笑嘻嘻地拿手指卷他的头发，等热安恼羞成怒来敲他的脑袋。

时过境迁。

大概是某些不合时宜的怀念，叫他将手臂搭上热安的肩膀，把小个子拉到面前。“我不会留下，但不代表我就不能享受这一刻，”他说着拉着热安朝与病房相反的方向走去，“希望你愿意给我讲讲这里？关于这座名副其实的公正堡垒。”

热安生气了。撅着嘴拿肩膀撞了他几下。但在二人迈开通往隧道深处的步子时，他开口讲述起发生在这里的故事。

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔并不是故意闯进物资库房的。热安离开后他只得独自回病房，在路上偶然路过。朋友会的总部在隧道中星罗棋布，相互连接。有些通道是死胡同，有些尽头被生锈的铁栏截断。下水道里的一切都浸泡在快要寿终正寝的老旧发电机制造的半昏黄光线之中，要区分出每条隧道几乎不可能。

他只是在发现自己走在先前走过的隧道里时骂了几句脏话，接着朝相反的方向走去。

下水道简直是最完美的藏身地，他已经开始讨厌他们挑了这样一个好地方了。但这也是无可奈何的事，毕竟是政府的驱赶让他们选择了这里。

他们无畏的领袖拒绝让步，并断绝了与外界的一切联系。

他想他能理解安灼拉为何出此下策，但理解并不等同于赞同。

世界是在连绵战火中走向终结的，无论哪个国家的政府都无法置身事外，紧接着在某天一种致命病毒被释放出某个国家的实验室——从那以后，整个世界就如同暴虐洪水下瑟瑟发抖的村庄，幸存的人们绝望地寻求起一座诺亚方舟。格朗泰尔他只在乎自己，只想要逃离，这唯一的渴求在此刻也如是。朋友会的人不该是他信任的对象，这群人有 ** **思想**** ，而思想与反叛是一切事物的元凶。

在世界秩序崩塌以后，权力的真空迅速出现。而在这样的时刻，任何一股强大势力都能轻易地趁虚而入。

当人们终于再次鼓起勇气回到城市的时候，富有的、拥有特权阶级的权贵已经占领了巴黎。天下大乱时他们龟缩于自己的藏身之所，任由窗外尸横遍野、哀嚎不断；但他们的手里掌控着稀缺物资，并借此一跃成为一棵狡猾的救命稻草，对绝望的平民下了冷酷无情的最后通牒：要么在他们掌控的新世界里生存，要么腐烂在旧世界的坟墓。

他们依旧掌控着全城的物资；几乎全体居民只得依附于此。而那些不愿摇首乞怜的硬骨头变成了城市边缘的拾荒者。马吕斯被刺伤的黑市便是危险交易进行的地点之一，大批拒绝靠政府救济过活的人聚首于此。

格朗泰尔从不赞成公开处决，士兵是政府管理体制的另一体现。但在心里他知道，必须要有人站出来，想要从政府的垄断中保全物资而得以生存，唯一方法是有另一股势力的崛起。

他想得太过投入，以至于完全忘了自己走到了什么地方、推开了哪一扇门。但双脚先于大脑，带他走进了一间堆满纸箱与木板箱的房间内。他愣了愣，发现最近的一个板条箱上印着一个似曾相识的标牌。突然间，他的意识被拽到房间里的不远处——他发现在这里不只有他一人。

安灼拉、公白飞、古费拉克与一个他不认识的男人站在一起。男人的半张脸覆盖着扭曲的烧伤疤痕，从颧骨蔓延到耳廓。在他认识朋友会的记忆里并没有这个男人，想到这儿有几秒钟他被苦涩揪紧了心脏，多么轻易他就能被取代掉啊——虽然，当然，好吧，他也从未承认过他曾属于过他们。

他们四人正在房间中央围着一张桌子讨论什么。他不认识的那人也穿着同样的黑衣，衣服已经被穿得很旧了。他身体各部位由绑带装备了各种种类、尺寸的刀具，一边肩膀上挎了一把好几绕的绳圈。他正对着古费拉克拿的纸张边指点边打手势，手上同样戴着无指手套。

“什么他妈情况，”在房间的边缘，格朗泰尔脱口而出，花了半刻将刚刚获得的线索连成一线，“你们——你们在计划偷取政府物资？”

安灼拉是听到声音第一个回头的人。格朗泰尔的嗓子眼儿骤然吸进一大口凉气。

没了红斗篷和黑色作战服，安灼拉看上去不一样了。他穿的是柔软的旧毛衣，袖子挽到了胳膊肘，金发松松地扎在脑后，模糊了尖锐的轮廓线。他更像一个人类了。格朗泰尔感到自己的一部分唱起慨叹的挽歌——关于包裹着黑色皮革的他的另一副模样——但另一部分不可抑制地 ** **柔软**** 起来。

安灼拉分开嘴唇——格朗泰尔记得他们之间的距离，记得对方主动筑起的柏林墙，“你为什么在这？”

“这是个问题吗？”他问，只要他愿意他也一样能够咄咄逼人，安灼拉总能成功激起他来运用这个天赋，“你看，你语调毫无波动永远像在陈述事实，似乎根本不想要答案——要么就是早做好了万全准备，对方一收声就开始你那套审判吧？”

安灼拉的眼睛先是微微睁大了，继而眯起来。散发出的实质性反感破坏了整张面孔的美感。这倒让格朗泰尔松了口气，看着这样一张脸于他而言是轻松的——更加 ** **柔和**** 了的、更像 ** **人类**** 的安灼拉的脸孔——当他这样盯着格朗泰尔的时候，就像是要格朗泰尔对世界上一切腌臢事负责。

“你到这儿是来帮我们的吗？”，他接着问，依旧是平直的语调，“还是说你不过是想站在那儿，开始嘲讽我们的所作所为？”

实际上，他正考虑是否要指出一点：他只嘲讽了安灼拉，而非整个朋友会。不过他最终还是咽下了这份冲动。最好不要嘴贱去招惹一个冷酷无情的恐怖组织头目，这他还是清楚的。“我也不知道呢，”他故作轻松说，“局外人也能参与讨论吗？我得提醒一句，可别忘了——不是朋友便是敌人，您说是吧？”

“当然能，”领袖重重咬着字音，“我们为每一个需要帮助的人提供庇护。”仿佛要印证自己的发言，他向古费拉克手里的那张纸打了个示意的手势。古费拉克的眼神从格朗泰尔转向安灼拉，最后又转回到格朗泰尔身上，若有所思。

“你们这些物资从哪儿来的？”格朗泰尔迅速地融入了话题，“这么多，绝不可能光靠积攒就能攒下来。”

公白飞看了一眼身旁的弗以伊，清了清嗓子，“格朗泰尔，我想你最好——”他话没说完，便被安灼拉盖住了声音，“你 ** **觉得**** 是从哪儿来的？谁是唯一能拿得出这些物资的人？谁在最近又苛刻地缩减了拨给民众的救济，只为他们能更像一群顺从的绵羊？”

“所以是你们从政府那儿偷来的？”猜测得到证实让他的怒火蹭蹭上涨，“你是白痴吗？ ** **上赶着**** 自杀？”

“当然不是，”领袖回答，“只是上赶着 ** **救人**** 。”

“那那些本该获得这些物资救济的 ** **人**** 呢？”他咄咄逼人起来，“政府本要将这些 ** **分给**** 他们的！那他们就活该得不到食物了？也许有人需要这些度过一个饥肠辘辘的夜晚，需要这些 ** **活下去**** ，却被你不管不顾地抢走——”

安灼拉的眼瞳内暗潮汹涌，充斥着愤怒的阴影。公白飞急忙伸手按到他的胳膊上，却被用力甩向了一边。他绕过桌子边缘，离格朗泰尔更近一步，仿佛是愤怒的力量拉进了两人的距离，“他们自己选择了顺从，选择相信政府的谎言——”

“没错，因为任何一个人——没错，我指的就是无论是政府还是你——全都选择了独裁。”

“我的天哪。”古费拉克叫了一声，突然间格朗泰尔发现他和那个脸部烧伤的男人就出现在两侧，两人合力把他拖出房间，回到隧道中。他朝房间里看的最后一眼，是公白飞从后面拉着安灼拉，戴着黑色手套的手按住他的胸膛。

“好吧，”他不认识的那个人说，他跟古费拉克安静地、也是半强迫性质地陪格朗泰尔穿过走廊，“古费拉克告诉我你很能激怒安灼拉，但我没想到会 ** **这么**** ——”

每远离安灼拉一步，方才疯狂燃烧的气焰都在迅速消退，过了一会儿便只剩下一簇火焰在寂静燃烧，偶尔噼啪作响。离开整个物资库房时他甚至已经能挤出个半微笑半讽刺的笑脸来，“这就是天赋。”不是他最拿手的那个——不过实话实说，他真有什么拿手可言吗？“你们聊到过我，是吗？”这次他看向古费拉克的脸。

“是啊，总是说起你，”依旧是另外那个男人回答道，他伸出一只手，“我是弗以伊。”在握住男人的手前格朗泰尔犹豫了几秒，但对方似乎并没对此感到冒犯的样子，只是用力地握住他的手上下摇了摇，“弄到那些补给就是我的工作——就是刚被你否定的那些。”

“以及补充一点，弗以伊是冒着生命危险做这项工作，并且不计酬劳。”古费拉克说。

格朗泰尔是个有自知之明的人，他看得出古费拉克的警告，但这依旧改变不了他的看法——在他看来那是愚蠢的。弗以伊冒着他的——甚至可能还包括其他人的——生命危险去接近中心城区窃取政府物资。明明也有那么多不需要这样做，也能够在地面上寻找、存储下足以生存的物资的人——就比如格朗泰尔他自己。

“那他够蠢。”他说着将胳膊从古费拉克的牵制中抽出来，揉了揉小臂。并不是真的被古费拉克抓疼了，不如说是想表现些恼怒给对方看，却撞见弗以伊未变的微笑。

“那马吕斯呢？”古费拉克说。

他皱眉，“马吕斯什么？”

“所以你想当然地以为救治他的物资都是从哪儿来的？魔法变出来的？”

他张开嘴却无话可说，只好皱着眉头，因为——显而易见不是吗？这里的一切都是非法运行的，不只是人。他心里从来都知道若李的医疗物资是通过不正当手段得来，但与从死神的镰刀下夺回一条生命相比，那似乎就不是什么重要的事了。

“你也该找个时间跟我们一块儿走一次，”弗以伊说，“亲眼看看这些人怎样活着，看看政府都隐瞒了什么。”

格朗泰尔依旧看着古费拉克，挑了挑眉。在所有朋友会的成员里——硬要他说的话， ** **古费拉克**** 大概是最接近“人类”的存在。他混迹在地面居住的人群之中，获取一手情报——虽然，也当然的，他与他们之间存在着一道无形的屏障，古费拉克在与那些竭力生存着、与他一样混在缪尚、不乞求政府施舍 ** **也**** 不接受朋友会的帮助的人之间划了一道清晰的界限。

“行，”最终，他这样回答，回视弗以伊，“等有空的吧。”他妈的他不会有空。

弗以伊露出微笑，“好吧，就算你没空，至少腾出个晚上跟我们打打扑克。”

这一次的要求——该说是邀请随意得过分，叫他一时没反应过来。等他想明白对方这话是什么意思的时候，他眨眨眼睛，弗以伊还在礼貌地看着他，等他的回答。越过他的肩膀，他能看见古费拉克正捂嘴偷笑。

“呃，”他说，“我不是到这儿来——” ** **寻欢作乐的**** ，他差点儿这么说出来。但他突然意识到， ** **这**** 不正像过去那名金发的革命家？

他看见古费拉克朝他挤了挤眉毛。“好吧，”他答应，“你们还打扑克？”

“噢我的朋友，”古费拉克说，“你难道真会以为我让这里的每个人只工作不玩乐？”他嘴巴咧大了些，带着格朗泰尔的思绪回到了缪尚，回到几年前的小酒馆里。彻夜的扑克游戏与酒精畅饮——那时候他们手头有什么酒精，喝就是了，门外的世界也在此沉沦为不实之梦。

他们第一次将武器抛开老远距离，这很奇怪，本该随武器丧失的安全感与归属感却是前所未有的充盈，他们第一次知道虚无也能诞生出归家的幸福，从鲜血与战争之中，在正确的时间、正确的地点开出花朵来。

“不，”他承认道，“但我打赌你的扑克脸还是和从前一样糟糕。”

\- - - - -

最初，他先遇见了安灼拉。但他不想谈论此事。

接着是古费拉克，在他和安灼拉徒步穿行国家的途中，伴随着累累伤痕建立起信任时他们发现了他，那时他们日日为从不同帮派势力手下逃脱的事争吵不休。有人说是战争先打响，有人宣称是病毒先散播。格朗泰尔从未在意过——现在也依旧不在乎——生存才是第一要务。

当时古费拉克蜷在一处曾经的加油站的角落，手里抓着从外面的轿车里捡来的唯一武器；一支儿童球棒。“我不知道怎么开枪。”他说。格朗泰尔教了他。但即使是很久很久以后，他依旧总带着那根球棒。

天空被染成了青紫色，之后再也没有澄澈，云彩是晦暗的灰：这只是当太阳初升。当它再一次紫红似玫瑰，深红似凝血，他们遇到了若李，在下一座城市的一所储备日渐枯竭的医院，即使物资就要告罄，他依旧尽其所能地舒缓着他人的病痛。

大概是在安灼拉与古费拉克谈论起未来、谈论起从旧世界的灰烬中将有什么升起的时候，是在与若李结伴后不久，他们遇见了公白飞和热安，抱持着与安灼拉一拍即合的理想，他想，还同样做着末日重生的大梦。

再后来，他们便来到了巴黎。在这儿，开始直面当权者掌控下的现实。

\- - - - -

在格朗泰尔理想中的美好时光，他手握最烈的酒，坐上缪尚的板凳，没有人声嘈杂、没有事态干扰，无人阻拦他沉入极乐的酣醉。

但朋友会似乎没打算给他这个机会。

若李的医疗室位于基地内部，被一圈一圈的外侧房间包围。也就是说马吕斯不仅位于朋友会成员视线的焦点，所处位置也只允许核心人员进出。也就是他们几个政府的重点驱除对象，一旦被发现，便得做好准备面临最坏的结果，这结果很大可能将会是死亡。

他一直知道，自己能知道一个入口位置已经十分稀奇，但他从没意识到将这告诉伽弗洛什的严重性、并认为安灼拉对此的愤怒是反应过度。直到他亲眼看到他们在地底究竟建起了什么。

围绕着总部的是另一圈房间和隧道，更多的人在这里生活、工作、呼吸。这些相信革命的人——或者寻求朋友会安全庇护的人——全部居住在此处。政府偶尔会发现一点这处地下迷宫的冰山一角，但他们摧毁不了这所地下王国。这段下水道本身便很难被找到，要进入内部就更是不可能。

他能听到走动的声音，他看不到人，回响的谈话声却能穿过锈蚀的大门与黑暗的墙砖传入耳朵。这些声音属于包裹着这里的另一个世界。这意味着他与马吕斯的逃脱将会难上加难；要逃离的堡垒从一个增加至两个。

在外层之外就是真正的下水道本身，纵横交错的管道与隧道像爬行在城市之下、乃至蔓延在整个国土之下的蠕虫与蚯蚓。隧道尽头也许是一座政府严密管控下的城市，也可能是缪尚与自由。

两天之后，弗以伊和古费拉克带着格朗泰尔穿行于内圈之内，边走边亲切地与他交谈。在去往外层的入口他们遇见了一个皮肤黝黑、留长发的男人，肌肉发达的手臂上纹着长长一串刺青。弗以伊介绍他是巴阿雷。

“你就是那个能给安灼拉喂屎的家伙，是不是？”巴阿雷问，没注意到提起安灼拉的名字让格朗泰尔嘴角抽了抽。

“格朗泰尔可是惹怒我们亲爱领袖的老大哥。”古费拉克在一旁说，巴阿雷爽朗地大笑。

“那我可得灌醉你。”他说。格朗泰尔半心半意地想起，什么时候这也成了他的代名词？他们会不会在他的墓碑上这样写道： ** **此处沉眠着格朗泰尔，平凡不伟大，唯有激怒美丽的恐怖分子的神奇天资，令人铭记于心念念不忘**** 。

隧道引导他们穿越黑暗，几束斑驳的月光偶尔从头顶的栅栏缝隙钻进来洒在地上，他们一直走到一间看似被改造成酒吧的房间。屋内桌椅排布散乱，大多都是不配套的，贴着一面墙立了一个破旧的五斗橱。他烦闷地又想起从前，想起战争前卧室的样子。

五斗橱顶上放了各式玻璃瓶，不同年份不同内容。看到这些他不免翻卷起奇异的思念来，关于在缪尚后头的房间，关于和艾潘妮和马吕斯坐在一起，远离这个世界、远离这里的人。

巴阿雷刚一进房间就抓了瓶酒下来，弗以伊从柜子里翻出四只完全不配套的马克杯，古费拉克挑了个空桌子。他手里杯子的杯沿缺了个口，杯把儿也只剩下一半。四个杯子刚被填满就被四人喝了个精光，于是巴阿雷慷慨地又拿起那瓶龙舌兰满上了四个杯子。

“这玩意儿也没那么差劲。”格朗泰尔承认道。他拿过巴阿雷手里的酒瓶，看了看上边的标签。字迹褪得有点儿厉害，蒙着污迹和灰尘。他拿大拇指在上面蹭了蹭，标签就成了灰色。

“要是有青柠檬跟盐粒就好了。”他一副伤感的样子补充。

“操他妈的世界末日啊，”巴阿雷郁闷地说，转向弗以伊去，“你就不能，哎你懂的，每回也给我们偷点儿奢侈品来快活吗？别只拿那些生活必需品嘛。”

弗以伊发出一声鼻音，从格朗泰尔手里拿过酒瓶再次给杯子满上。格朗泰尔对这二人不免心生好感，虽然他知道，在马吕斯康复后他们不会再有机会见面。

“也许你得跟你们伟大的领袖提提建议，”他说道，酒精总是叫他的舌头自己撒起欢儿来，催化他本就泛滥的抬杠因子和悲观情绪，“鉴于他总觉得他的革命能解决一切问题。”

“也许他能，”弗以伊的回答让他翻了个白眼，弗以伊皱了下眉头，“他已经准备好了，他知道人们需要什么。”

“最近的这届政府不也这么以为的？我确定。再看看他们是副什么样子？”他举起手中瓶子示意，“上一次净化腐败的尝试，结果是什么？”

“人们在喝龙舌兰的时候失去了青柠檬？”古费拉克打岔，格朗泰尔哼了一声。

“赶紧闭嘴把牌拿出来吧，”他说，想要速速将谈话从可能点燃他愤世嫉俗情绪的话题里抽离出去。此刻他可不想情绪低落，陪伴他的这些人是些不错的家伙，“你答应我打扑克的。”

古费拉克从夹克衫口袋里掏出一个小盒，装作一副专业的模样发起牌来。几局之后若李也加了牌局。过来时，他看到格朗泰尔坐在桌边愣了愣，然后展开一个灿烂的笑来，让格朗泰尔无所适从地瞥开眼睛。跟若李一起过来的另一个男人名叫博须埃，他向格朗泰尔伸手时笨手笨脚地碰倒了酒瓶，剩下的一点酒精液体洒在了桌面上。

格朗泰尔立刻喜欢上这家伙，没什么缘由。

“有时间我们该去趟缪尚，”若李说，这时距离他进来已经过了好半天，他们后开的一瓶难喝的威士忌——它一定混了什么糟糕的东西——都见了底儿。威士忌灼烧着格朗泰尔的喉咙，导致他眼含泪水碰倒了自己的马克杯，“虽然那里的酒不怎么样，好吧真的挺烂的，可那儿的气氛可要好多了。”

“是，是，”博须埃疯狂点头；酒精让他脸颊上一片通红，连带着他的光头都泛起粉红色，“一定一定，听起来太棒了，错过世界我都不能错过。”

“我认识几个去那儿的家伙，”巴阿雷说，“以前认识的。就是那种不打不相识的——我先打断了他的腿，然后才问起名字——好吧，好像也没问名字。打起来的时候可真是惊险啊，不过能认识这些人也算值得。”他可能在描述缪尚里的任何一个人。因为缪尚虽是个公共场合，但是只有那些即使在城市外也能够独自生存的强者才有资格进入店里。

“这么说你曾经也是个保安？”他问，常窝在缪尚鬼混，他很容易就发现来到缪尚的顾客在职业上的相似之处。当然，是指在世界彻底崩溃之前的职业。或者至少是他们最乐意谈到的那些，让他们解释起火枪与自卫术的职业。

“什么？不是啦，我是个律师。世界末日可真是我生命里发生的最恰到好处的好事。”

“你是个律师？”博须埃解释的同时弗以伊惊讶道，“等等，一分钟前你还在骂世界末日呢。”

“你不会介意吗？”若李在一旁安静地问格朗泰尔。六人当中，他是最清醒的，不只是因为他是最后加入聚会的那个。格朗泰尔至今仍清楚地记着若李的超能力：他见识过他喝那么多酒依然稳稳地站立不倒；自从第一次俯瞰记忆之海，他发现在里面仍有些地方散布着黑暗的漩涡，看得不甚清晰。

“介意什么？”他把注意从博须埃审问巴阿雷那儿收回来。

若李的眼睛在看向他时是温和的，“我们到缪尚去？过去的那些事儿？”

格朗泰尔看着他没有动。过了一会儿，他将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，马克杯底磕碰在桌面上发出一声轻响，他的手握着只剩半拉的杯子把儿，“我想那可能不是个好主意。”

他不想去看若李是什么表情。他想他能猜出来——大概就像听到他拒绝留下时的热安吧。他的把头偏向另一个方向，不再看他。他目光的正前方能看见房门，然后他的座位很快就成了两秒后推门而入的安灼拉的最佳观测地。

房间内的人群像风刮过海面起了实质性的波浪，人人都在椅子上挺直了身板，转过头看向走进来的身影。他又穿上了那件黑色衣服，红斗篷让他在房间内更加突出。他显然刚从外面回来，脸颊上还有冷风留下的淡粉色印记。他脱掉斗篷上的鲜红色兜帽，他看见他的金发让外头的风吹得凌乱。领袖看上去是激动的，肾上腺素活跃地分泌着，似乎站立于此也使他感到骄傲。

格朗泰尔移不开眼睛。他的手紧紧握住马克杯。

在领袖的旁边站着公白飞。他看上去也是愉悦的，正快速小声地与安灼拉谈论着什么，配合着一只手变换的手势。安灼拉随他的言语微微点头，不时跟房间里的人打些小手势问好：抬起一只手，或是一闪而过的微笑。他几乎招呼到了每个人，最后才来到几人齐聚的桌子。他带着真诚笑意的眼睛从每个人脸上一一扫过，直到遇见格朗泰尔的眼睛。他皱起眉头。

格朗泰尔转开了目光。

若李的腿在桌子底下碰了碰他，博须埃探身给他倒上另一杯酒。酒液的水平线碰及杯沿时，安灼拉已经在房间的中央了。有几个人专门为他腾开了桌子，桌椅包围间的小小一片空地像舞台，前一刻还在喝酒聊天的人此时就像痴迷安灼拉的看客，为一睹其风采专程而来。

这想法像重物抛下，砸在格朗泰尔的脑壳上。他本该 ** **知道**** 朋友会并非酒友会，何况即使是稀松平常的社交活动都有其目的。所以当然的，他们借着纸牌和喝酒邀他来此别有目的，他想，他们大概是想叫他来听听安灼拉的。听他宣讲他的理想，好像他们不知道从前他早听过成百上千次似的。

好像他们不知道，安灼拉最初遇见的人是他似的。

他开始讲话了，发言的内容没什么特别——政府的恶行、加入革命——但格朗泰尔的头脑并没有像 ** **本该**** 的那样运转。这像在狭小逼仄的室内度过一辈子后，新鲜的空气猛然闯进鼻腔，从那两瓣线条优美的嘴唇间吐出的字搅动起他的心绪来，那些潜伏许久的、长久安静的，都像春日幼虫般苏醒。他越过桌面看到周围的其他人，他们也和我一样啊，他想。有闪烁的星子降临他们的眼睛，有激动的紧张在他们血液里流窜，他们被填满了欲望——催促他们去采取 ** **行动**** ，去改变。

格朗泰尔永远不会否认安灼拉是个绝妙的演说家，他的话语有鼓动人心的力量。但麻烦在于之后，在人们被他的语言所激励、所驱使之后。他想要相信，可他也知道相信属嘴上说的、脑中想的，于事实本身没有任何意义。最可能导致的结果是死亡，大量的、无意义的死亡。他环视四周，想到这些闪闪发光的瞳孔会黯淡，内里的光芒会消亡，他们的理想被吞噬进战火的飞灰蒙蔽住天空。这些都让他感到无力和沮丧。

他突然站起来，椅子腿蹭过地面发出刺耳的划拉声。他径直离开房间，若是平常他一定能感到安灼拉落在身上的目光如芒在背，突如其来且锐利明亮。

（ ** **“你真不可思议，”格朗泰尔说，“没人能拥有天空色的眼睛呀。”安灼拉笑了。**** ）

若李起身想要跟上他，但他已经走远了，没停顿一秒。他没听见背后门被关上，发出嘭的一响。

\- - - - -

“我们必须离开，我们不能呆在这，”他说着抓住马吕斯躺着的床沿，“我们—— ** **我**** 做不到。”

持续的暴露、浸没在这座属于革命者的地下世界，使得无数属于过去的暗影追他而来。他感到自己不受控地被拖回那条轨道，那条他曾竭力挣脱、试图切断联系的轨道，再次滑向深渊。从阴影之中再度追逐光明。

“你得醒过来，马吕斯，你必须得醒过来。”他抓住床沿的手用力到指节泛白，他的双手又开始颤抖了，“求你。”

在那之后，长夜记忆也离他远去。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“格朗泰尔！”

三天后马吕斯已经能在床上坐起身，他赤裸着上身、面带疲色，但总归是活下来了。他的腰上裹着厚厚一层绷带。显然移动对于现在的他来说会带来难忍的疼痛，可这还是没阻止他在看见格朗泰尔时露出一个大大的傻笑，甚至打开双臂想要来个拥抱。

注意到身旁的若李，格朗泰尔选择了坐在床边的椅子上。马吕斯皱了下眉，原本抬高的手臂在身体两侧慢慢下滑了几度，脸颊染上尴尬的粉红色，是只有在皮肤下流淌着温暖血液时才有的颜色。这让格朗泰尔头脑里又闪现出那天他软倒在缪尚的地板上，一身血液近乎流光的画面。

“尽我所能最快过来的，”他的手掌压紧大腿，它们该死地又在颤抖了。他朝跟他一起进入病房的另一人扬了扬头，“若李告诉我你终于醒过来了。”

“对啊，”马吕斯说，“让你处在这种状况我真的很抱歉，格朗泰尔，让你担心也是。”

“这——”他开口，却犹豫了，他本打算说“这没什么”，可又实在不想自欺欺人，“——其实还好。”他这样说，看见马吕斯皱起眉头，显然不信他的谎话。

“你俩单独聊吧，”一直在一旁看着的若李朝门口走去，“我就在门外，有需要随时叫我。”

格朗泰尔点了下头，目光停在马吕斯身上。没几秒后他听见关门的声音，问题立马一股脑儿地涌出来，“你确定你没事吗？醒过来以后他们怎么对你的？若李人还不错，可其他人——”

“你是说朋友会？”马吕斯问。他说得轻柔，可格朗泰尔就是知道，这短短几个字里颇有些指责的意味。他撇撇嘴。

“他们——好吧，他们毕竟帮你了不是吗？”马吕斯说，“在你需要的时候。”他话说得小心翼翼，看上去每个字都斟酌再三，认真比较着眼前这支活生生的革命团体与在离开城市和政府之时自己脑子里的设想，“这不是没有意义的。”

格朗泰尔感到身体里有重物一沉。他吞咽着，压迫感从喉咙口坠到胸腔，他感觉自己的声音都嘶哑起来，“马吕斯，他们不是——”实际上，他不知道他要选择一个什么样的形容词，但马吕斯接住了静默的空气。

“现在我终于能和他们说上话了，和他们讨论想要讨论的事。你不知道这究竟有多重要，我最终能到这里、能为世界做出些改变——这意义究竟有多么重大。”从他嘴里吐出的每个字都让格朗泰尔想起第一次在缪尚，艾潘妮发现他时的画面。男孩四面受敌，似乎还在被人追杀，他把遇见的每个人都当救命稻草般狠狠抓着，拼命询问寻找朋友会的方法、打听他们在做什么，在黑市里遇袭时也是如此。

他的指甲扣进大腿，“我们不会留下。”

“什么？”

他讨厌看见马吕斯那副嘴角垂下去的样子，连带着整张脸的神采都黯淡下去。但他还是继续固执道，“我们必须离开，这个地方不安全。如果安灼拉跟古费拉克看到你，他们——”

“你见到安灼拉和古费拉克了？”

“——他们会利用你，我想他们只是看中了你的利用价值——”

“——难以置信，我 ** **能**** 派上用场！所以我才到这儿来的，我来这儿不正是为帮他们吗！”

“这很好。”格朗泰尔听到身后有声音说。

安灼拉正站在他的身后。跟他一起的还有公白飞、古费拉克和若李三人。一定是在若李告辞出门、说要留给他们私人谈话空间的时候找来了他们。再一次，格朗泰尔想道，他不得不承认相比仅仅作为朋友的自己，若李的第一选择永远是朋友会——是他们的事业。认清这一点让他的舌根略泛苦涩。

“那么，你打算告诉格朗泰尔你的身份了吗？”安灼拉对马吕斯说，开门见山。这问题着实让格朗泰尔有些摸不着头脑，紧皱眉头盯着他。安灼拉不慌不忙地对上他的眼神，他从中读出一丝坚定的、胜利的得意来。

马吕斯的面色仿佛骤然回复了前几日的苍白，他眼神绝望地望了几眼格朗泰尔，而后转向安灼拉，睁大了无辜的双眼，“那不重要，我已经和他切断了所有联系——”

无数眼神在周围厚重的空气中交汇，格朗泰尔坐在凳子上却仿佛置身事外，脚下的地面像履带，将他从房间内飞速移除出去。

“你宝贵的 ** **朋友**** ，”他听见安灼拉的声音从远处响起，他的咬字、音调都显示出——安灼拉认为马吕斯的身份不止于此，格朗泰尔对天发誓他不是政府一份子的话在他看来也不过是个荒唐的谎，“是吉诺曼的外孙。”

格朗泰尔此刻只想： ** **去他妈的**** 。

\- - - - -

他知道吉诺曼是谁，他当然知道。谁没听过这个名字才匪夷所思：印有他大头像的海报贴满了大街小巷，无论是支持者亦或反对派，言谈之中三句话总有两句离不了他。当然，事到如今也没有多少反对者还有发声的能力了。

过程他亲眼见证。

世界在七年前分崩离析，正值酷暑。在于炸弹的烟雾、扩散的病毒、纷飞的站火中艰难求存的几年后，人类终于进行到了下一阶段：重新开始着缝补这个破碎的世界。吉诺曼是在这时候站出来的，他组织起政府，接管了巴黎。

不过人嘛，一旦享用过权利的滋味，就很难再放手。于是对吉诺曼的统治忿忿不平之人都被当作打包好的垃圾，纷纷丢出城市，只得残喘在战争洗礼后的废土。更甚者，鼓动人民策反之人，他们被拖进城市的深处，在被改造为囚牢的铁壁之间经受严刑拷打，从此无人得见。直到一具具残破的肢体被高高挂起，倒映于无数人眼中化为警钟长鸣。在吉诺曼的指挥下反对者成批地、系统地从土地上消失，留下的只有利益捆绑下的衷心之人。

格朗泰尔不了解这个人。他不了解他的政治，也不了解他的政府。他只知道，与此人作对、与此人手下全副武装的军队作对绝没好结果。几个月前，有关他外孙失踪的谣言在缪尚的客人间传开，他从交头接耳中听见有人说“提供任何信息皆有奖赏”。可缪尚里从来没有蠢蛋。人人皆知，一旦信息的提供者落入政府手中，那么下一步面临的将是更猛烈的拷问与折磨。于是人人皆不知。

马吕斯没一点儿那张海报上人像的影子，但那并不重要；重要的是他说话时的欲言又止，还有试图掩饰时脸上的愧疚。他全都注意到了，该死。

\- - - - -

“你个 ** **混蛋**** 。”格朗泰尔说。马吕斯瞪大眼睛。

他猛地站起身，身后的椅子翻倒在地。在木条与地板的冲撞声中，他背转身朝安灼拉走去，拳头用上了十成力气砸进对方身上那件可笑的黑色外衣。金发领袖被推得后退几步，后背咚的一声撞在墙上。他看见他的一条胳膊撞上金属手推车，上面的注射器叮叮当当滚落在地。他走向前，一支注射器在脚下发出塑料碎裂的悲鸣。

“他妈的他是为你们而被 ** **刺伤**** 的！你以为我会在意他是吉诺曼的——爷爷还是孙子吗？他血都要流干净了，差点躺在我怀里死去，结果你做的第一件事居然是让我怀疑他？”

“他是政府的一员！”安灼拉从冲撞中回过神来，朝他咆哮。

“不，他 ** **不是**** 。”

“他是！你自己承认过的你不记得了？”

“曾经是！”他纠正道，“ ** **曾经**** 是，但他离开了。”

他隐约察觉出其他人正注视着他们，皱着眉头的古费拉克、吓得不敢吭声的马吕斯。他分神地想，现在是不是该有个成员赶来从背后给他一刀了？得保护伟大的领袖不被谋杀不是？

“只是你在这么以为，”安灼拉说，他的脸上——自格朗泰尔回到这儿以来就严严实实扣着面无表情的面具——似乎终于有了微弱的波动，“他在玩你，格朗泰尔！他在操控你！”

“这话是 ** **什么意思**** ？你怎么会有这种荒唐的想法？”

“因为你怎么可能为他回到这儿来而不是为了 ** **我**** ？”

话毕，安灼拉僵住了，像座真正的雕塑，他的嘴还微张着，猛然意识到自己说了不该说的话。格朗泰尔的心脏蹿上喉咙，嵌在嗓子眼里砰砰直跳。

“什么？”他声音嘶哑，这一次安灼拉甩开他的手臂他也没动。

“你听见我说的了，”领袖用一只手揉揉肩膀，但并未挪动，依然背后紧贴墙壁、面朝格朗泰尔，“我请你留下的时候你说 ** **不**** 。若李和古费拉克劝你也无果，然后现在就这个——这个 ** **政府官员**** 受了点儿伤，你之前的坚持呢？现在再来使唤我们你就不介意了吗？”

“你这是在嫉妒吗？”他没法抑制这个荒唐的想法从口中奔逃而出，“嫉妒 ** **马吕斯**** ？”

安灼拉的眼睛凶狠地瞪着，发出的声音低沉，“我有理由吗？”

他脑子里在嗡嗡作响。他不懂自己怎么会有这样的想法，这完完全全说不通。会是这个原因，才让他感到自重逢以来安灼拉无时无刻不在避开他？他认为自己是在和马吕斯——在和政府合作？也许这就能解释安灼拉几次皱起的眉头；以及他对马吕斯超出常理的厌恶，和不惜违背纲领的拒绝。“我应付不来。”他说着打算转身逃跑。

可在转过身的那一刻—— ** **他的天哪**** ，他看见了病房里的所有人。他突然意识到被自己间歇性遗忘的其他人的存在，他们从头到尾、包括他俩歇斯底里地互相咆哮期间都 ** **注视**** 着，此时正面带尴尬地站在原地。同样，尴尬也像洪水淹没了他。

这是他过于投入的信号，警告他在事情彻底发酵前尽早离开。他还没胆量，也没心理准备在此刻面对问题的根源，或者剖析出什么真相。

“我们离开，”他说着向马吕斯伸出手，“现在就走。”

马吕斯看向他的手，抬头对上格朗泰尔的眼睛。他没有握住他的手。

“马吕斯。”他重复道，手掌再次向前伸了伸。

“格朗泰尔——”一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声从下水道某处传来，淹没了马吕斯没说完的话。热安的身影出现在房间门口，紧接着下一秒便跌落进来。他的手紧抓一侧身体，大口喘着粗气。

“政府的人来了，我们被发现了。”

\- - - - -

安灼拉的脸上又戴回了那副冰雕的面具，在片刻间摒弃掉了一切真实的、属于人类的情感。没有半分怔愣，他立刻行动起来，向公白飞和古费拉克传达指令，是高效的化身。有谁——是古费拉克——在混乱中捉住了格朗泰尔，他还一脸懵地没搞清楚状况时就被一把拽出了房间。最前方，安灼拉又扣上了那顶鲜红的兜帽，他严厉清晰的声音朝来往的人群发号施令。那顶红兜帽像黑暗中的灯塔，在灯火熄灭、黑暗笼罩之时，让脚踩混凝土地的人们隔海仰望。格朗泰尔突然明白了为什么他们都身着黑衣。他看着人们一个接一个滑进下层下水道，完美地融入黑暗深处，消失无踪。

他突然意识到，这是个逃离的绝佳机会，但是他娘的——马吕斯又上哪儿去了？他伸长脖子四处张望，但在阴暗的下水道中一切都成了团团块状黑影。他听见不远处的尖叫混杂着子弹脱膛的炸裂声，他知道自己该朝反方向而去而不是——他试图挣脱古费拉克的钳制，但太晚了。他们转过拐角，他的面前就是战场。

自我保护的本能开始发挥作用。他大力抽回手臂，弓腰降低重心立刻开始寻找最近的掩体。在一处堆放了大量建筑招牌的背后，他蹲下身，这一处招牌凌乱环绕着混凝土路面中央一个深不见底的黑洞，他身周充满了战斗的声音：碰撞、叫喊、痛苦的流淌，这些声音被地下隧道的墙壁捕捉、聚集、无限放大，从四面八方震颤着回响，叫他无法辨认方向，每个细胞都叫嚣着恐慌。

此前格朗泰尔从未如此接近政府军，他对政府官员视如蛇蝎，向来避之不及。而此时他的心跳像连续的雷鸣敲击胸腔，他的大脑飞快地、也是徒劳无功地做起愚蠢的计算：像是他手里有多少颗可用的子弹，与最近的人有多远距离，或者最快能几秒掏出手枪。纵使在这时候他依然拒绝着面对那个最有可能的结局：死亡。

政府军的装备与朋友会的抵抗军一样精良，携带了各式武器和大量来自警备的防护盾，大小材质不一，两方混战成一团。在战争后的这些年里，存活的人必须抓住任何可能，学会生存所需的一切。他手里的枪是在某条高速路上一辆撞毁的汽车残骸里捡的，它的上任主人早成了一具腐尸。枪膛里本有十颗子弹，现在还剩下三颗。

“动起来！”古费拉克到了他身边，他的声音将格朗泰尔猛地拉回现实。他重新聚焦眼神，古费拉克的额头上有一小股血流蜿蜒过太阳穴，他注意到他手里球棒的顶端黏着粘稠的深红与状似毛发的团状物。他完全不想思考那是什么。

他向旁边挪了一步，给古费拉克腾出足够的空间，“有多少人？”

“比他们通常派到下水道的人数多，”古费拉克回答。他紧皱眉头，一贯轻松幽默的表情消失了，取而代之的是冰冷和严肃。他常常会忘记，在有的时候古费拉克和他们的领袖安灼拉一样可怕。他用手背蹭掉额头上的血，留下一道深红的痕迹，“他们突入的时候我们措手不及，损失了一部分人手。他们知道了入口的位置。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔吃了一惊，“怎么会？”前往内层基地的入口始终被秘密把守，他知道的唯一一个尚且只有和若李一同前来时走的那个。当时若李的眼睛看着他，对他说“无论何时你都可以回来”。

“你不知道？”古费拉克的眼睛看向他，扬起眉毛。

“我怎么会知道？”问题没得到解答，因为他俩同时看见有人突然冒出在作为掩体的招牌上方，“操！”他掏出手枪对上前方。子弹射偏了，但成功唬到了那名士兵，他的动作停了一瞬，这给了格朗泰尔转身抽出随身短刀的机会。在近距离战斗中，刀相对枪要好用得多，皮肉上的切口总能放出更多的血液。

有人以为在战斗中寻找掩体躲藏起来是个不错的主意，但诸事难料，事实不总如人意，敌人绝不会放你在藏身之处等待救援、或等你休整完毕。古费拉克四下挥舞起沉重的球棒；金属球棒撞击头盖骨发出令人作呕的碎裂声，士兵的身体瘫倒在招牌之上不再动弹，鲜血汩汩流淌下来。

格朗泰尔吃力地站起身，抻直发麻的双腿。他直接进入了另一名士兵的视线范围——他注意到时，他正朝他的方向直冲过来，手里举着一把刀，一把看起来像真家伙的长刀。他匆忙抓起身边物体：一面金属招牌。它如果只是插在那儿，并不能构成任何威胁，除非他将它挥舞起来，像古费拉克挥舞他的球棒——这他做不到，但他至少能先拦住那名士兵的脚步。

他擎着招牌底端连接的钢棍如同手握一柄剑，每一次的挥击伴随着刺耳的尖鸣，顶端的钢片哀嚎着爆裂。他突然庆幸起自己曾经上过短棍课，虽然那已经像是上辈子的事儿了。那时候训练使用武器还被称作运动，而非生存技能。每次挡开进攻都让他后退一小步，他无法缩短距离，用另一只手上的短刀展开反攻。

他的脚跟触碰到墙壁时一阵绝望升起。古费拉克的身影已经在打斗中没入黑暗；格朗泰尔想不到还有谁知道他在这儿、能救他一命。

“放弃吧，”政府士兵说，“我们知道他在你手里，放他回来，一切就都结束了。”

“你他妈说什么？”

“加入抵抗军不过是垂死挣扎——”

“我他妈不是抵抗军！”

最终是好运救了他一命。士兵的下一记劈砍几乎半劈开他手中的钢棍——刀刃也卡进了劈开的裂缝。两人都目瞪口呆，好在格朗泰尔先回过神来。他握拳朝士兵的脸上狠狠挥去，感觉到关节碰撞到了颧骨与软骨，接着是包裹在皮肤上血液的温热。他没有犹豫，一把抛开钢棍，连带着上面卡着的长刀，空出手抓起对方前襟。

伴随着一声肉体落地的重击，二人统统滚落在地，格朗泰尔在上，俯视着狼狈挂彩的士兵，接下来发生的一切全部出于本能：他双手揪起男人的衣领，拽起整个上半身狠狠砸向冰冷坚硬的混凝土地。

他听见毛骨悚然的窸窣声，裂缝的缓慢蔓延声，他看见男人的瞳孔抖了抖——接着周围复归寂静。

他在静默中俯身，飙升的肾上腺素正飞速逃离，急促的呼吸带来难以缓解的口干舌燥，胃里也在剧烈翻搅。他刚杀了一名士兵，一名政府的士兵，他对他并没有真正的仇恨，他甚至不认识他。他知道是这人先找上来，不反抗遭殃的将是自己。但这并没有带来任何真正的安慰。他挣扎着起身，将手指上沾染的血液全部抹在了衣服上。他不是第一次杀人，但这次不同。这不对，周围的状况不该如此，他也不该站在这儿。

在漆黑中几乎什么也看不到，他目之所及只有头顶某个排水井口的隔栅斑驳放下几束极细的街光。他眯起眼辨认光影中的模糊轮廓，想是朋友会快要胜利了。政府士兵已经所剩无几，多数躺倒在四周没了声息。这时格朗泰尔才意识到他有多用力握着手里的短刀，握得指节直发白。他在拱形下水道下重新寻找起藏身处，他松开手指时，才感到血液终于回流到了指尖。

接着他听到一声叫喊。

安灼拉紧贴墙壁，对面政府的人正欺身而上。红兜帽被从他头上扯了下来，金发挣脱桎梏披散在肩上，如同四散泼洒的金色阳光。他呼吸急促粗哑，一侧脸颊上绽开一片淤青。他与压在身上的男人扭打着，像狂野凶悍的野狼，不断躲避对方袭向喉咙的寒光。

还没意识到自己在做什么，格朗泰尔的身体就已经踏出半步。子弹上膛，黑洞洞的枪口直指前方，他的手平稳、坚定。他能做到，他知道他能扣下扳机，几分钟内这就全都结束了，然后——然后——

“操，操！”他爆了句粗口，他的手又开始颤抖了。这是他心底最深处的恐惧，他做过无数训练来克服，可它们又轻易地从海面冒了头。那是安灼拉的死亡——耀眼的、刺眼的，近在咫尺，当他听见安灼拉说他不止想在地面上讨生存，还准备掀翻政府、解放人民的时候，那画面清晰地印入他的头脑。

是他拼命逃离的死亡，宁愿躲在缪尚的桌椅间摄入无数酒精也要拒绝面对的死亡。

“操！”他吐出最后一个字，伴随着一声枪响。

他没工夫看自己是否射中了安灼拉对面的敌人，因为从后脑爆发出一阵剧烈的钝痛，不锋利但沉重的物体砸中他的头骨。他脚下蹒跚，每根神经都发出尖锐的鸣叫，接着——黑暗吞噬了他。

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔是突然间醒转的，他胸口开始急促起伏，像个刚捡回一命的溺水之人。

睁开眼睛后他立刻环视四周，惊讶地发现自己还活着。没有束缚带，意味着他不是被政府的人俘虏。但坐起来转动头颅的时候，后脑依然针扎一样地疼。

“嘿，小心点。”是古费拉克，他在格朗泰尔挣扎着下床时急忙把他安抚下来。

格朗泰尔一个侧身给了他下颌骨一拳。他知道这拳绝对够劲，因为他的手腕都因为反作用力疼起来，但愤怒盖过了疼痛。古费拉克边骂边跌回椅子上，手捂下巴，呲牙咧嘴的，“行，这笔账我记下了——”

格朗泰尔没心情听他鬼叫。他知道这不是个好主意，也知道他不该来这儿。他远离一切革命活动当然另有原因；他他娘的才不在乎政府作了多少恶。吃力地把自己从床铺上拖起来，格朗泰尔开始清点随身物品。他身上的衣服还是初来下水道时穿的那件，唯一不见的只有他的武器。

“我的武器呢？”他盯着古费拉克问。他只想立刻离开这个该死的房间，从幽暗闭塞的地底重返地面。

“抱歉，”古费拉克说，“我们有必要保证——”

“我的武器呢？”他重复道，陈述句。

“你不能——”古费拉克在半途停下，皱起眉毛，咬着下嘴唇，“不是我做的。”他最后说道。

听了这话——到底是怎么回事还不明了？虽然这丝毫没能减弱他的愤怒，但起码给了他的怒气一个针对的目标。“我要见他。”

“他在忙着，现在有个会议——”

“你觉得我 ** **他妈的**** 在意他在开什么狗屁会吗？他在哪儿？行——我自己去找。”

“格朗泰尔——”古费拉克伸手抓他的胳膊，被他甩掉了。他走向门口，听见身后的咒骂，加快步伐离开了房间。出门后他发现自己依然身处下水道某处，但在他昏迷的时候究竟被带出多远不得而知。每条隧道都是同一副鬼样子，混凝土地面，阴暗潮湿。他可能距入口只有几英尺远，也可能位于城市之下几英里。他从没觉得自己惧怕幽闭，但在如此远离地面、阳光与空气都不愿赐福之地，他不由得感到一阵反胃。

（金发铺散在灰暗的地面，光辉一如太阳，而金色的阳光背后洒满暗红的鲜血，染红手掌穿过指缝，有一具男人的身体，样子死气沉沉了无生机。）

古费拉克没再试图拦他，也并未离开，他跟在急匆匆的格朗泰尔身后穿行在朋友会在地底建起的错综复杂的兔子窝。实际上格朗泰尔完全不知道自己身处何方、正去往何处，幸运的是，没过一会儿周围的环境变得眼熟起来。他认出了那个路标，以及那段破碎的管道。

找到方向后，他立即朝上次撞见安灼拉和其他人商议窃取物资的房间走去，如果是他在开会的话那么很可能还是在那里。

格朗泰尔推门而入时，安灼拉正和公白飞说话，门板撞击在墙壁上发出的闷响都没让他打个磕巴。他穿着的还是那件黑衣，滑稽的红斗篷不知所踪了。他的金发披散着蜷曲在脸颊两侧，欺骗性地柔和了轮廓。在灯光下他脸颊上那片淤青变得像朵盛开的紫罗兰，皮肤之下斑驳扩散开状似蛛网的血丝。 ** **他还活着**** ，他首先想到，接着愤怒的浪潮冲毁了一切。

“我就想问问你他妈以为自己在干什么？”他气势汹汹地朝房间里走进来。

“格朗泰尔。”古费拉克在后面叫他，拉他的手臂，又被他甩开了。他继续朝前走。

“给我找个不揍你的理由，说服我不帮那群死去的士兵完成他们未竟的事业。”他怒吼，眼里只有安灼拉一人的倒影。而对方似乎毫不意外他的到来，他想。说真的，如果昏迷时被夺走了防身武器，一个神志清醒的人又能作何反应？

“因为如果你的手敢碰安灼拉一下，就别想再见明天的太阳，”公白飞说，无论面色或是语气都极度的冷静。他抱着双臂，光是站在那儿散发就在安灼拉面前筑起一堵高墙，“为了你的武器吗？”

“当然他妈的是为我的武器，操你妈。”

“安灼拉没拿你的武器，”后面的古费拉克说，“你刚才要是好好坐下听我说就会知道。”

“哦，这样啊——你还真以为偷走了我的武器，我还能心平气和地听你解释？”他尖刻地说，盯着安灼拉目不转睛。他不傻。古费拉克或许是命令的执行者，但颁布命令的人只有一个。没有领袖的许可，没有任何一个人能私自行动。

“你的武器没事，”他眼中的人影开口，“没人弄乱你的武器。”

“哦，那真是好极了，那我就放心走了哦——”他翻了个白眼，“我说‘还给我’，不是‘他们在哪儿’，白痴。”

“然后你就可以从后面给我们几枪，然后携手马吕斯逃出升天？”安灼拉问，用他特殊的“问句”语调。没人说话。格朗泰尔略微注意到公白飞的紧张，古费拉克在他身后吸了口凉气，可没什么能跟他此时燃烧的愤怒比拟，它们烧红了视野里的一切。

安灼拉翘起嘴唇。不像他曾见过的那样——展露微薄但真实的笑意，而是不快，这他十分确定。他听见安灼拉的喉咙发出轻蔑的哼声，看见对方背过身去。“你晕过去的时候我们把它们分发下去了。以防你没注意到——有政府军正要把我们赶尽杀绝。”

格朗泰尔瞬间怒意上涌，捏紧身侧的拳头，“你把我的东西分给别人？”

“我认为这是最佳选择。”公白飞说，终于把格朗泰尔的目光从安灼拉身上剥了下来。

“你？”

“没错，”公白飞回答，扬起眉毛，“我。”

“为什么？”

“就像安灼拉说的，我们需要武器，而你的态度……似乎不太乐意。”

“我不乐意。”他重复。

公白飞轻松地耸了耸肩，推了推鼻梁上下滑的眼镜。“我们为生活而战，武器是必需品。顺便，也没人乐见一个武装齐备的潜在政府合作伙伴在我们的下水道里散步。”

他呛住了，感到难以置信，“潜在政府合作伙伴？”

“噢，拜托，”安灼拉的声音插进来——可不是嘛，说到“格朗泰尔可能会干哪些坏事”怎么能没有安灼拉呢，“你还要假装不知道马吕斯是吉诺曼失踪的外孙？你知道他叫马吕斯！”

“无数人都叫马吕斯！”

“无数个给政府工作过的马吕斯？”

“这他妈就是个常见名！”他吼道，“以及，哪头蠢驴会明知自己是政府高官失踪的儿子还会大肆招摇自己的真名？认真的吗？”这个问题奇迹般地得到了回复，安灼拉紧绷的脸上闪过一丝笑容。后头的古费拉克也捂着嘴，双肩抖动，这让他想起他们三个也曾是朋友，也许他们不该为这种烂事争执不休。

“安灼拉，”他叹了口气，对于争吵感到身心俱疲，“你知道他不像政府那群魔鬼，你心里知道的，要不你不会让我们俩在基地内部自由来去。如果你真以为我跟他在给政府效劳，你一早就杀了我们了。”

“我们不会杀你们的。”古费拉克温和地说。

“除非给出一个正当理由。”公白飞澄清道，他说话的神情该死的严肃。这时格朗泰尔的眼睛又回到安灼拉身上了，且不为所动地拒绝分出一丝目光，安灼拉的神情似乎是对对话的转折不太高兴。不过毕竟，他从没渴求过死亡——至少从前没有。死去虽然也是结束，但不是他想要的结束，从来不是。

“到底——你到底把我们看作什么邪恶的化身？”或许是他的错觉，安灼拉的语气多了些温柔，即使如此他的处境依然被动，他想道，都是因为他们 ** **该死地偷走了他的武器**** ，“我们不会杀了你。”

“理由？”他听见公白飞问，耶稣呀，格朗泰尔可真是低估了这位仁兄。现在他知道了，公白飞 ** **毫无疑问**** 能稳坐朋友会领导者最恐怖的宝座。

古费拉克已经趁这会儿从他身后走开，站在了贴近公白飞和安灼拉的位置。安灼拉站中间，他总是中心的那个，虽然多数时候其他人都没意识到。古费拉克和公白飞分居两侧，像是一位天使一位恶魔，一个情感丰沛一个逻辑缜密，他们仨将要决定他的命运。

“取决于你们打算怎么处置马吕斯。”他回答，插起手臂。他已经受够了拐弯抹角；现在的首要任务是马吕斯——他得把他全须全尾地弄出去。

古费拉克犹豫片刻，“这取决于——”

“取决于什么？”

“他事先知不知道政府会找过来。”

“他知不知道——”他重复，拔高声音，“什么时候？在他有出气没进气的时候？还是若李操刀解救他不知飘到哪儿去的灵魂的时候？或者他刚醒过来跟我们说话的时候？”

“你不能保证这一点儿都不可疑。”安灼拉打断他，“马吕斯进了我们的门，立马就有政府军找上门来，发现了我们的一个下水道的出入口？”

“政府总是迅如猛虎，”他指出，“把你们这群叛乱分子揪出来不一直是他们的目标？”

“可之前内圈隧道从没被发现过。”古费拉克道出最重要的一点，示意一下安灼拉跟公白飞面前的桌面。桌上铺着一张巨型蓝图，边角压着一圈形状各异的重石。他猜想那是张多年前的城市规划图，也许绘制于庞大的下水道体系落成之时。

在原本印刷的道路上覆盖了各色新的线条，他花了一会儿时间才弄清几个级别道路的不同颜色，诸如内部基地和外部支援。图上的一个入口处拿黑色粗笔潦草地打了个巨大的叉，想必那就是昨夜政府突入的入口。

“不是马吕斯。”格朗泰尔说。他觉得自己像台坏掉的复读机，似乎一直在重复同样一句话，为什么他们就不能 ** **听**** 他一次？

“我知道，”古费拉克轻声说，“所以现在他还能活着。”

“但为什么要把我扒光，”他说着连起脑中线索，“因为这样我就没法在你们研究出政府怎么进来之前把带他走了。”

古费拉克露出了个认同的微笑，公白飞依旧板着脸孔，丝毫没松动紧锁的眉头。至于安灼拉——他甚至没去看安灼拉。于是他把目光落在平铺的蓝图上。“我不知道他有什么办法能够将信息传递出去，在基地的这段时间他一直昏迷不醒，至于现在——我相信你也已经安排了严密监控。”抬头确认安灼拉是否点了头是没有必要的，但他还是这样做了。

“他基本是和若李呆在一起，”安灼拉说，“还有你。”

“他昏迷着，”他指出，“可不管怎样，我不可能一直在病房里陪着。他刚清醒过来时做过什么我也不知道，我总不可能一直 ** **追踪**** 他。”

安灼拉的眼睛睁大了。虽然已经过去多年，但他依然记得这个小动作。同样意识到什么，他也微微睁大眼睛看回去，“你觉得他是被——？”

“一定是，”安灼拉说，“这说的通。”说着他一手扫开桌面上的蓝图，一手拉开抽屉翻找起来，他从里面揪出几副耳机和一团纠缠的耳机线，丢在腾出空地上。格朗泰尔帮忙理开缠作一团的耳机线，捋直了其中一条，古费拉克和公白飞在一旁看着，他无视了他们。过程中他的手擦过安灼拉的手，对方若无其事地捡起整理好的那副耳机，模样跟热安戴的那副一样。

耳机压住安灼拉头顶蓬松的卷发，他把麦克拨到嘴边，说，“热安，关掉，全部关掉。我们的信息有可能正实时传送到政府那儿。”听到耳机传来的回复后皱起眉头，继续说道，“我不在乎，今晚不会再播放节目，不然他们很可能会再找到基地来。”

他边听边点头，结束通话后将耳机撂到脖子上。“马吕斯在哪？”他问格朗泰尔。

“我猜他还跟若李在一块儿，除非在我晕过去的时候发生了什么意外。”

安灼拉点过头，朝外走去，格朗泰尔自觉地跟在他身后，一路无人说话，他的思绪又飘远了。在设想到第几种接下来会发生的可能时，他不由自主摸向随身携带短刀的口袋，随即记起他的刀已经被这群人不讲道理地没收了去。怒气又隐隐有发作的趋势，不过这次他长记性地压了下来，现在必须集中精神在马吕斯和那枚藏在他身体某处的追踪器上。

他们几分钟就到了若李的房间，格朗泰尔拨开安灼拉先行进门。房间里不止两人，若李在和另外两个同样穿黑衣的成员小声说话，大概是政府军突入时的受伤人员。

马吕斯站在房间中央，手里捧着绷带和包扎用医疗用品。他们推门而入时他目露惊讶地抬起头，正要叫出格朗泰尔的名字。但格朗泰尔没搭理他，他张望了一圈四周，最后将目光锁定在安灼拉胯骨边绑着的一把小刀。“借来用用，”他边说手指随即滑入的固定刀具的皮套，安灼拉看了他一眼，不动声色地吸了口气。格朗泰尔抽出小刀来。

看他握着一把虽小却寒光闪烁的武器走来，马吕斯震惊地瞪大眼睛，慌乱地找地方放下手中的物品。“冷静，别动，”他说，“一分钟就好。”

“什么？”马吕斯看上去像只受惊的松鼠，倒是正常反应。

格朗泰尔一把扯住他的头发，压下后脑勺露出后脖颈。他用大拇指仔细按压每一寸皮肤，在移动到耳根时感觉到手指下突突跳动的脉搏。他闭上眼睛，集中心神寻找任何细微的不寻常触感，即使是这样他都差点没发现它。

“它在那儿吗？”他听安灼拉问，身旁温暖的身躯送他回了数年前的时光，周围的场景切换成一间被遗弃的厨房，公白飞倾斜着身子，血液嘀嗒嘀嗒落进水槽。旁边放着一枚粘着血肉的追踪器。

（ ** **“在他们发现我之前把它取出来，必须，快动手。”**** ）

“找到了，”他举起小刀。看见尖锐刀刃的马吕斯自然而然挣扎起来，他使劲又扯了扯他的头发，“别动。” ** **寂静**** 中，刀尖刺入皮肤，绞动、切割——“在这儿。”

一片包裹着血液的微型电路板掉进安灼拉张开的手掌里，他放开马吕斯，男孩的胸膛急促起伏着，手章捂住耳后的伤口惊恐地立马从他身边逃开。他盯着格朗泰尔的大眼睛里写满震惊，一脸被背叛了的神色，既委屈又愤怒。然后他注意到躺在安灼拉手心的芯片，“那是什么？”

“追踪器。”公白飞的身影伴着声音出现在房门内，想必在他们离开会议室时就也跟着二人出来了。他拿过芯片，翻了个面放在手心，一颗绿色的显示灯泡在红色阴影中闪烁着。“过去这东西被应用于军队，以防止军人落跑。但已经没多少剩下了，大多数都在战争中被损毁——士兵不愿再继续战争时就自己把它们挖出来，有因就有过。”

他将它翻回另一面，捏起来对着头顶的灯泡，若有所思。

“为什么我身上会有这东西？”马吕斯问，声音颤抖着拔高八度，呼吸也长长短短。格朗泰尔有些担忧，想拍拍他的手臂，不过马吕斯快速抽走了胳膊没让他抓着，他转向公白飞，“是你在我昏迷时放进去的？”

“什么？不是我，当然不是，”公白飞说，“我很多年没见过这玩意了。我们还没掌握这么高的科学技术——至少此前没有。”他沉思着低头看向手里的追踪器，用拇指和食指的指间捏着一角。格朗泰尔终于能看清它了，它不超过一个大拇指指甲盖的大小，比一张纸片还要轻薄。这样一个薄片潜伏在马吕斯的皮肤之下几乎感觉不到其存在，也难怪若李会没有发现。

“那么是谁——”他突然没了话音，恐怕是已经自己找到了合理答案，“我的外祖父？你的意思是他在追踪我？”

“似乎这是最合理的解释。”安灼拉说。他抱起双臂，格朗泰尔注意到他的手指边缘还粘着一丁点儿血痕。他后知后觉地想起安灼拉的刀还在手里，低头看向自己握着刀把儿的手指。刚才发生的一切现在想来似乎毫无实感，全是他的身体凭本能在行动。它可能疾风般割开马吕斯的颈动脉，用从安灼拉身上抢下的任何一把武器让血液如喷泉般喷溅。

——而安灼拉也没有阻止他。除了搜走了他身上的武器，和与他争论了一番他的危险境地外——安灼拉毫无抵抗地、安静地应允了格朗泰尔从他身上取下一把武器。

“也许是在你小时候，”安灼拉在说话，他甩出脑子里的胡思乱想，“所以你不记得了。没准是为安全起见，确定你安全地活着——以及在他的掌控之下。”

“那他为什么不到缪尚去找我？”马吕斯问，“如果之前他就知道我在那儿的话。”

格朗泰尔心里已经有了答案，但他并不想让这个单纯的男孩知道。吉诺曼显然是那种会针对各种情况准备万全之策的人，他善于化凶为吉，能把任何偶发事件转化为有利条件。他的外孙逃离了政府，而他恰巧曾被植入过一枚追踪器，现在由于 ** **某种原因**** 他一直未被追踪，直到他找到了进入政府大敌——朋友会总部核心的路——答案还不明显吗？

公白飞耸了耸肩。“这东西并不完善，如今的科学技术可不比从前。也许只是他们刚刚才分析出你的具体位置，定位需要大量计算工作。”

公白飞比任何人都更了解追踪器。但格朗泰尔并未因此改变想法。拒绝信任他人的本能让他无法信服吉诺曼在这一切的背后毫无任何秘密动机。

“但你知道这玩意怎么工作对不对？”听见古费拉克的声音，他抬头看去。古费拉克脸上挂着 ** **亢奋**** 的笑容，激情洋溢；这不是个好兆头。他看他从公白飞手里拿过追踪器，“你知道吗，这下咱们可有的玩了。”

房间里的氛围发生了微妙的变化，安灼拉终于不再皱眉头盯着马吕斯。格朗泰尔看着无声交流起来的领导者三人，对此表示完全不能理解。公白飞皱着眉头，安灼拉若有所思，古费拉克一脸殷殷热切。

“你们不打算毁掉它？”他问，他猜自己并不想听到答案。

“当然不了，”古费拉克似乎最终在交流中取得了成功，代表另外二人回答，“让他们来个小型地狱狂欢吧。”他拍拍马吕斯的肩膀，马吕斯缩了缩肩膀。格朗泰尔捏起拳头。

“那么，马吕斯，”安灼拉正了正色，“让我们拉着满城市跑一通——你觉得这主意怎么样？”

“呃。”马吕斯回答。

\- - - - -

“我不同意。”他说。

伽弗洛什看着他，无畏、双眼发光，鲁莽又无可救药，他还那么稚嫩、那么年轻。在他耳后贴着白色绷带，毫无疑问掩盖着那枚嵌入的受诅咒的科技结晶，正朝他的血肉内闪烁刺眼的绿光。

“是你把他带入了我们的世界，”古费拉克说，格朗泰尔拒绝看向这个愚蠢主意的始作俑者，也希望自己能拒绝承认他说的每个字，“是你告诉了他入口。”

他说的该死的一点儿没错。可他只是给了伽弗洛什去找若李的路来救马吕斯，而不是为了要他加入朋友会啊。

“这多酷哇，”伽弗洛什说，“我乐意做这个！去他妈的警察！去他妈的政府！”

格朗泰尔在胸前交叉双臂，不为所动。他太清楚伽弗洛什多愿意做这项任务，但让他气愤的是朋友会居然同意、甚至鼓动这个孩子。伽弗洛什还是个不畏更不知危险的少年，不像他们知道的那样对政府心怀畏惧。

若李又检查了绷带是否牢固，然后站直退后。“没问题了。”伽弗洛什从桌面上跳下地面。

“你会害死他。”格朗泰尔说，却见若李眼皮都没眨。

“伽弗洛什从小就能耍得政府士兵团团转，如今多带个追踪器也没差。”

“除了让他更容易被发现。”

“让他们找我来啊，”旁边男孩挑衅地扬起眉毛，逞能得让他的心脏一路下沉，“我就让他们看看究竟找到了啥。”

“不，”古费拉克说，他半露微笑，看在他妈的街上哪坨狗屎的份上，求他别再装作一副在乎这孩子性命的样子了，他讽刺想道，哈，朋友会中心跳动的心脏——或许曾经他这样以为过，直到他看到古费拉克循循善诱，交给了伽弗洛什这项任务。

“你的任务就是让他们不停奔忙，远离我们真正的总部，”古费拉克说，“如果他们抓到了你之后，发现抓到的不是马吕斯——那他们脸色大概 ** **不会**** 好看。”

伽弗洛什撅起嘴唇，看上去还是个乖戾的任性小孩在对别人的话不屑一顾，但他没试图争论。“好，”他答应道，“况且，如果真出了什么意外，我的人还能救我出去。”

格朗泰尔尽管十分愿意相信伽弗洛什带领的那群流浪的小孩，但作为成年人，对于这群孩子来说他也是敌人。因此他几乎对伽弗洛什那只小队伍毫无了解，除了他们是群没有家庭只有彼此的流浪儿，生存在呼吸交错的角落和阴影笼罩的秘密中。伽弗洛什确实是他们的首领，但这份忠诚究竟能持续多久——这他没法考证。

“你知道在哪儿能找到我们，”若李温柔地说，“如果你需要帮助。”

伽弗洛什点点头，又拉高了黑色夹克的立领；无心之举倒让他看上去更像是朋友会的一员了。如果哪一天他也披上血红的斗篷，头上罩起兜帽，格朗泰尔丝毫不会感到惊讶。他突然抓住少年并不粗壮的上臂时，离他跨出房间离开只有一步之遥。

“第一步踏出得挺勇敢，伽弗洛什，但你只能从来时的入口原路返回地面。”

少年的圆眼睛回瞪着他，不过他的那点儿魄力还威胁不了格朗泰尔。他心知这个狡猾的少年尝了一点儿甜头便会得寸进尺；如果放他自己寻找基地出口，那么朋友会的秘密很快将不再是秘密。

他紧箍着伽弗洛什的胳膊把他拖到了房门外的隧道，少年虽然一副忿忿不平的神色，但显然并不真的像孩子般幼稚，他知道此时打上一架无论如何对他来说毫无益处。二人按原路朝入口走去——格朗泰尔在缪尚告诉伽弗洛什的那一条。路上，伽弗洛什漆黑的眼珠审视着周遭，格朗泰尔看着无所畏惧的少年终于还是开始扭动起身体，带着些许的不安，他转动着头颅，仿佛要将这一切刻在眼睛和记忆里。

伽弗洛什开口的时候他们已经离开了病房的视线范围，他的眸子依旧紧盯着前方。

“艾潘妮很想你。虽然她没承认，她当然不会承认。”

听到艾潘妮名字的同时潮水般的懊悔涌来，让他想念起缪尚、想念起家，“告诉她我也很想她。”

“你不和我一起回去？”

“我不能回去。”

伽弗洛什眨眨眼睛，终于把目光落在他身上，皱着眉头看样子没听懂他的话，“为什么不能？”

“因为——”他想要回答，脑中却空白了。他为马吕斯而来，他在若李救治他那吓人的伤口时看护照顾他，在此期间无时无刻不想着在他恢复之时马上离开，而现在——事情发展成了这个既复杂又意料之外的结果。

他花了会儿工夫捋了一遍能想到的全部原因。他们拿走了他的武器，他不能赤手空拳地到地面上去，况且没有武装是否逃得出去还是个问题，尤其是他知道了朋友会绝不会放任他们离开。他拥有的唯一武器是一把小刀，安灼拉身上的小刀。就算有它逃脱计划也不可能成功。

“去时不像来时易啊。”最终他简短地说，心底有个声音迫切地渴求着解释更多，但这条阴暗湿冷的隧道里潜藏了太多来自过去阴影里的怪物与幽魂，他永远不想旧事重提，给它们机会重新纠缠回他的生活。

伽弗洛什眉间的皱纹加深了，脸上显出迷惑。他只是紧了紧抓他的手指，继续朝前走去，并不想谈论更多。他们该讨论的话题不是他，而是伽弗洛什。关于他的安全，以及他选择加入朋友会的决定。

他们走到距出口只有几英尺远的时候，他把伽弗洛什拉进了一个隧道墙壁上凿出的壁龛里。他松开抓了一路的胳膊，取而代之，半蹲下身让视线与伽弗洛什平齐，用身体挡住了出口。虽然知道是徒劳，他还是认真观察了少年每一处细微的表情，如他所料，少年依旧绷着嘴角、眼神炯炯，神色坚定如磐石。最终他柔和下语气，轻声说，“如果你愿意，在我们到达出口之前我可以帮你取下追踪器。伽弗洛什，你没必要做这些。”

伽弗洛什哼了一声把头一甩，少年的叛逆跟桀骜不驯写在脸上。但相识多年，格朗泰尔同样能分辨出他神色里掠过的紧张。“伽弗，我是说真的，这很危险，没在开玩笑。追踪器不只会把你的位置暴露在政府眼皮底下，一旦他们发现了你，还会将你暴露在政府的怒火之中。到时候朋友会的人也帮不了你。”

“我明白，”少年说，固执地，用一只靴头敲打着地面，“但——这很重要。”

“什么意思？”

“朋友会，他们正想方设法地改变这个世界，对吗？他们蛮成功的，好多人听他们的话。我知道、听说过、也看到过他们确实在行动，我想要帮忙，我也想和他们一起做些什么。和我在一起的孩子们，那些没父母的孩子，你以为他们仅凭自己还能在这世上活多久？”

他对伽弗洛什的回答既抗拒又难以抑制地骄傲起来。少年的身体里沉睡着一股渴望追求更好的力量，能使任何人心生敬仰。让他也对那些无家可归的孩子升起保护欲来，即使他对此并无义务。

人都是自私的，尤其是在这样一个世界。而伽弗洛什的话让他重新审视起这个少年：这个灵魂与外表不符的少年。“你没法拯救所有人，伽弗洛什。”

“但我至少可以试试看，”他的声音有些挫败，脚下规律的当当声更响了些，少年把头转向格朗泰尔，话语尖锐似剑，“至少我有所行动，而不是靠喝酒喝断片装世界不存在。”

他攥紧拳头，试图无视升起的羞愧感。

“我早就知道你认识朋友会，”少年继续说，“我知道你们都以为我不记得那段时间了，可我全都记得。我记得你和他们来过缪尚，你和他们的 ** **其中之一**** 来过缪尚。然后在某一天，他们离开，而你留下了。你为什么留下？为什么不和他们一起走？你甚至知道他们总部的入口在哪儿，你告诉我的。显然他们 ** **想要**** 你留下，所以为什么你要拒绝？”

他叹了口气。用手掌捂住合上的双眼，陷入沉思。他不想谈论这个，他用各种理由回避了太久，以至于甚至不知从何开始说明。过了一会儿他放下手，手背蹭过下巴长出的胡茬，“我另有原因。”最终他说。

伽弗洛什安静地看了他一会儿，而后转开眼神，脸上明显带着失望。他想自己并不该如此在意伽弗洛什对他的评价，可事实并非如此。

他试图说些什么宽慰伽弗洛什，同时也是宽慰自己，“总有一天我会解释给你听。”

“好吧，当然，”伽弗洛什说，没看他，“现在我们能走了吗？”

他叹了口气，站起身，退回隧道。少年的肩膀擦过他，只留下了一个后脑勺。剩下的一小段路两人都没再说话。到了出入口的关卡，伽弗洛什毫不犹豫地朝守卫在那儿的巴阿雷点了头。他的身影穿过门去，越来越远，最终消失在笔直幽暗的隧道远方。

格朗泰尔看着，直到脚步的回音也再难传入耳中，然后转向巴阿雷。守门人随意地站在那儿，他的肌肉却随时能制止他做出诸如跟着离开一类的愚蠢举动。毋庸置疑有人吩咐过他要留下格朗泰尔。他看见他指节上的指虎在苍白的灯光下反射出冰冷的金属光芒。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“急需喝一杯。”他答。

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔找到若李的时候他正忙。病房里的人远比他上次来时见到的多，大概是住在下水道外圈的居民，也是朋友会的支持者。

房间里站满了伤患，伤处拿医用胶布固定着纱布或是缠着绷带，程度或轻或重。外圈居民在先前的袭击中首当其冲，在政府军士兵追踪着马吕斯的足迹突入时遭了殃。他犹豫着站在门内，若李注意到了他。

“格朗泰尔，”若李大声叫道，“把那盒子递给我。”

他看向对方手指的方向，找到了一个塞满各种医疗用品的小收纳箱，他拿了朝若李走去。到近旁时若李抢过盒子，在里面种类繁多的小盒间翻找起来，他听见他模糊不清地嘟囔，偶尔蹦出几个脏字。

房间里公白飞也在帮忙包扎伤口，他跟若李看上去都很久没休息的样子；他思考了一下自政府袭击到现在过去了多久，他们就这样工作到现在，用这些贫乏的物资救治伤员。还有那些没挺过袭击的人呢？他们如何处理死去的人们，以及他们遗留的家属？

他眼前突然闪过画面，撞击在坚硬混凝土地面上的脑袋，随着消光的眼瞳无力躺倒，他闭上眼睛，他需要逃离，需要酒精，需要什么摸除掉这段记忆，这段由自己的眼睛记录的一个人的死亡证明。

他在睁开眼睛时若李正神色担忧地看着他，“格朗泰尔？”

“我没事，”他撒谎，“我没事。你需要什么？”

和若李一同工作能让精神集中到别的事上，暂时远离那幅画面。他卷起袖子，装作没看见若李向他投来的目光，即使每分每秒他都感受得到。

他知道——当然了——若李在一切变得乱七八糟之前就是名医生。但他没想到，在那些事发生之后他依然选择了这份职业，直到现在。战争结束后几年，包括他在内，大多数人类学会了独自生存。可现在在这儿，这群人倒是排着队等着有人来清理伤口、分发药片，为他们带走皮肉上的痛苦。

药品一直是稀缺的。如今制药厂不复存在，医用物资的供给彻底断绝，朋友会却在这儿运营着这个一房间之大的诊所。他跟艾潘妮一直小心翼翼地把医疗用品藏在箱底舍不得使用，现在站在这儿，看着他们慷慨地分发医疗物资让他一时难以接受。

过了独自求存的生活太久，帮助他人的必要性是他无法理解的。显然，对于朋友会来说，如果能储存起这些医用品和药品，而不是拿来帮助那些理应自救的人，那么他们的现在处境会好得多。这样下去早晚会耗尽最后一粒止痛药，索取帮助的人如流水，永远不会断绝。

他看向若李，在他的脸上他看到悲伤。医生来往于人群之间，每一名他照顾过的伤患似乎都在从他身上剥夺着，索取着，最终留下悲伤徘徊在边缘。

“你没必要这样做，”他对若李说，一个女孩停在若李面前，他看见他的表情垮下来，女孩看上去甚至还没伽弗洛什大，“没有你人们照样能活，只要他们学会自己照顾自己。”

“需要别人，”他听见若李说，“并不就代表软弱。”

“谁说需要的事了？”他皱眉，若李回头朝他扬起眉毛，他加深了眉间的刻痕，“我？我不需要任何人？”

“谁说我是在说你了？”若李以牙还牙。他转回女孩那边，温柔地握住她的小手。在他的帮助下女孩单脚跳下柜台，一只眼上蒙着的眼罩宣告了深度知觉的丧失。眼罩没遮住的边缘能看到起皱的皮肤，让他想象到纱布之下横贯眼皮的丑陋切口。女孩小心地调整自己的姿势，稳下身来，放开了若李的手。他俩目送着女孩的背影小心翼翼地朝门口走去。

“有些人比其他人更需要帮助，”若李说，“这没有错。”

格朗泰尔看向他的侧脸，“你是说像马吕斯那样的人。”

“一部分是，”若李回答，耸了耸肩膀，“但即使是我们之中最强壮的人有时也需要别人的帮助。马吕斯不可能靠自己的力量来到这里。”

当然了。那段路上的记忆此后一定会常出没于他的脑海——断断续续的呼吸、背上软倒的身体。“确实，”格朗泰尔承认，“但这是因为我不懂医药，我们没有帮助他的东西。”

“没错，”若李说，安静地笑起来，“所以你需要我们。”

在那时他没想到这一层。那时他满脑子占满了马吕斯死去的画面，以及艾潘妮的脸，她眼中的失望控诉着他的罪行。诚然，他认为自己一向独立，也确实这样做着，他不需要任何人，也不依赖任何人。

“现在马吕斯活下来了，”若李继续道，“他也在帮助其他人。他去帮我查看还有没有剩下的补给了。我们的物资快要用尽了，我想你也知道。”他转头望向房间里，格朗泰尔顺着他的目光看去。小小的房间里人头攒动，这些人倚仗着朋友会，带着鲜血与泥土站在这里，若李拒绝冷眼旁观。但救治所需远超他们拥有的供给，或许永远也供应不及。

即使格朗泰尔也加入帮忙他们也没法救治所有人。有的伤口永远无法愈合，有些断骨永远不会长好。即使是这样，公白飞和若李依旧不知疲倦地工作着。但对格朗泰尔来说，无力感叫他头脑胀痛，让他想要飞速逃离这里。

但他留下了。在这时他意识到，在他和若李间有什么东西融化了滴落下来，虽然只是一点点罢了。

\- - - - -

“所以，”古费拉克说，“你跟安灼拉。”

“我跟你没什么话好说。”

“我是说，我早知道你对他有点儿啥非分之想，谁不知道呢。”

“你认真的？那就去你妈的吧。”

“不过关于马吕斯的那场争执——那可不太像老朋友之间吵架。”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛。古费拉克似乎是正好溜达到病房门口，杵在那儿一脸阳光明媚。在他跟安灼拉争吵之后已经过去四天，他以为没人记得了，还有更快活的事让他们去惦记呢。

不过显然，这不包括古费拉克。

他叹了口气，“那可能是因为我跟安灼拉压根儿就没做过朋友。”

“好吧，唉，在世界末日相依为命的两个人——就真的……没点儿其他的什么吗？”

格朗泰尔面无表情。

“伽弗洛什的事，抱歉，”古费拉克说，看上去极其真诚，不过下一句便打回了原形，“不过这是他自己的选择，我们没逼他做什么。”

“我·的·天·呀，”他说着从古费拉克旁边走开，到存放额外医疗物资的柜台底下搬出一个箱子，故意丁零当啷地整理起来，“我他妈不想跟你讨论这个——或者那个——”他指的是安灼拉，“——的任何问题。”

“那至少跟我说点儿其他的？”古费拉克说着从门口跟他到柜台边上，“什么都行。你瞧，自从我们再看见你，你从来只说你多想离开多不想呆在这儿现在你就只关心马吕斯——”

“我没关心马吕——”

“你知道这就像什么——哇哦，格朗泰尔，你真就那么厌恶我们？已经五年了，我懂，但是——”

“我不厌恶你们，别再说鬼话了行吗？”他叫道，抓狂地举起双手。这是古费拉克魔力，叫他一个成年人做出伽弗洛什都没干过的青少年举动。“我从来没讨厌过你们，我只是气你们的做法。这有区别的好吗？不抱希望地希望你能理解。”

古费拉克皱起眉，但表情缓和了些，似乎对于谈话的转折有点儿难过，“至少和安灼拉谈谈好不好？”他问。格朗泰尔最不想听到的就是这句话。

“你说什么？”

“这几天他可让我活在地狱！公白飞也是，大家都注意到了。如果你俩能谈谈，就谈谈，别再像两条兜圈子的嗜血鲨鱼，转来转去还不能决定要啃上对方一口还是干点儿啥别的——”

“ ** **最后一次**** ——”

“——然后我们一切就能恢复正常，你知道的，摧毁摧毁政府什么的。”

“摧毁摧毁政府。”他重复，说实话他确实不知道该说些什么了。他放下翻得乱七八糟的医疗用品，放弃了假装自己手里有活，转身面对古费拉克，靠着柜台边缘。

古费拉克迷人的脸蛋朝他微笑，“对呀，没错，安灼拉先来场演讲，我做看板娘，”他耸了下肩膀，没羞没臊，“所以，和他谈谈？”

格朗泰尔一手盖住眼睛，“我跟他谈了你就能滚远点？”

“当然。”

“直到你又找到什么新话题来骚扰我。”

古费拉克捂住胸口，“你可太了解我啦。”

\- - - - -

真正要面对安灼拉，这让他花了整整几天时间准备。他十分清楚自己看那位金发领袖看得足够多。他看他于隧道间穿梭，步伐坚定从不迷茫，去向会议或是其他地方，看他与人交谈时微低头颅的沉思，聆听时全神贯注的眼神。但他从没习惯过，一点儿都没。单是看着，他的心脏就开始砰砰直跳，掌心又黏又湿。而且，这真他妈荒唐，他明明是个成熟的人了——他已经二十八，不再是那个渴望着安灼拉回望他一眼的二十二的年纪。

但安灼拉永远不会是一个人。他身边总有人环绕，是聚拢起行星的太阳，无论是制定计划的时候，还是策划倾倒世界新秩序的途中。格朗泰尔没空叫来自过去的幽灵在这时候发作。

最终，他能找到独自一人的安灼拉是个意外事件，当时他正打算回自己被分配的房间去，在一个拐角走错了方向——或者两个拐角，二十个拐角，他也搞不清了，最终穿过无数条幽深阴暗的隧道下来这里——发现了一个此前从未来过的地方。

他先听到了安灼拉。他听见像猛虎的呼噜声，伴随粗重的呼吸，这些将他拖向多年前的记忆。头脑本能尖叫着催促他赶紧溜之大吉，但指间晃动的红酒瓶里的酒精拦住了他后退的脚步，并把他往前拖去。隧道在眼前渐宽起来，斜坡尽头是一块开阔的场地。头顶上方连接了地面的下水井隔栅，闪耀的日光从中倾泻而下。曾经两条道路间的水道不再用于排水后，在凹陷处上方整齐地铺陈了木板条，将两条隧道合并成了一个连通的空间，像一间宽敞深陷的地窖。安灼拉就站在中央。

他穿着黑色作战服，金发又藏进了血红的兜帽。他手里攥着一根细长木棍，抬步向前，木棍被他挥舞得像一把在身周收割气流的镰刀。他移动的每一步坚定、明确、克制——

（ ** **“当心点儿，阿波罗，你再这样子挥舞那玩意儿，可要把某人的脑袋给砍下来了。”****

****

****“我不明白，我为什么还要专门学它？”** **

****

****“你以为枪会持久吗？以后谁来制造子弹？听着，过来，别再乱劈了。看着我。”**** ）

——他完全没注意到格朗泰尔的存在，直到某一瞬间他的身体突然回转，手臂前刺，他和格朗泰尔脸对脸，手里木棍的尖端距格朗泰尔的喉咙只有一寸。

安灼拉的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏。格朗泰尔不经意间攥紧了红酒瓶的瓶颈。他看安灼拉垂下眼，睫毛覆下来，他知道他在看那个酒瓶。对方的嘴唇弯起了个不开心的弧度，随后抬头对上他的眼睛，木棍搭在肩膀上。“格朗泰尔。”

一个名字让他说得兼具指责和叹息的语调，又像只是不情愿地打招呼，而格朗泰尔想要做的唯一一件事是动摇他。他举起手中酒瓶，挑衅地压上嘴唇，一大口含酒精的液体从舌头上冲刷而过。

“你忙吗？”酒水下肚，他擦擦嘴问道。

安灼拉的眼神追着他的手，从身侧到嘴边最终又垂下。他耸了一侧肩膀，“显然。”

“好吧，真无情呀，”格朗泰尔把酒瓶放在脚下，“我们来谈谈吧，古费拉克叫我要有礼貌些。”

安灼拉扬起眉毛看了看他，转身取下墙上支架托着的另一根木棒。先前使用的那根被他抛向格朗泰尔，划过水珠飞溅一般优雅的轨迹。猝不及防，格朗泰尔手忙脚乱地抓去，木棒差点儿咕噜噜滚在地上。

“那我们一边练一边说。”安灼拉单方面宣布。

他看了手里的木棍一眼，“开玩笑？你把我的武器全拿走了，然后给我一根棍子？”

“我没有全拿走，”安灼拉说，他的目光在格朗泰尔的胯边短暂停留。他把那把小刀绑在了那里。他注意到安灼拉身上那个被他不假思索、像照习惯和本能顺过的皮套还空着。他捏起指间时依然能记起它们拂过安灼拉的触感——酒，他要酒。

他再次看向脚下的酒瓶，弯腰抓去，手指刚环上瓶颈，一根木棍自上而下闯进视野，木棍尖端正触在他的指关节上。拿木棍的手一使力，他立刻感到自手指殃及手臂的疼痛。“嗷，操啊，您这是干嘛呀？”他叫道，又挨了狠狠一戳，这次是在小臂。

“操你的。”他爆了句粗口，拿酒的事忘的一干二净。他扭转身体和手腕，手中木棍当地一声接了安灼拉一击。安灼拉没迟疑，快速挥开刺出下一记猛攻。格朗泰尔后退一步，旋转开身子，木棍劈开空气。

很快他发现自己的一切大不如前，他的身体已经太久没有挥舞起刀剑。五年的酗酒时光对他毫无益处，现在他行动笨拙迟缓，手臂的肌肉沉重。相比之下，安灼拉依然如一道迅疾的闪电，脚步落在各色花纹拼接的木板上轻巧无声。他挡开一击立刻便有下一击跟上，总能提前预想好两三步的行动。

“耶稣啊基督，安灼拉你有什么毛病？”过了一会儿，他皮肤已经覆上一层薄汗，在阳光下微微闪光，他挣扎着喘匀气息。当然，安灼拉不会像他这样丑态毕露，他永远是完美的雕塑，神态像在沙滩上闲庭信步。

他在身周再次挥舞起木棍作答，如果格朗泰尔没能及时躲开，那么作用在木棍上的力气绝对能叫他眼冒金星。“我毛病多了，”安灼拉说，语气像是暗示着格朗泰尔至少占了其中的百分之九十，“问得具体点儿。”

“你平常就这么跟别人说话的吗？”他后退一步扭转身体，降低重心打算给安灼拉身侧狠狠一击。木棍打到作战服软绵绵的防护垫上，零伤害，当他妈的然。

“不是你想谈的吗？”安灼拉平静地说，平静得叫人恼火。

“对，因为古费拉克坚持——噢，去他妈的。”他终于放弃了在打架时保持体面。他一脚勾住安灼拉脚踝，一手握拳在他重心不稳向下倾倒时朝他肚子上砸去。安灼拉在最后一刻校正身体，但为了躲开格朗泰尔的拳头似乎用力过猛，他顺着惯性撞上格朗泰尔的身体，二人朝同一方向踉跄而去。

格朗泰尔只想着尽快停下往墙壁撞去的势头，他本能地抓住安灼拉，收紧手指。不过这会儿能看到对方眼里闪过难以置信的火花也算是值得了。“怎么？”他甩开手，“你的陪练不会耍些卑鄙的小手段？”

“我不和其他人训练。”听到回答，他眨了眨眼愣住几秒。几秒时间对于安灼拉唤回理智、再次挥舞起木棒打断他的骨头来说绰绰有余。他咒骂着回退，猛提木棒，重击传来的震动从手腕传至全身。

“太强了所以没人能做对手？”他问，无视掉两根木棒再次相撞时全身肌肉的哀嚎，两人全身的重量相抵陷入僵局，“还是不能让任何人发现其实你也是个人类？”

“没人坚持得住。”

他喉咙里爆发出大笑。这他领教到了；才刚过去五分钟，顺便一提他比安灼拉强壮——胸膛与肩膀更加宽阔，除了身高——但他一直身处劣势。即使安灼拉没将他击倒，他也知道自己已经输了。

“我想——我能明白。”他咬着牙说，最终放弃了与安灼拉两相僵持，身体向一侧撤去。惯性将他向前推，带着对面的安灼拉也脚下不稳了一把，算是额外好处。于是他趁乱抬腿，恰好踢到安灼拉的膝弯，他升起一股卑鄙的满足感。

最终他脚跟重重落地，半蹲身体，膝盖受到了不小的冲击。他听见后头传来一连串污言秽语，安灼拉差点撞在墙上。

“所以你到底想说什么？”当安灼拉终于站稳了，他问道，一只手松松挽着木棒。他的呼吸还是要比格朗泰尔平稳得多。实际上，和刚刚来时见到他相比，不同的只有从兜帽里逃出的几缕金发，它们滑落在他的肩膀上，被恰好洒落的日光镀上一层色彩。有浅淡的红晕浮现在他的脸上。

“不是我想说，”他回答，谨慎地盯着对方的动作，准备一有异动随时展开防守，“古费拉克派我来说的。他认为我们需要谈谈。”

安灼拉呼出口气，他权且当作那是笑声，“古费拉克又有主意了。”

“这不是常事？”

“不是。”安灼拉回答，伴随着木棒尖端刺向他眼前。但这次的进攻并不那么有力，他轻易挡住了来势，“至少不是这种性质的。他是认为我分心了。”他的重音恶狠狠地咬在那个词上，像是要自证无论什么都没法让他从他的伟大革命事业上分心一样。

当然了，格朗泰尔想，他哪需要自证，他的经验就能为他证明。他自己就曾致力于此。

“等等，”安灼拉说，二人对峙的圈子直径缩短，“所以你并不想谈话？”

“没错。”

“那你跑这儿来干什么？”

安灼拉再次挥出一击，被格朗泰尔挡掉了，“我告诉过你了，古费拉克叫我来的。”

“但你从不听别人的话，也不会做别人叫你做的事。”他终于露出了些疲态，犯了几个小失误，让格朗泰尔得以逼他向后退去，二人逐渐接近场地中央，出入于明亮的光束与照不到的阴影之间。

“当然，”格朗泰尔回答，“我又不是只会遵从命令的机器人。他这样拜托了，不过来不来由我自己决定。”

这大概对安灼拉来说是个新奇概念——先征求同意再实行。他作势阻挡格朗泰尔的一记劈砍，但那是个假动作。他扭转手腕抬高手臂，向前跨了一步，格朗泰尔的手臂不得不顺势举起，“那马吕斯呢？”他问，手腕灵巧一翻，别住了格朗泰尔手中的木棒，格朗泰尔只好手举木棒卡在半空。

“马吕斯什么？”他问道，话出口却没他想象得那样激动。很多年，有很多年他没有这样接近安灼拉了，近到他能看清对方眼角从前不曾有的细纹，看清一道道时光的刻痕，他看见他颧骨上褪色的淤青，感受他与他一同起落的心跳。

“马吕斯也拜托你了吗？”安灼拉的声音很轻。他说话时目光追寻着他的脸。

“什么？”想明白安灼拉在说什么花了格朗泰尔一点儿时间，“不，当然没有。是艾潘妮强迫我照顾他的。我答应了。”

“所以，就这样？艾潘妮拜托了你，然后你就决定照顾他？”

“是的？”

安灼拉突然走向前来，贴到了他的面前也并未停下，他推着他向后退去，格朗泰尔怎么也没想到他会有这样大的力气。同样没想到的是，安灼拉的一条腿从后方绊住了他的脚跟，他无法后退，膝盖一弯就向后倒去。恐慌立刻席卷上来，失去平衡的慌乱下他丢掉了手中木棒，抓住安灼拉的夹克外套，但外套布料几乎贴身且没有弹性，跌下去时他只徒劳地扯住了披在安灼拉肩上的红斗篷。

他重重摔落在地，整个半身撞在木质地板上，疼痛沿后背渗入全身，震得他两眼发昏，有几秒视野里只剩下一片黑暗。安灼拉在他身上。他的膝盖夹住他两边的胯骨，手持木棍横陈于他的下巴之下。没有了兜帽的遮掩他鎏金的长发从肩头散落，在脸颊两侧弯曲出不羁的弧度，发尾刚好扫过格朗泰尔的胸膛。

“操，”格朗泰尔咒骂，操他娘的，他要不能呼吸了，“从我身上下去，”他骂道，挣扎起来，“ ** **你他妈的**** 从我身上下去！”

安灼拉没动，他感觉到来自身上的压力更重了，压在气管上的木棍也让他无法抬起身子。这个人终于抛弃了冰冷的面具，抛弃了即使在争吵时也带着的冷静伪装。他粗喘着，喘息让他从静态画像变为了动态的人，潮红蔓延过整个脸颊。

“为什么你还是回来了？”他问，愤怒有如实质的火焰，格朗泰尔甚至完全没头绪自己哪句话突然惹怒了他，“在 ** **五**** 年之后。”

“从我身上下去，”他重复着，挣扎着，手却只够得着安灼拉的臀部，他掐他，试图把他推开，但当安灼拉更用力地下压抵住他喉咙的木棒，他便又什么都不做不成了。

“ ** **为什么？**** ”

“这重要吗？”他从喉咙里挤出声音，“为什么你要在意这个？”

安灼拉像头恐怖的凶兽；灼烧的怒火将他的五官衬得更加锋锐，在他瞳孔里涂上一层深色的阴影。格朗泰尔最迷恋的一直以来都是这样的他，义无反顾、心无旁骛的，已经越过了单单是忧心的界限，迸发出最纯粹的感情，烧焦火焰蔓延过的土地，焚尽一切生命与幽灵。但他的情绪爆发得像这样严重——或者说致命的情况，也是十分罕见的。

“我花了 ** **五年**** 时间来思考为什么我没能留下你，”他听到来自上方的怒吼，“我说了什么、做了什么，以至于你一定要离开，缪尚里有什么让你一定要留下，我想搞明白究竟是什么事情那样重要——结果呢，结果在一个政府官员需要我们的时候，你就马不停蹄地赶来了——”

格朗泰尔的整个身体都麻木了，眼前的画面因缺氧而只有一团模糊的虚影，“马吕斯要死了！”

“你以为我们之中没有人接近过死亡？”安灼拉怒吼着，手指攥着木棒仿佛要将之捏碎，“你以为我们从未为革命而置自身性命于危险之中？”格朗泰尔听他问道，没错，他是想叫他心生内疚，好让这一切看起来都是他的错——他们会被政府追捕，当作恐怖分子通缉，好像他从没 ** **警告过他们这些结果会发生**** 一样。

“这就是重点！”他大喊。安灼拉的表情里有什么东西改变了，他不再那样步步紧逼，身子回倾，微微放松了压制格朗泰尔喉咙的木棒，它现在只作为卡住他以防他逃脱的工具。

“你们都会死，你不明白吗？”格朗泰尔问。这是很久前就存在于他们二人间的争论，太过陈年往事，以至他完全不想再次提起。他声音嘶哑，“你太痴迷于你 ** **愚蠢的**** 革命了，革命家，你在拿所有人的生命冒险——看看伽弗洛什！相信我只是单纯的不想你们死——这很难吗？”

这些单词、这些句子从他嘴里冲出来，他不知道通常在嘴边把门的那人上哪儿去了，让它们未经思索、未经审查就全部倾泻出来。他自知没法看着安灼拉的表情，他知道将会有什么显露在那张美丽的脸上——愤怒、疑惑还是失望，因此他闭上了眼睛，掌根紧紧压进眼窝，“操你妈的，安灼拉。”

视野坠入漆黑后连声音也几乎消失了，他的耳朵能捕捉到的只有二人急促、生硬的喘息，微弱遥远得像是从另一个世界传来的下水道声响，以及水珠滑落墙壁与地面的窃窃私语。他甚至听不到自己头脑中的任何自言自语，那里只有一片漆黑的空洞。

他感到喉咙上的压力松动了，而后完全消失，安灼拉坐起身来。但他没移开捂住眼睛的手，他不想看，也没有动，直到听见安灼拉站起身的声音。

最终他还是只能睁开眼睛面对现实，这时安灼拉已经挪开了身子，坐在旁边几尺外。他一条腿弯曲贴近胸膛，另一条腿支撑着木棒，形成了微妙的平衡。格朗泰尔没起来，躺倒在地板上平复着呼吸。现在他躺着，脱离了激战，疼痛在全身上下流窜起来，肌肉酸涩难忍，淤青开始朝黑紫色转变。

“有些事值得为之而死。”他听见安灼拉说，安灼拉的眼睛没有看向他。他的心脏却因为这话泛起苦涩的刺痛来。

他用指关节蹭着脸颊两侧冒出的胡茬，望向头顶的拱形灰墙，“却不能为之而活。”

接下来几秒的静默足已当作回答。

他站起身，感觉比来时还要糟糕。犹豫了一会儿后他捡起落在不远处的木棒，插回了墙上的支架，而后捡起半空了的酒瓶朝来时的路走去。当他已半没入阴影，他听见身后传来了声音。

“我决定要利用马吕斯。”

他停下脚步，但没有回头，“利用他什么？”

“他对政府的了解，”他听到身后响起刮擦声，是安灼拉提起了木棍，“我想要了解他们的运输渠道，时间、地点、参与对象。如果马吕斯真像你说的对革命忠心不二，那这不是问题。”

格朗泰尔闭上眼，深呼吸，“只是告诉你情报还不够吗？”

“我们需要医疗补给，物资在政府袭击后已经近乎告罄，你已经看到了。既然他对此也有一部分的过错，那么他就该做出一部分补偿。有他帮忙我们能得到更多，不过我不会派他单独行动，会有弗以伊和他一起。这是他为革命作出贡献的机会。”

“问题不在这儿，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，摇着头，他转回身对上安灼拉的眼睛，“你不知道马吕斯他妈的一点儿用没有吗？”

安灼拉眨动眼皮，他的脸颊细微地抽搐了一下，像是微笑尚未成型就被压制了下去，“我没注意到。”他回答，乏味过一瓶干白葡萄酒。

格朗泰尔看了他一眼，“如果你要派他去，那么我也跟着。不然他就没命回来了。”

“什么？”听他声音，安灼拉似乎有些吃惊，他站在训练室内的两扇隔栅之间，没有光照在脸上；格朗泰尔看不清，但他能想象，他想他脸上一定依旧是副不为所动的模样。

“马吕斯出了门去就是个啥也不会的废物小孩——真小孩，不是伽弗洛什那种——派他出去几分钟他定让枪子儿击中，或者遭了绑架。”

“我不会——”安灼拉像是对他的计划突然间丧失了向来抱有的激情。但他依旧是固执的，不愿听到拒绝与否定。据格朗泰尔所知，只有公白飞能让他改变想法。似乎安灼拉也是这样想的，他看见他身侧的手握起拳头，接着说，“行，你跟他一起行动。我们必须得到那些物资，如果发生了什么意外，那责任全在你。或者马吕斯，只能怪他不会独自生存。”

“你有时候真的很混蛋，你知道吗？”

“是你自找的，为了某个政府官员。”

他们怎么又说回了这儿？

“我不会为任何人做任何事。”他的愤怒又积聚起来。一方面他渴望回到房间继续与安灼拉争辩下去，另一方面他只感到疲惫，而这占了主导。他已经厌倦了无休止的争论，不胜其烦冒出的记忆，以及 ** **疼痛**** 。

“行，”安灼拉说，“那你就是为了好玩把自己置于险境了。”

“谁 ** **他妈**** 说好不好玩的问题了？”

“那 ** **是**** 什么问题？”

去他妈的，格朗泰尔想掐住他的脖子。“这关于能不能体面做人。你到底有没有听我说话？马吕斯独自一人就是个废物，他需要有人保护！”

“从什么时候开始你也关心别人了？”安灼拉问，他总是漫不经心地展露出最残酷的一面，格朗泰尔吸了口气。

“这不公平，”他答道，“你知道从来都不是这样。你怎么敢这样说？你知道我在乎你——还有其他人。”

“我知道吗？”

沉在阴影中的面孔依旧难以辨认，他只听到声音，低沉的、不带一丝感情，倒确确实实满含疑问和探究。当然了，不然呢——安灼拉当然认为格朗泰尔从不在乎，他永远不会理解格朗泰尔拒绝加入是因为他过于在乎，因为他不想、不敢看到任何人的死亡。

安灼拉关心的事物是不同的，这一点从最开始就从未改变过。他的理想、他的事业永远排第一位。他关心人类，没错，但那是字典上定义的人类群体，是人民，不是个体单位。他无法理解人类在某些情况下的自私，也不会理解人类在自私贪婪地渴求某个人时对于强烈、尖锐的痛苦的需要。

“我想你不知道。”他说着，调转身体朝隧道深处走去，最后一句话说给了弥漫着潮湿空气的阴影，“准备好让马吕斯行动时记得通知我。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

格朗泰尔烦躁地扯了扯衣领。布料包裹得太紧了，像是扼住了他的脖子。

他感觉自己像是赤身裸体，与这套制服对身体的所做作为恰好 ** **相反**** 。

制服的布料是能融进夜里的纯黑，像小巷里的暗影，让人想起深不见底的塞纳河。它们紧贴身体，像是覆上了第二层皮肤。他手上戴的无指手套能增大抓取物体时的摩擦，脚下的靴子厚实坚硬，裹了钢制的靴头，腰上一圈环绕着大大小小的口袋与套架，为携带各式武器作准备，目前还空着，除了绑在他大腿上的皮质刀鞘，里面插着那把来自安灼拉的小刀。他并没有把它要回去。

“我觉得我像个蠢货。”他对身旁的热安说，小个子正往他肩膀上固定什么东西。

“可能是因为你看起来比较蠢。”热安听上去心情愉悦，拉过他紧紧抱了一把。

格朗泰尔怒瞪了一眼，拿胳膊肘推开他。不幸的是撞了个空，热安使劲拉了一把最后一根绑带，然后便撤出了他的攻击范围。

“但是是个安全的蠢货。”小个子说，手伸进口袋里摸索起来。热安拿给他的制服确实像手套一样贴合，上面也没有打着尴尬的补丁，也没真像看上去那样勒得人呼吸困难。他接过热安从口袋里掏出的一副耳机。“出去的时候就用这个跟我们联络。可能不那么好用，不过只要打开我们就可以接收到你那边的声音。不过……别一直开着，电池坚持不了太久。”

格朗泰尔看了看手心里的新奇小装置，把它们塞进耳朵，拨了拨露在外面的部分。耳机刚入耳像塞了个奇怪异物，不过调整好位置后便贴合且舒适很多。他扒拉下耳边的头发遮盖住耳机，接着又乱动起肩膀。紧身制服叫他双肩绷得难受。

“别乱动了，”热安竖起眉毛，“已经调整得刚好合适了。”

“太小了。”他抱怨道，像个糟糕的成年人，皱起眉头生闷气。朋友会的制服是为每人量身定做的，他们花了几年时间从各种布料中挑选出最适合的制衣材料——军队作战服、警察制服，几乎所有能找到的。然后将之染成黑色。

和他身形最相近的是博须埃，但博须埃更瘦些，身上覆盖的肌肉比他更薄，因此他穿上虽然长度合适可处处都太紧了。套上裤子时就像黏在了腿上。

他又不安分地揪起环绕脖子的布料，正好这时门开了。热安跑去检查马吕斯，只留下格朗泰尔一人站在门前，正对上走进来的安灼拉的眼神。安灼拉的脚步顿了一下，垂眼扫视过他的全身。他尴尬地停下扯衣服的动作，垂下手臂接受金发领袖目光的洗礼，这让他皮肤发痒。

安灼拉的目光扫过他穿紧身裤的腿，在空着的腰带上停了几秒，接着注意到大腿上的刀鞘。他认真审视格朗泰尔的着装，像慎重考虑是否购买一件商品；客观、冷淡且不含情感。他的视线上移过他的胸膛、脖颈，继续向上，但在对上格朗泰尔的眼睛前被突然闯进来的古费拉克打断了。他走进门，一只胳膊搭上安灼拉的肩膀。

“都准备好了吗？”他问，几乎是挂在了金发领袖身上。安灼拉不得已转过身看向他。古费拉克浑身散发着兴奋的躁动。

“基本上准备好了。”安灼拉回答，拂下古费拉克的手臂朝格朗泰尔的方向走来。格朗泰尔希望自己刚才就跑了才好。

安灼拉的手里提了一条剑带，他下颌紧咬神情坚定，在距格朗泰尔相当礼貌的距离外停下了脚步，举起手里的东西。从外形看那类似细长的武士刀，露出的刀柄磨损得厉害，褪色且熟悉。

他的胃直坠下去。他记起倒在地上的士兵尸体，以及紧攥对方衣服前襟的自己的手。

“你需要一把武器，”安灼拉说，“我找到了这个。”

古费拉克在他身后正努力地降低自己的存在感，但他的目光却是房间里最显眼的东西。格朗泰尔低头扫过那把刀，目光再次回到安灼拉身上，没有接过武器。

安灼拉手臂略微后撤，面上的坚定似乎犹疑了一会儿，剑带下的长刀在空中晃了晃。他皱眉，“你不想要？”

“操，没有，”他接过剑带，小心地避开安灼拉的手，“我只是……没想到你会找武器给我。”他自知语气苍白无力，其实他想说出这把刀来自一名被他杀死的人，但最终只是含糊其辞地略过了话题。

安灼拉松开手，刀的重量沉甸甸地落在手里。他把它翻过来仔细查看，在手里掂了掂重量，和之前在训练室里用的木棍基本没差。“我想你需要更多练习。”安灼拉说，令人尴尬的没礼貌。

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，把皮革绑带从腰带中穿出，拉过后背上方。“谢了。”他说，缺乏诚意。这真是在他身上发生的最古怪的事。他调整好刀鞘的位置，把它斜向背在背后，在肩上热安装的短剑之间。他又紧了紧绑带，以确保它不会滑落下去。

安灼拉看他绑好后点了点头就走开了，到弗以伊身边交谈起来。格朗泰尔的目光跟着他，直到发现古费拉克溜到了自己身边，流露出好奇的神色。“所以，”他说，“你俩谈过了？”

“差不多，”格朗泰尔说，越过他看向远处，“不过并没有谈很多。”但吵了很多，骂了很多，也打了很多——他都是实话实说。他不再理会古费拉克——他还瞪着眼睛张着嘴巴，随他怎么想去吧。他走向马吕斯，热安终于检查好了他的装备。

“你确定要这样做？”他问，试图表现出若李说话时常有的怜悯和同情心，但说出口只觉得充满了暴躁，充分表达了他不想呆在这儿的心情。虽然这也是事实。“你没必要为他们拿自己的生命冒险。”

马吕斯身上的制服比格朗泰尔的更加合身，或者只是他的心里接受能力要比他强。他抬头看向格朗泰尔，坚定地扬起下巴，绷起双肩站得笔直。

“我自愿做这些。”他固执地说，“我想要帮忙。”

他叹了口气，该做的还是躲不掉，他自知已经没必要再跟马吕斯谈下去。之后由弗以伊负责解释任务步骤，他们都要做些什么。他没怎么注意听，带回补给不是他的任务，他对此也没什么兴趣。他在会这儿只为一个目的：就是确保马吕斯的安全。

……以及艾潘妮不会因此弄死自己。

艾潘妮总是让他想起家；他拿手指关节用力抵住胳膊，让自己不至于在思绪里陷得太深。来下水道前他从没把缪尚当作家，但过去五年来那里便是他唯一的一座港湾，他在那儿醉生梦死，以求将所有伤心事沉入海底，以求遗忘世界的真实。

想回去的念头又突然冒出来，小酒馆里不总是交织着像这里这样复杂的空气，他想念房间尽头那个独属于他的安静角落，甚至难喝的酒精饮料都叫他挂怀，那些从黑市里流通来的，气味刺鼻、入口苦涩，里面掺了谁他妈都不知道是啥的玩意儿。

他们的任务需要到达城中心，他很久不曾去过了。那里距离缪尚很远，但并非无路到达。在路上他们很可能会遭遇政府的巡逻士兵，街道上任何形迹可疑的人都可能成为他们的目标。他站直身体，把注意力从弗以伊的讲话中抽离出来，放在站在一旁的安灼拉身后的计划图上。那是张有些年代的城市地图。

在上面他轻易就找到了缪尚，顺着计划的行进道路往他们的目的地寻找过去。要到达那里，与马吕斯步行前往大概要花费几个小时，如需绕路来回避士兵则要更长时间。但路上建筑不少，足以在有需要时提供藏身之所。这一次可能也是逃离朋友会的唯一机会了。

他尽可能把地图记到脑子里去，街上被标记为下水道入口的地点数不胜数，至少在安全返回缪尚之前他必须记下它们，以备在逃脱之时逐个避开。如果他们逃掉，安灼拉定然要火冒三丈，不过一旦抵达了缪尚，他再想与他争辩也是没可能了。即使是安灼拉也没法在那片中立区域占到便宜。

做好计划让他多少获得了些心理安慰，像是又有了行动目标。能够离开的可能性让他从手脚冰凉里缓和过来一些。他能回 ** **家**** 了。

弗以伊结束了任务讲解，无疑算得上一场激情演说。格朗泰尔最后再看了眼地图，便跟随马吕斯和其余两人向地面出发了。

\- - - - -

“你会撬锁？”马吕斯一脸神往地问，好像这是当晚发生的最不可思议的事。格朗泰尔摸出两大件医疗物资塞进背包，房间另一头的巴阿雷和弗以伊也在做同样的工作。巴阿雷同时负责盯梢。

他看了一眼马吕斯，忍住翻白眼的欲望，“对。”

地板上躺着一具士兵尸体。马吕斯的目光瞥过那尸体时，即使他在尽力克制，但依旧会表露出害怕的神色。格朗泰尔不禁想这男孩跟他话唠是不是为了转移视线。进门时巴阿雷毫不犹豫地杀死了看守的士兵，弗以伊跨过躺倒的尸体走向堆放物资的前方，毫无触动的样子。

“小时候就学会了，”他说，虽然并不想和马吕斯闲聊，分享出自己的童年经历，但如果说几句就能让这小子不吐满地的话，那好吧。“有人付钱给我撬过几回车门。这事儿其实掌握了窍门就没想象的那么难。”

马吕斯点着头，抓起一盒抗生素丢进背包。二人都装作没看到他两只手不断打着颤。“是啊，”他说，“一回生二回熟嘛。”

他又抬起头看了男孩一眼，停下装填背包的动作。马吕斯的眼珠一错不错地盯着手里忙活的工作，显出一副聚精会神有条不紊的样子，但看得出思绪早已经飞跑了。巴阿雷从格朗泰尔身旁抢上一步击杀士兵时，他吓得尖叫起来，像哪里突然冲出条狗咬了他屁股一口。格朗泰尔挎住他的手臂叫他冷静下来，但这样近距离见识朋友会的所作所为，他自己也同样升起一阵厌恶。

“不过也不是好事，”他回答，“在大多数事情上你应该选择相信本能。”

他感觉自己装的差不多了，于是拉上背包拉链，单手提起估计了一下重量。比预想的超了些，不过为了回缪尚之后做打算，还是多拿些为好。他永远不会想要再一次依赖朋友会的援助。

“我想帮忙，”马吕斯低声说，面对着背包，“但不是摧毁。”

他眨眨眼，“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我想帮忙，”马吕斯重复道，“可是摧毁政府并没有意义。”

格朗泰尔没想到他会说出这话来。此前数次，他曾高谈阔论想要同朋友会一同革命的目标，甚至为此受重了伤还依然坚持着这份理想。显然他该明白朋友会要对政府展开什么样的行动。

“我不是唯一一个这样想的人，”马吕斯继续说，“赞同、支持朋友会的还有更多的人。但我的外祖父，他完全听不进任何人的提议，只是视我们如同威胁，想当做异己清除。但所有的这些，这些争斗并不能解决任何问题。”

“那你想怎样？”格朗泰尔问，“让朋友会跟政府一同工作得亲密无间，还是兄友弟恭？”他为这荒唐的想法哼了一声，摇头道，“如果你想劝政府放权，那只好祝你好运。”

马吕斯最终从堆满物资的包上抬起头，“没错，我就是这样想的。”他说。

格朗泰尔盯着他。

“拜托，格朗泰尔，”马吕斯说，伸出胳膊去抓他两只手，“我得说服他们，帮帮我，这是唯一的方法。”

真是疯了。让朋友会与政府合作？那简直是天方夜谭。就算马吕斯说到口干舌燥面红耳赤精疲力竭——安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克三人也不会有任何一个、改变任何一点他们的计划。如果说这就是马吕斯离开政府要职、盲目跑到外面的世界寻找盟友的理由，那么他只觉得这是个玩笑。

突然有嘶嘶的电流声传入耳中，他猛地抬头警惕地环视四周，这才想起耳朵里还带着耳机。他拨开开关，热安的声音伴随着一大波刺耳的电流声冲进耳朵：“——楼梯上正有人上来，楼梯井内二人，上方三人，一层一人，全部全副武装，防护齐全，已经知道了你们的位置，消息传到了他们手里——”

“操，”他爆了个粗口，抓住马吕斯的胳膊肘，“我们离开。”

他没去寻找弗以伊和巴阿雷。他一把将马吕斯推往门口，自己紧随其后，他将装满背包挎好，抽出了背后的长刀。

下了两层后他们听到楼上有军靴踩踏地面的声音响起。格朗泰尔低声骂了几句，扯住马吕斯背后的背包将他拖向近旁一个房门紧闭的房间，在马吕斯快撞上房门前他飞速用胳膊肘压开了门把手。二人跌跌撞撞进一间破旧的房间，房里除了堆放了大批模型外什么都没有。

他径直走向窗边，抠住下沿试图打开窗子。但当透过蒙尘、脏兮兮的玻璃看到此处距离地面的高度时，他停下了尝试。街道对面的建筑物外侧并列着几个因年代久远而扭曲变形的铁艺阳台，但他们的位置离地面尚有一段极其陡峭的落差。

“哪个神经病把医疗物资放在五层？”他骂道，从窗边抽身离开转身到另一边去寻找逃生出口。

“那是个储藏室，”马吕斯说，“物资被带去仓库前经过的中转站，东西放在这种地方不易被发现，但运输人员如果知道位置就能很容易找到——”

“运输人员当然知道位置，别他妈废话了，马吕斯！”

焦躁地，格朗泰尔走进相连的房间，这里似乎从前被当用浴室使用。实话实说，他自己并不知道自己在寻找什么，显然他们不可能奇迹般瞬移到另一层去，但他还没来得及环视房内，就听见门外有声音穿过他们来时经过的楼梯井逐渐靠近过来。

他边骂边拽过马吕斯，把他推进浴室，自己的身体挡在前面。“呆着别动。”他嘶声道，握着长刀放轻脚步踱回主室。这里的空间至少挥刀不成问题，运气还不错。虽然他还是不禁想自己还是更偏爱用枪，即使子弹已经没剩几颗——也在前几天全被收了去。

想到没来得及告别它们就被抢了个精光，愤怒又一浪接一浪冲向海滩，他必须要活着出去——至少他得朝安灼拉大嚷一通去他妈他的狗屁决定。谁他妈会卸了别人的武装再派他到一个政府严格管控的城市里去啊？

房门外的声音平静下来，没过半刻又响起来。他做了个深呼吸，尽量不发出声响，将全部精神凝聚在手里的刀上。从和安灼拉打的那一架能看出他确实久疏于练习，但多年的训练是刻在骨子里的，他的肌肉仍记得它们。

上层突然爆发出骚动——弗以伊和巴阿雷一定已经遇到了武装——接着他听到有声音大声宣布，声如钟响，“立刻现身，我们就不开枪。”

格朗泰尔正要张嘴说 ** **滚你妈的蛋**** ，滚字还没说出口就见马吕斯突然出现在身后，大睁着双眼。“我认识这声音。”说着便朝门口冲去。

“什——马吕斯！”格朗泰尔拔腿跟上，一把扯住了马吕斯的后衣领。马吕斯被勒得发出一声窒息的呛咳，踉跄着回退了好几步，这时门被从外推开。

他挡在马吕斯身前，一只手臂护着他，另一只手拿刀劈砍出去。显然士兵没料到开门便遇到一柄长刀——倒也公平，格朗泰尔也没料想到自己会拿着这样一把武器——士兵吓了一跳，对格朗泰尔来说是个绝佳的机会，他立刻加紧步伐向前逼去。

他只觉得全身的力气都流向了挥舞起长刀的肩膀以及手臂，直到那名士兵退无可退，背撞墙壁，瞬息之间光亮便从他的眼中消去。

“马吕斯！”他听见进入房间的下一个人喊道，显然认出了马吕斯的声音。接着他与来人一同面向马吕斯，来人手握手枪，马吕斯瞪着眼睛，看上去震惊又恐慌，“你还活着！”

他没管将死去士兵钉在墙上的长刀，转而抽出大腿上的小刀，转了个身，悄无声息地从后方接近第二名冲进房里的士兵。那名士兵只觉头发被猛地向后扯去，尚未意识到发生了什么便被刀片划破了喉咙。血液喷溅，男人向前扑倒在马吕斯的脚下。

马吕斯吓得呆了，眼睛睁得巨大，他的目光看向格朗泰尔时露出被背叛的眼神。

格朗泰尔从那眼神中转开脸，用裤子抹净了小刀锋刃上的血迹，重新收回刀鞘。“别他妈盯着看了，”他说，“拿起武器。”

“但我认识他们。”马吕斯气息虚弱。

格朗泰尔毫不优雅地抽出插在士兵胸中的长刀，带出一串又黏又湿、让人联想到血与肉的声音，他拿刀刃在士兵的外衣上蹭了个干净。没了支撑尸体瘫软地砸落，面朝地面。他蹲下身搜刮走他身上的武器：一把刀，一把枪和两枚子弹，一卷银制金属丝，显然与他钢制的相比传导效果要更加清晰。

他开始完全依照本能行动了，他心知现在需要的是活下来。胆汁从喉咙里溢出，酸涩、令人作呕，但他没工夫关心，也同样没工夫思考被他转瞬间带走的两条性命。他需要带马吕斯逃出去，安全地逃出去，至于那男孩受伤的可怜心灵就先放放再说吧。

几样武器被他挨个插进腰带空余的绑带和皮套中，他站起身。马吕斯跪在地板上，双手打着哆嗦从面前的一具尸体身上拿出一把手枪，他看手枪的样子像看着一条嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇。“行了，算了吧。”他说着拽起马吕斯。也许这男孩没有武器还会更安全些；至少避免了擦枪走火伤了自己或者连他也一块儿害死。

他拉着马吕斯朝门边走去，马吕斯没有反抗。他谨慎地把头探出楼梯井，查看是否有更多士兵。他能听见楼上的响声，砰的一响，紧接着有炸裂的炮火声，但离他们所处的位置还远，不足以构成威胁。他没法辨认那是不是弗以伊和巴阿雷遭遇士兵战斗发出的声响，但他没空等待确认了。

他抓紧马吕斯的胳膊，二人匆忙冲出房间，他推了马吕斯一把叫他赶紧往下层跑。看到马吕斯匆忙动身，于是双手撑起栏杆扶手，飞身直接跃下，蹲伏着落在下一层的平台，环视四周角落。视野内尚未出现士兵的影子，于是他扶住栏杆，继续向下。马吕斯匆忙的脚步声追在身后，踏在楼梯上如同咚咚奏响的军鼓。

他完全没注意到有一支箭突兀地飞来，擦过他的脸颊带起一串血珠，箭头有力地钉入身后的墙壁。“怎么他妈回事？”他转身四顾。又有另一支箭飞过，他捕捉到在一瞬间闪过的一簇金发和一双晴空蓝的眼睛，紧接着马吕斯气喘吁吁地出现在身后，大喊，“停下！珂赛特，停下！”喊的不是他的名字，这是什么情况？

格朗泰尔露出疑惑的神情，不远处现身的女孩也同样。接着马吕斯赶忙说，“是我，珂赛特，是我。”

“他们绑架了你。”金发女孩——珂赛特——说，她的嗓音好似夏日，有微风流淌在一呼一吸之中，但没有工夫给他欣赏。格朗泰尔直勾勾地盯住她手中拉满弦的弓，以及弓身上蓄势待发的箭，虽然它正指向与马吕斯相反的方向。“他们带走了你。”

“他们没有，”马吕斯说，睁着溢满真诚的大眼睛缓慢靠近，双手举在身前，“是我自己离开的，我觉得自己得做出些行动，至少尝试改变些事情。政府所做的一切都是错的，他们在一步步走向歧途。”

女孩的脸疑惑地皱起来，眉间挤出一道深纹，这时两层之上突然爆发出一声呐喊。格朗泰尔低骂一声，打断马吕斯和那金发姑娘，“马吕斯，我们必须走了，他们过来了。”虽然不知原因，但他头脑里有一部分确信这女孩不会杀了他们——好吧，至少不会杀了马吕斯。希望他也能沾些马吕斯的光。

“他们也是怀着同样理想的人，”马吕斯说，完全无视了他，“他们是好人，我和他们在一起。我们应当合作，我们必须——”

“马吕斯！”他大声叫道，“我们必须 ** **走了**** 。”

“你也应该到他们那儿去听听，我真的没事，是我自愿和他们在一起的，这样能行——”他言辞恳切，语带恳求。格朗泰尔怒气冲冲地抄起他往大厅的方向拖去，他像个沉重的麻袋，越来越远却还不断回头看向女孩的身影，脚下踉跄。格朗泰尔一脚踹开大楼的前门。

“相信我！”马吕斯喊道，二人的身影冲出街道。

格朗泰尔并无继续在此地停留的打算，无论那女孩是否相信马吕斯、无论她是否说了什么作答，尽管她手持弓箭的身影还在他头脑里挥之不去，以及她差点就射中了他。他能看见女孩身上的野性与勇猛，如同美丽却致命的恶魔之花，但是排除掉自己和马吕斯可能受到的任何生命威胁是必要的。

他们穿过一条鹅卵石铺就的小径，往另一条街道移动，石头缝间尚残存着枯草，但在他们的鞋底下被踩得粉碎。这应该是个温暖的夜晚，空气中没有微风搅动。这时刚过所谓的夏天不久，但如今季节紊乱不同从前，他只能祈祷头顶不要突然飘来一片怒吼翻滚的雷雨云。

安灼拉身后的那张地图在他的头脑中铺展开。离开大楼的视线范围后，马吕斯从他的桎梏里挣脱出来，一脸活见鬼的神情。他想问问马吕斯是否还好，但光是奔跑就抽走了肺里的全部空气，身后的医疗物资也越来越重地压抑在双肩之上，全身的肌肉由于奔跑和战斗没有一刻停下叫疼。安灼拉说的没错，他已经完全不行了。

他们尽可能隐匿在一座座废弃大楼毗连的阴影中前行。几盏街灯力不从心地闪烁着，从灯泡里喷射出早已废弃的发电机最后一股能量。他们真正的光亮还是要拜头顶那轮蒙着阴翳的月亮所赐。他领着马吕斯走向一处十字路口，酒馆熟悉的温暖已经在头脑里构筑起来——不出意外，以此行保持的速度，破晓前便能回到缪尚。

然而就在快出城的时候他听到不远处响起了声音，熟悉得让他大惊失色。

“格朗泰尔！马吕斯！”

他转过身，看见巴阿雷和弗以伊正躲在通向对面的一条道路旁的大楼阴影中，弗以伊架着巴阿雷的身体。巴阿雷绑在一起的数条细发辫在脖颈处散开，正粗重地喘息，他的身体在弗以伊的支撑下依旧一瘸一拐的。他一只手按着颈侧，有鲜红渗出指缝。

马吕斯没半点儿迟疑就往二人所在的街道另一头跑去，面露担忧。格朗泰尔在他之后，刚跨出半步他便犹豫了。在右手边是回去缪尚的路，回正常生活的路，能远离城市和朋友会。

而他手上此时沾染着三个人的鲜血，那是为维护朋友会而犯下的杀戮。

左边的路上是最近的入口，通向下水道下的地下迷宫，通向革命的世界和一群并不信任他的革命家。

“格朗泰尔，快点儿！”弗以伊在阴影中喊道，远远向他伸出一只手。马吕斯在另一边试图撑起巴阿雷的另半边身子，在巴阿雷高大壮实的个头下他显得既矮小又瘦弱，巴阿雷的一条手臂就压得他脚下蹒跚。

他们甚至都不是他的朋友，格朗泰尔想道。他们一周前才刚见过面。他自认自己毫无忠诚的概念，无论是对朋友会，或是巴阿雷或弗以伊，也并不会为之感到愧疚。马吕斯已经恢复了健康，他侧腹的伤口完全愈合了。从事实上来看，他确实守住了诺言：艾潘妮只是想要马吕斯活着，现在他活着。那么格朗泰尔是不是就没义务再同他呆在一块儿了？

缪尚近在咫尺，他只管那儿称作过家。

“格朗泰尔！”他听见马吕斯也喊起他的名字。

在他脑子里有什么崩断了。他的腿向前迈了一小步，又一小步，似乎是眨眼间，当他的意识再次主导了身体，他发现自己正撞开马吕斯的肩膀，将巴阿雷的重量转移到自己肩上。弗以伊的目光看了看他身，而后转回道路的远方，几人磕磕绊绊向左面的道路上走去。

这条路再向前没多远是一口下水检修井，他们撞见巴阿雷和弗以伊的时候他们就是在寻找那口井。弗以伊和格朗泰尔二人熟练地撬开井盖，弗以伊先行下去，马吕斯跟上。格朗泰尔协助了巴阿雷下去，由另两人扶好，自己在最后半身没入井中。他一手攀着井口边缘，一手勾住构成梯子的管道。

当肩与地面齐平，他伸出手臂勾住井盖上的通孔，沉重的窨井盖蹭过鹅卵石铺就的凹凸不平的地面。只剩下最后一丝月光时他停了下来。他的一只手从仅剩的缝隙中尚能触碰地面的空气，他闭上眼睛。如果他回了头，如果他让缪尚的画面再次出现在脑海，他会迷失方向的。

他的手使了些力，亲手断绝了最后一丝月光，他再次于黑暗中沉落。

\- - - - -

一只脚还没进若李的病房，混乱就注定了发生。

安灼拉、公白飞、若李和博须埃已经等在病房内，他们四人刚一踏进房间，四双眼睛便立马抬起来。瞬间放松的巴阿雷身体直接跌落进了若李和博须埃的怀抱。没一会儿弗以伊也撑不下去了，呲牙咧嘴地摔在床上，手指紧抓着腿。

格朗泰尔卸下背包，放在平时堆放医疗用品的柜台上，拉开拉链开始往外搬运收获到的物资。里面有超过半数的药品他不知该如何使用，但幸运的是这里有人知道。博须埃从他掏出的东西里挑出几样拿给若李，若李刚将巴阿雷弄到床上，挽起袖子准备开始工作。

公白飞径直朝弗以伊走去。他看见弗以伊从自己的背包中拿了药品递给公白飞，低声说了什么，他听得并不真切。马吕斯手足无措地四处打转，似乎想要帮忙却不知该做些什么。

有一只手落在格朗泰尔肩上，他瑟缩了一下，本能地握起拳头差点儿朝后挥去。安灼拉制住他挥舞的小臂，另一只手将他的后背压迫到柜台上，让他一动不能动。安灼拉脸上的表情严肃；他并没有直视格朗泰尔的眼睛，他的目光在更靠下的地方，约莫是脸颊的位置。

“什——”他话还没来得及说全，就极其不雅地被撂倒在另一张病床上，一脸惊吓地屁股陷进床垫，安灼拉站在他两腿间，弓下身。他感觉到他的大拇指支撑着他的下巴，其余四指触到他的脸颊。

自从回到这里，这是第一次来自安灼拉主动的触碰，指尖的触感与前阵子二人打起架来时的全然不同，几乎让他屏住呼吸。他顺着落在下巴上指间的力道仰起头，直视上方的人。

安灼拉眉头紧皱，面露不快。他的拇指似乎是心不在焉地摩搓着他的下巴，“你本来不用跟去的。”

“什么？”他问，皱起眉头。

安灼拉只是不动声色地从他放在柜台上的医疗物资中找出了一包消毒湿巾。他用牙齿撕开包装，格朗泰尔猝不及防地感到脸上一片冰凉的触感，突然尖锐起来的刺痛让他倒抽了一口凉气；他抬手想挥开那片散发疼痛的源头，但不知怎么的就按在了安灼拉的手上。

几秒钟，两人相对无言。

接着安灼拉的手松开了，滑落下去，他的手摸到格朗泰尔的衬衣下摆。犹如挨了一巴掌，格朗泰尔迅速从恍惚中清醒过来，躲避着身体，“你他妈干嘛？”

“你哪里受伤了？”安灼拉问，他妈的他怎么又摸到他衣服了，他努力弯折身子，到最后几乎完全仰躺在床上。安灼拉俯在他身体上方。

“我没受伤，你 ** **干什么**** ——停下！”消毒湿巾从脸上掉下来，他钳住安灼拉的手腕，死死抬着双手不让安灼拉更近一步，“我没受伤。”

“你受伤了。”金发领袖的目光意有所指地看向他的脸颊。花了会儿时间他这才想起安灼拉是在看什么——他先前没太注意，珂赛特的箭想必比他想象的留下了更严重的伤痕。

安灼拉再次朝他的衬衣下摆发起进攻，他只得扭动身子不让他抓到，“我没事，安灼拉！”他喊道，耶稣基督，怎么没个人帮帮可怜的受残害的他，“别他妈扒我衣服了！”

叫喊声想句魔咒，突然让安灼拉一动不动了。他手腕上还源源不断地传来来自格朗泰尔掌心的灼热，但它们都不再动了。他的身体——从大腿到胸膛都感受得到紧贴格朗泰尔的身体带来的温度。格朗泰尔仰躺在床上，任何一个人看了都会觉得这是个极具暗示性的姿态。在格朗泰尔意识到这一点的同时安灼拉也意识到了，他微微抬起了身子。现在他们的身体不再有接触，但他没有甩开格朗泰尔的手。他见到安灼拉的颧骨上现出两抹潮红。

“你妈的，”格朗泰尔说，拿胳膊肘推他，“现在我知道了，难怪你永远成不了医生——有没有人跟你说过，你对待病人的态度可真糟糕？”

“扶好你的消毒湿巾。”安灼拉说，看上去气鼓鼓的，他抽出一只手捡起消毒湿巾递给他。格朗泰尔认真考虑了一下是否要拒绝并扫开他的手，但最终决定还是接受要好一些。这一次他们的手小心地谁也没碰到对方，他接过消毒湿巾捂上脸颊划开的切口。刺痛虽然已经淡了不少，但依旧没有消失。

其余几人在房间里忙碌，而有几秒安灼拉和格朗泰尔二人除却呼吸没做任何事。公白飞终于处理好了弗以伊的腿，他从里面挖出了一支箭头，马吕斯看到后别开了眼睛。若李在巴阿雷的脖颈压着长长一条止血巾，巴阿雷刚刚恢复意识，正大骂着要赤手空拳掀翻政府的老窝。

因此他们二人的争吵似乎没被任何人注意到；各人都有各自的事要忙。

“想伤到我得再多送点儿人来。”格朗泰尔装作轻描淡写地说。接着他看见安灼拉的嘴角飞快地闪现过一丝笑意，虽然很快便消失掉，像是从未出现过。他直起身向后退去，给格朗泰尔让出坐起身子的空间。

格朗泰尔坐起来时顺势把双腿也搭上了床边。没过一会儿安灼拉也坐在了上来，在病床上只与他间隔了一小段的距离。他的双臂交叉在胸前，后背挺得笔直。看了看他的样子，于是格朗泰尔更肆意地伸展起四肢来，一只胳膊枕在脑后，放松地垂下肩膀。从他的视角来看安灼拉很美；他有一张有如云石雕刻般棱角分明的侧脸。可惜性格也同云石一般冷硬无情，他在心里默默叹息。

“全都是你的错。”他说。

他注意到安灼拉肩膀上的肌肉绷起来，他的眼睛看过来，“怎么说？”

“如果你把我的枪、我的武器还给我，我怎么会让一支箭挠我的痒痒呢。要是我运气再差些，没准箭头就射穿了我的心脏，或者——或者没准在你耍流氓地扒我衣服的时候就能找见几个可怖的伤口。”

“那件事不是我决定的，”安灼拉说，转开脸，“我反对了，还吵了一架。”

他眨眨眼睛。“什么？”他试着回想那天的争论、与安灼拉面对面的对峙，可那天他似乎真的让愤怒淹没失去了理智，除了大喊大叫跟想摔碎东西的强烈冲动外，他什么都没想起来。记起公白飞说过的话废了他好大力气——接着他不可避免地想起些其他事来。

他悄悄移动目光，最终落在依旧绑在自己腿上的小刀。安灼拉让他拿走的那把，之后再没有提一个字要将其索要回去。

他深吸了一口气。这 ** **不可能**** ，他不相信自己得出的结论。安灼拉怎么可能将之作为对公白飞决定的无声抗议，而将自己的武器留给了他？他再次抬眼看向身边的侧脸，金发领袖只是保持着坚定的目光，盯着房间里忙碌的其余人，一只手蜷着手指扒住了床沿。他大概不常和公白飞争吵，格朗泰尔想道。

正打算开口说些什么的时候，他突然撞上了回过头的公白飞的眼神。

“格朗泰尔，拿回你的武器吧，”他冷静地说，显然听见了两人方才所有谈话，“我能要些消毒湿巾吗？”他询问安灼拉。这听起来过于礼貌了，他想道。

有趣的是，安灼拉就立刻双手一撑从床上挪到了柜台边，仿佛听到的不是请求，倒像小朋友挨了老师的训斥，拿起一打消毒湿巾，他递给公白飞的时候甚至没抬起眼睛。公白飞接过后，他也迅速跑到弗以伊的另一侧。

安灼拉一离开，格朗泰尔好像才又懂得了如何呼吸。他缓慢地呼出一口气，肌肉放松下来，此前他甚至没发现它们一直紧绷着。他偏过头，看见若李终于堪堪止住巴阿雷脖颈上的血。纱布已经缠到了最后一圈，一旁马吕斯拿着医用胶布，他终于也派上了些用场。

看着马吕斯让他的思绪穿过重重云雾，又回到遍布鲜血与灰尘的楼梯井中，看见浅金的头发、清亮的眼睛，在那双瞳仁里透着坚冰一般的坚定，他回想起那双眼睛看见马吕斯一再保证自己安好无需担心时露出的震惊，想起马吕斯恳求她相信自己时诚挚的眼神。

每一样都叫他皱眉，他思考起自己是否要和马吕斯提起这事。

不过没过一会儿他便意识到，这与他又有何关系呢？朋友会的敌人并非他的。他想自己已经足够清醒，该腾开床位了。于是将消毒湿巾揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶，迈步朝门外走去。他发现自己离开时安灼拉抬起头看了过来。他似乎想说什么，但在公白飞管他要纱布的空当，格朗泰尔已经走了。

\- - - - -

“所以，顺利完成第一次任务了？”巴阿雷问，环上他的肩头。众人正聚在一处，举行小型庆祝会，分发医疗用品时先前受伤的几人看上去都恢复得不错。巴阿雷坐在格朗泰尔旁边开怀地笑着，嘴巴咧开老大，完全不像脖颈上缠了厚厚几圈绷带，刚刚好盖住脉搏。

格朗泰尔不着痕迹地躲开他的手臂，伸向不远处的红酒瓶。

“是。”马吕斯替他回答。他坐在另一边，看上去远不及格朗泰尔以为的那样欢乐。自从两天前他们返回基地，马吕斯就一直沉默着闷闷不乐，每每在谈话中走神，几天来甚至没正视格朗泰尔的眼睛。

他假装这对自己并无影响——这 ** **不该**** 让他有任何困扰的不是吗——现在，他很高兴自己又得到了机会，拿起酒精灌醉自己的神经。成功完成任务让他和马吕斯在总部拥有了更自由的空间，不必再连吃饭更衣都受到严密的监控。虽然依旧没有独自离开曲折的地底迷宫的自由，但依旧是向前进了一步。

“你管受伤叫顺利？”他开口，抓住瓶身拖到面前，对着里面的深色液体露出餍足的神情。

“你们经常做这种事？”马吕斯没有理会格朗泰尔，继续说，声音不大却清晰地打断了长桌另一端热闹的交谈。格朗泰尔喝了口酒，看热闹般等着谁会先行作答。公白飞从某张疑似计划图上面抬起头，似乎在酝酿着如何回答，但弗以伊先开了口。

“你是指获取物资吗？”他问，“这是当然，我想你已经体会到了。”

“不，”马吕斯否定，他的目光匆匆瞥过格朗泰尔，“我是指杀人。”

啊。

他想起马吕斯看向倒在地板上没了生气的士兵的眼神，惊惶、无措，就像他面对敌人一次也没举起被配给的武器——全程他只试图与珂赛特 ** **说了几句话**** ，不管她是谁——格朗泰尔早该意识到这个问题。对主动入侵的政府官员下杀手是一回事，而对坚守着岗位、履行保卫物资指责的士兵——那就是完全不同的性质了。他的手指攥紧瓶颈，埋下头，他并不想卷入这场谈话。他只想静静地喝他的酒。

弗以伊皱眉，“在有必要的时候。”

“什么时候才算有必要？”马吕斯穷追不舍。格朗泰尔倒没想过他会有这么大的胆子。

公白飞在这时插了进来。他双肘抵着桌面，十指交叉置于下巴前方，“在他们挡了我们路的时候。”

“即使他们只是站在那儿，并没有试图阻碍？”

“挡了我们前进的道路那和阻碍 ** **没有差别**** 。这是同一回事。”

桌子另一端的说笑仍在继续，而这一端的气氛已经发生了改变，空气里夹带着令人清醒的冰冷。格朗泰尔看见安灼拉从古费拉克旁抬起头，似乎对这边突然的安静感到困惑不解。

“就这样？”马吕斯问，“是谁开了第一枪？”

“这重要吗？”公白飞问，格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴。糟糕的时机，以及糟糕的内容。

而接下来让他惊讶的是，站出来反驳的人是安灼拉。

“这当然重要，”他说，提高音量，清亮的嗓音盖住整间屋子的嘈杂，“我们不会盲目地杀人，不然我们和政府有何差别？”

他的打断让每个人的注意力都转移过来，三三两两谈笑的人全部噤了声。格朗泰尔又喝了口酒，他不想呆在这地方，他只希望马吕斯能闭上他的嘴别再继续 ** **接**** 下去。他想到安灼拉最爱的事——那就是让其他人相信自己曾经错得多么离谱。

“不是政府里的所有人都盲目地杀人。”他当然不会如格朗泰尔所愿乖乖闭上嘴巴。他的话引起安灼拉一阵古怪的瞪视，好像他脖子上突然长出了第二颗脑袋。

“你是否见过公开处决？”安灼拉尖锐地开口，“那些被政府借维护秩序与和平处决的公民？那些因为抓不到我们就被随手抓去的替罪羊？无辜的民众遭到残杀，只因为他们不愿活在政府控制下的世界，因为他们不同意——”

“当然当然，这么些年你就没这样做过啦，”格朗泰尔大声打断了安灼拉的演说，在撞上突然转过来的安灼拉的目光时他在脑中揍了自己一拳。操。好极了，现在他还是把自己也卷进来啦，那不妨就把他想说的一一列举个遍。“你不也一直在干掉不赞同你理想的人吗？就拿政府的士兵举例。那么你说的差别到底在哪儿呢？你甚至动过放任马吕斯流干血死去的念头——”

“那是不同的！”他感觉得到，安灼拉的周身充斥着怒火，正一步步燃烧成他狂热地爱着的那个安灼拉。他激怒金发的领袖不是毫无理由，虽然这只是其中之一。因为这让那人成为唯一一个色彩浓重的焦点，在他们周围的整个世界都褪色沦为混乱模糊的灰调色块。

人们会为面对安灼拉而站立起身、挺直腰板，下意识配合他周身紧张躁动的空气。而与之相反，格朗泰尔总是懒散地瘫靠在椅子中，他拿手指轻轻敲打着红酒瓶的瓶颈，拉长声音语带讥讽，“哦？请说说看。”

“我们不会滥杀无辜的民众，不会为信仰自由而处决性命。”

“哦，就在不久前你们才杀死过一批不同信仰之人。”

“那是因为他们先动手来追杀我们！”

“噢，那就让我们好好说说这事儿？”他感到些苦涩，“是你的决定让你们被这所城市通缉。现在你们 ** **物资告急**** ，你怎么能——你怎么能就这样让其他人、甚至你自己，冒着危险、献出生命，就为追逐某个——某个虚幻的 ** **理想**** 。无数条生命逝去都与你无关吗？只要你的革命还在继续——”

“ ** **格朗泰尔**** ，”公白飞的声音冷静、面无表情，话却像一锤凿向坚冰，溅起无数闪烁冷光的碎屑，“够了。”

他眨眨眼，被公白飞叫停出乎他的意料。在寂静中，他肩膀上承受着无形的重压，脖颈也好似环着一双手要将他窒死。他举起酒瓶，瓶口压在嘴唇上，他必须死死攥着酒瓶才能抑制住双手的颤抖。

安灼拉长久地看了他一眼，他读不懂他的表情，那像是蒙上了一层雾气般模糊一片。之后他转开脸，格朗泰尔发现他抵在桌面上握成拳的手。

“格朗泰尔说的没错，”寂静中响起马吕斯微弱的声音，众人的目光又回到他身上，“但我不会像他那样说。我只是——所有这些杀戮，你们想要借此达到什么？”

“这从来不是轻易做下的决定，”公白飞回答，“可惜我们没有其他选择。”

“这是实现目标的必经之路。但那并不是说，”安灼拉又恢复成心如钢铁、坚定不移的那个人了，他的目光如刀，狠狠地剐了格朗泰尔的方向一眼，“不是说我们在享受杀戮。这是达到目的的必要手段，如果有其他选择，我们一定不会考虑这种，但是没有。一旦与士兵碰面理所当然会引起杀戮，他们不过是遵从指令，但这无法避免。我们寻求能够寻找到的任何帮助，尝试过各种方法，但和平并非那样简单。”

马吕斯丧了气。他睁着那双圆溜溜、清纯的小鹿眼睛，手指揪扯着袖口一段脱出的线头。格朗泰尔知道他肚子里还存着无数话想说，想继续进行下去这个话题。但他同样知道马吕斯不会这样做，虽然不知道一开始是什么让马吕斯有了开口的勇气，不过当下都荡然无存了。

事实上有一部分的他想再次打断这片暂时平静的海面，帮马吕斯说出肚里的话，但心知这已经是场必输的尝试。这场战役朋友会已经打了五年，在他们身后早已没了回头的路。

\- - - - -

这次行动的成功证实了马吕斯提供的信息确实是值得信任的，意味着或多或少，朋友会的态度将会有所转变。无论是否同意，他们终于还是开始听取马吕斯的提议，更多人愿意选择暂时放下成见、相信他显露出的真诚。虽然在他们眼中，马吕斯前政府成员的身份依旧没有改变，但起码他说的话不会再被当作一团空气。

或者说至少，朋友会里有一部分人愿意选择相信他。

“他说你们应当与政府协作的时候是认真的。”说着，格朗泰尔躲开头上劈来的一记重击，扭转身体的重心，高举起练习用的木棒。

安灼拉轻松避开一击，“我相信他是认真的，但我们不会照做。”

“当然了。”如果不是要集中全部精神，避免将自己的臀部暴露在对方的攻击之下，格朗泰尔早就朝安灼拉翻了个大大的白眼。

训练是安灼拉的主意。他向格朗泰尔提起时的情形十分尴尬，但依旧直言不讳，即使他的表情像是每说一个字后悔就加深半分。当时他跟安灼拉站在一个陌生房间，公白飞终于对他的武器松口后，他在这里将它们交还给他。相对的，他也要将先前暂借来用于物资任务时的武器返还（当然，他并未提及在物资大楼里时，他从被杀死的士兵身上收缴到的武器）。

递出长刀时他犹豫了半刻，被安灼拉注意到了。

“如果你想留着它，”他说，面色难以捉摸，“你必须能够用好它。”

于是现在他站在这里，开始与安灼拉进行第三个夜晚的面对面的训练。他全身的肌肉都在嘶吼，但灼烧感随之缓慢遍及全身，筋骨带着酸痛拉伸开来，耐力也在向从前的水平靠拢。尽管青肿、瘀伤和刺痛接踵而来。

“马吕斯的存在还不足以让你相信政府没坏透？”他问道，木棒伴随破空声横挥至身前，安灼拉面带吃惊地向后急退，“如果有一个人站出来，想必还会有更多。”

他想起那个金发姑娘，珂赛特，安灼拉的一个弓步猛刺让他立刻抽回思绪。“马吕斯很难代表多数人。”他说。格朗泰尔忍住大笑的冲动，感到来自喉咙的一阵刺痒。

他回退一步，恰好如了安灼拉的意，眨眼间他便扭转身躯，手中木棒从空中削过。格朗泰尔本能地截走移至面前的木棒，木棒顶端被他朝自己的方向猛地一拉，一瞬间安灼拉的脸上显出慌乱的神色，踉跄地朝前扑去，瞪着眼睛撞进格朗泰尔的胸膛。触到怀抱里温热的身躯，格朗泰尔不由自主地露出笑来。他看见对方眯起那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“如果是真正的战斗，你还能徒手抓剑刃？”安灼拉恶狠狠地说，未拿木棍的手用力推了一把他的胸脯。

“如果是真正的战斗那也不可能是回合制，你一刀我一——”他话没说完，手臂立马挨了木棒狠狠一抽，“嗷，操。”

“真正的战斗更不会只留下淤青。”安灼拉反驳——谁能告诉他那他妈是个微笑吗？

“哦，真有趣。”他说着飞身向前一跃。

安灼拉没有接话，他也没再说什么，二人间交换起攻击，木棒相击发出清脆的声响，脚下木板在二人进退间吱呀乱叫。安灼拉又穿起了那身纯黑的作战服，却没有披上红色的斗篷。但依旧有激昂的红色点缀在他的身后——一条红颜色的布条束起他纯金的长发，在脑后挽了一个松散的发髻，但方才的战斗几乎让它们完全散乱开来，弯曲着滑落在脸侧。他炽烈的表情也随之柔和下来。

格朗泰尔没吭声；他喜爱凌乱降临在这名领袖的身上。这让他看上去还是个人类。

安灼拉是个完美的训练对象，苛刻但绝对坦诚。他没留给格朗泰尔任何余裕、任何喘息的时机，冷酷无情地挥出行云流水的斩击。他忘了——或者说他主动将之藏在了记忆最深处——安灼拉是怎样催动人心，让每个成员发挥出最强大的潜力。对这位金发领袖来说，从不存在失败这个选择。他要求所有的人使出全力，无论他们是否相信自己能够做到。

这便引出了一个问题：为什么他会花费大量的时间在这里训练格朗泰尔。他想自己已经证明了时间放在他的身上纯属浪费，至少他不值得安灼拉去花费每晚的时间，更不可能成为安灼拉想让他成为的人。

（ ** **“我知道你能比这更好，为什么你不让我看到？你到底在害怕什么？”**** ）

他害怕 ** **考验**** ，害怕 ** **自己秘密的渴望被发现**** ，他想，但并没打算在训练中开口。他永远达不到安灼拉定下的严格标准，也永远够不上安灼拉的期望。但似乎有段时间二人却就某事达成了一致，那就是留他生活在无尽阴影之中。这就是这期间发生的事；格朗泰尔一直便知道，这长久不了的。

依靠着身体记忆与反应速度，一套挥剑动作被他流畅地舞了出来，最终沉重的一击实实在在地落在安灼拉侧腹，他发自内心地露出了笑容。

他感到愚蠢，太蠢了，但他不能否认胸中确实有什么难以抑制地颤动起来。

他的注意力全部落在了喘息着的对手身上，盯着对方任何一点可能牵动全身的微小信号，安灼拉也同样。他们二人对彼此太过熟悉，即使过去了五年，这一点依旧未曾改变；注意对方防御露出的微小破绽、精神短暂的涣散，任何能让自己在战斗中占领上风的机会。曾经是格朗泰尔教给安灼拉剑术的防守与进攻，曾经二人也有过时光并肩作战。

流畅的步法给了他机会锁死安灼拉手中的木棒，再将他推离，但显然安灼拉反应更快一步，下一秒他的脚出现在格朗泰尔脚腕后方，朝自己的方向快准狠地勾去。平衡在瞬间消失，但格朗泰尔也不是第一回面对这种招式，现在他完全能做到在瞬息间调转身体将重心落在另一条腿上，并迅速重新抓起他的木棒。

他做了个假动作。安灼拉大意了，他举起木棒准备阻挡从上方压下的攻击，但木棒落了空。格朗泰尔瞬间欺身向前，高举木棒，为挡住进攻安灼拉只得双手横抓木棒举过头顶。后退之间他后背撞上冰冷的墙壁，格朗泰尔听着他肺部急促更替的空气，在他惊讶的神色中用木棒锁死了他两只有力的手腕。

“认输了吗？”他露出笑容。

“永不。”安灼拉回答，即使是双手在头顶不能动弹他依旧要命地固执到底，格朗泰尔露齿一笑。安灼拉合上眼皮，细密的长睫毛扫过高高的颧骨。蓝色的光辉再次闪过眼前时，格朗泰尔在那双眼睛里发现一丝得逞的坏笑。

“操。”他大骂一句。毫无预警，安灼拉蜷起身体往身后的墙壁蹬去，借力摆起双腿，牢牢地缠上他的腰。

这一击让两人的身体同时向后翻倒过去，在坚实的混凝土地面上滚作一团，两根木棒同时脱手，发出一系列的撞击声后逐渐往远处滚去，脱离开手臂能够到的范围。安灼拉以膝盖落地，两条腿紧紧禁锢着格朗泰尔的腰。他的一只手重获自由后立刻抓住格朗泰尔胸前的衬衣，力气大得将他整个半身拽起，两人的脸只隔了相当近的距离。而格朗泰尔，他的两只背叛了本心的手落在安灼拉的腰上，与皮肤间只有一条用来盛放武器的腰带相隔。安灼拉衬衣的下摆卷了起来，他的大拇指触着散发出温热的皮肤。

“ ** **你**** 认输吗？”他问道。就像这样，一股炽热的能量在格朗泰尔的身体中流窜起来，诞生于拇指指尖，随肾上腺素侵蚀了他的每一个细胞。

“永不。”他照搬出安灼拉的答案，声带发声的同时收紧掐在对方腰间的手，已经做好准备推开压在自己上方的身体。只是在扭动间，安灼拉的衣摆又向上卷起几寸，更多皮肤暴露在了空气之中——

“很抱歉打断，”少年的声音突兀地在隧道中响起，“但我有个消息。”

伽弗洛什的身影出现在视野中，他一只手揣进长裤口袋，歪斜着肩膀，一副傲慢无礼的模样。在少年的身上，同安灼拉一样有着什么能带给他相似的心悸。事实上，虽然伽弗洛什穿着几乎全黑，但从领口露出的颜色鲜亮、骇人得叫人移不开目光。

安灼拉甚至没表现出惊讶来。他只是松开让他攥皱的衬衣，靠坐在格朗泰尔的大腿上，并立直了身体。他向少年拿着的纸片伸出手，尽管衣衫凌乱，神情却镇静优雅。

伽弗洛什朝手上的东西瞧了一眼，接着看向安灼拉的脸摆出孩子般的灿烂笑容，露出两侧甜蜜的酒窝，“我说我有个消息，可没说是个 ** **免费**** 消息。”

安灼拉皱眉。格朗泰尔偏过头，试图掩盖住溜出鼻腔的哧哧笑声。安灼拉报复性地夹紧了双腿。随后他站起身来，步子优雅，丝毫不像刚经历了一场跌宕起伏的战斗。格朗泰尔自己则是个鲜明对照，像刚从泥地里爬出来。站直后他与金发领袖保持了相当一段以示尊重的距离。

他看见安灼拉从身上挂满的口袋里掏出了什么交给伽弗洛什。伽弗洛什则笑容满面地给了他手里的纸张，而后转向格朗泰尔，“你还在这儿呢？”真是没礼貌。

格朗泰尔狠瞪了他一眼。但他向来毫无威严。没有回答，他突然伸手压下少年的脑袋，露出耳后的那片嵌进了芯片的皮肤。少年像只突然受袭的小野猫又吵又叫地挣扎起来，而他只是加重了手上的力气，拿大拇指按上埋了追踪器的那块皮肤。

“你还安全吗？”他问，放开少年。

伽弗洛什转过身去，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，努力想装出镇定的样子但无济于事，“我总是安全的，我又不是个蠢蛋。”

他朝少年扬了扬眉毛，抱起双臂。谁不知道这少年的名字叫伽弗·鲁莽·不顾后果·洛什。他依旧彻彻底底地反对古费拉克这个馊主意，让一个孩子来当作诱饵。但如果伽弗洛什是完全自愿，甚至是自荐，那么他什么也做不了。

“别忘了你还欠我的，”伽弗洛什说，“这可不作数。”

“我可不觉得让你戴追踪器是帮了你的忙。”

也不知道艾潘妮发现了没有，他想道；艾潘妮为了让伽弗洛什远离朋友会这摊子事做了多少努力。如果她知道了此事的严重性必定是要大发雷霆的。

他正打算说些什么的时候瞧见了安灼拉的表情，他边读纸上的内容边加深皱起的眉头。方才稍微显露出的愉悦一扫而光；他的样子比此前几天还要更加严肃。格朗泰尔小心翼翼地挪近几步，“一切都还好吗？”

安灼拉惊得震了下肩膀，抬起眼睛，似乎这才想起房间里还有其他人在。他对折起纸张，收进衣服上的一只口袋，“只是政府方面。”

“这回又怎么了？”

安灼拉像是要同往常一样打发走他俩，但他略一沉默，有什么从脸上掠过，他犹豫了一下。

“他们打算指控我们绑架了马吕斯，”他解释道，明显小心地斟酌了措辞，他说话时向伽弗洛什的方向瞟了几眼，“政府把我们描绘成了一群恶棍组织，宣称我们正折磨马吕斯不让他回到吉诺曼那里去。他们还捉到了一些我们的支持者来证明他们的主张，他们一定正受着政府的严刑折磨，否则绝不会证实那些言论。政府打算靠舆论让公众反对我们，把我们当作越线的极端分子，为了达成目的可以无恶不作。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔瞪大眼睛，同时伽弗洛什也嚷嚷道，“放他妈的狗屁！”

“我必须动身。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔听见他身上好似柴火被一把烈火瞬间点燃，烧得噼啪作响。他知道，安灼拉即将要做的事极欠考虑。每当他极度冲动、要做出鲁莽举动时，他身周总辐射出类似的热能。

“安灼拉——”他又走近一步。

“抱歉，”安灼拉对他说，真诚在显露了几秒后复归为严肃，“在此期间你得找其他人训练了。”

他伸出手，不及多想便向安灼拉的手臂抓去，可随即记起他和安灼拉之间早就没了那份亲近，亲近到可以互相做些小动作。他的手掌擦过安灼拉手臂上方的空气，被他重新收回了身侧，攥起拳头。“有什么我能做的吗？”

听到他的话安灼拉露出些许惊讶；而格朗泰尔也是对自己大吃一惊。

“没有，”安灼拉拒绝道，十分坚定，“我们能够解决。”

接着他的身影三两步便朝昏暗的隧道远方走去，甚至没有一句告别。格朗泰尔望着越来越远的身影逐渐被黑暗吞没，俯身捡起了两根木棒。

伽弗洛什看着他走向墙边，将他们重新挂好，他用余光看见少年心烦意乱地在身旁徘徊，最终开口道，“我以为你俩两看相厌。”

“确实。”他回答。却自己也不知道为什么这突然听起来像是个谎言。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“来上我的节目吧。”热安说。

“啥？”

“你肯定是个优秀的演讲者。”

“啥？”

“虽然我付不了工钱，但我能做你最忠实的好友嘛。”

格朗泰尔感到心累，他没再说什么，只是盯着热安。对方笑容满面，像正努力发光发热的小太阳。

“我听不懂你在说什么，”最终，在安静的空气即将发酵出尴尬之前，格朗泰尔说道，“这难道是你们的某种暗语？”

“噢！”小个子一惊一乍起来，“噢！你不知道，你没听说过？”他似乎是对得出的结论有点儿难过；房间那头，格朗泰尔看见若李有意地借拿开医疗物资掩住了上翘的嘴角，看样子完全没打算帮他。

“没有？”他试探地问，心知上扬语调并没必要。

“他不知道。”热安对若李说，转身背对他。

“哦？”若李摆出怜悯的眉眼，“他怎么可以这样，你怎么可以这样？”他转向格朗泰尔，试图使出质问的语调。格朗泰尔空白着表情，越过小个子的肩膀回看向若李。

“我有个广播节目，”热安最终解释道，“靠黑进政府的广播，用他们的频道，以及上次截取物资时你用到的耳机。另外，马吕斯的追踪器还带来了更多新发现。不过广播节目只是我在办，我希望借此与更多的民众取得联系。当然，节目并不频繁，大概每周一两次——是我们能使用的能源极限了——不过我们还是尽了最大努力做这档节目，告诉民众我们致力于什么、政府隐藏的真相是什么，以及有需求时找到我们的方法、获取物资的渠道、在政府找上门来时怎样应对，诸如此类的事情。有时候若李也会来分享些医疗方面的建议——帮助那些缺乏物资的人群。”

“噢，”听完他应了一声，“这样啊。”

他不是没听说过广播这事。事实上，每次有节目时艾潘妮总会准时调好收音机。虽说缪尚的顾客们属中立，但无可避免地会与朋友会的人产生交集：这档节目无论对谁来说都是极其实用的，人们能从中获取黑市开张的信息、得知哪些地区政府的巡逻松散，而哪些又必须要避开。

热安和其他的节目嘉宾都会使用代号，这是必然，但所有的节目听众都心知这是朋友会。伽弗洛什是这档广播的忠实听众，每次艾潘妮对好收音机的旋钮，他便寸步不离地守在扩音器旁。

大多时候格朗泰尔会无视。他继续灌下红酒、啤酒，或是德纳第能拿出来的任何含酒精、能入口的液体。直到某天他听到了安灼拉。那天的晚些时候他便喝了个酩酊大醉，祈祷酗酒所带来的神智不清能铲除掉于头脑里扎根的声音，但一切总是徒劳。那声音那样迷人，蕴含着自身的火焰，每每使他置身于火场中央，烈火燃起的浓烟钻进毛孔便化进了身体里，时刻提醒他曾经的那段时光。那迸发火焰的声音曾短暂地只为他一人响起。

“耳机，没错。”他说着，想起热安脖子上挂的耳机。扬了扬手，他示意对方继续。

“那你愿意加入吗？”

“不。”

小个子的肩膀耷拉下去，可见地泄了气。若李完成了手上的工作，穿过房间朝他俩走来。他瞧了格朗泰尔一眼，眼神像在看踢了楚楚可怜小狗崽一脚的罪恶行凶犯，而不是一个仅仅提出合理拒绝说辞的格朗泰尔。

“抱歉，”他说，“但是我不——我做不好，我并非你们的一员。狗嘴里也吐不出象牙。”

若李和热安交换了一个眼神。若李先转回头来，清了清嗓子，“格朗泰尔，你来这儿多久了？”

“差不多三个礼拜？”

“你尝试离开过几次？”

“呃——好几次？”他扬起眉毛，接着愤愤起自己用疑问的语调干嘛，“我尝试过离开，”他固执地重复道，不过这话他自己听来都显得毫无说服力。事实上他也想不起最后一次尝试是在什么时候了，自五天前他们完成了窃取物资的任务、并返回基地。从那时起他和马吕斯似乎就没再试图离开；如今马吕斯提供的地址、位置等信息已经能够完全取得朋友会的信任，他们也不再需要冒着生命危险去做些什么。

当然，这也意味着离开的最佳时机在此刻到来。通往内圈的门有着严密的把守——朋友会的成员轮流值岗——不过大多时候都是巴阿雷或博须埃。作为守门人他们配备了精良的武装，不过现在，他手里同样有从被他所杀的士兵身上搜来的枪与足够的火力、从安灼拉那得来的小刀，以及一把武士刀。他甚至奢侈地拥有一条固定诸般武器的皮带和一件能试他藏身黑夜的作战服。一件弗以伊穿不下的，他穿起来要比先前热安那件更为合身。

如此说来，到底是什么遏止了他日夜渴求离开的脚步？

“你们不许我。”他干巴巴地辩解，见若李扬起半边眉毛。

“什么时候别人的话也能阻止你的行动了？”他听对方问，字字彬彬有礼，也字字都切中要害。若李说的没错。若想叫格朗泰尔去做一件事，那么断言他做不成绝对是最佳策略。尽管如此，他却还留在这儿，留在这座深藏于地底的基地里，脑袋里搜刮不出一条让他无法离开的理由。

马吕斯早就不能成为借口了。

“你就是我们的一员，”热安轻声说，“一直都是，即使是你在地面上的时候，我们也从没忘记过想你。”

在他舌头底下有什么在蠢蠢欲动，是属于他悲伤的根源，他突然想起自从他回到这里，似乎还从未与谁谈论过这个，“你们——之前你们难道就认为我忘记过你们吗？”他问，瞪大眼睛，不确定自己的内心是否想要听到答案，“我从没忘记过你们中的任何人。我只是没法——我没法呆在这儿。”

“已经五年了，”若李说，“你一次都没试着联系。”

“我联系了你。”

“在你需要帮助的时候。”若李说。罪恶的蠕虫在他胃里搅动，重重坠着胃袋。意识到自己的话起了怎样的作用，若李微微睁大眼睛，同时立刻举起手来，“我并不是在责怪你。我知道你需要些空间。”

即使是这样也并没有让格朗泰尔的罪恶感减缓分毫；若李一语中的。他切断了所有联系是无可争辩的，他确实只在有需求时才联系了若李。此前他完全无视了这一点，自私地只考虑了自己。

而热安的眼神则令他更加无法面对，感到无地自容。过去的五年他甚至不曾与他说过一句话，他坚信断得干净才是对双方都更加有利的选项——甚至是现在，即使深陷愧疚与罪恶感的泥沼，他依旧坚持着这个想法——然而坚持并不意味着，在面对其导致的间接后果时，格朗泰尔能够应付自如，抑或只是稍微好受那么一点儿。

“我做不到保持联系，”他说，“这可能会——我可能会陷进更多。我做不到，我做不到参与其中，我做不到在其中见证你们的死亡。”

“可我们还都活着，”热安的声音轻得像羽毛，抚在他手背上的手掌也同样柔软轻盈，“也并没有其他的打算。”

\- - - - -

自朋友会展露出了离开地面、在地底开辟事业的打算的那一刻，格朗泰尔就知道了接下来注定的分离。决心早在他脑子里定下了。然而其他人只是一致以为，他的决定不过是因匆忙而仓促地得知计划引起的连锁反应，是由于隐瞒行为造成的鲁莽的叛逆。

然而事实只有他心中明了，他是第一个跟随在安灼拉的身后纵览了这片地下迷宫原貌的人。

那天的空气苦涩而冰冷，周身飘飞的雪花更叫人难以自控地瑟瑟发抖。他再次拉紧手套的边缘，紧握起两只手掌企图制造些许温暖。安灼拉走在身前两步远的位置，他跟着，胃里没来由地升起恐惧来。

他金发的同伴在前方矫健地穿行，面对能冻结冰凌的空气丝毫不为所动。他从一个落脚点跃向另一个落脚点的动作像猫儿，接着又跃向主路开始地方。格朗泰尔的耳朵听见枯草被鞋底碾压发出的细小悲鸣，他目视前方，安灼拉越走越快，已经算得上是在奔跑。他们头顶的天空被浸染成黑莓子的颜色，几颗暗淡的星星像灰色的污渍。他记得当时自己万般想要回到温暖缪尚的思绪，就像一头试图逃避定将发生事实的鸵鸟。

前方的安灼拉低下了头，朝地下世界的入口探去。自下弥漫而上的阴影像从黑暗中伸出的触手与锁链，牢牢攀附上他的身体。但即使是在黑暗之中，他的金发依旧闪耀着微光。如果格朗泰尔不是这样难以自拔地爱上了他，他想，那他一定得翻个白眼。他沿台阶走下去，最终脚踩在坚实的混凝土地上，感到自己像是置身于另一个世界。

下水道这个概念多年来都存在于他的认知当中，谁会不知道呢？他知道它们就像纵横交错的巴黎街道，唯一的区别是存在于地面之下。他们进入下水道的入口位于一座巨型建筑旁，那是座废弃库房，窗玻璃碎了一地，木质结构也残损不全。格朗泰尔回头又看了它一眼，同时安灼拉扭动门把手的声音传来。木门应声而开，巨大的地下世界展现在他的面前。

那里面甚至比夜晚黑得更加彻底。安灼拉停下脚步，从地板上捡起一支老旧的手电筒；显然他先前已经来过了。他按开开关，闪烁的、飘忽不定的光束从中射出，过了一会逐渐稳定下来，照亮了隧道。他跟随安灼拉向前走去，脚步声在墙壁间碰撞回荡。格朗泰尔感到后脖颈传来阵阵恐惧引起的刺痛，他越发清晰地意识到有什么将要发生，有什么将要改变了。

二人继续向前走了一段路，最终他在不再向前的安灼拉身后停下了脚步。前方的隧道尽头不再狭窄，而是开阔出一片空地。安灼拉将手电筒卡进墙上的缝隙，转过身面向格朗泰尔；黑暗之中的唯一一束光照使他看上去更加棱角分明，逆光的轮廓像锋利的刀锋，而他全身上下唯一的色彩是手臂上的一抹鲜红，那里系着一条其他人也同样系着的红布条。但格朗泰尔的手臂上是空荡荡的——如今依旧是。

“你觉得怎样？”安灼拉问，扬起一只手臂示意四周。

他心不在焉地环顾了一圈，耸了耸肩，“很黑。”他说。

他立刻反应过来自己说错了话，他瞧见安灼拉的眉头皱起来，原本闪烁着兴奋的瞳孔蒙上一层阴翳。他半偏转身子，让格朗泰尔无法看清他的表情，“这是个完美的基地，四通八达，我已经略做了探索，公白飞也开始了设计计划。虽然存在一些死胡同和部分坍塌，但如果可以利用起来就能作为防御的屏障。”

他见到火苗的微光重新在安灼拉的瞳孔中燃起，同时感到有什么在他的身体里从胸膛一路沉下去。至今他依旧记得说话时安灼拉紧绷的双肩耸动时的起伏，扫视四周时眼神充溢的骄傲，滔滔不绝地述说着他打算做什么、这片地方将如何成为他们的总部、为推翻政府要展开哪些行动。

然而格朗泰尔只觉得这里实在太黑了。黑暗，幽僻，令人作呕。

如同一座坟墓。

当然，他知道自己不能这样说。于是他抱起双臂，倚靠在固定着手电筒的墙壁上，默默打量起说着话的安灼拉。过了好一会儿，安灼拉才注意到他没有应声。他的声音低下去，目光游离到格朗泰尔的脸上。在黑暗之中格朗泰尔都看到有一片粉红飘过他的脸颊。

“你觉得怎么样？”安灼拉问，“你喜欢吗？”

他的声音少见地犹豫、充满不确定，听起来就像他真的在乎格朗泰尔的想法似的，就像过去几周他俩没为大大小小的事而整日争吵不休。

“我喜欢你喜欢它的样子。”他说，望向对方眼中闪烁的光点。

“这是唯一可行的方法，”安灼拉说，依旧一脸固执，“你清楚的。我们现在所做的事起不到任何作用。我们必须扩大基地——因此不能继续留在缪尚。那儿的立场太过中立。”

他已经疲于继续与安灼拉争论此事了。他把脸从安灼拉诚挚热切的目光中撇开，弯曲手指，指关节划过隧道湿冷的墙壁。“这儿很冷，”他说，“很潮湿。但我相信你能做到。”

他看见安灼拉又皱起了眉头，而他却只觉得疲倦。于是他探身向前触碰安灼拉的手，拉近二人间的距离。“所以这就是你带我来这儿的目的？四处看看？”

他与安灼拉之间的距离太近了，以致于能读出对方每一个细微的表情，他总是在远处看着、观察他，以此了解安灼拉每一块面部肌肉收缩或放松的含义。为此他开始了解其他人，为找出其他人不曾见过的、安灼拉只为他展现出的脸孔。那是固执。安灼拉执拗地从不承认自己的欲望，更不会为此索求。尽管这无时无刻不在挤压着格朗泰尔为数不多的自尊，让它不断地、不断地在他身体里蜷缩成更小的一团，但只是能够拥有安灼拉——至少拥有他的一部分——就要比从未拥有过要让他感到满足得多了。

或者说他曾是如此想的。

而他们的朋友并不知道（并且如今依旧不知道）这一点。况且格朗泰尔认为，安灼拉也并无让他们知道的打算。格朗泰尔并不蠢，他向来深知这关系不会长久，他身上吸引了安灼拉的，比如作为去往地下世界前的最后一个连接点，或是无论什么，那都必定转瞬即逝。或者是作为安灼拉愤怒与挫败情绪的宣泄口，作为一个毫无怨言、永远没法说出拒绝的身体。

他记得当他靠上去时墙面的触感，粗糙、凹凸不平的石块硌着他的后背，渗透出潮湿的水汽。他拽动触到的安灼拉的手指，安灼拉靠近得异常缓慢，却并未表现出不情愿。在两人凑到足够近的时候，格朗泰尔举起了两人交握的手。他牵着安灼拉的手掌缓缓搁在自己的肩上，而自己的却滑落下去，环抱住对方的身体，消弭了最后一点距离。

他的头抬起来，心却沉下去，朝更深处退缩、藏匿起来，他的嘴唇几乎擦过安灼拉的嘴唇，他说，“温暖我。”

安灼拉照做了。

\- - - - -

有时候，他常常会忘记他与安灼拉间的种种不仅是发生在他们二人间的问题，还通常会影响到其他人。

“我很抱歉。”他说，一阵无力感涌上，热安轻轻捏了捏他的胳膊。

“没关系，”他说，“都过去了，现在情况已经改变了，你在这里。”

格朗泰尔露出一个含糊的微笑，知道这同时也是在安慰自己。在他的内心依旧认定缪尚才是他的家，不是这儿。但他无法否认的是，自己呆在这儿的时间已经超出了原计划太多，有些事、有些人叫他无法自欺欺人地当作无事发生，就这么转身离去。

“我们该上地面去看看，”若李提议，像是看透了他的想法，“找一个晚上去缪尚坐坐。”好提醒曾经有段时间我们都是朋友，他抿着嘴唇没有开口。

这个话题已经不是第一次被提起了。上一次格朗泰尔还表示了强烈的反对，而这次他只是沉默地思索。也许再次踏入缪尚能让他明了自己仍留在这儿的理由，并且他想知道这理由是否足够强大，能将他再次带回到这儿来，离开那所温暖的、五年间一直被他称作家的房子。

“好吧，”最终，他长长叹了一口气，最后一点负隅顽抗也随之而去，“好。”

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔早预料到了收到邀请时巴阿雷的反应。他激动地撞向弗以伊的肩膀，绕到几人身后伸展开手臂扑上来，“当他妈的然了，我们一定会去的。”

弗以伊没说话，格朗泰尔看见他虽然翻了个白眼，却没有提出异议。他的腿在上次行动中被珂赛特射出的箭所伤，不过目前看来已经几近痊愈；当他在那条腿上着力时很少会再露出呲牙咧嘴的表情。巴阿雷的脖子上仍裹着厚厚一层绷带；不知道他叫谁在上面画上了花里胡哨的涂鸦，假装那连着他手臂上纹身的图案。

博须埃和若李二人行动向来出生入对，像连体婴儿，因此格朗泰尔毫不怀疑博须埃会同他们一起前往缪尚。而古费拉克像是拥有什么预知魔法的万事通，尽管没人告诉他这事儿，可当他们上路的时候，那个帅气的小伙子已经做好准备等在那儿了。

一行人走在通往缪尚的下水道隧道里，并没有急匆匆地加快脚步。路上谈笑声不断，总有人讲笑话或是分享八卦小道消息。这让格朗泰尔感觉周围的氛围就像是在正常世界里任何一个平凡无奇的夜晚，一群朋友正打算上哪儿去闲逛，而不是一群潜在的恐怖分子，正冒着生命危险为自己争取为数不多的私人时间。

格朗泰尔不禁猜想起若是安灼拉也走在这一行人当中，他会说些什么。

自从得到伽弗洛什消息的那天起，格朗泰尔就没再见过安灼拉。他看上去像是除了武器什么也没带上便出发了，也没有任何同伴随行。公白飞在安灼拉离开后一天也不见了，接着消失的是古费拉克，留守的成员不知得到了什么消息，表现出的情绪像是愈加坚定了信念与义愤填膺的混合。又过了一天，精疲力竭的古费拉克返回了基地，格朗泰尔看出他像是下了某种决心，但作为“不属于朋友会的一员”，他并没有资格获知这几天到底发生了什么。

仅凭格朗泰尔能获知的讯息，公白飞与安灼拉依旧音讯全无，留下的成员间弥漫着令人提心吊胆、诚惶诚恐的氛围，就像掩藏在平静海面下的汹涌暗涛。即使是在前往缪尚的路上，在笑声的遮掩下一触即发的紧张依旧潜伏在队伍当中。

最终问出问题的是马吕斯。

“安灼拉不会介意吗？”

他走在格朗泰尔的一侧，另一边是古费拉克。自离开总部的范围他便一直皱着眉头陷入深思，面对其他人的谈笑只是默默听进耳朵并未参与其中。格朗泰尔认为他和马吕斯目前在朋友会的处境仍不明朗；何况近期他们几乎没有单独的机会交谈，在朋友会的成员不在场的情况下。

回答马吕斯问话的是巴阿雷。他走在队伍的最前方，转过身面向他们，倒退着步子前进，“介意什么？”

“我们去那儿，”马吕斯说。说者无心听者有意地，格朗泰尔注意到他说了“我们”，看来马吕斯已经良好接受了作为朋友会一员的身份，毫无障碍地将自己安插进了这个曾想要置他于死地的组织，“离开基地，到缪尚去。他不会也想来吗？”

不出两秒巴阿雷的大笑声爆发出来，充满愉悦，他边笑边低下头让过头顶横出的一根管道，“安灼拉才不会寻开心。如果他到了地面上，那只会是为了任务。”

可真是个悲伤的故事，格朗泰尔想。不为生活而活着的生命过得是什么样的生活呢？

“该回来时他就会出现的，”巴阿雷继续道，耸了耸肩膀转回身去，“不用担心！”他喊道。

“这事时有发生，”在谈笑声让隧道重新热闹起来之后，古费拉克说，格朗泰尔知道那是对他说的。他侧头看向古费拉克，他的棒球棒随意搭在肩膀上，剩下的大部分支棱在脖颈后，“在消息足够重要的时候，像是这次，他总是要冲在最前线的。”

他心不在焉地想起自己在询问古费拉克的时候有意地没有看向对方，而是低头盯着自己的手，他的手上套着若李坚持借给他御寒的手套。他并没有吭声，表露出事实上他大致清楚安灼拉身上发生了什么、并且知道他是为了重要的原因而离开，因为这就意味着接踵而至的解释，关于地下的训练、刀与剑、关于打断了他们的伽弗洛什。对此他什么也不想提起。

“挺好的，”纠结一番后他还是用万能的几个字应付了过去，“不过也与我没什么关系罢了。”

“就继续装作你不在意吧。”古费拉克回答，叹了口气。他活动了一下肩膀，正巧经过头顶的一扇水井隔栅，几束月光钻入缝隙，在他肩上的金属球棒闪过的金属光芒刺痛了格朗泰尔的眼睛，像是无声的威胁。

他耸了耸肩，依旧没有与古费拉克对视，“我没有。那么他到地面上的意义在哪儿？什么都没有改变。”

“你以为革命从开始到终结就仅仅发生在一夜？”古费拉克状似被他逗笑了似的咧了咧嘴，“打个比方，像是谣言，政府发布、传播向民众的谣言，应当从根源处被阻断。而我们如果只是派人宣传我们的好——这其实是收效甚微的。当出现了持有不同意见的人，或是发生动乱的时候，他必须要亲自前往。”

古费拉克的解释并没有让格朗泰尔感到丁点儿好受，不过起码给了安灼拉的匆忙离开一个合理的解释：作为一个拥有极高公众发言天赋的领袖，不难理解他们选择依靠他的声音来劝服、平息民众。他想象起安灼拉激昂的话音投入人群的样子，那一定像激起千层浪的石头，金发的领袖也许会站在被烧毁的老式汽车的残骸之上，古旧的塔楼在背景之中摇摇欲坠，他头上的红兜帽依旧如同照亮黑暗的灯塔。

“我们一直保持着联系，”古费拉克说，“他很安全，”他停顿了一下，“他还问了我关于你——”

“不要谈论这个话题。”他生硬地打断古费拉克，紧走两步追上了前面的巴阿雷和弗以伊。

他走着，耳朵持续接收着周围你来我往的谈笑声，格朗泰尔试图将自己隔绝在这些声音所饱含的感情之外，他怕自己会禁不住曾经朋友们“革命情谊”的诱惑，更害怕自己想起安灼拉。尽管热安和若李坚称他是属于他们的一员，但他自己知道，他从没有真正属于过朋友会。巴阿雷、弗以伊、博须埃，他与他们不过相识几个礼拜，尽管他们都是值得尊敬的人，但他与他们未曾真实地相处过。他脑子里不存在任何关于他们的记忆，唯一知道的只有他们都住在这阴暗潮湿的地下——这一事实。

每迈出一步，他便远离这地下水道一点、更接近缪尚一点，于是迈出的每一步都让格朗泰尔感觉像在胸膛中又点起一盏微弱的小灯，双肩上的重量也被无数双手分担而去。久违的轻松感无声无息地减轻了他对黑暗的深恶痛绝、以及憎恶所带来反胃与窒息感。不知从哪个路口开始，他适应了隧道的黑暗，这就像第一次于黑夜中等待黎明，在守候之中再次见到了耀眼的曙光。

\- - - - -

他第一个踏进缪尚的门槛，其他人跟随在身后，第一眼他便看见了艾潘妮。

这几秒钟他俩呆呆地望着对方。

艾潘妮首先动了，朝格朗泰尔走来。她的第一步略带迟疑，第二步便坚定起来，她直着身子、昂首阔步，穿过房间径直走来，格朗泰尔在记忆里快速搜索了一番，似乎此前他还从未见过这般样子的艾潘妮。她的眼睛闪着光，这令他感到熟悉，在她走到刚刚好适合分享一个拥抱的距离时，格朗泰尔抬起双臂，迎来的不是柔软的怀抱，而是重重几巴掌。

“操，潘妮，你干嘛？”他嚎了一声，捂住挨打的部位，艾潘妮威胁似的又朝他眼前凑了凑。

“这是为你把伽弗洛什牵连进去，你个混蛋，”她说着又给了格朗泰尔一拳。他事先预料到了这一拳，于是后撤身子偏离开了拳头行进的轨道，让它击打在肌肉上而不是磕上骨头——但还是疼得他呲牙咧嘴，“这一拳为你没有告诉我你还活着！”

“伽弗洛什没事。”若李的声音从试图预判并躲避下一击的格朗泰尔身后传来，试图安慰。但相反，当艾潘妮转向他时，她的眼神暗下去。

“我知道，”她哼了一声，“是你的主意？”

“这不是任何人的主意，”博须埃轻声说，格朗泰尔这才注意到他一直站在若李身旁，“只是达成的共识—— ** **伽弗洛什**** 也是其中一员。不要责怪格朗泰尔，他尝试过说服伽弗洛什离开。”

博须埃该死的说的没错。格朗泰尔揉着飞速泛起淤青的手臂，见艾潘妮的嘴唇抿成了细细的一道直线。艾潘妮处理事情的方式通常会走向两个极端，如同足尖立于锋利的刀刃。事实上她比人们所认识的她要更加疯狂，通常，一个人对于她来说只有两条路可选：要么被信任，要么被抹杀。艾潘妮与伽弗洛什的关系也并不是典型的姐弟关系；格朗泰尔确信在二人的认知中，对方于自己来说最多不过属于熟人的范畴，但在某些情况下血缘的纽带也会变得强烈而真实。

“嗯……”她哼道，不置可否，却也没有将讨论继续进行下去。她将目光转回格朗泰尔的脸上，开口，“那么，这位小可怜，你想要什么？”

艾潘妮并不真正地了解朋友会。在将总部迁入地底之前，他们几个虽然曾将缪尚作为碰头的据点，但那时的朋友会还只是个鲜为人知的小组织，而艾潘妮不过是一个活在父母阴影下在酒馆打杂的小姑娘。古费拉克盯着她的眼神像是盯着来自过去的幻影，唇角勾起一个微笑。接着进门来的热安和若李朝艾潘妮挥了挥手，作为招呼。

在他们身后，马吕斯也跟了进来，他的身影几乎被正前方巴阿雷的庞大身躯笼罩，看到艾潘妮他轻声打了招呼，“嗨，艾潘妮。”

于是在场的各位都有幸见证了艾潘妮脸上表情的瞬间变化，固执冷硬的面部线条软化得像微风吹拂海面的波纹。这实在是妙，却独独马吕斯注意不到，格朗泰尔装作不经意地瞥了他一眼——当然了，他依旧是一点儿没察觉。年轻小伙子脸上挂着温和有礼的笑，和在街上碰见老朋友时的那种别无二致。

“你没事。”艾潘妮说，嗓音也由柔软的气音占了大半。说真的，马吕斯怎么可能还注意不到？

接着才像是意识到了在场各位，艾潘妮咳了两声，把目光从马吕斯身上移开，“好吧，很好，能看到你俩真好。我得去——去吧台了。不许破坏任何东西发动叛乱。”她的脚后跟蹭地转了个方向，朝远处逃去，被留在身后的马吕斯目光跟着她的背影，困惑地皱起眉头，然后他挪动了几步，转回身拿他无辜的眼睛看向其余的朋友会成员。“这是中立地区。 ** **任何人**** 在这儿都能被接纳。如果你举起你的手对谁——对 ** **任何人**** ——提出反对，那么你的手没了，清楚了吗？”

“了解。”停顿了一会儿，若李说。其余人大多看上去有些窘迫，不知该说什么好，这叫格朗泰尔感到些邪恶的愉悦，竭力才忍住没露出微笑。

艾潘妮斜着眼睛看了他们一会，返回吧台后。他看着其他人找到位子坐下，分散在房间四处，完美地融入其中，看上去就只是衣装更体面些的酒馆顾客。巴阿雷和弗以伊受到了落座处的热烈欢迎，在那个角落里一位上了年纪饱经风霜的前警卫员正向周围人展示自己的旧伤，讲述不知发生在多少年前褪了色的故事。若李和博须埃也找了个靠近角落的桌子，没一会儿热安也坐了过去。小个子整个身子都蜷在椅子上，膝盖抵着下巴，脚踩在椅子的边缘，像只准备起飞的小鸟。而古费拉克直奔吧台而去。

观察了一会儿之后，格朗泰尔决定加入古费拉克。到了吧台边，他发现古费拉克正背靠吧台一侧，朝艾潘妮露出自己最具魅力的微笑。他摆出的姿势表面上随意，却恰到好处地在接过艾潘妮递来的饮料时展现了他引以为豪的肌肉线条。看样子古费拉克的调情模式已经开到了最大档位，准备开始不要脸地散发起荷尔蒙、展现他英俊的脸庞。

格朗泰尔的目光移到艾潘妮身上，这姑娘岿然不动，看上去完全不吃古费拉克这套，显然在酒馆里的工作已经让她习惯了和这类人打交道。格朗泰尔挑选了在古费拉克身边的最佳视角来欣赏这出好戏。古费拉克熟练地高举起杯子将里面的液体一饮而尽，不过没过两秒他就吃了瘪，一边往空杯里吐一边剧烈呛咳起来。

格朗泰尔嘲笑地哼了一声，半心半意略带同情地拍着他的后背。古费拉克恼羞成怒地瞪了一眼，甩开他的手，气终于顺到能说清楚话的时候立马开口，“这是汽油，绝对是汽油，毫无疑问这就是汽油。”因为呛咳他的声音还带着刺耳的毛边，眼神惊恐地看看杯中液体，又看看艾潘妮。那姑娘正一脸被逗乐的样子。她往一个磨损的大号金属酒杯中倒了满满一杯酒，眼睛没眨一下地一饮而尽。

古费拉克瞪大了眼睛，“恐怖的姑娘，你得让我听听你所有的秘密。”

接着他把双臂交叠在吧台边缘，双眼放电。不像之前慵懒、诱人的微笑，而是富有智慧、更为真实的笑容。艾潘妮警惕地看着他，但格朗泰尔看得出她已经对这笑容着迷了，尽管她是艾潘妮。

借探身拿酒，格朗泰尔藏住面上的笑容。艾潘妮的眼睛还黏在古费拉克身上，手底下却有条不紊地拍开他的手腕，把自己手里的酒瓶塞进了他手上。格朗泰尔撅着嘴巴，在喝之前嗅了嗅瓶口。

古费拉克没说错，这里面装的绝对是汽油。

他耸了耸肩，拿起酒瓶朝若李、博须埃和热安的方向走去。他们几个的话题已经天马行空到把狼人送上月球会发生什么了。在格朗泰尔指出狼人实际上是不存在的幻想生物时，几人都露出大吃一惊的慌张表情。于是话题就这么随随便便地开始——突然反应过来时，格朗泰尔发现自己居然在跟巴阿雷争论和自己的克隆体睡究竟算不算乱伦或自慰——时间就这么像脱缰的野马超脱了掌控。

“哇哦，”艾潘妮对他说，这时她已经从吧台的位置离开，身体半倚靠着格朗泰尔，顺便拿他当脚凳，她坚硬的下颌骨硌着他的肩膀，“没想到我也能看见这一天。”

艾潘妮的呼吸抓挠得他耳朵发痒，抬起头看向她的时候格朗泰尔打了个小小的哆嗦，“嗯？”酒精的力量让他快乐地哼哼起来，指尖发麻，艾潘妮贴着的地方十分温热。

“你，”靠着他的姑娘说，“不再是一个人了。”

这话让他停顿了一会儿，皱起眉头。他尝试再抬高点儿脑袋看向艾潘妮的脸，可角度问题他做不到，“什么？”

“没什么，”她说，旁边的热安在迷迷糊糊中打了个响嗝惊醒过来，艾潘妮伸出手，手指穿过从热安长长的麻花辫里散落出来的几绺头发，发出哄宝宝睡觉的嘘声，边从她正窝着的格朗泰尔身边钻了出来，“我想你们该带这个宝贝回家了。”

热安趴在桌面上，嘴里咕哝着梦话再次沉入梦乡，还拿他可爱的头顶拱了拱艾潘妮的手心。艾潘妮挑了挑眉毛，眯起眼笑了。格朗泰尔吞下杯子里剩余的液体，挣扎着站起身来。他小心地架起热安的一只胳膊搭上自己的肩膀，把小个子托起。热安软塌塌地挂在他身上，靠着温暖的胸膛在睡梦里露出微笑。

巴阿雷和弗以伊也在他走到门边时加入了队伍，巴阿雷背着弗以伊。而另一旁博须埃仅剩的理智——格朗泰尔约莫着跟睡着的热安差不了多少，若李正半撑着他往出口拖，马吕斯壮着胆子想要搭把手。这时候的气氛太不一样了。他们几个手忙脚乱间碰撞到一起的胳膊和肩膀，以及从心底发出的笑声都让人温暖得昏昏欲睡。

在所有人都走出房门后，格朗泰尔停在了门口，回头时朝里面露出了一个微笑。他还紧紧地拽着热安，小个子的重量对他来说刚刚合好，在格朗泰尔转身时他嘀嘀咕咕地抗议了两声。艾潘妮站在酒馆的中央看着他；看上去正咬着下唇思索什么，她的面色让格朗泰尔捉摸不透。

两人对视了一小会儿，接着艾潘妮穿过房间朝他们走来，像是终于下定了决心。站到格朗泰尔面前的时候，她沉默了一会儿，用两只手捧起了他的脸颊，棕色的眼睛沉着而坚定地看着她。接着她向前倾身，在格朗泰尔的额头上落下了一个简单柔软的吻。

“注意安全。”她说完便放开了手。

在格朗泰尔的身侧，热安的脑袋又往里蹭了蹭，呼吸平静悠长。格朗泰尔紧了紧环住他腰的手臂，将他往上托了托，热安柔软的头发蹭过格朗泰尔的脖颈。格朗泰尔不知道他该与艾潘妮说些什么——也许那并不是语言可以表达的。于是他简单地点了下头，加入了其余人的队伍，带热安回到属于他的地方。

\- - - - -

摄入酒精将他们全部带回了青少年时代。他跟若李把博须埃和热安弄过通往下水道基地的第一道门时笨手笨脚地滚作了一团，这叫格朗泰尔窃笑起来。幸好周围没有其他人——这时间点大部分人都睡了——他没法想象，如果朋友会的支持者们看见了乐得像一团烂泥的他们会怎样想。

跌跌撞撞地到达内圈入口花费了比预计更长的时间，部分原因是格朗泰尔只认得一个入口。若李无时无刻不为博须埃分散着注意力，一遍遍重复着，“不不不，我也爱你，不，我是认真的，我爱你，爱你胜过任何——”而博须埃呢，每当他们站在一个岔路口想不出该往哪边拐的时候，博须埃就睡着了。

终于，他们抵达了那扇门，弗以伊的声音传来，“我要吐了。”马吕斯冲上来扶住他。巴阿雷把门敞开到最大，仰着脑袋哼起小曲得意扬扬地往里走去，这就意味着，在公白飞出现在门廊上，拿他不赞同的眼神盯着出现在门外的一伙醉汉时，弗以伊的呕吐物毫无阻碍地朝他的鞋子奔腾而去。

“嘿，‘飞儿’，”弗以伊咬着大舌头，马吕斯扶着他，在瞪视之下对抗着退缩的本能。

公白飞的视线是死亡射线。“这是谁的主意？”他问道，怒气在有意的礼貌言辞下翻涌。

“好吧，”若李出声，“算是我跟热安的？”

热安在格朗泰尔的臂弯里打了个嗝，立刻引来了公白飞的目光，格朗泰尔觉得那就像积攒着雷暴的积雨云。公白飞的目光从睡着的热安转向格朗泰尔脸上，如果说他的眼神有什么变化的话，他想那么他在一瞬间看见了穿梭在积雨云中的闪电更加躁动不安起来。“我明白了。”公白飞的声音说，平直、严肃，通常为他认为这事归咎于格朗泰尔的客气说辞。

这实在是——好吧，只是因为热安还依偎在他怀里他才没破口大骂操他全家。他边低声骂了两句边换了个姿势，搂住热安的腿弯，把小个子横抱起来。热安浑然不觉地还在蹭他的胸膛。公白飞看着，面色阴沉，最终让开身子让一伙人进了门。

巴阿雷第一个进去，他和马吕斯两人合力拖着弗以伊进入了黑暗。博须埃和若李慢半拍跟上，互相扶着对方。格朗泰尔抱着热安走在最后，在门槛处被公白飞拦住了脚步。两人对视着，门里的人就是不挪一步，继续拿他杀气腾腾的视线向他扫射。

“你知道他睡在哪个房间？”公白飞问。

“不知道，”格朗泰尔承认，“所以我打算带他回我的房间。”

公白飞眯起眼，转过身，“跟我来。”他背对格朗泰尔说。

又一次，格朗泰尔想要过过操人的嘴瘾，但还是控制住了自己的嘴皮子，此时跟公白飞回热安的房间显然是更好的选择。二人四周的空气是完全的死寂，公白飞始终保持着前方三步远的距离，并且毫无放慢脚步等等他或帮帮他的意思。他穿着通常的外出作战服，花了一会儿时间醉醺醺的格朗泰尔才想起来，他本应当是和安灼拉在一起的，几小时前他们还在地面上。

这想法不出意外地让他想起安灼拉，让他想知道他们是一同回来的，还是只有公白飞一人。但公白飞紧绷得像冰雕的双肩线条把他拉回了现实，回忆起门打开时的那张结了霜的面孔，那就好像无声地说他做了什么错事。虽然他对此并无头绪，自知开口问也并不会有任何结果。

他的困惑很快转变为愤怒，且每走一步就更添一分。公白飞有什么权利怪罪于他呢？他甚至在他们讨论去缪尚的提议时没掺和一句。热安和若李策划了这次放松行动，他却为什么转而抓着他不放？如果他要责备朋友会的成员不顾大局、放任酒精剥夺走一会儿他们的理智和言语能力，那好，那就更不关他格朗泰尔的事了。格朗泰尔醉不醉又有什么关系呢：他又不需要紧接着为他们的“事业”奔赴战场。

随后他在脑子里迅速过了一遍自从来这儿后发生的种种细节，想起公白飞时刻表现的冷淡与疏远。他承认，公白飞与他的关系从来没有亲近过，但他表现出的冷淡似乎比从前更甚，二人间相隔的距离更加遥远。

他们把热安安置在了房间里的一个小橱柜中，旁边的一张旧桌子上堆满电线、耳机和杂七杂八的线圈。热安躺下后翻了个身，在毯子里蜷缩成了胎儿样的一小团，没过几秒就又安静地睡了过去。格朗泰尔拨弄了两下散乱地覆盖在他眼睛上的头发，抬起眼的时候，发现公白飞还满含怒气地瞪着他。

叹了口气，格朗泰尔直起身体，目光往门的方向意有所指地停顿了一下，又回到公白飞身上，点了点头。二人离开房间，在身后轻声关了门，往隧道中一处壁龛走去。

“继续啊，怎么的？”格朗泰尔说，“自从我上这儿来你就甩给我一副臭脸。为什么呢？”

公白飞在胸前抱起双臂，背靠墙壁。他的袖口挽到了胳膊肘的位置——可以说是全身上下唯一没有按部就班的。不像若李的来自医生的审视目光，他凝视格朗泰尔就像对眼前人无所不知，刹那间已经完成了分析与评估，通晓他全部的内心所想。

“你为什么回来？”他问。

格朗泰尔眨了下眼，皱眉，他没想到对方会问他这个问题，“你已经知道了，马吕斯要死了，我需要你们的帮助。”

得到回答的公白飞叹了口气，换了一只支撑脚。他的一边唇角不快地提起，“我宁愿你没有。”

“你说什么？”

面对自己说出的话与对方的疑问，公白飞看上去似乎毫无羞愧之心，依旧用平静无波的眼神注视着他，“你会致使分心。”

“你到底想表达什么？”

“你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？”他问，这同样——是格朗泰尔意想不到的。他感觉到自己的嘴正惊讶地张着。公白飞将重心又换到了另一只脚上，推了推滑下鼻梁的眼镜，“说实话我真的不想再经历一次了。”

他的脑袋里响起一阵骚动，像翻滚而来的大浪要将站在礁石上的他卷走，要把一切散乱在他记忆海滩上的东西裹挟走。“我想你有什么地方误会了，”他看见自己双唇翕动，声音像从远方传来，“安灼拉和我——”

“我没有任何误会。”公白飞平板的声音也从远方传来。

他眼前的隧道空间突然间变得巨大起来，空旷而深陷，如同幽深的洞穴，之内塞满了无数格朗泰尔看不到、同样无法理解的，无数他想要问出口的以及不确定是否想要得之回答的。 ** **你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？****

“如果，就像你说的——你不会留下来，那么你最好尽早离开，”公白飞继续道，“在一切再次发生之前。”

“在什么再次发生——”他截断了自己的问话。他并不是没有看到，他回忆起在他和安灼拉争论、交谈时，安灼拉明亮的瞳孔闪现出的愉悦的火花，同样不能忽视的还有掺杂其中的怒气与苦涩。格朗泰尔与安灼拉会接近到何种地步，所有人才会意识到一场灾难即将临门？

公白飞依旧没有放弃对他的注视，用那双冷静、仿佛在估算一切价值的眼睛。这让格朗泰尔觉得自己像是在接受一场审判，公白飞正等待他承认自己的罪行，然而对此他自己同样感到茫然，甚至无法确定这是否是自己所犯下的罪。

****你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？** **

“不是你想的那样，”他说着揉搓自己的面颊，“我不清楚安灼拉对你说了什么，但是——不是那样。从来都不是，也不会是，你不用担心，他爱他的事业远多于曾经对我的那一丁点儿喜欢。”

公白飞镜片后的眼睛睁大了，格朗泰尔转开头没看他相信会出现在那儿的抱歉，“所以不用担心，我不会妨碍你们。我清楚自己的位置。”

“格朗泰尔——”

他没留在湿冷的壁龛听公白飞说了什么，头也不回地朝黑暗中自己的房间走去。

****你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？** **

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔在第二早晨醒来，他已经打定了主意离开。没有任何理由继续呆下去了，虽然若李和热安说他是他们的一员，但他知道自己不是。他只是一个来自过去的无用的游魂，无论从前或是现在，他从未为他们的革命事业提供过任何帮助。

这一决定总算给了他一个即时目标，把他心里的疙瘩压了下去。尽管并没有真正地消除不适感，起码让他暂时松了口气。格朗泰尔不发一言地快速换好衣服，换回了初来时穿的那套，顺便装备上他们借他的几样黑色小物件。他带上了手头的所有武器；那是属于他的，即使它们大多来自于不同的尸体。这个世界上，得到了什么那便是属于你的——他并不打算在什么古老荣誉观的束缚下让自己手无寸铁。

离开的路上他经过热安的门口停下了脚步。他道了别，并为自己没有成为他们希望的那样而说了抱歉。热安还在蜷着身子熟睡，格朗泰尔走进来的时候也没被吵醒。格朗泰尔微微笑了笑，在心里为小个子献上了祝福，留下了一张承诺会收听他的广播节目的纸条。

他返回隧道打算去和若李道别，这时候他听见了。

一阵持续的、嗡嗡的杂音，伴随噼里啪啦的电流。声音被来去的电波撕扯得变形，像是被闷在几层屏障之内。

他花了一会儿时间才找到声音的来源，它源自一张桌面，上头堆放的线圈耳机与他无关，可他现在听见了里面传出的声音，便没法再置之不理了。他一步步靠近桌面，用眼睛搜寻发出杂音的元凶。在无意间捡起一副耳机时，格朗泰尔找到了声源，声音在脱离一众线圈时陡然增大。

他眨了眨眼，低头看向手里的耳机，小心地带在了耳朵上。

“——你听到了吗？热安，听到请回答，你听到我了吗？我被带走，需要帮助。这很重要，这很——”

“安灼拉？”在进一步思考之前，声音主人的名字从格朗泰尔的口中脱口而出，他的手指无意识地抓紧桌面的边缘，指关节发白。

原本另一头持续的声音猛然间消失了。正当格朗泰尔以为连接中断的时候，安灼拉的声音再次响起，带着犹豫，“格朗泰尔？”

“怎么 ** **他妈的**** 回事。”

“没时间了，我需要你叫热安——”

“你刚才说你被带走了？”

“是，但那不重要，我需要你——”

“真 ** **你妈的**** 不重要哈。”话里的愤怒令格朗泰尔自己都感到一阵不可思议。另一端的安灼拉沉默了。他合上眼，试图暂时排除掉安灼拉被带走的消息，以最短时间搞清楚状况，过了几秒，他睁开眼睛，“你在哪儿？”

“什么？不，我不会告诉你我——”

“你·在·哪。”

耳机内传来一阵骚动，听上去像经历了一场激战，伴随着流血的汩汩声与滴答声瞬息间平息下去。格朗泰尔感到站立不稳，脚下的地板扭曲成水面的波浪，“安——”

“前往柏特休蒙公园——”接着从耳机中传来一连串指示，新老地名都有。格朗泰尔尽全力记住了最短路线，并计算出能够使用的最近下水道出口。安灼拉说完后，短暂地停顿了一下，“格朗泰尔……”他说。

格朗泰尔再次闭上眼睛，从一默数到十使自己的头脑冷静下来。接着他放开捏住桌沿的手，睁开眼睛向外走去，“我会尽快赶到。”

“格朗泰尔——”安灼拉又叫了他的名字。

“在我找到机会掐死你之前——别死了。”说完，格朗泰尔摘下耳机，将它们丢回桌子上的线圈堆里。他没有叫醒热安——他还酣睡着，帮不上忙——离开房间前他只拿走了一枚微型耳机。

遇到古费拉克算是意外。他在转角处直直地撞上了他的胸膛。英俊的小伙子正笑着伸出手要扶住格朗泰尔，嘴角的微笑在看见他的表情后迅速消失了个精光，“发生什么事了？”他严肃地问。

“安灼拉有麻烦了。”

古费拉克点头，没有多加追问——天，所以说这是常事？——他只对格朗泰尔说，“让我带上我的球棒。”

\- - - - -

对于格朗泰尔来说，他从来都不喜欢在地面上行走，尤其是长时间、在如此开阔的空间。曾经席卷而来、带走了世界上一大部分的人口的病毒在爆发后几年间莫名其妙地销声匿迹，但对于经历过那段时间的人来说，很难忘记感染者蜡黄瘦削的脸庞、充血的眼球，以及泛着青蓝色的嘴唇。

几乎半数的人口在短短数天内消亡，然而更糟的事发生在紧随其后的战争中。在部分人企图挽回、抢救、重建病毒所造成的破坏的同时，另一部分人在进行权利的斗争。世界是在控制权的争夺之中轰然垮塌，沦为一片废墟的。

巴黎的景色已经没有了一点儿过去的影子。街道空荡、荒芜、漆黑一片。杂草从砖缝中滋出疯长。格朗泰尔将它们踩在脚下。柏特休蒙公园曾是一座幽静美丽的公园，而现在它不分日夜地笼罩在阴影之下。树木的枝干利爪般伸出，湖面令人发毛的没有一丝波纹。然而面对公园废墟中隐藏的秘密依旧要比直面街道好得多，至少这里少有政府的巡逻队、猖獗的小贼与机会主义者。

从茂密掩映的叶丛中钻出来时，格朗泰尔内心暗自庆幸。清晨的天空交织着橙色与压抑的灰。覆盖天空的云层很厚，当然，悬浮在空中的污染不可能在一夜之间消失。他想，或许几年之后它们会消散掉——如果世界在资源几近枯竭的情况下还能继续撑下去的话。

这场旷日持久的战争必须结束，残存的幸存者不该互相厮杀。

他想这就是马吕斯一直以来在说的话。

他与古费拉克蹲在丁香门站*附近一座废弃大楼的背阴面，黑色作战服让他们完美融进了渐渐攀升的太阳投射下的阴影。古费拉克眼盯着地铁入口，一手紧抓球棒的把手。

“你对亚佐站*了解多少？”他问，过了一会儿格朗泰尔才反应过来他在说什么。

“他在 ** **亚佐**** ？”他惊讶地喊道，声音大得古费拉克急忙捂住他的嘴巴，将他的后心顶在墙上，另一只手臂紧压他的喉管。格朗泰尔往他的手心里啐了几个脏字，并没有挣扎，暗暗积聚着身体里四下冒出的挫败与怒火。

他花了一点儿时间调整情绪，感觉压下了怒气之后他朝古费拉克点了点头。古费拉克小心地、边一眨不眨眼地盯着他的表情边慢慢移开手掌，手臂下移后依旧不放心地按住他的胸膛，让他的身体紧贴墙壁。

“我要杀了他，”格朗泰尔说，激烈的情绪虽然略有缓和但依旧恶狠狠的，“我他妈要杀了他。哪个天杀的混蛋让他上那儿去的？”

“没有谁，”古费拉克回答，“直到你告诉我我才知道的。我以为你告诉我方位的时候已经知道了？”

“我没意识到那最终指向亚佐。安灼拉那混蛋可没说：噢顺便说一句，我正蹲在政府的地下监狱里，来救救我，只能祝你好运啦。”

古费拉克叹了口气，松了手。他弓着身子移回格朗泰尔身边能看到地铁入口的位置。格朗泰尔将贴着墙壁的身子向前探，手搭在膝盖上。古费拉克严肃的样子总是令格朗泰尔感到惊讶，毕竟这不是他的一贯风格。他总是那么快乐，叽叽喳喳；跟人调情似乎比呼吸还要平常——然而一提起革命，他就成了另一副样子。

格朗泰尔看着他用目光探查地铁入口，说，“所以，你了解亚佐咯？我觉得并没有很多人了解那里。”

“我在缪尚听见过人们谈论那里发生的事，没有人能活着回来什么的。”

“好吧，那是因为他们不是我们。”古费拉克说，瞥了格朗泰尔一眼，他的脸上现出一闪而逝的熟悉笑容，继续解释道，“这是我们唯一能使用的进入地铁的入口。毕竟从前那里是幽灵站台；从未被投入使用，也没有到街上的通路。唯一的方法是穿过其他线路的铁轨。拿来做监狱实在是绝妙的利用，不这么觉得吗？”

“你说这话并没有让我觉得好受。”

古费拉克呼出一声短促的笑声，“是，是，好吧。要去亚佐站有三条路，路况都坏得相当。这条路线我们此前曾经利用过，不过——”

“不过？”

“在过程中损失了很多同伴，”古费拉克撇开脸，若有所思地咬了咬下唇，“但这次只有我们俩，想要顺利地走个来回想来要容易得多。”

“想来。”格朗泰尔重复。

“其实我们没必要现在就进去，”古费拉克小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，“我们可以回去，请求增援、重新部署。这样也许会有更多机会——”

“不行，”格朗泰尔斩钉截铁地打断他，摇了摇头，“安灼拉的语气近乎绝望。如果他有其他选择，有更多时间等待增援，那么他绝不会选择告诉我他的位置。我是他孤注一掷的希望了。”

古费拉克的表情柔和下来，眼里带着些难过。他正要说什么，格朗泰尔又摇了摇头，“不，是我们是他最后的希望。让我们救他出来。”

话说完格朗泰尔本以为会立刻收到古费拉克的否认，以为自己还得再打几张过去的感情牌才能说服古费拉克，但出乎意料的是，听完后古费拉克一屁股坐在了他身边的地上，开始讲解地铁入口的概况、要突破的地下楼层，以及可能面临的威胁。

\- - - - -

他们最终突入进地铁时，上天并未赐予二人任何恩宠。先前商讨的计划被击得粉碎，格朗泰尔的身体一侧被不知从哪儿飞来的泰瑟枪的电飞镖刺中。他不明白如今怎么还会有人能为那玩意儿充能——但他没时间深入思考，再次恢复肌肉知觉的瞬间他便果断地将那玩意儿碾碎在脚下。

古费拉克的情况并不比他好多少；他的一条手臂正往下滴血，一柄闪着寒光的匕首在上面擦过。二人的出现惊动了两名巡逻士兵。一路上他们紧贴着黑暗处行走，以避免与政府士兵的正面冲突，二人能完好无损地走到这里的很大一部分原因是运气使然。格朗泰尔在奔下一部损坏的自动扶梯时撞到了第一名士兵，适时差点扭断了自己的脚踝。

击倒二人后，他们高效地剥离了两名士兵身上的衣服、盔甲和武器。两名士兵配备的武器十分齐全，显然他们没走错路，前方就是政府关押所谓“社会害虫”的牢房。士兵人人都配备了一顶类似机车头盔的护具，笨重却能满足在黑暗中视物的需求。古费拉克和格朗泰尔戴上夺来的头盔，跃下轨道朝深处跑去。

这里的地铁隧道相较于下水道还要糟糕数倍不止，因为这里本就不是为人类行走设计的地方。朝着未建成便被弃置的地铁站行进的每一步都伴随着升起的恐惧，格朗泰尔确信自己听见了潜藏在黑暗里的回声，多年前的幽魂在墙壁里飘忽作响。

而当到达站台时，那里却空无一人，没有一个警卫；大概是没有这个必要，格朗泰尔环视了一圈——被关押的犯人去哪儿了？他托起古费拉克爬上站台，古费拉克上去后拉了他一把。这里不同于隧道，零星散落着几点灯光，但光线并不充足，甚至其中几盏是明灭闪烁着火光的蜡烛。二人行走在混凝土地上，脚步回音的闷声在身后徘徊。

哪儿也没有犯人存在过的痕迹。

古费拉克摘下头盔甩了甩脑袋，胡乱揉了一把汗湿的头发。“他们不在这儿，”他对格朗泰尔说，“这里只有站台。再向下是一处老旧火车的维修地。他也许会在那里。”

格朗泰尔点了点头，同样摘下自己的头盔呼吸一口新鲜空气——虽然很难称之为新鲜。整个站台都弥漫着霉味，年久失修，他能听到某处水滴低落的连续啪嗒声。“所以我们就这样直接走进来，再走出去？不觉得太简单了吗？”他转身要走时，古费拉克抓住他的手臂说。

“并不简单。”格朗泰尔说，尚未来得及详细说明，双耳同时有一道电流窜过。他偏过头见到古费拉克打了个激灵，和他一样骂起娘来，他想他猜到是什么了。

“什么 ** **他妈**** ——”

“格朗泰尔，能听到我吗？”一丝细小的声音流进耳朵，“你这个蠢蛋，我恨你，我简直没法相信你自己跑去找安灼拉了你甚至没叫醒我——”热安的声音很快很响，比他听过的小个子发出的任何声音都怒气冲冲，“我知道你现在不能回答因为你拿走的耳机没有话筒但是让我告诉你，等你回来一定会死得很惨我发誓我要——”

“冷静，热安，”古费拉克皱起脸，但是看上去有一丝的愉悦，“他跟我在一起。”

“——拿我的手掐住你愚蠢的喉咙然后——古费？”热安的怒吼突然停下，“你在那儿干嘛？”

“看着格朗泰尔好不让他做傻事，”古费拉克说，面对格朗泰尔射来的瞪视无动于衷。显然他的耳机是双向的，作为朋友会三位领导人之一的好处显现了，“他收到的来自安灼拉的讯号似乎显示时间紧迫。”

“你们在哪儿？我听到的你的声音十分微弱，接收的信号不太良好，”格朗泰尔的耳朵里又有一串静电划过，“安灼拉说——”

“我们在亚佐。”古费拉克说。

耳机那头沉默了，此时沉默比任何词句的意义都更加明了。

恼火于行动进程的中断以及目前束手无策的状况，格朗泰尔往返回轨道的方向走去，再次戴起头盔。他们根本没有时间讨论或是继续争执这样做是否正确了，他只知道，安灼拉在耳机的另一端绝望地说：没有 ** **时间**** 了。

“好，”耳机那头的热安做了个深呼吸，“好，亚佐站，耶稣基督，你们是认——”格朗泰尔的耳朵自动屏蔽了接下来的话。他将手掌平放、攀住地面落回凹陷的轨道。落地时石子四处飞散，碰撞声在黑暗之中激起一片响动。

“ ** **格朗泰尔**** ，”古费拉克嘶了一声，脚步踏在混凝土地上啪嗒啪嗒的回音跟在身后，“回到这儿来。”

“不，”格朗泰尔说，“我要继续向前。我不会耽搁在这儿聊天。”

古费拉克不太从容地跃下站台，落地时踩到石块打了个滑。他的长腿很快追上格朗泰尔，他朝他伸出一只手臂，“也许热安是对的，我们该等——”

“ ** **不**** ，”格朗泰尔说，用力甩开他的手，“没有 ** **时间**** 了。”

“格朗泰尔——”

“不，”他坚持，转过身看着古费拉克，他想揍人，取而代之他将手掌紧捏成拳。为什么不明白？古费拉克、热安都不明白这事的重要性，这——“是安灼拉。”他说，这是他唯一的解释。

古费拉克回望向他，眉头若有所思地皱起，接着露出终于恍然大悟了曾一度困扰自己的问题的神情。他简短地点了下头，同样戴好头盔，这让他的下一句话听上去含混不清，“热安，保持联络，我们要继续前进了。”

前往维修地的路程短而快，道路笔直且障碍很少。他们心里都清楚，很少有人会下到这地方来——而那些下来的，通常也不会再有机会走上返回的路。一路上的光源只有零星几枚闪烁的灯泡，是旧时代的遗留物。格朗泰尔突然感谢起头盔上的遮光护目镜，它让他们的可视距离相比肉眼能够延伸到更远的地方。

隧道再次由窄变宽时，展现在他们面前的是一座火车坟场，存放着大量车厢的残骸。曾经这里也许存放了各式功用的工具与器械，但毫无疑问的是，早在多年前这些物品就已经被洗劫一空或是用作他用了。只要尝试，没有什么是不能成为武器的。

房间内站着两名政府士兵，背对对方分别监视两个不同方向。古费拉克示意格朗泰尔跟随他躲在墙角浓重的阴影下。“我来解决守卫，”他说，“吸引他们的注意，让他们在原地打转。你去找安灼拉。”

这算得上是古费拉克打给他的一个信号。当古费拉克不再说废话——譬如开他几句关于安灼拉的玩笑——的时候，说明形势已经足够严峻。他的肩膀被古费拉克撞了一下，似乎表示鼓励和安慰，接着古费拉克的身影就消失在了黑暗之中。格朗泰尔缓缓向后退去，几秒间就有叫喊从前方冲撞向他的耳膜。他在心里默数十秒，猛地从阴影中冲出，在飞速奔跑中他只听见耳边呼呼的风声与脚下砂砾的吱嘎作响。

他突然就想通了为何囚犯们被关押在这儿，而不是亚佐站的站台本身。此处陈列了三节废弃车厢，车身上许多部分被拆除了，但依旧保持着大体框架。车厢的门被撬棍卡死，窗户被黑色油漆刷成了黑色、并作了严密遮挡。从外部来看这三节车厢毫无分别，而格朗泰尔并没有时间进行全部排查。

他选了最近的那个。他的手掌在外套上蹭了两下，然后紧攥住撬棍。撬棍卡的极紧，他向反方向压上了全身的力气，欣喜地发现有了一丝松动。他感到额头上青筋爆起，肌肉火烧火燎，唯一空闲的脑子却思考起如果是刚到朋友会那会儿他能否做到这个。接着他听见从某处传来的喊声和物体砸落的巨响，他咬紧牙关，心脏在胸膛里敲打着恐惧的鼓点：他们也许会被一同捉住，可能他根本撬不开这扇门，或者当他打开门走进去时那里没有安灼拉的身影。

突然间响起一声尖锐的金属嘶鸣，伴随着撬棍落地的震声，车厢的门裂开了一个缝隙。同时他的耳朵捕捉到身后另一声喊叫接近，格朗泰尔迈出一步身体不假思索地做出了回应。他弯腰抄起撬棍，在转身的瞬间使出全部力气挥出，就像他曾在安灼拉身上看见过的那样。

撬棍一端准确击中了士兵的头颅，在头盔上砸下一个不浅的凹痕，士兵脚下踉跄。格朗泰尔趁机挥出第二击，这一次降低了位置，击打在士兵的身体一侧，在同时他听到骨头被金属撞击发出的令人发毛的碎裂声。像一条脱水的鱼，士兵大张着嘴倒在地上，格朗泰尔从他的身体上跨过，撬棍猛地向头盔砸去。头盔上的玻璃护目镜不堪重负，在瞬间崩裂成碎片，露出下面一双惊恐大睁、尚未瞑目的眼睛。

一阵恶心感席卷了格朗泰尔的身体。他猛地丢下撬棍，往车厢门内逃去。

牢笼中很暗，他的眼睛适应了一会儿才将将能辨认物体的轮廓，好在有着头盔的护目镜。但向内走有了唯一的微弱光源——地板上的应急灯在黑暗中勾勒出一条鲜绿色，不过还是抵不住时间造成的褪色。它们能坚挺这么长时间已经够神奇的了，大概是因为不靠电力运行才得以坚持。

他辨认出车厢的尽头站着一个人，身量很高，正举起拳头做出战斗的准备动作。应急灯苍白的绿色勾勒出他的轮廓，让他看起来像遗世独立于黑暗之中。格朗泰尔透过护目镜看向那人的脸，他下唇开裂，一侧结了血痂。他站立的方式像在护着其中一只脚，受伤太重以致他没法在上面着力。他的头发蓬乱，从兜帽里散落出来，缠绕在脸侧，如同擦拭得锃亮的黄金。

看向他的时候，格朗泰尔的心脏几乎停跳。

他又向前迈了一步，随即听到了安灼拉的怒吼，看到他举起双手摆出防御姿势。过了一会儿格朗泰尔才意识到原因，他笨拙地摸索向头盔。尝试了三次才成功抓紧了头盔的边缘，将它掀开来丢到了近处的座位上。

安灼拉的眼神像是无法相信他的真实存在，他目瞪口呆地放下手臂，“格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔试探地朝前走去，朝安灼拉的方向靠近。在感受到对方温暖的手掌传来的力道时，一切谨慎都抛到了九霄云外。他的屁股撞到了一个座椅边缘，而安灼拉拉住了他，扶着他的手臂让他没跌坐下去，他的眼睛睁得老大，在格朗泰尔全身上下扫视。“你在这儿，”他嘀咕道，“你做到了，你 ** **来了**** 。”

“当然，我来了。我不可能丢下你在这儿不管，”格朗泰尔回答，他的手摸索到安灼拉的脸颊，描摹着因年月导致了些许陌生的熟悉轮廓。他的大拇指蹭过安灼拉的颧骨，其余四指落入脸侧柔软卷曲的金发。安灼拉的脸颊朝他手心里靠了靠，放松地合了会儿眼睛。

他再次睁开的时候，那片天空蓝中沉淀了暗色，格朗泰尔注意到他的瞳孔微微放大。“我没想到你会来。”安灼拉平静地说，手滑过格朗泰尔的手臂，犹豫地停在他的腰侧。

“我永远都会来，”他说，他知道这的对话将会引向另一个话题，但他没法在上一个话题的结束与下一个话题的开始间划出一条清晰的界限，“我不能抛下你。”

他看着安灼拉露出笑容，犹豫却明媚。他感觉到扶在腰侧的手在收紧，像是安灼拉正坚定自己的想法，而后带着自信将他拉近，“是时候了。”

格朗泰尔应声仰起脸，这才意识到二人间的距离多么接近，在呼吸之间就能吻到对方的嘴唇——

****你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？** **

他像被按了暂停键，整个身体像一根被拉伸到极限的橡皮筋一样紧绷起来，注意到这一切的安灼拉眉头紧皱。他的嘴唇弯曲成格朗泰尔名字的第一个音节，但格朗泰尔推开了，更多空气涌入两人之间的空隙。“不，”他说，“不。”他的腿向后挪了一步，接着是第二步，在他的头脑里事实正不断重申、强调着自己的存在，直到他离开了安灼拉的周遭，“别这样。不要装作你真的希望我来的样子。”

他继续向相反的方向远离，与安灼拉的距离越拉越远。他的手攥成拳，但指尖上残留的触感仍在提醒着他安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉。

“我一直都希望着你来！”安灼拉几乎是喊了出来，他的声音让格朗泰尔猛地转回身，“可你从来没有来过，你说不，你说你不想参与进来一分一毫！”

“你们都会死！”格朗泰尔吼回去，愤怒破土而出。疲倦与挫败感同时淹没了他，他伸出手指了指他们所在的巨大的金属牢笼，提醒安灼拉他们此时的处境、以及一切。“这还不够证明吗？你试图宣扬你的理念，然后呢？被抓进这里——如果我没有听到你给热安的信息呢？然后会怎样？”

“没错！”安灼拉说，“如果你没听到呢？你还会脑袋一热冲到这儿吗？格朗泰尔，你就是个混账伪君子，你 ** **现在**** 把自己的生命置于险境却来指教我什么叫做生命危险？”

“那不一样！”

“ ** **哪里**** 不一样？”

“因为我冒着危险来这儿是为了救你！”

“而我冒着危险是为了拯救民众，为什么你不能 ** **明白**** ？”

“因为我一直以来都他妈的在乎 ** **你**** ！”

“我想你在整整五年没跟我说过一句话的时候，已经表现得够明白的了。”听到安灼拉话语中的苦涩时，格朗泰尔怀疑自己听错了，这让他沉默了几秒。安灼拉怎么会为 ** **格朗泰尔**** 造成的任何事感到苦涩呢？“你这么在乎我，以致于从来没有尝试过跟我走？”

他深吸了一口气，克制住第一本能，而后缓缓呼出。“你才是那个离开的人，”他说，此时已经平静了很多，他的愤怒被染上了其他情绪的色彩，有懊悔和被他深埋、无视了许久的情感，“你才是那个为追求理想离去的人。我向来知道你与我意见不一，认为你对政府的所作所为反应过度，但那并不意味着我愿意你 ** **拿自己的生命冒险**** 。”

“我不能为你放弃我的理想，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉的声音听上去同样疲倦而痛苦，苦涩像涓涓细流流淌在他的话里，从深处蔓延出表层。

“我从没叫你这样做，”格朗泰尔回答，他并没有撒谎，“我一直知道它们的意义更加重大。”

这是他唯一能说的话。 ** **因为**** 他并不想将安灼拉的事业从他的生命中夺走，因为安灼拉不该对他产生感情。他不过是在安灼拉感到颓败沮丧时一个提供安慰的对象，当他需要某些高于友情的关系时可以向他索取，而被索取者格朗泰尔从不该要求更多。

一声响亮的哭喊从门外传来，一具身体被踹进门重重地摔落在座椅上，胸口起伏不定。古费拉克紧随其后，掀开了自己的头盔护目镜，“虽然不想打扰，但我们必须得走了。 ** **立刻**** 。”

古费拉克的打断——无论是什么，只要让他脱离与安灼拉的谈话——解救了格朗泰尔。他没有停留在原地等待安灼拉的下一步反应，迅速抓起先前抛下的头盔戴在头上。突然他反应过来，“等等，你听见了我们说话？”

古费拉克意义不明地看了他一眼，“我以为整个地铁里没有哪个角落听不见你们两个的大吵大叫。 ** **好**** 了，我们走吧。安灼拉你能走吗？”

安灼拉的左脚一着地肩膀就肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，但他固执地咬牙点了点头没有承认，“我没事。但是他们拿走了我的武器和耳机，不过是在我联系上热安并告诉他你要来找我的愚蠢行为之后。”

最后一句话是对着格朗泰尔说的。格朗泰尔无视了他的目光，径自捡起丢在车厢之外的撬棍。代替回复，撬棍打着转朝安灼拉掷去，他用上了比需要更多的力气,见到安灼拉笨拙地接住撬棍时格朗泰尔心里邪恶地升起一丝满足。

安灼拉抓稳撬棍，握住弯曲的那一端。他的目光触及到格朗泰尔绑在大腿上的小刀。他的刀。

“也许是时候还给你了。”注意到安灼拉目光的格朗泰尔说，声音僵硬，缓慢地解开了大腿上的皮套。无视了腿上一片空荡带来的不习惯，他将刀与刀鞘一并交到安灼拉手里。安灼拉沉默地接过，转眼间便绑在自己的腿上。

“我以为你会记得说谢谢。”格朗泰尔讽刺道，头也不回地离开车厢，往来时站台的方向走去。

他大步远离车厢观察周遭的形势，听见身后远处古费拉克匆忙压抑住的模糊不清的低笑。没有迹象表明此处还有其他士兵把守，无论古费拉克用了什么方法吸引走他们的注意——或是简单粗暴地让他们堆放在了何处，断绝呼吸，看上去都起了作用。

现在绝对是逃脱的最好时机。古费拉克跳出车厢门的同时，他检查了身上剩余的武器，拉紧将它们固定在身上的绑带。安灼拉跟在古费拉克身后，出车厢后一手扶着门框歇脚。

“等等。”他说，另两人面带疑惑地回过头来。

“不只有我一个。”

“什么？”古费拉克问。

“还有其他人，”安灼拉说，“当时在办一场集会，所以才会被政府发现。有太多人聚集在一处——发表各自的观点。政府一定会杀了他们的，以杀鸡儆猴。”

去你妈的，格朗泰尔想，他们哪还有时间自责愧疚？

“他们在其他车厢里？”古费拉克问，说着向另一个车厢走去，“有多少人？”

“你们是认真的吗？”格朗泰尔一幅不可思议的表情，“你还想要我们救出其他人？”

“大约二十，”安灼拉回答，然后转向格朗泰尔，语气转冷，“你的意思是其他人的生命就不值得被拯救？”

“不，可是——”他的首要事务是把安灼拉弄出这个鬼地方，安全地返回基地。他没有想到还会有其他人，而且他一向认为安灼拉不是会关心在交火中被捕的人的类型，“难道不是你说过在某些情况下死亡无法避免吗？”

“难道不是你说这一切都应当停止的吗？”安灼拉以牙还牙。他不顾自己的伤脚，和古费拉克一起移动到对面车厢，“如果我放任这些为了听我发言而被捕的人被处死，那么我与政府又有什么分别？如果我要活下去，那么其他人也必须活着。”

现在这个诡辩家倒拿起他的话来说事儿了。神啊，他就这么想拿他本人的话来激怒他？

“你以为我是怎么到这儿来的？”安灼拉问，把手里的撬棍别进门上卡的那根，以相接处作为支点向外撬，“我不能抛下他们。”

“你不能抛下他们。”格朗泰尔重复，他想尖叫，想哭，又想笑。

“算我一个！”古费拉克喊，从另一个车厢的锁已经差不多被他撬开，他伸手拽出卡在里面最后几英寸的撬棍，消失在了敞开的门内。

“我本可以独自逃脱，”安灼拉说，将全部的重量压在撬棍一端，“但那意味着向剩下这些人宣布：你们听天由命去吧。如果有能力阻止，我绝不会让他们死。”

这时格朗泰尔想起在来时路上他和古费拉克撞见的两名士兵。他们打晕了他们，但并没有杀死，只是在继续动身前拿走了他们身上的装备。他想起被古费拉克一脚踢进门的士兵的身体，上面几乎没有致命伤，很可能还活着，只是失去了意识。古费拉克给他争取机会寻找安灼拉时，说的也是“吸引守卫的注意”，而非干掉他们。

而不久前他还曾指责安灼拉置人民的性命于不顾、不加思索地杀害政府士兵，指责他的行径与他扬言要推翻的政府如出一辙。这成为了不断激化他与安灼拉争论的焦点，一个他的愤怒与痛苦所针对的目标。

格朗泰尔从没有思考过安灼拉听进他说的话的可能性，更没想过安灼拉会采取行动来证明他的错误。

安灼拉面前的门开了，里面的人鱼贯而出。

然而却完全不是格朗泰尔所想的那样。

“操——”他边咒骂着边纵身前冲，企图抓住安灼拉的手臂将他拽回来。然而他只来得及做到将自己的身体挡在安灼拉的前面，因为短短数秒从门内走出的政府士兵就包围了他们形成一个密不透风的圈子，人数是他们的四倍。

格朗泰尔抽出长刀，另一只手臂平伸护在安灼拉的胸前。最近处的士兵瞥了一眼他手中的长刀，抬起头眯着眼睛看着他，但当他注意到格朗泰尔身后的安灼拉时立刻变了脸色。

“是你。”士兵说，向前跨了一步。

“退后。”格朗泰尔举起握刀的手臂，刀尖指向靠近的士兵。这时他才意识到这些士兵没有武器，即使这群人穿了政府制服，但统统被解除了武装，他的困惑让手臂动摇了一秒。

“是他。”另一名士兵说，同样上前一步与被刀尖威胁的士兵并肩。她较前一名士兵矮些，但身量更宽，短发一刀截断在与下巴平齐处，看上去是毫不犹豫割断的。她的目光一点儿也没施舍给挡在前面的格朗泰尔，穿过他直指侧后方的安灼拉。

这一队人自顾自地窃窃私语起来。格朗泰尔握紧手中的刀，说真的，他只想冲向前一刀劈砍下去。安灼拉伸出一只手轻压他的肩膀。“别。”他说，神情平静，即使是这些年过去安灼拉依然能一眼看穿他任何一个细微的肢体语言。

格朗泰尔眯起眼，稍微放松了肌肉。他垂下举刀的手，但没有将刀插回刀鞘。安灼拉拨开格朗泰尔挡在自己面前的手臂，从他身边走过。他对着最近的士兵问，“你们是谁？”

“我们是——”矮个子女孩的话说到一半胎死腹中，她张着嘴，目光越过二人看向后方。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔同时在瞬间转过身来，有人从后方的阴影中走出，她脸上甜蜜的蓝色瞳孔不可思议地泛着严冬的肃杀，手里一柄锋利的匕首正抵着古费拉克的喉咙。古费拉克弓着身子，她利落地一下收紧禁锢他的手臂，强迫他直起身来。在 ** **他们**** 身后是古费拉克从另一节车厢中放出的非武装平民，因为搞不清状况正惊恐地面面相觑。

“他们是我的人，”擒住古费拉克的女孩说，“把刀放下。”

“你先放下匕首，或许我们会考虑听听你要说什么。”格朗泰尔说，他在头脑中拼命搜索着女孩的名字。是马吕斯认识的那个女孩，那个拿弓箭的女孩，曾经放他们离开的那个女孩。

她挑起一根漂亮的眉毛，匕首的刀锋距古费拉克的喉咙更近一分。她轻点头，周围的士兵一拥而上，企图钳制住他与安灼拉，强迫他们膝盖着地、手臂扳到背后。二人挣扎起来，但毕竟与对方的人数差异过大，尽管格朗泰尔朝身旁士兵的脑袋上挥出了一拳，士兵歪过头去，可不出一秒便有另一人顶替他的位置，直到他和安灼拉被按着站在女孩的面前——珂赛特，现在他想起来了——他们的手臂叫嚣着疼痛被强硬地拉拽到背后。

“我们可以一同活着出去，”珂赛特说，“只要你们按我说的做。”

“鬼话，”安灼拉啐了一口，有人拿膝盖重重顶了一下他的后腰，“你算计了我们，你知道我们会救出他们，于是将士兵送进了牢笼。”

“没错，”女孩说，“我解除了我士兵们的武装将他们关进铁笼，寄希望于你们可能撬开门锁，这样他们就能在我拿出一把小匕首制服你同伴的同时控制住你们了。你猜出了我的精妙计划。”

尴尬的姿势让格朗泰尔的手臂像被火灼烧般疼痛，但他没法忽视女孩话中的违和感，整个情况都透露着不对劲。“摘下我的头盔。”略作思考后他说。

“什么？”安灼拉问，珂赛特皱眉。

“摘下来。”他重复。珂赛特以眼神示意一名后方的士兵，并小幅点了下头。他听见后方传来走动的沙沙声，接着他抢来的头盔被粗暴地拽了下来。他深吸一口气，晃了晃脑袋，撇开挡住视线的头发直视向她。

眼神相交时，他从对方眼里读出了他需要的反应。格朗泰尔勾起嘴角，“你记得我。”

“马吕斯，”女孩拿气音轻声说，马吕斯的名字被她念出来柔软中带着一丝惊讶，但很快她的面部表情恢复了威严，刀锋再次向古费拉克的脖颈压下去，“那时你们回去了。”

“我们回去了，”格朗泰尔说，拼命无视安灼拉和古费拉克看向他的古怪眼神，“他仍旧安全。所以，你放开古费拉克、我们放下武器，谈一谈怎么样？”

“你搞什么鬼，格朗泰尔？”安灼拉悄声说，嘴唇几乎没有蠕动。格朗泰尔无视了他，并没有将目光从珂赛特的身上移开。

“好，”对方答应了，“但你们一旦有任何行动，我会立即下杀手。”

她毫不客气地松开对古费拉克的禁锢，古费拉克踉跄地跌向前，喘着粗气。他转回身子盯着方才把他当作人质的女孩，揉着自己从刀尖上走了几遭的喉咙。士兵们同样放开了对格朗泰尔和安灼拉的钳制。混乱中格朗泰尔飞速捡起在混乱中落地的长刀，将它插回背后的刀鞘。安灼拉站直身子，他拉起披风后的兜帽，双臂交叉抱在胸前，神情严肃。

士兵们就站在珂赛特的身后，以她为中心围成一个半圆。即使他们已经被解除了武装，但是极大的威胁，格朗泰尔希望能够尽快离开此地。在士兵之后，是前去听安灼拉演讲的公民——他注意到，尽管有几人已经仓皇逃走，此时这种行为无异于到隧道里去碰运气，但大部分人都被他们的对峙吸引了目光。

“我不知道你会在这儿，”珂赛特说，不是对着格朗泰尔，而是安灼拉，“我不是为你而来。”

士兵们似乎很乐意听到珂赛特为他们说话。这毫无道理，格朗泰尔想。为什么她有武器而她的士兵没有？为什么他们会被锁在关押死刑犯的牢房？为什么她会在这里，她原本的目的是什么？

“你是为他们而来，”安灼拉替她作出回答，解答了格朗泰尔心中的疑惑，“为了救他们出去。”

珂赛特点了一下头，视线快速扫过身后的一众士兵。

“他们为什么会在这儿？”安灼拉问。

接着珂赛特说出了令他难以置信的话：“他们谋反了。”

\- - - - -

在返回地面的路上珂赛特为他们解释了一切。马吕斯的失踪成为了一剂催化剂。据她的说法，政府的支持者们分为了两派：一部分相信马吕斯外祖父的说法，认为他被绑架了，另一部分人是在马吕斯离开前便熟知他的人，他们相信真相不止于此。

听她的叙述，第二类人已经隐隐有了意识，他们对政府的行径抱有不同于盲目支持的看法。他们认为世界需要秩序与稳定，但不该付出如此高昂的代价。

这些人聚集成自己的小团体，起初会互相传递得来的一手情报，后来交流的热潮又平息下去，直到珂赛特遇见了马吕斯与格朗泰尔前，他们的活动并没有固定模式。但以此事为契机，那段让格朗泰尔心烦意乱的短暂交谈让珂赛特下了决心。

“所以当然会产生对后果——政府对此十分不快，”珂赛特说，与安灼拉并肩大步走在队伍前端，“但他们无法在不透露内部存在策反者的情况下下令铲除异己。因此他们的计划是逐个击破，编造各种理由逮捕我们，而后丢到这里自生自灭。”

有几名士兵看上去已经被关押了很长时间，他们苍白虚弱、缺失营养。终于有光时他们快速地眨动眼皮，是长时间不见日光的表现。格朗泰尔行走在队伍的中间部分，目光始终追随着前方安灼拉的身影。他的一只脚微跛，格朗泰尔看得出他行走时的竭力掩藏。

“那么还有更多吗？”安灼拉问，“更多像他们一样的人？”

“有很多，”珂赛特说，“这里的不过是一小部分。”

安灼拉露出若有所思的表情。格朗泰尔盯着他行走的背影。珂赛特证实了马吕斯一直以来所说的，多日来他拒绝相信、拒绝听取的是事实——但到目前为止，它们大部分借由格朗泰尔之口说出，而格朗泰尔很清楚自己的话在安灼拉眼里的可信度有多低。

即将钻出街道路面时，古费拉克走在最前头，一步两节台阶登上停止运作的自动扶梯。他带领平民离开地下的阴影，进入一座被模糊日光所笼罩的城市。他小心地确认附近没有巡逻才叫后一人跟上。在街道上政府几乎不可能认出他们，但小心谨慎总没有错，尤其是在一天中的这个时间段。

士兵走在平民之后，由珂赛特带领。在他们逐个离开前她与每个人都说了话。想到这群人没有武装且极有可能被政府认出——格朗泰尔不知道他们还能去哪儿，但珂赛特似乎是个十分能干的女孩。

“你呢？”安灼拉问道，这时只剩下他们三个与正要告别的珂赛特。

“我会回政府去，”她耸了耸肩，似乎并不把这当回事，“我的爸爸拥有很高的指挥权，他比吉诺曼要好。并且他相信我们——你们正为之努力的事。我们愿意提供帮助。”

格朗泰尔在安灼拉脸上看见一闪而过的惊讶，显然不知如何处理这个意料之外的消息。“那很好，”他说，“但要怎样——？”

“我们都是连接政府的通路，”珂赛特说，“有很多人厌恶吉诺曼管理政府的方式，反对派的人数超过支持者的时刻即将到来，他统治下的政府不会支撑很久了。”

“这 ** **就是**** 我一直以来在说的，”安灼拉肯定道，“事实上正是他们来抓捕时我正在说的。”

“我知道，”珂赛特说，“我们听到了。只要你需要，我们会随时为你做好准备。时机到来时，我们听从你的号令。”

“但我们怎样知道时机的到来？”古费拉克问。

珂赛特扫了他一眼，“我会发出信号。”

格朗泰尔打了个寒颤——他不清楚是因为天气寒冷还是珂赛特所说的话。他交叉双臂紧紧环抱自己以抵御刺骨的寒风。听着他们的交谈他的指甲不自觉地陷进皮肤。他不喜欢听这些，无论是关于推翻政府还是发动革命。他从来都不喜欢。这一切只让他联想到死亡。

“在那之前你有什么打算？”古费拉克问珂赛特。

“继续召集，继续壮大，”她回答，耸了耸肩，“吉诺曼的人并不怎么注意我。他们只当我是爸爸天真烂漫不谙世事的小女孩。没人注意、也没人会把我做的事当真。”

她的微笑透出狡猾，远不像她天使般天真无邪的外表。格朗泰尔开始明白了马吕斯从她身上看到了什么，明白了为何他从未用同样的眼神注视过艾潘妮。“然后呢？”他问。

她眨了眨眼看向他，歪头的样子像只俏皮的小鸟，“然后我们就来创造一个理想中的世界。”

“我们？”古费拉克问。他的一只胳膊搭在扶梯的顶端，另一只手漫不经心地提着球棒。格朗泰尔深信，只要说错一个字珂赛特那张可爱的面庞就会在刹那间消失无踪。

珂赛特看向他，最终她的目光落在安灼拉的脸上，表情归为严肃。她肯定地点了下头，说，“我们。”

TBC.

*丁香门站（Porte des Lilas）&亚佐站（Haxo）：巴黎地下不曾投入使用便被废弃的幽灵车站。丁香门站是多部电影取景地。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

他们回隧道时公白飞迎了出来，他的眼睛落在格朗泰尔身上，抿了抿嘴唇。格朗泰尔正要回以一个白眼，对方却立刻撇开了目光，看向有一条胳膊挂在古费拉克肩头、倚靠着整个身子重量的安灼拉。

“发生什么了？”公白飞问，脸上的表情急转为担忧。

“他的脚受伤了，应该是扭伤。”就在格朗泰尔回答的同时，安灼拉正说道“没什么。”

格朗泰尔收到了严厉的一瞪。可惜他本人目不斜视，径自经过公白飞身旁，往隧道深处走去，完全无视了恶狠狠的安灼拉，只给众人留下个背影，“他坚持要踩着那只伤脚回来呗，死活不肯叫人背。”

“你 ** **坚持什么**** ？”他听见身后传来的质问，以及紧接着的无力辩解，他继续走着，耳边听到的声音越来越模糊。他感到每走一步，肩上的重量也越发减轻下去，在车厢监牢里对峙的紧张感也消散开。

然而没一会儿他就听见了身后追来的脚步声。

“所以我想是时候该谈一谈了，”古费拉克的声音，“你和安灼拉的事。”

他发出一声叹息。

“就没点儿更重要的事了？”他无精打采地问。自从古费拉克打断二人车厢内的争吵，他就猜到他迟早要来找，自己也对此避无可避。这个话题他逃避太久了；总有一天他必须直面这个问题，他心里一直清楚。

“你们刚刚才获得了一个重磅消息——政府不像想象的坏得那么彻底，”他指出，寄希望于让古费拉克忘记找他的目的，“你们仨不该来个世纪会晤，好好磋商一下吗？”

“我一直都知道，”古费拉克语带轻松，反倒是意识到对方并没有撒谎的格朗泰尔小小地吃了一惊。在跟随他穿行于隧道的一路上，古费拉克的话里也丝毫不见虚张声势，“要不你以为我干什么放你和马吕斯进来？”

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，皱起眉头试图回忆刚到这里时的情景。从感觉上来说，那似乎已经过去了很久，那时候他还在为马吕斯的事——毕竟是攸关生死的大事——操碎心分不开神，没怎么注意其他。“好吧，”他说，尽管还是不怎么相信古费拉克有如此远见，“不管怎么说，”他说，“你们三个现在真的不需要商谈一下？”

“那也得等公白飞先训斥安灼拉一顿，然后安灼拉会生一波闷气，最终决定坚持自己的英雄主义情结。他会在公白飞询问事情经过的时候负隅顽抗，再用接下来两小时用来讨论珂赛特。他俩暂时还拟不出一个周密详细的计划来。况且，谁说你俩这事就不该有优先权啦？”

“我。”

“好吧，不幸的是，我说有就有。我听见了车厢里的谈话，”古费拉克说，“现在我觉得这比善意的玩笑要严重得多。那么你想怎么办？”

或许说出来确实能带来解脱，格朗泰尔想，如果这能让古费拉克不再时不时拿这当打趣他的玩笑。虽然在辩解的过程中，他总是可以假装忽视掉那些被触及的未愈的旧伤，以及不慎按压到的仍泛青紫的淤痕，但这并不意味着那些玩笑话便统统被阻隔在了他的糙皮老肉之外，没在刺痛他、叫他痒得发疯。

他察觉到自己的决心正缓慢却无法逆转地蔓开裂痕，最终伴随一声叹息土崩瓦解。“那我要杯酒。”

“ ** **这**** 我还是给得起的。”

\- - - - -

他们最终选择了一条通往外界隧道的出入口，混凝土地与真正世界缝合的接缝口。格朗泰尔垂着肩膀背靠墙壁，屈起一条腿贴在胸前。古费拉克则坐在隧道截断的边缘，面向在日光下拥有了真正色彩的城市，双腿在空中垂荡。他交叉着两只手撑在脑后，望向头顶的天空。他们坐在城市的边缘，远离文明的废墟，没有鬼鬼祟祟躲在将倾大楼内的人多看一眼。横亘天空的橘黄色光线中隐约透出几缕褪色的淡蓝，一切都笼罩在世界末日的战争所带来的无休止的阴霾中。

两人默契地在安静中自饮，咽下古费拉克偷带出来的酒。格朗泰尔没尝出那是什么酒，不过酒劲儿很大就够了。他听见隐藏在皮肤之下源源不绝的嗡鸣声。

“我从前一直把这事当玩笑，”古费拉克的目光追随着一只在空中扑腾翅膀的蝴蝶，“但是在那儿，亚佐发生的事，看起来不像只是朋友间的争吵那么简单。”

也许，格朗泰尔想道，那是因为在他和安灼拉间从未存在友谊，虽然他俩总是想把一切权且当作友谊马虎揭过。一同在末世求生也许在某种程度上造就了他与安灼拉的友人关系，但在那之后发生的事、在到达缪尚并下决心安定下来之后发生的事——好吧。

那大概是完全不同的。

他用眼角偷看了古费拉克一眼。那家伙仰头望天，脸上的表情是不同寻常的严肃。面孔依旧是从前那样带着股孩子气的迷人，但时间的磨砺使它更加棱角分明、冷硬、坚定，使他看上去更加强大。他注意到古费拉克眉毛上添了一道淡色的伤疤，于是暗暗猜测起那是如何得来。在他们分开的五年中一定发生了许多事，这想法再次重击了他一拳。

“我没法帮忙，”古费拉克轻声说，没有转过头，“除非我知道症结所在。”

他苦笑了一声，背靠墙壁伸直身子。他把酒瓶放在二人间坚硬的混凝土地面上，盘腿坐在古费拉克身旁，俯身扯出从缝隙里钻出的几根杂草。“我不认为任何人帮得了我，”他回答，“你也不行。”

“你低估了我的能力，”他见对方皱皱鼻子，“在感情问题上我可是全知全能的神。”

“即使那人是没有心的？”格朗泰尔问，这比他本想说的还要多了些。

对方为他话里透出的苦涩碰了碰他的肩膀，“安灼拉有心。只是你没给他展现的机会。”

“好吧，就算是这样，”他说，“那在那颗心里也没有留给我的位置。”

他看着古费拉克露出一个嗔怪的眼神，于是继续低头摆弄起杂草，将草茎卷在手指上微一用力，几根草茎便从泥土中被连根拔起，“没什么可说的，真的。”

“不试试看怎么知道。”古费拉克又向后仰了仰身子，以手肘撑地，衣服的布料被拽得绷紧，凸显出手臂与胸膛的肌肉线条。格朗泰尔心生出一点憎恶来。上天让一个人拥有如此的吸引力真是不公平。

当然，安灼拉也同样很美，但是他是像艺术品那样、令人心醉得头晕目眩的美。这件艺术品会牢牢抓住人的眼睛，迫使人停住步伐，吟游诗人愿为其献上歌喉，谱写悠扬的颂歌，不真实得仿佛人造物。而古费拉克是传统的邻家男孩，总能让人想起壁炉里暖烘烘的火苗、柔软舒适的沙发、安全感，以及黏糊糊的拥抱。

而格朗泰尔从未想要过安全。

除此以外，古费拉克还是个好人。完全不需要费力去了解他就知道；这从相处中古费拉克行事的细节、从他打的小手势、从谈话、从他对待每个人的方式都能看出，他是这个团体的心脏、是中心，是唯一一个——格朗泰尔想——能从自己的身上挖出这个秘密的人。

“我不知道是从什么时候开始的，”最终他承认道，感到自己像随同尸体下葬因而尘封在坟墓里的旧书，被翻开了脆弱的扉页。“天哪，就——上一刻我俩还在争吵，而下一秒——”他在空中快速挥舞了一下双手，“我不知道。而且那次意外之后也没有停下。但我们从来没人提起过。”

要谈论此事。光是这个念头就让他心生恐惧，无论是对过去、现在，还是对将来。他拂过一丛野草的尖尖，“这不可能持续下去的，不是吗？我想这只是——只是消磨时间的一种方式。安灼拉身负的压力很大，他得聚集众人、要策划革命，成百上千的地方需要他。而我恰好能充当个临时补给站，”他耸了耸肩膀自嘲。他告诉过自己要有自知之明，也从没试图自欺欺人，幻想除此之外自己还有别的用途，“有时候他当然也需要逃避、埋头幻想乡，而我刚刚好能做那个工具罢了。他和我都清楚我不可能会和你们一同离开，所以当你们走的时候，我就目送着你们离开。”

然后随之而来的是五年酗酒、以及像是丢失了重要物品一般的感怀伤情，他试图忘记自己曾拥有某段 ** **美好**** 回忆时的心情，又为意识到这份拥有从来不过是一时放纵而深感痛苦。他想自己从没摆脱过作为发泄工具的身份，他为安灼拉需要舍弃的、过剩的感情存在，以达成使对方得以集中精力在真正重要的事——安灼拉的革命事业——上的目的。

二人间的气氛沉默了一会儿，古费拉克在沉思，而格朗泰尔试图忽略来自过去的记忆发出的威胁。“嗯……”最终古费拉克抬头望向他，“为什么？”

他眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“为什么你不能和我们一起离开？”过了半晌，他见格朗泰尔没有立即回答，便继续说道，“当然我知道你那个说了几年的借口，但我并不认为那是真相、也不相信那是真正的原因。你不是因为那个蹩脚的借口才离开的，对吗？你为什么放 ** **安灼拉**** 离开？”

他的问话比任何人都更能切中要害。格朗泰尔双唇紧闭，思考着如何作答。他没有拒绝前来；他只是站在原地，让安灼拉走了。“是他离开了，”琢磨了一会儿他说，“他和你们一起去了地底。”

“而 ** **你**** 没有跟上，”对方敏锐地指了出来，“他给了你很多机会，他告诉你我们前往的方向，在这里也一直留着属于你的房间。我记得你俩最后的争吵，尽管那更像一场嚎叫比赛。你不能不加思索地敷衍我说，你就是认为他不想你跟来。”

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛想要忘记那段记忆，关于他与安灼拉分别前最后的争吵，在安灼拉彻底消失前那段不过眨眼般长短的时光。

那是在缪尚。格朗泰尔一如往常坐在座位上，他一只手攥着喝剩一半酒的杯子。安灼拉的手紧按吧台，居高临下地俯视他，“你可有什么信仰？”

格朗泰尔，他苦涩，他愤怒，他不加多想地举起酒杯，“唯有我手中满杯的酒。”

他仍清晰地记得安灼拉脸上表情，紧绷的肌肉酝酿着无法控制的怒火。“当然了，”他说，语气平直，“我到底有多蠢，居然以为还有些别的什么。”

他不发一语地目送安灼拉暴风般离去，因为他要如何告诉安灼拉“我唯一的信仰是你”，而后眼睁睁看着他为某个事业而牺牲自己的性命？这甚至比他绝望地渴求与安灼拉待在一起还要痛苦。他清楚自己是个懦夫。

懦夫只会选择酒精与孤独，不会捡拾起任何一个机会。他知道安灼拉注定为更伟大的事业而生，没有格朗泰尔这个束缚对他来说更好。

“也许起初他的确希望我和你们一道离开，”他再次睁眼看向不远处高楼投下的阴影，“但想通这一切并不需要很久。你不得不承认在没有我的情况下安灼拉依旧那么耀眼，况且他——他也并没有再试着说服我一次。”

显然，分别的五年并未对安灼拉造成什么影响；在这期间他的小团体逐渐壮大。在踏出缪尚的第一步后，安灼拉就再也没有回头，也没有与格朗泰尔取得过任何联系。从那一刻开始他全心投入自己的事业，身在缪尚的格朗泰尔在酒精中颓靡、事不关己地观望世界熊熊燃烧的同时，安灼拉已从灰烬中垒起自己的理想。

不自觉地，他脑中再一次闪过公白飞的话： ** **你知道安灼拉花了多久才摆脱掉你吗？****

“只要安灼拉想，他就是一个固执的蠢蛋。”古费拉克说。他这话逗笑了格朗泰尔，同时为此感到一丝吃惊。他的思绪被拉回现实，回到呼呼刮来的冷风和不远处温暖的身体上。他再次抓过那瓶酒。

“一旦认定了什么，很长时间他都会死抓住不放，”古费拉克继续道，看着他将瓶口怼上撅起的嘴唇，“他没那么容易原谅，也不会轻易忘记，似乎就只是……单纯地去爱。”

格朗泰尔噗地一声呛住了，急忙咳嗽着打断，“你说安灼拉不会——”古费拉克举起双手，“而你，”他插话道，“你也一样。”

他皱起眉头灌下一口酒，劣质酒精的刺鼻气味冲得他直皱鼻子。这是什么 ** **意思**** ？他用手背擦擦嘴角，“所以怎么着，你的意思是我俩半斤八两，谁也不强过谁？”

“没错，”旁边的人咧嘴一笑，“差不多就是这么回事了。”

“有没有人说过让你处理情感问题就是一坨屎？”

“去你的，我处理情感上的麻烦得心应手，我对感情谜题无所不知，”对方答道，“而你呢，不过是个不听良言还愤世嫉俗的臭弟弟。”

他没说错，格朗泰尔瞪着他，对方回以微笑，伸手去够酒。这时二人听见身后有声音传来，“公白飞和安灼拉在找你。”

格朗泰尔抬头，热安就站在阴影里，耳机撂在脖子上。他两只眼的眼底积聚着两团此前没有的浓郁阴影，显然是一夜宿醉，醒来后又马不停蹄地寻找起亚佐的他俩的锅。古费拉克站起身，热安立即朝他走去，手指攥了他的胳膊几秒。

“职责在叫我咯，”古费拉克朝身后说，“没想到刚坠入爱河就迎来了分别。”

“我的心都碎了，”他冷淡地回道，“你总是这么三心二意吗，花花公子？”

对方嬉皮笑脸地朝他飞了个吻，随后消失在隧道深处，留下他与热安二人独处。猝不及防地，小个子面现了不到一秒的犹豫，接着一拳朝他的后脑勺招呼上来。

“嗷，什么他妈——”

“这一拳是因为你不叫醒我，”他边说着边降下身子蜷起腿。小个子跪坐在地上，伸出双臂从身后环住了他，“这一个拥抱是因为你活着回来了。”他感受到热安的下巴搁在肩上，坚硬的下颌骨紧紧贴着。而自己紧绷的身子也在这个怀抱中松懈下来。

二人都没有动，直到天色再次暗淡，太阳沉落，黑暗吞没那片明亮的蓝色天空。

\- - - - -

没过多久他们都被叫去了会议上。

大部分时间格朗泰尔只是无所事事地靠坐在房间角落的一把椅子上，脚踏着另一把，在对面严肃讨论的对比下自成一派。他一手握着偷带来的酒瓶，拇指在玻璃瓶身上悠闲地打着拍子，心满意足地欣赏对面热闹的演出。

似乎只要一会儿时间安灼拉就复燃了。他镇定地接管了全场的目光，带着满腔热血，听众也不负众望地被他的演讲与呼号所调动。即使他的下唇依旧开裂着口子，脚上裹着厚厚的绷带。相反，疤痕与伤口在这里是穿越熊熊战火依然屹立不倒的证明。

争论的唯一焦点是珂赛特。安灼拉不信任她。公白飞没有把握、左右为难，而古费拉克作为三人中唯一一个反调唱得最好。他坚称自己从珂赛特身上看到了某些珍贵的品质，就在她威胁要杀了他们时他就扑通一声倾心了那个姑娘。

这让马吕斯信心大增，他正在与几名核心成员议论，并大胆地发表起自己的看法，似乎已经毫不担心自己会被作为外人打包丢出去。他穿在身上的制服几乎全黑，腰间绑着把匕首。他看上去与任何一名朋友会的成员毫无二致，这让格朗泰尔对才过去不久的时光产生了点儿奇妙的感伤。

“我们怎么能肯定她是可信的？”安灼拉固执道，“我们不知道她究竟是谁。”

“马吕斯说——”古费拉克张口。

“我们当然可以信任她！”马吕斯情难自已的声音立马盖过古费拉克，“我认识她，她值得尊敬且不可能背叛。她清楚自己在做什么，安灼拉，她是值得信任的，我愿意拿我的性命担保。”

安灼拉的样子就像是在认真考虑是否要掐着马吕斯的脖子来验证他话的真伪。格朗泰尔往椅背里靠了靠，藏住了笑容。他最喜欢的就是安灼拉的满腔怒火，那是毕露的锋芒交织着炽烈的激愤。

“她拿了武器对着我们，”安灼拉说，“用刀顶着古费拉克的 ** **喉咙**** ——”

“我一点儿事没有，尽在掌控。”瞅见公白飞尖锐的瞪视，古费拉克忙点头保证。显然，忙着找格朗泰尔喝酒谈心，以至于他忘了细说在亚佐发生的 ** **那**** 点儿小细节了。

“——她注意到格朗泰尔的时候才停下来，”安灼拉简短补充，“这，好吧，关于这一点待会再说。”

“还要说？”格朗泰尔从迷醉中惊醒，瞪大眼睛。

“当然，”安灼拉咬牙切齿，没看他一眼，“如果没注意到格朗泰尔她很可能会当场杀掉我们。你无法保证说她没这样想，况且她前来营救的士兵也对见到我们无力反抗表现得喜闻乐见。我知道你认识她，马吕斯，她还是你的——你的——无论是 ** **朋友**** 还是什么——”

马吕斯的脸胀红起来，一旁的古费拉克直捂着嘴偷笑。年轻的小伙子苍白着一张遍布雀斑的脸，从两颊晕开的红色一直蔓延到头皮上去，一副羞窘的样子滑稽可笑。格朗泰尔为他感到一丝同情的痛苦，而在循环系统里流窜的酒精又壮起他的胆，两种矛盾的感觉奇妙地结合在一起，促使他开口，“噢，来嘛，安灼拉，你肯定发现了不止于此吧？”

安灼拉怔了怔，随即打断他的大声嚷嚷，“什么意思？”他问。不难理解嘛，格朗泰尔心说，安灼拉对感情的理解深度也就将将比得上一只茶匙。

他翻了个白眼，朝马吕斯的方向扬起酒杯，“拜托，就算是你也该意识到了吧？那女孩对他来说可不止是朋友。”

安灼拉皱起眉，“什么？”

古费拉克在拼命忍笑，旁边的公白飞满头官司地瞅着他，对话题的突然转向无动于衷。

格朗泰尔将身子朝前一摆，翘起的椅子腿落地敲出啪的一响。“马吕斯恋爱啦，”他抓着酒瓶夸张地张开手臂，瓶嘴最终指向金发的领袖，“珂赛特就是让他沉沦的美丽姑娘。虽身在远方他却难掩思念的海潮，好一对在政治与政府的黑暗漩涡里挣扎的苦命鸳鸯。她是他美丽的化身，他当然信仰她呀，因为她是那个唯一。”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。

从马吕斯那儿传出一丝微弱的响声，他猜想那是他喉咙深处的哀嚎。

“这太荒谬了，”安灼拉不解风情地说，脸现困惑，“这与爱情无关。”

“啊，”重重叹息一声，格朗泰尔环上马吕斯的肩头。他拉近害羞小伙子的身体，眼睛却依然紧紧盯着安灼拉，一副挑衅的模样，“话说回来安灼拉，你又如何懂得爱了？”

他身体的一部分敲起警钟，在提醒他做得太过火了，他并没有说得通的理由来正当化自己的咄咄逼人，但他难以自控。即使五年过去，面对安灼拉一副严肃的面孔，仍会有一股冲动驱使他不自觉地迎向对方的底线，驱使他故意与对方作对、表现出惹人厌的模样，以此来博得安灼拉的全神关注。

似乎每个人都试图说服过他，向他证明安灼拉对待他是特别的，但这从没起过任何作用。当下他只想要挤压他、逼迫他致使他情绪失控，激怒他来达成让安灼拉说出自己对于格朗泰尔这人真实想法的目的，然后——谢天谢地其他人终于可以闭上他们多管闲事的嘴巴，他也不必再听到“安灼拉对你有特殊的感情”这样的荒谬主张。

只不过马吕斯的急切辩解毁了他的计划。“我没恋爱！”脸红的小伙子大叫道。

“当然当然。”古费拉克说，任谁都听得出他故意的嘲讽，房间里的氛围顿时恢复了轻松。格朗泰尔知道不少人脸上露出了微笑，还听见巴阿雷喘得上气不接下气的大笑声。

但他自始至终都没有移开停留在安灼拉身上的目光，安灼拉同样没有。

“你说的没错，”他听见对方的声音，很轻很柔软，他猜除他以外没人注意到，“我想我一点儿也不懂爱情。”

格朗泰尔别开了脸。

差不多是在他放下搭在马吕斯肩上的手时，对马吕斯的调笑声再次充满了房间。他没去注意安灼拉是否参与其中，径自回到角落的那套小桌椅坐下。他发现若李和博须埃搬过椅子坐到了旁边，他想他有了更多借口来掩饰自己挂在脸上的笑。

他坐着，观望着公白飞引导话题重回正轨，询问其他人对于来自政府方的消息提供者的看法。

众人开始讨论后勤问题，争论与一个政府内部人员联系能做到什么，猜测他们如此作为的原因，这时候格朗泰尔走了神。他大部分的注意力落在马吕斯身上，年轻的小伙子看起来在左右为难，想必正在与珂赛特共事和担心朋友会会对他朝思暮想的女孩不利之间挣扎。

“你呢？”过了一段时间公白飞问，“你是怎么想的，格朗泰尔？”

他眨眨眼睛，把视线从马吕斯身上移开，对上了公白飞和安灼拉两人眼带期许的目光。他在脑子里匆匆回放了一遍刚刚讨论的问题，又多花了几秒自我催眠他并不是他们的一员。

做完这些后他耸了下肩膀。“这又不是我说了算，”他回答，“我不明白你们干什么问我的意见，我想我并不是你们的一员？”

“对，”公白飞应了一声，接着问道，“那你干什么回来？”

“啥？”

“离开的机会有的是，为什么每次你还要回来？你 ** **确定**** 自己不是我们的一员？”

他的目光不自觉转向安灼拉，金发首领的脸上没有表情，他读不懂。他重新看向公白飞，“我——”

“别再逼问他了，公白飞，”若李在一旁说，“格朗泰尔已经证明了他不会背叛我们，他为我们取得了物资，还从亚佐救回了安灼拉。他现在毫无疑问属于这里。”

格朗泰尔张了张嘴想要辩解，却意识到自己无话可说，只好悻悻闭上了嘴。若李和公白飞说错了什么呢，他确实在一遍遍地找遍借口回到这儿来，从他背着马吕斯穿过通往隧道大门的那一刻起，他就被再次纳入了这里。

“然而并不是我一直在坚持说他不是。”公白飞说，格朗泰尔逃避地瞥开眼。

“是，好吧，”他半无措半无奈地开口，发现这时才找回属于自己的声音，“关于这个。”

他看见公白飞挑起眉毛。

“我要操你们所有人的妈妈。”最终，他缴械投降。

古费拉克爆发出一声响亮的欢呼。

似乎一时之间所有人都在为他的屈服庆祝，他的周围充斥着笑容。若李隔着桌子捏了捏他的手臂，博须埃也同样，不过就没那么仁慈了，力气大得让格朗泰尔觉得过不了多久就得有淤青出现在手臂上。

甚至是安灼拉也在笑——至少看上去如此。他从眼角捕捉到了那个瞬间，但当他扭过头直视向安灼拉时，对方已经别开了脸，将注意力放在公白飞和古费拉克身上去了。但他的语言听上去更加激昂、肢体动作舞动出溢满的力量。不过，格朗泰尔想，安灼拉的好心情更可能是源于不必再为格朗泰尔的不情愿多费口舌的解脱，而非格朗泰尔愿意留下来。

\- - - - -

这份好心情一直持续着。在接下来的几天中，金发首领在几场会议间来去，组织、计划、安排人手，不难看出受到好心情的影响颇大。终于有一天他在若李的一间病房堵到了格朗泰尔，并询问他是否愿意来一场训练。他听着他说完，稀奇地观察到紧张感从对方身体里释放出来。

看，安灼拉从不会手下留情；他的步子敏捷中带有优雅，是无论如何拙劣的模仿也比拟不来的。心怀着事业与理想的安灼拉明亮得灼人眼球，那是他最爱看的样子。可那副画面在他的记忆里总是很难被唤醒，被囚困于激动与冲动的铁笼当中。

这样的安灼拉太过迷人了。受到神明恩赐的他是一朵激烈闪耀的火花，他露齿微笑时的一个眼神就能让格朗泰尔迸裂成千万片。这令他感到更加疑惑， ** **他到底做过什么，居然让他曾短暂地拥有过这个神明？****

这一次的训练比以往任何一次都长，他与安灼拉练习步法、进攻和防守。时间慢慢流过，透过头顶的栅井盖投射进练习场的天光黯淡下去。格朗泰尔几乎没有注意到；他很久没有过这样的感觉了，被承认、并切身感觉到自己拥有一个归属。

注意到安灼拉的动作减慢时，世界的存在才重新涌入五感之内。安灼拉的脸上闪过细微的痛苦表情，身体重心不自然地偏转到一条腿上，他本不该花这么半天才想起来的。“你这个混蛋。”

安灼拉瞪大眼睛，趁他失神震惊的一瞬间格朗泰尔一棍敲掉了对方手中的木棒，细长木棍叮叮当当滚落在地。他抓过安灼拉的衬衣，不由分说地拖着他朝一条隧道走去，一直到人工铺设的木板条与冰冷的混凝土地交接的边缘。这样两人可以一同坐在走道边上。他按着安灼拉坐下，自己坐到旁边，抬起安灼拉的腿架在自己的膝盖上。

“你他妈扭伤了，才他妈的刚过——？两天？”他咬牙切齿，扯着安灼拉的手用力攥了攥，边骂边试图拉开他的腿。

“那又怎么了？”安灼拉问，“我很好，公白飞帮我包扎过了。”

他使了点劲捏住他的脚踝，安灼拉倒抽一口气。

“好吧，是有点儿疼，”他依旧一脸固执，“但只是刚刚才感觉到的，练习的几小时里都好好的。”

“你是臭混蛋。”格朗泰尔重复了一遍。

“去你的一边去。”安灼拉说着，倒没有挪开腿。他扭动身子微微调整了坐姿，更舒服些后停了下来，依旧坐在格朗泰尔身旁。格朗泰尔的一只手搭在他腿上，竭尽全力让自己的眼睛别光顾着欣赏包裹在死紧的黑色紧身衣里流畅的肌肉线条。

“那么，计划怎么样了？”他问，“世界会因此永远改变吗？”

安灼拉恶作剧般地把腿往格朗泰尔的两腿之间挤去，瞥了他一眼，“你是真想知道？”

“当然，”他回答，“现在我是你们的一员了，不是吗？”

安灼拉的表情柔和下来，朝前探身拿手臂轻轻推推他的手臂。没有兜帽束缚的金发扫下来，垂荡过肩膀，触碰到格朗泰尔的胸膛。这是长久以来他们之间距离最近的一次；他感到漫起的渴望正逐步扭紧心脏。“是啊，”安灼拉说，“是时候了。”

格朗泰尔转过头也想说些什么，但是误判了自己与对方的距离。即使是十分微小的移动也使他与安灼拉贴得更近，安灼拉沉默着没有改变向前倾身的姿势。“是啊。”他毫无意义地应声，锈住的大脑根本想不起本来想说什么。

安灼拉依旧没有转开身子，他一侧的重量抵在格朗泰尔一侧。极近的距离让格朗泰尔得以观察那一对蓝得透彻的眼珠，那其中明亮的光点让他屏住呼吸，看着浓密的深色睫毛在其上投下阴影。安灼拉眨动眼皮的时候，它们扫向脸颊，再次睁开的时候，那对眼珠的颜色深了些，似乎还扩张了些。

格朗泰尔先一步拉开了二人间的距离，“你的计划？”

他能感觉到落在腿上的安灼拉的手传来的紧张感，对方缓慢地舒了口气，放松了些，“我还是没法决定是否要信任珂赛特和她说的话。我知道马吕斯愿意与我们站住同一阵线，但我们对她的了解又有多少？ ** **你**** 对她的了解又有多少？你至今还没有解释为什么会认识她。”

“啊，”他眼里尴尬了一下，“她差点杀了我跟马吕斯。”

“什么？”安灼拉听上去——看上去——像一头突然发现猎物的鹰隼。

“不——没什么，不用担心。是在去获取物资的时候，第一次那回。她正好是被派去阻拦的士兵之一，正好让我俩撞见。不过你也知道马吕斯，见了那女孩子就像螃蟹吐泡泡倾诉衷肠，然后她就……没动手。”

“看得出来。”

“我想大概她也意识到了我们没有绑架马吕斯，而是他自愿加入的，”他继续道，“或者至少我能肯定，在我拖着马吕斯往外逃的时候他吵吵嚷嚷地已经把实情说了出去。”

“你为什么要这样做？”突然安灼拉问。

“做什么？”

“为了别人而把自己的性命置于危险当中。”

“哦？你这人反倒跟我提这个——”

“别打断我，格朗泰尔。”他从对方的语气里听出一丝严肃的味道，比很长一段时间以来都更为认真。安灼拉并没有歇斯底里，但格朗泰尔也无法否认他的心情并不愉悦，“这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。几天前你还冲进亚佐——”

“又是这个？”他的语气也变得不善起来，“ ** **又来？**** ”

“ ** **闭嘴！**** ”安灼拉突然咆哮出声，面目狰狞。他的手指揪紧格朗泰尔上衣的前襟，迫使他的眼睛对上那双蓝色的眼珠，“别给我转移话题。自从我们认识以来，你就一刻不停地在为别人抛洒自己的性命。第一次见面是为了我；遇到古费拉克时是为了他；缪尚的那次为了热安。还有你连马吕斯是谁都没搞清楚，就冒险带他来反政府组织的基地寻求帮助。在夺取物资的大楼还是为了马吕斯，以及在亚佐。你随时可能被敌人逮捕拘谨或是被同伴抛弃——我敢打赌还有成百上千次同样的境况！在我不知道的那些时间里，在缪尚，为艾潘妮、马吕斯、或者哪个不相干的路人。”

格朗泰尔回视着他，无法活动一下麻木的舌头也没法在脑中组织起语言——甚至想法——来回答对方。身体的本能叫他否定、争论和辩解，但安灼拉话说得不假，他也无法否认发生过的事实。那些事他确实做了，只是在身体行动的同时，他很少会去考虑自己行动的意义，因为他总是马不停蹄地奔跑在路上。

“还有这个，”安灼拉说着松开被他攥出褶皱的衣领，指尖触碰在横过他喉咙的那道疤上，“我甚至不知道这是怎么来的。”

被触碰的感觉让格朗泰尔闭上眼，默默攥起手掌，以防它们不由自主地做出愚蠢的回应。安灼拉的指尖踌躇着，沿着弯曲的疤痕缓慢滑动，蜿蜒过脖颈最终抵达耳后。

格朗泰尔不得不深呼吸，在被眼皮阻隔的黑暗中感受到指尖的触点被抚在脖颈上泛着温热的一整个手掌所取代。安灼拉的拇指斜向上，他想，安灼拉 ** **必定**** 感受得到那片皮肉之下他跳动的脉搏。“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉温柔地叫道。

格朗泰尔睁开了眼睛。

“我不想你和我们一起来，”安灼拉说，“我不想你参与进计划，无论我们将要与政府发生什么样的冲突。因为如果你——别打断我——如果你参与进来，保准会做出蠢事。去营救谁，然后他妈的豁出性命——格朗泰尔，我不想你死。你以为为什么我会让你留在缪尚？”

突如其来的信息像急促的洪流冲击上他的身体，格朗泰尔没法立刻全部处理，结果就是那个最糟糕最显眼的字眼钻进了精神的缝隙，“不好意思——你 ** **让**** 我留？”

安灼拉嘴里爆出一声恼怒的咒骂，“我不是那个——”

“好吧，听上去就是这么个意思——”

“ ** **闭上你的嘴**** ，格朗泰尔，你就不能安静几秒别再特意跟我对着干了——”

“‘只要按我说的做就好’？”他说。他挥下膝盖上安灼拉的腿站立起来。冷静情绪在一瞬间消散，只剩下一点即燃、毫无理性的纯粹愤怒。“我留在缪尚不是因为你让我留，去你妈的，是因为我的自由意志。那是 ** **我**** 的决定，和你，安灼拉，一点关系没有。我要如何过我的生活只能依我自己决定，当然我愿不愿意豁出性命也与你无关！”

最后几句几乎是他从喉咙深处吼出来的，看着同样站起身立在对面的安灼拉，对方的那双蓝眼睛盯着他，身体紧绷着，两只手攥成拳垂在身侧。格朗泰尔希望他能揍自己一拳，几拳都行，至少给愤怒和紧张一个释放的闸口。

“如果是想要我离开，你只需要提出要求，”他的情绪略微平静，“不要装作是为我的安全着想。”

“这不是我的意思——格朗泰尔，你就不能 ** **听我说**** ——”

“我已经听够了，”他打断道，“我听从了你说过的每一句话。”

说完他便转身朝着其中一条隧道冲去，而后猛然意识到这处空地并不只有他与安灼拉二人，他全身的血液冻结起来。在隧道入口处站着一个人影，身量瘦高、衣衫凌乱，面颊上绽开了一团青紫的淤青，血迹从一侧耳后流至脖颈。他看上去像刚打输了一架。格朗泰尔的怒火被轰的一声点燃起来。

“伽弗洛什？”

立于后方的安灼拉旋身，瞪大双眼。伽弗洛什的目光没看向金发首领，他朝格朗泰尔的方向迈了一步，又跟上一步。

“伽弗洛什，发生什么事了？”格朗泰尔问。

“我需要你，”男孩的嗓音十分嘶哑，“拜托。”

男孩的声音让他的心脏紧卡住喉咙，发出声音也感到一阵刺痛。

“ ** **拜托**** 。就算——你欠我的那个忙。”伽弗洛什说，“你不是一直在说——”

“好，当然，当然，你难道担心我会拒绝吗？”他找回声音，立马朝男孩靠近几步，伸手想扶住他的肩膀，可伽弗洛什像头受惊的小兽，两只手落在身体两侧痉挛不断。格朗泰尔了解伽弗洛什，他知道这个男孩不会为一点小事来请求别人，阻止他的是刻在身体上的来自父母殴打与虐待的记忆。

他必须小心地诱哄，否则在了解问题之前男孩便会像一惊一乍的小猫，不回头地逃窜掉。

“我不是故意的，”伽弗洛什嘴里念叨，“我没想到。”

“没事的，”他对伽弗洛什说，“有时我们的确无能为力。但这并不意味着无法挽回，伽弗洛什。”

男孩落在远方的目光在听到自己名字的时候回过神来，注视着格朗泰尔。

“有个孩子，一个还很小的孩子，”他开口解释，起先有些犹豫，随后越说越快，“他没法呼吸，症状已经持续一段时间了。若李的储备几乎见底，况且也没能可以救治那孩子的药，所以我们中的几个就去了——去了政府那边。他们去了政府分派物资的地方——”他的眼睛快速扫向安灼拉的位置，像是带着某种期待，期待金发首领突然暴起拿叛徒的名号大骂他一顿，但安灼拉始终保持着沉默。格朗泰尔从未在心里对他如此感激。

“可是政府当然不会分给那孩子任何东西，”伽弗洛什继续道，“他们知道他是个孤儿，不属于城市，所以没人在乎这么一个孩子的死活。那孩子要窒息了，在夜晚也无法入睡，可他们只会冷冰冰地说不，他们要抓我们，围住我们——我不知道——杀了我们或是——”

“伽弗洛什，”格朗泰尔轻声叫男孩的名字，镇定地伸出一只手扶住男孩的手臂。触感将伽弗洛什拖离了窒息的记忆，回到此刻。他低头看向自己的双手，抬头继续开口。他身体的动作僵硬，焦躁不安，从格朗泰尔的手掌传来一股他并不习惯的力量。“喘口气。”

伽弗洛什打了个哆嗦，他做了个又深又长的呼吸，感到身体放松了些。“他们抓住了我，”他承认道，“发现了追踪器，把它挖了出来，像在说‘是他’，他们知道我一直装作马吕斯。他们想——他们——他们拿手枪 ** **射击**** 他们，把他们当成一无是处的消耗品，”他啐出一字一句，像只恶毒的小野猫，“但他们却把我留下了，以为能逼问出情报来，把我丢到了一辆货车上。就是这样了。”

格朗泰尔的脑中可以清晰地描绘出那幅画面。伽弗洛什啐着唾沫，发出野猫被踩了尾巴般嘶哑的嚎叫，在敌众我寡的境况下绝望地挣扎逃离。格朗泰尔自己的手掌紧紧攥成拳，想要揍翻那群浮现在他想象中的混蛋士兵。

“然后，好像，好像那辆货车就停在那儿，哪儿也不去，”男孩说，“我听见争吵声，接着门就开了，我看见那个背着弓箭的金发女孩，你相信吗？她是政府的人，她让我跑，说时机到了，然后我就——我他妈的拼了命地跑，格朗泰尔。我甚至没回头去看看其他的同伴，就那么一个人逃了，把他们都留在了那儿。”

该死。格朗泰尔抬起另一只手，按在伽弗洛什的肩膀上。“你没有选择，伽弗洛什。如果你不跑那会是更糟的结果。你不能代表其他人、为已经发生的事责怪谴责自己——”

“但他们是跟着我去的，我就有责任保证他们的安全！”男孩的嗓音最终扭曲地劈成两半，格朗泰尔的心也如是，“结果现在——现在他们拿到了追踪器——他们会发现热安在上面动的手脚，那些修改的痕迹，很快他们就会找到我们，闯进这儿来——”

“伽弗洛什。”格朗泰尔听见安灼拉的声音，听起来温暖而柔和。他吃惊地抬头，发现对方已经站在了自己身边，面色远不同于往日的严厉苛刻。似乎只要格朗泰尔没伸手扶住男孩，他自己就会这样做一样，“这不是你的错，全部都不是。”

伽弗洛什看向金发的首领，不确定地皱着眉头。安灼拉继续道，“坏事总会发生，这不是你的错。重要的是我们如何来补救。”

在说到我们的时候他刻意加重了语调，像是在提醒伽弗洛什他不是孤军奋战。格朗泰尔看向男孩的脸，有些担心他会再次不冷静，所幸感觉到手底下的肩膀放松下来。伽弗洛什盯着安灼拉，点了点头。

\- - - - -

让他吃惊的是，安灼拉并没有立刻组织会议，而是径直前往公白飞的房间，接着四人一同往隧道外圈赶去。伽弗洛什在前方领路，他的身体还有些微小的痉挛，看上去随时能奔跑起来的样子。格朗泰尔出现在他身旁确保他冷静，以防他离开太远。

几个人寻找到了靠坐在隧道墙壁上的孩子，另有两个孩子担忧地在他身旁。四人的到来吓了那两个孩子一跳窜进了阴影中。伽弗洛什难过地看着两个消失的身影，俯身蹲在了坐着的男孩面前。公白飞和他并肩，脸上露出了一个格朗泰尔从未见过的微笑，使他看上去难得的体贴又善良，完完全全是平日对着格朗泰尔的那张固执又无动于衷的冷脸的反面。

“是哮喘。”几分钟过后，公白飞诊断出病症，一只手掌扶在孩子后背上。男孩看上去绝对不会超过八岁，可嘴里吐出的呼吸声却断断续续，嘴唇也泛着青色。虽然暂时没有严重发作，但足以令人担忧。

“居住在黑暗中，难免会发生这种情况，”公白飞说，“尤其是连地面上也没有充沛的阳光。若李没有药品能救治这孩子，这一点你没说错。”听他说完最后一句话，伽弗洛什焦躁地啃咬起下嘴唇。

靠坐着的孩子抽了抽鼻子，试图拽着公白飞让他靠近些。在检查时他死死抓着公白飞的衬衫不松手，似乎这能带来些许舒缓。孩子的表情像在害怕什么，随着每一次呼吸他整个胸脯高高鼓起、颤抖、气喘吁吁地翕动，比起八岁的幼童发出的声音更像是八十五岁的老人。

“我不知道还残存着多少吸入器，”公白飞说，“早就没有工厂生产了，因为这对大多数幸存者来说并不是急救必需品。”

“什么？”小男孩开口问了一句，紧接着便难以平息的咳嗽起来。

格朗泰尔总会他妈的祈求上苍让公白飞别那么直言不讳。“但还是有机会的吧？”他问道。

“是的，在政府的主要物资供给里，或许还有库存。如果有人需要的话。”

“弗以伊知道具体位置，”安灼拉抱臂站着，若有所思。那副表情叫格朗泰尔没来由升起恐惧，“他和马吕斯一起有互通供应物资的位置信息。”

经过了仔细思考，格朗泰尔开口，“我可以出去找吸入器。”

安灼拉锋利的眼神落在他身上，搭配紧皱的眉头，嘴唇弯曲成了不快的弧度，但在他说话前公白飞先发了声，“我们还需要在其他地方再讨论一下，”他扫过伽弗洛什还有那个男孩，目光返回安灼拉和格朗泰尔二人，“其余人也得了解这事才行。”

伽弗洛什睁大眼睛，张嘴想说什么却没发出声音，垂下的手握成了拳。作为精通伽弗洛什的小动作大师的格朗泰尔朝前一步，将手按在男孩肩膀上，“我们不会忘了他的，我保证。我不会允许。”

公白飞起身走到安灼拉旁边。格朗泰尔听见二人在低声议论。他听不清谈话的内容，但明显很紧急。他强迫自己将注意集中在面前的男孩身上，“如果到了不得已的情况，我会自己行动。”

伽弗洛什点点头，说，“我信你。”

他笑着呼噜了一把男孩的头发，对方立马凶猛地低吼着甩脱了他，看上去已经和平时没两样了。他手插着牛仔裤的口袋，看了看旁边坐着的孩子，又昂头看向格朗泰尔。

“我会带他去安全的地方，”他说，“回缪尚，艾潘妮可以留心着他。”

格朗泰尔点点头；这是个好主意，况且真当追踪器被发现的后果找上门来的时候，还能让伽弗洛什远离下水道这片危险之地。但就在他这样想的同时，恐惧也沿着脊椎攀爬而上，一想到政府不会这么轻易让这事揭过，他就感到浑身发冷。尤其是追踪器里还留存了能找到这儿来的信息。

“我会尽快拿来吸入器给你。”他保证。

“格朗泰尔，”随后他听见安灼拉抬高的音量，“该走了。”

他点点头，目光停留在伽弗洛什身上，想说几句让他放心的话却没法开口。而另一边，名叫伽弗洛什的男孩的身体再次微微颤抖起来，这次不是因为恐惧。他也想行动起来，做些自己能完成的工作。有一个目标的时候，他总能达到最佳状态。这也是男孩充沛精力的一个发泄的出口。

转回头，格朗泰尔看见前方等待着他的公白飞和安灼拉。金发首领面带担忧，公白飞像在思考些什么，面色不及平时那样严峻。也许是那个患病的孩子温暖了他的心灵，他想道，不过像他这种人就从来没法做到。

他回头打算向伽弗洛什告别，却发现两个孩子已经不见了踪影。于是他微笑着摇了摇头，与安灼拉、公白飞二人一同离开了。

\- - - - -

此前格朗泰尔并没有想过朋友会是如何召集会议的。他猜也许有某种暗码或信号，不过事实证明他想多了，这整个过程就像一场传递信息的大型游戏。在返回基地内圈的路上安灼拉通知了巴阿雷，在隧道里碰头时又告知了古费拉克。之后得到消息的二人便去通知其他成员前往会议室。

他跟在公白飞和安灼拉后头，二人一路上一直低着头进行匆忙的交谈。他盯着安灼拉的肩部线条，知道它们正紧绷着。他感觉得到金发首领对接下来可能发生的事正怀着无限担忧。

公白飞先一步迈进会议室，安灼拉随后。在格朗泰尔正要跟着进入时，他上前一步握住了他的手臂。“别去。”

格朗泰尔眨了下眼睛，“别进会议室？”

“别去拿吸入器。”首领摇着头说。他感觉到上臂传来收紧的触感。安灼拉的声音听上去像强迫自己保持平静，来陈述一个请求，而非命令。

仅仅如此就遏制了他心里将将升起的怒火。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，“我向伽弗洛什保证了。我不会给了他希望再将之夺走。”

“我不是这个意思，”安灼拉说，稍微放松了紧箍着他的手，改抓握为扶，“我不想你去。我们可以派弗以伊，他知道物资在哪儿也知道该做什么。那是他的工作，由他来做会比你去更快。”

他想反驳，但安灼拉说的的确是事实。毕竟这是一直以来弗以伊的工作。尽管如此，他还是感到胸中有股难以言喻的不安，想要一探究竟。“我可以跟他一起去。”

“不，”伴随着飞速得来的拒绝，他的上臂又传来压迫感，持续时间大约一秒，“操。”他看见对面的金发首领合上那双蓝色的眼睛，做了个深呼吸，他感到些许茫然。那双蓝眼睛再次映出自己的身影时，他想对方已经做出了某种决定。他感到手臂一松，“我试着不要——我不想命令你。这全由你决定，但是我不——我不希望你去。你刚刚才承认了我们是你的归属，而我不想这么快就失去你。这次行动会非常危险，政府也即将到来，我——我需要你，格朗泰尔，我需要你站在我身边。”

他感到强烈的不真实感，伴随将要澎湃而出的渴望，试图将其镇压下去。安灼拉站在这儿，在他的组织即将面临最大危机的前夜，他没在隔壁的房间里制定作战计划，而是在此处请求格朗泰尔不要离开。

他屏住呼吸，祈祷自己急剧跳动的心脏能安静些。他想和弗以伊一同前往，想要做亲手将吸入器交给那个满眼期待的男孩的人，也知道安灼拉的话不无道理。没有他的帮忙弗以伊照旧能做好工作。他的存在不是必需的，而在不必要的情况下固执地离开不过是浪费生命的行为。

更不用说这还会陷弗以伊于的危险境地。弗以伊是取得物资的专家，他有多年经验。而格朗泰尔虽然出于好意，他的经验不足却可能招致危险。

“好吧，”他说，“我不去。我留在这儿。”

出现在安灼拉脸上的笑容点亮了整张脸庞。看着这样的他格朗泰尔也牵起嘴角。这对他们来说似乎是极其重要的一步，他这样感觉，是这个微笑让他俩终于并肩站在了同一起点上。

有脚步声和大声交谈声逐步靠近，不一会儿巴阿雷和弗以伊出现在拐角。格朗泰尔移开视线向二人看去。

“嗨，”巴阿雷打了个招呼，“我们迟到了吗？我找了这个臭家伙半天，结果他在打瞌睡——”

“才没有打瞌睡，”弗以伊气冲冲地抗议，显然这是二人刚才吵吵闹闹一路的话题，“我只睡了四小时，我在 ** **充电**** 呢。”

“借口，借口，你找再多不也是打瞌睡，”巴阿雷说，“格朗泰尔，你也这么觉得吧？”

“呃。”

“他当然不这么觉得。”弗以伊插进来，几人边说着边进入会议室内。在经过门口的瞬间他错觉安灼拉的手擦过了自己的手背，但他还尚未作出反应便一触即离了。直到弗以伊跟巴阿雷将他按到了座位上，他还死死地盯着那只手。

古费拉克、马吕斯、博须埃已经就座，在格朗泰尔和一些其余成员到来后，若李也来了，热安在其后几分钟气喘吁吁地冲进房间，耳机挂在脖子上，一下子泄了气似的跌进格朗泰尔旁边的椅子里。

“正在节目半途中，”他朝格朗泰尔笑笑，“我错过什么了吗？”

“目前没有。”格朗泰尔回答，看向前方正在讨论的公白飞、古费拉克和安灼拉。思考时安灼拉的大拇指会在其余四指的指尖剐蹭，无意识地咬住下唇。

公白飞先于二人注意到了热安的到来，于是他清了清嗓子，“似乎大家都到齐了。”

话毕，首领锐利的蓝眼睛扫视了房间一周，确认所有人就位后点了点头。他简要解释了刚获得的信息，过程中格朗泰尔基本在走神。他半心半意地想着伽弗洛什和那个孩子，剩下的注意力听安灼拉的演讲，思考着其中意义。

他注意到安灼拉的目光扫向他和热安交握的手，然后皱起眉头，目光停留了几秒，但演讲的声线依旧坚定，没有丝毫动摇。格朗泰尔的手用力握了握，他俯身靠近热安的耳朵，“这种事常会发生，不是你的错，不要责怪自己。”

小个子对着他笑了笑，但显然他的话并没有使对方信服。他没握住对方的那只手手指无处安放地拨弄着腰间多用腰带的绑带。

安灼拉刚一结束发言，喧闹声就在安静的会议室里炸开，每个人急慌慌地抢着说些什么，但无一例外地，言语间都夹杂着恐惧和担忧。“我们要离开了，是吗？”博须埃问，“我们没法和他们正面起冲突。”

巴阿雷点头。“外层居民也要，我们没法和政府正面对抗。他们有更先进的设备和武器，士兵也接受了更多训练。”

格朗泰尔也同意他的说法——这似乎是唯一合乎逻辑的选项——但他却看见古费拉克摇了摇头。“你们不觉得疲惫吗？”他问，“一直奔波和逃亡？在政府的眼皮底下东躲西藏，苟活在隧道的阴影与黑暗中，住在他妈的下水道里。这难道不正是我们正面迎击的时机吗？”

“迎击，然后 ** **被杀**** ？”巴阿雷问。

“想要守住自己的家园，这不是自杀。”古费拉克说，任谁都听得出他的固执。他是第一次见古费拉克如此恼怒的样子，见到那个隐藏在魅力四射的大男孩背后的理想主义者。

“如果我们在这里迎击他们，”安灼拉说，与古费拉克并肩站立，“那么我们就是站在 ** **自己的**** 领地上。这里是我们 ** **自己的**** 世界，因此我们对此更加熟悉、并知晓他们不了解的秘密。也许他们拥有更多武器，而我们拥有更多能加以利用的通道。这是主场优势。”

巴阿雷紧皱眉头，但不得不同意安灼拉。博须埃的样子看上去还是有些难以接受。“那么外层的居民怎么办？”若李问。

“我们需要疏散他们，”古费拉克立刻说，“在政府到来之前。他们处于我们的庇护之下，保证他们的安全是我们的职责。”

“每个人都有权选择。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔从未想过这话会从安灼拉口中说出。他听见热安猛地吸了口气，才发现自己太过用力，已经把小个子的手攥的发白了。

****抱歉**** ，他比口型道，小心地松开手，看着安灼拉继续，“如果愿意，他们可以留下，如果不愿意、希望保证安全的话，那么我们会护送他们安全离开。没有人需要忽视自身意志留下，也 ** **没有人**** 会因为想要离开而受到责罚。”有几秒种，格朗泰尔似乎错觉对方在看他，但很快他的注意集中到若李身上去了。

其余人似乎完全没有被说服。

公白飞咳了两声，“我们有理由相信我们获得了信号。伽弗洛什被一位金发女士所救，其外貌的描述与珂赛特极为相似。虽然我们不能够百分百肯定，但伽弗洛什说，她告诉他‘ ** **时机到了**** ’。经过考虑我们认为这就是她此前所说的信号。”

话音一落，房间内的吵闹程度直线上升，所有人都为所听到的消息表达出了惊异的情绪。而格朗泰尔本人只是呆坐在座位上；他一直说服着自己这个‘信号’也许永远不会出现——何况有谁说过这就是那个信号呢？

“操他妈的。”巴阿雷骂道。

“我们现在必须站出来，”安灼拉说，“否则将会面临失去来自政府内部支援的风险。这是我们的机会。”

“你真的认为那就是她？”若李看向公白飞。

公白飞的面色是严肃的。他点了点头，“从伽弗洛什的描述来看，那个女孩和安灼拉、格朗泰尔、古费拉克曾遇到的那个女孩非常相似。安灼拉是对的，我们不该错过这个良机。”

他的心坠落下去，他知道此刻公白飞的话已经赢得了其余人的信任。会议室内的空气里流窜着嗡嗡作响的暗流，像穿体而过的电。政府内部的支持者、信号，蜂拥而上的消息填充了聚集在房间内每个人的信仰，似乎在宣告他们能够倾覆政府、能够做出改变。

“热安，我们需要你向众人传递一份消息。告诉他们，我们一直对他们说的最终时刻终于到了。此外还需要你准备额外节目，向所有你能够传达到的人传达这个消息。”

在格朗泰尔身边的小个子立刻点头，严峻的表情表露了坚定的决心。

“巴阿雷和博须埃，”安灼拉将目光转向房间另一头，“你们俩是最了解隧道的安保系统的人。”

若李点头同意。“物资要留在这里还是分发一些？”

“分给居民他们需要的部分，”公白飞回答，“在合理范围内。如果发生了情况，任何物资都是生存所必需的。武器、医疗物资，我们不了解政府会带多少前来，但想必不会如我们所愿。”

“弗以伊，”安灼拉叫道，弗以伊提起注意，“有任务需要你事先完成。”

被点名的男人面露惊讶，但起身走向安灼拉，二人讨论起关于吸入器的相关事宜。他知道这很蠢——格朗泰尔知道这很蠢，但他感到不可抑制的暖流淌过胸膛，即使是他的事业面临着前所未有的威胁，安灼拉依旧信守了他帮助一个孩子的承诺。

关于行动的布置仍在继续，途中不断有人离去执行自己的被安排下的任务。热安离开他身旁加入了与公白飞对追踪器、以及政府取得追踪器时间长短的讨论。思考是否有能够令发出的信号失真的办法。格朗泰尔没动，他看着每个人有条不紊地展开各自的行动。

每个人，除了马吕斯。

马吕斯满面愁容地坐在那儿，不安地咬着下嘴唇。立刻，格朗泰尔就知道了他要做出蠢事。

他起身走过去，拽过一把椅子坐在了马吕斯对面。男孩看上去正失神，望着遥远的某处；见到格朗泰尔过来眨了眨眼，“格朗泰尔——”

“你正打算做蠢事，我没猜错吧？”他问。

马吕斯从不会说谎。血色立马窜上他整张面孔，他撇过头，“没有。”

“不管你想做什么，别。现在不是逞英雄的时候。”

“现在 ** **正是**** 该逞英雄的时刻，”马吕斯激动起来，直视着他反驳道，“我了解政府，还有我的外祖父。我知道他会派来的士兵，知道他们将会做什么。他们不会想要谈判的。他们只会开枪，不会听不会问，即使是——即使是珂赛特找来了其他人也一样。”

马吕斯如此直白的冷水将他卷入了扭曲的漩涡，令人呕吐的眩晕感揪住了他的胃将他拽回多年前，他回忆起说着九分相似的话的自己，绝望地企图留下安灼拉，企图让他脱离那个在将来可能置他于死地的伟大事业。

“我必须去，”马吕斯仍在说，“我必须联系她。我必须确保她站在我们这边，确保一切如愿进行。我要去见她。”

“珂赛特？”他问，“你想去找珂赛特？”

“我必须去，”马吕斯回答，“我们需要她。”

他张着嘴，却完全不知道该如何回应。突然古费拉克出现在了近旁，“在巴阿雷和博须埃封锁下水道前我可以协助你离开，并告知回来的方法。但动作必须要快。我听公白飞和热安说，在他们来临前我们最多有24小时的时间。在这期间你能找到她吗？”

“能，”马吕斯迅速地点了下头，“一定。我是说——我可以尽力，我 ** **一定会**** 尽力。我会找到她的。”

古费拉克露出了一个诚挚的微笑，“不过我们得先告诉安灼拉。”

边用力点头，马吕斯边挣扎着站起身。格朗泰尔看着他俩走向安灼拉和弗以伊。那边两人的对话似乎已经到达尾声，说过一句话之后弗以伊停下来，在安灼拉点头同意后朝门外走去。弗以伊离开后，金发首领的注意力立刻转到前来的古费拉克和马吕斯身上，仔细聆听的样子十足认真。

他也想要加入，想要提供帮助，可盘旋在脑子里的仍是马吕斯挥之不去的那几句话，以及在不久的将来，尚在他面前走动的这些活生生的人极大可能性的死亡。一直以来他都知道的——他选择不与他们同行从来有他自己的道理——但他没有一刻不在试图将这个认知淹没在酒精之中，将自己掩埋在孤独之下。他从不想看到那幅画面，可最终他依然走到了这一步，自己便站在画面的中心，观赏着也许是明天就将绘制完成的图画。一副他们都将死去的图画。

他让谈话包围着他，他绝望地渴求起酒精。他抬头看到马吕斯冲向大门，他渴望伸出手对他说“让我来帮你”，这样他就不必停下来道别。他看着他离开，在心里问自己是否还有机会再见面。

但身体里的一部分又在拒绝；如果马吕斯没能回来，那便意味着他得以活着离开。想到这儿，他不再去关注周围，直到对面原本属于马吕斯的椅子坐上了某人。

他茫然地抬头，看到公白飞的脸。

“伽弗洛什的朋友会没事的，”对方说，他迟钝的大脑当机了一会儿，才意识到对方是在叫自己安心，“弗以伊很厉害，他会及时带回吸入器。他已经知道了什么地方还有存放，之前的一次行动他曾经见到过。”

“好。”他敷衍地应了一句，半心半意地想，这不是公白飞来找他的目的。

“这是我们至今遇到的最糟的危机，”公白飞说，“所有人必须全力以赴，活着渡过去。”

他点了点头，摆出谨慎的表情，等待着对方的最后一击。“安灼拉需要集中，”公白飞继续道，“他是领袖，是象征，是所有人的希望。如果他坚信我们能幸存，那么我们就能活下来。接下来的几小时他有太多事要去考虑。”

啊。来了。这是个狡猾的暗示，他知道的，格朗泰尔是个让首领分心的扰乱因子，如果他不在附近那会好得多。他张了张嘴，“听着——”

但公白飞打断了他。“接下来几小时对他来说会很辛苦。安灼拉从来都知道其中的利弊关系，可知道并不意味着能减轻他身上的重担。安灼拉不需要再一次受伤。如果某人这样做了，那么作为我个人会首先保证他活不过这个夜晚。”

他的认知好像突然受到了某种撼动。“等等，你是在说——”但前来寻找公白飞的博须埃打断了他，他没能继续问下去。公白飞快速地起身离去，领博须埃去到古费拉克一旁，留下格朗泰尔震惊地盯着他的背影。

表面上看，这是个威胁，是公白飞给他敲的再一次警钟。但他却从中读出了其他的意味，与上次的谈话内容略有偏差。比如公白飞并没有斩钉截铁地下达叫格朗泰尔离开的命令，但他在犹豫、在不确定是否应当这样说。

没过不久会议就结束了。巴阿雷和博须埃二人离开前往外层进行人员疏散，热安和若李随后离开，进行医疗物资的整理。他看了一眼仍在会议室深入讨论的三人小组，跟随热安和若李前往医务室为自己找些事做。

各自工作时，有种奇怪的感觉笼罩上来，像是尖利的刺痛，混杂着不确定的茫然。他们之间不再有轻松的对话或玩笑，而是人人全神贯注在任务上，思考这一夜他们是否能顺利度过，那个女孩是否是珂赛特，信号是否为真实，这是否真的是终于到来的、朋友会渴求已久的那个珍贵契机。

他们持续工作了几小时。后来又帮助巴阿雷和博须埃为外层居民配给物资，再将剩余的搬运到最便于使用的位置。其他人对于即将到来的交火表现出了令他意外的乐观，激动地谈论之后可能会发生什么，珂赛特和她的那些士兵会怎样协助他们取得对抗的胜利。

没过多久他们停下工作吃了些东西，之后返回工作等待时间的流逝。最终工作全部完成的时候，热安提出想去他的电台，若李则打算睡一会儿。他皱起眉头。

“这太蠢了，”他背靠着半空的储物柜，“我们难道不该——这可能是我们在一起的最后一晚啊，也许我们不该各自离去。”在听到“离去”一词时，热安瑟缩了一下，若李对他如此断言的行为给了他一记眼刀。

他未加理会，继续道，“我不想在最后的时光独自一人。”

小个子的热安勾起一个不完全的微笑。“那你想要什么？我们来开场派对？”

“不，”他回答，“好吧——没错，类似这样的。你们这群家伙都藏了酒吧？拿出来让我们喝了它。去他妈的，我们可能要为对方而死了，难道不该在最后提醒一下自己，我们这一切是为了什么吗？”

若李脸上挂着的笑容极其灿烂，像拂晓时钻出的曙光，他说，“我们不会死。”

“派对听起来不错，”热安承认，“好吧，让我们一起来消磨时光。不过别喝那么多酒，我可不想在政府的士兵怼到眼前时还要忍受宿醉的头痛。不过就让我们呆在一起吧，这听起来真好。”

“可不是，”若李说，“这可是世界末日的最后一杯酒。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

格朗泰尔不清楚是否有人下了命令，也不知道命令是如何传递到了各处，不过几小时，大家就聚集在了房间内，还搭建起一座临时吧台。古费拉克坐在顶前头，摆出的表情像一位准备审阅手下的国王；而安灼拉——毫无疑问他才是朋友会的老大，调动激情、指引方向的领袖，可在社交领域里，当任务只有取得身心放松的时候，古费拉克当仁不让地夺取了领袖地位。

曾经他们的故事被古费拉克拿来款待一众人的好奇心。那些故事来自“ABC朋友会”这个概念刚刚孕育出雏形的时候。那时诸位还没去过缪尚，格朗泰尔心里知道这故事的结局。他坐在椅子上，一声不吭地观察着讲述者与听众们的神情，想要用这段时间来记住每个人的模样。

若李和博须埃并排坐，身体挨得很近。他们这一对似乎不需要交流或是肢体触碰也能感到满足。热安蜷在他旁边的座位里，下巴尖在看向古费拉克时碰上膝盖，拿双臂环着曲起的腿。巴阿雷坐在他们的对面，是除了格朗泰尔以外唯一一个专注于喝酒本身的。虽然目前为止格朗泰尔还当他目的单纯，但他的脑子依然自动对一个可能产生了怀疑：巴阿雷的这种行为是否与政府即将抵达，而弗以伊依旧未归这件事有着一定的关联？

公白飞在距古费拉克不远的位置，格朗泰尔能从他看向古费拉克的目光里捕捉出明显的温柔味道。各位朋友会的成员今夜都换上了漆黑的作战服，以时刻准备战斗，公白飞却看上去比以往任何时候都随意。他黑色套头衫的袖子挽起露出小臂。而安灼拉却显得与这个团体格格不入，他只是用眼看着，交叉着手臂背靠着墙。

马吕斯至今未归；在这样一个时刻马吕斯却不在周围——这让格朗泰尔感觉多少有点儿怪。那小伙子不坏，他已经真正属于朋友会了。

格朗泰尔他自己也是。

他听见古费拉克的笑声远远传来。看来他的故事终于结束了。似乎感觉到有一半的笑声是朝自己而来，于是他假作恼怒地朝那个方向瞪了一眼。说实话格朗泰尔并不介意一个有趣的玩笑，主人公是他也无妨，可他不得不说，那个关于小学生、急救包与水枪的故事从始至终都叫他倍感荒谬。

即使是在狂怒着咆哮、拿出毕生所学的污言秽语大声咒骂时，格朗泰尔也未必会在内心产生真正的悸动。但此时他注意到安灼拉的眼神——他们四目相对，他总觉得安灼拉也在和他想着相同的事。那两片嘴唇弯曲出一个笑弧。格朗泰尔只好立马撇开眼睛，否则他肯定自己得咧开嘴笑起来。

“我都忘了，”安灼拉先挑起话茬，说话时他俩各自身处的闲谈小团体正好暂告一段落，“那时候你发现那不是把真枪的时候气得半死。”

“还不是因为你压根没阻止她”，格朗泰尔故意没好气地说，“当时黑洞洞的枪口可是对着我示威呢。”

“我觉得你看上去运筹帷幄，”对方回答。格朗泰尔走近试图撞击几下对方的肩膀，安灼拉先是笑着闪躲了一瞬，但很快定住身子，贴靠在他身侧。两人从肩膀到臀部都紧紧挨着。

接着二人间陷入了沉默，这是几年来都不曾有过的平和氛围。比起无休止的争吵、眼神交锋、甚至动起手来，这是个极好的变化。即使他与安灼拉间仍有几打的问题尚未解决，但显然今夜不是时候。此刻他只想和友人们享受或许是生命最后的几个钟头，这些人一路从失去的悲痛中走来，如今已经成为了他真正的家人。

思索中，他想到了马吕斯。他是格朗泰尔愿意当做亲弟弟来照顾的人，这个年轻的小伙子也在崎岖的世界里正不断成长着，逐渐走出了一条属于自己的路，如今已经不再需要格朗泰尔的照顾与引导了。

“有马吕斯的消息吗？”他问。

安灼拉的目光从他身上一扫而过，回到公白飞和古费拉克的方位。“目前还没有。”虽然极力隐藏，但格朗泰尔依旧看得出他的担忧。马吕斯找不到珂赛特的后果是如今孤注一掷的他们不能去考虑的。

“他会联系我们的。”他说，无比希望自己心里也能像嘴上说的这么坚定。

没过多久门口传来了躁动声。他回头见弗以伊大步走来。脑袋尚未想清楚情况，腿脚就迎了上去，与此同时弗以伊也注意到了格朗泰尔，叫格朗泰尔的脚步又略一迟疑。他看见弗以伊的嘴角微微抬起，但那看上去并不像个温暖的微笑。这让格朗泰尔感到有些胸口发紧，他对弗以伊的了解并不深，很难说自己明白了他脸上表情的意味——这很难讲。除此之外，他急躁地想，他完全无法想象如果弗以伊失败了，没能找到吸入器，或是没有及时将它交到伽弗洛什手上的话，自己会做出些什么——

落在手臂上的一只手停下了他在脑中越发猖狂的胡思乱想，温暖的，带着些安抚的意味。格朗泰尔深吸一口气，尽力平复紧张的神经。安灼拉正温柔地捏着他的肩膀；直到弗以伊来到他们面前。

“我找到了一支，”来人看向格朗泰尔，眼睛快速地瞥了一眼旁边的首领。短短几个字让格朗泰尔一下懈了气，险些站立不稳，“我不知道那是不是那个东西，不过能肯定与公白飞的描述一致。伽弗洛什带领的那群孩子暂时被安置在了缪尚，等一切结束后艾潘妮会帮忙为他们寻找安身之所。我跟在那里的几人交谈了一下，告诉他们我们有来自政府的后援的消息，有几个人跟我一同过来了。”

从他的语气能听得出，更多人选择了留下。毕竟那是缪尚；到最后也会坚守中立的地方。在那的大多数是精于打算的顾客，他们会等待战斗的到来，在形势将倾时选择阵营，再将废墟中的最后一丝利益也吃干抹净。

“艾潘妮也很好，”弗以伊补上，“她说她想你了，不过很高兴看到你不再是独自一人。”他干咳一声，略显尴尬地撇开脸，“她还说缪尚总有一个位子留给你。”

安灼拉放开了手，手掌滑过他背后，散发的温度像是突然弱到格朗泰尔与之接触的皮肤也难以察觉。格朗泰尔从未停下过思考自己对艾潘妮想念的深切，但突然间听到她的消息却让疼痛变得无比真实。他为自己没有在这一切发生前去缪尚探望她一次后悔起来，至少也该想方设法道个别的。

不过，他想道，至少他让伽弗洛什安全地回到了艾潘妮身边。

“我们试着使用了那支吸入器，”弗以伊接着道，“但我没法一直留在那儿等它生效，至少我做了所有力所能及的事。”

格朗泰尔的心里涌上感激。他对弗以伊回以了最大的诚意，“谢谢你。这意义十分重大。”

弗以伊从不来是个坦然接受赞赏与感谢的朋友，他不好意思地摸了摸后颈，耸起肩膀，“只是工作而已。”

“那至少让我支付点什么作为报酬吧。”说着他向前踱了两步离开安灼拉，领着弗以伊朝吧台走去。不少人正在那儿喝酒，虽然是潇洒放纵的模样，但都谨慎地注意了酒精摄入量，以防喝醉过去。他找了一瓶看起来像是伏特加的酒，为自己和弗以伊各斟了一杯。

“要敬谁？”弗以伊握住玻璃杯，犹豫地看向里面半透明的液体。

格朗泰尔耸肩，酒鬼喝酒可从不需要理由，“任何你想要的——也许这就是最后一次了。”

弗以伊的眼神深邃起来，思考了几秒后他抬起头微笑。眼角的笑纹让他榛子色的眼睛看上去非常温柔。“那我敬过去的日子。”他扬起手，手里玻璃杯的边缘与格朗泰尔的相撞，发出清脆的一响。

两人同时咽下了酒。

热安也拿了些酒来，做了自己的祝词，若李同样。这时安灼拉已经退回了原先靠墙的位子，安静地看着这群人互相举起杯子。这时在他眼前一只酒杯抬起，对向了自己。“敬死亡，”格朗泰尔静静地说，“我愿意张开双臂坦然迎上。”

也许他确实已认定了不久后他们都将死亡——但这不代表他愿意接受这样一个结局。每一个音节从口中吐出时，格朗泰尔的眼神坚定，目光没有一丝偏移。安灼拉完美的眉毛拧起的样子印入他的眼里。

其余的人精神看上去都不错，陪伴总能带来的超乎想象的欢乐。现在弗以伊也回来了，人群间的闲谈也更加热闹，然而听来听去，内容不过全都是在成功之后，世界将迎来如何美好的改变。

这些只言片语传入耳朵，却只让格朗泰尔泛起苦涩，像嘴巴里含了一口燃尽的烟灰。为什么这群人始终看不到那个唯独存在了死亡的未来？他们抛却生命却只为成为一盏信号灯，甚至连信号灯也不是，将自己赌在一个可能会撒谎的女孩身上，这一切又是为了什么？难道只是为了一个推翻与自己的理想不符统治的理想吗？

格朗泰尔突然就不想喝酒了。

他转身走出房间，甚至没发现安灼拉仍在盯着他，紧皱着眉头。热安注意到格朗泰尔的动作，也抬头看过来，他摆了摆手。听见自己的脚步声在一片漆黑中响起，被抛弃在身后的房间仍向外输送着乱哄哄的笑，而这些声音到了隧道里就像被罩了一层纱网，含混不清。可他依旧无法阻止它们围绕着他旋转，像一圈又一圈的丝线将他裹成一团厚重的茧。

他竭力抵抗着那些声音，他向前迈出一步，又紧跟上一步。走到第三步时他听见身后响起另一人的脚步，第四步时他听见叫出他名字的安灼拉的声音，“格朗泰尔。”

他没有停下（ ** **第五，第六，第七步**** ），埋头往前走着，他晓得自己只是装作满怀决心。他只是不想面对这些罢了，他都已经逃了那么久（ ** **八，九，十**** ）。

“格朗泰尔，等等！”安灼拉在后方叫道。对方正焦急地朝他赶来，鞋底踏在坚实的混凝土地面上发出的声音很空旷很响。

他告诉自己，他只需要以钢铁般的意志抵抗。于是他越走越快，不再在心中默数走过的步数，这时他又听见了安灼拉的喊声，“他妈的，格朗泰尔，停下！”

“不——”就在他开口的瞬间耳里传来咚的一声。突然出现在眼前的安灼拉揪着他的上衣领口，用了十成的力气将他撞向墙壁，他感到背后一片疼痛和湿冷。撞击的震荡让他的视野迅速黑了几秒，从震惊中恢复知觉的一刻他迅速动作，一把捏住了安灼拉的腕骨。

“你他妈想干嘛？”安灼拉咄咄逼人，“回去？又打算高谈阔论我们即将全员牺牲的假说？这不是场游戏，格朗泰尔，不是你能随便拿来开玩笑的东西。”

“你才他妈的开玩笑，”他说，“我没有开玩笑。”

“那你为什么要那样说？我知道你不相信我们的信念、理想、甚至付出的半点努力，这些我都清楚，但你有什么理由断言我们一定会失败、会死亡？”

“你问为什么？”他发出声音，浑身各处无不在散发的恐慌让这话显得更加尖酸刻薄，“难道你终于也害怕了吗，安灼拉？正因为这是最具可能性的结局，所以你才摆出这样一副狂怒的样子，不是吗？——到了明天你们全都会死，更要命的是，没有一个人会记得、更不要说在乎这几十条生命的消亡，你觉得我说错了吗？”

他平静地听着安灼拉口里一个接一个冒出的脏字，颈部勒紧的衣领让他感到不适，身后石墙表面的粗糙隔着薄布硌进肉里，“闭嘴，格朗泰尔，别说了，你为什么非要——”

格朗泰尔根本无法控制想要大笑的欲望，发出一阵苦涩又痛苦的笑声来。无论是从身体亦或是精神上，此刻他只感觉自己赤身裸体地被安灼拉抵在墙面上，赤身裸体地开口，“因为我害怕。我害怕你会死——你们 ** **都**** 会死。我害怕在明天掀开眼皮时，发现自己活在一个没有你的世界里。操你的，安灼拉，我爱你，我一直爱你，可我也知道你需要的不过是条不值一提、用来临时逃避压力的风流小巷，一个没必要挂心、随手丢弃也无需感到罪责的情人，但对我来说你却从来不是——只要一想到你可能会——”

“你他妈的到底在说什么，操，”安灼拉突然大骂起来，他的大脑简直要被安灼拉的怒火烧得沸腾，半张着的嘴突然吐不出半个字，“到底是什么，”安灼拉的一字一句都裹挟着黑暗的火焰，格朗泰尔想要抽身退开，可背后的疼痛却提醒着他无路可逃，“到底是什么让你觉得那些‘不过是’我为了逃避所选择的结果？”

他脑中被清出一片空白，“你说什么？”

“你从什么时候开始，以为我们之间的事只是——只是一夜风流？”在安灼拉说话时，格朗泰尔突然为自己张口却难以发声感到些许庆幸。

“从，”他试图震动声带，将气流送出喉管，但这太艰难了， ** **盛怒之下**** 安灼拉距离他这样近。同时，意识到自己得出的答案也让他几乎无法正确地发出声来，“从一开始？”

“操。”抓着他衣领的那只手猛地甩开了。

脚下晃了晃，格朗泰尔前跨一步稳住身体，另一手撑在身后的石墙上。粗糙的墙面剐蹭着手心，他听见安灼拉说，“从来都不是。”

他的膝盖毫无预警地打起颤，像是支撑不住就要那么弯下去，幸好还有只手撑在身后。“啥？”他发出一个嘶哑的单音。

“从来都不是什么见鬼的一夜情，操，你到底是怎么想的？我一直——一直以为自己说的很清楚了，在第一次找到你的时候，我对你说我 ** **需要**** 你。”

格朗泰尔不可能会忘了那一幕，那份记忆至今还能清晰地在他脑中循环播放。他在记忆中审视那双蓝眼睛里的严肃端庄，打量下颌紧致的线条，听他语气生硬地提出与自己共度一夜的请求，像在解决一件麻烦事，像是他不得不在活得刻板而规律的作息中挤点时间来寻找一个解决性事的出口，像是格朗泰尔只是当时恰好在那儿的志愿者。

“不，”格朗泰尔摇晃脑袋，“不，你没有。你离开了。”

“但你没有跟上。”安灼拉说。与古费拉克相同的言论。

“我不想束缚住你，”格朗泰尔回答，“而现在我可以肯定地这样说了——现在你有了你的事业，不再需要我了。你还有更多更重要的事情要去考虑。”

“你说更重要的——”安灼拉发出一声激愤的气音，没说完的话也戛然而止。高大的身影再次毫无征兆地遮挡在格朗泰尔面前，安灼拉的手几乎紧攥成拳，扯着他胸前那片衣料。这一次他没有再次暴力地将他掼到下水道墙上，只是用那双蓝眼睛盯着他，拽着他的衣领，二人间的距离越来越近。而格朗泰尔也顺应了他的力道，双手违逆了他的精神，抚上安灼拉的腰际。

“拥有理想与爱你并不相矛盾，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔却没在听，“爱你”两个字早早清空了盘旋在他脑中的一切想法，“我可以同时完成这两件事。从前我是这样做的，现在与将来也不会改变。”

他的双手放在格朗泰尔身上，自然地从胸口划过锁骨，最终落在温热的后颈，他的左手拇指温柔地来回抚摸着那道细长的伤疤。皮肤上传来的刺激让格朗泰尔短暂地闭了眼。再次睁开，他看见极近的安灼拉的脸。就在这一刻，他的脑子彻底糊成了一团废品。

“你怎么可能不知道？”灼热的气息喷洒在格朗泰尔脸上，“你怎么会——”接下来安灼拉究竟说了什么他已经没可能知道了，因为这时对方探过身子，在一片寂静中吻住了他。显然安灼拉经过思考得出行动要比语言有说服力得多。这个吻——在格朗泰尔这几十年所有接过的吻中，完全算不上优雅——他们的牙齿相碰撞，安灼拉像头凶狠的动物一口咬住他的下嘴唇，害他嘶地一声抽了口冷气——安灼拉抬头，他落在格朗泰尔后颈的手穿插进他浓密的卷发， ** **噢**** 。

格朗泰尔环在安灼拉腰间的十根手指也纷纷采取行动，他想以自己的力气大概能掐得出淤青。即使是格朗泰尔也不是一个被动遵循他人引导来前进的人。他竭尽所能地探着身体，去触碰、去贴合另一具身躯，企图借此传递给对方 ** **这五年来**** 在他心里一直未燃尽的那团火。在听到耳边突然急促的喘息声时，他像是终于得到了一份无罪判决书。追寻着那张开开合合的嘴，他渴望能听得再真切些。

脑后的手指扯得他头皮发痛，在疼痛尖锐的边缘炸出的电火花穿透他的整个躯体，但他依旧想要 ** **更多**** 。更多的、全部的安灼拉，他想要长久以来曾以为自己不得不放手的一切，以及在此之上的更多。

最终安灼拉将两人间的距离缩减为零。他的一条长腿卡在格朗泰尔两腿间，紧贴大腿的纤薄布料带着其下灼热的温度互相磨擦。实在是太紧了——他的裤子太紧了，格朗泰尔在脑中暗骂，挣脱出与安灼拉黏腻的吻，“操，安灼拉——”

回答他的是一个 ** **恶劣**** 的笑。在安灼拉双颊上闪着两团耀眼的酡红，弯起的嘴唇则泛着鲜血的颜色，“嗯？”他哼一声，那条腿更要命地朝前顶了顶。

格朗泰尔拼命咽回欲脱口而出的呜咽，不甘示弱地加大掐住安灼拉腰侧的手劲。可对方就像对疼痛毫无知觉，毫不在乎地将脑袋朝格朗泰尔的颈窝拱去，很快那处皮肤上由牙齿缓慢磨蹭的触感让格朗泰尔浑身一颤，操——他怎么可能还 ** **记得**** 的——紧接着一团温热的呼吸幽幽飘过他的耳后，那是他的敏感区。他的眼皮无法自制地扑簌着颤抖起来。

“你知道吗，”安灼拉低喃的每一个字都像用笔尖在他的皮肤上勾画，引起轻微的瘙痒。他靠向身后的墙壁，试图回忆起如何才能正常呼吸，“我一直就想了——从见到你重新出现在这个基地的那一刻起，无论是与你争吵的时候，还是对打的时候，我脑子里只想把你粗暴地按在墙上，听你嘴里溢出的呻吟。”

格朗泰尔的一只手触到身后石墙，在忙乱中胡乱摸索着硌人的墙面，企图借此理清在脑中轰然爆炸的消息。安灼拉的话让他脑中闪过几幅自动成像的糟糕画面。“那为什么——”他声音嘶哑得必须借助干咳来清清嗓子，“你为什么没那样做？”

安灼拉朝后拉开距离，得以注视着他的眼睛。而他的身体却不争气地为失去亲近的温度抗议起来，在来得及反应并及时制止前蜷缩成一团。“我以为你不感兴趣，”安灼拉说。他嘴唇颤抖着，同时注意到话音一落，格朗泰尔突然变得像是读了一个荒谬笑话的复杂深情。安灼拉垂着眼睛，看着二人扭曲着相贴的双腿，以及稍往上的位置，格朗泰尔裤子上令人让人难以忽视的凸起，“看来是我错了。”

“大错特错，”格朗泰尔赞同，“你总是这样。”

安灼拉的一番话似乎将他的胆大妄为一股脑激发了出来。他放任自己的左手摸索着直达安灼拉的颈侧。在此期间安灼拉完全没有挣扎，也没有拍开他的手。即使格朗泰尔试探地收紧手指，让指甲微微陷进裸露的皮肤，安灼拉也乖顺得令人难以置信。他瞪着眼，胸口高高低低地起伏，在他对面的安灼拉半阖眼皮。

“我怎么可能不想要你？”他问道，“怎么可能 ** **有人**** 会不想要你？”

安灼拉似乎丝毫不为所动，他的眉间皱出一道深深的刻痕。无论如何，格朗泰尔不打算理会。他知道接下来要说的是自己必须解决和承认的问题，“我试过，”他的声音很轻，刚好能传入安灼拉的耳朵，“忘掉你：操，我真的试过。和其他人在一起，但他们从来都——他们不是你。”那些人总是有着共同的性格和相貌特征——暴脾气、激情洋溢，以及一头黑色的头发——从来都不是金发——在第二天早晨他们悄无声息地离去，而他也毫无触动地过回属于格朗泰尔的生活。“没有任何一个人和你一样。”

那道刻痕仍未被抹平，格朗泰尔抬头看向安灼拉那双眼睛（每当意识到自己比对方矮了一英寸，他都会小小吃一惊），在那之中并没有愤怒，只有难过。他感到触碰脱离了脑后，几秒钟后转而落在胸膛，安灼拉的掌心隔着他自己的一层皮肉覆在他的鲜活的心脏上方，五指贴合着纤薄的布料。

他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来。对方 ** **一定**** 也察觉到了——占据他内心的恐惧和惊慌。

“我没有过其他人。”安灼拉轻声说。

他的心脏要停下来了。

“他们全部都不是你。”他看到安灼拉的脸上露出了一个浅淡的微笑。那是格朗泰尔所见过的、安灼拉笑起来最真实的样子，温柔、诚恳，不同于在自己的支持者面前展现出的、耀眼得炫目的笑容。他嘴角的弧度显出紧张、不确定以及自嘲，如果不是亲眼所见，格朗泰尔永远不会将这三个词与安灼拉相联系。

“我很抱歉。”他甚至未经思考就脱口而出。

“别，”安灼拉说，“虽然你尚未准备好与我们一道，不过我也并未准备就此妥协。”

“你哪怕有一次妥协过？”格朗泰尔问，腰上被狠狠拧了一把。

“现在你在这里，”安灼拉说，“这才是最重要的。”

此时此刻他唯一要做的只有献上亲吻了，格朗泰尔想。他不像安灼拉那样一往直前；而是小心地靠近，抚上安灼拉的侧颈，另一手摸索着寻找另一人的手掌，与之十指相扣，稍微一用力就结束了两人的嘴唇间最后一英寸距离。

这一次的吻是极其温柔的，如同几秒钟前两人尚未触碰到对方时一样。嘴唇触到对方时格朗泰尔的呼吸打着颤，紧接着茫然却惊讶地，他得到了安灼拉安静却暗潮汹涌的回吻。即使看不见盖在眼皮之下那双清亮透彻的蓝眼睛的神情，他也感到无法言喻的难以呼吸。他知道自己的心脏仍在胸腔中超速跳动，但他好像已经开始习惯了这种踏入未知、并坠入自由落体的疯狂中的感觉。

他被安灼拉拉回现实。安灼拉弯起没有与他交缠的手臂，使二人躯体正面相对。在这个姿势下亲吻的动作似乎更为困难，格朗泰尔前倾着头颅，分开双唇，露出自己的 ** **舌头**** ——随着动作，一切逻辑思维统统离他远去，与安灼拉相贴所带来的感官刺激淹没了他的整个身心。臀部与安灼拉的相贴时，格朗泰尔脑中的想法只有一个，那就是贴得再紧些。他口中发出舒适的呻吟。

到底是谁提出离开隧道的——他混乱的脑子完全记不起来，也不知道到底是怎么两人就到了安灼拉的房间，格朗泰尔只记得自己重新唤回思考能力时，他正拽着自己的领口企图褪出头顶，安灼拉在他的身后锁紧了房门。

安灼拉那头耀眼的金发是凌乱的，散发着野性如同狮子鬃毛，火红的披风围绕在肩头。几乎是毫不犹豫地，格朗泰尔扯开那片披风，红色布料滑落。他能感觉到安灼拉置于自己臀部的手掌，并随着引导朝后退去。很快，他的膝弯先撞上床沿，腿一软坐倒在下去。可安灼拉却没有随着他一同跌进床上，他稳住身子，站在格朗泰尔的双腿之间，居然是一副计谋得逞的样子。

格朗泰尔皱眉，“你要……”

他默默吞下了尚未出口的问题。在他面前，安灼拉正缓慢地、逐个解开外套上繁复的带扣与绑带，外套之后接着的是紧身作战服。明明不该的——他看着安灼拉残酷又高效地取下装备于身的武器、利落地剥落薄而韧的紧身衣，东西零零碎碎围绕着火红的披风掉落了一地。即使格朗泰尔不愿承认，但安灼拉的这副样子看上去确实该死的性感。

“安灼拉，天哪。”最终，他面对着袒露在眼前的赤裸胸膛发出惊叹，除了将自己的嘴唇覆上去，不放过任何一片裸露的皮肤外不做他想，他 ** **必须**** 那样做——这样想着，格朗泰尔让自己吻了上去。

突然被拉到格朗泰尔的膝盖上，安灼拉诧异地惊呼一声，下一刻感觉到不间断地砸落在锁骨上的吻。湿哒哒的触感沿着细长的脖颈，向上抵达近乎完美的喉咙。安灼拉后仰头颅，将自己的身体全部 ** **交由**** 格朗泰尔处置，他的躯体散发着灼热的温度与格朗泰尔相抵，手指无意地卷弄着一缕乌黑的头发。

格朗泰尔贴靠过来，下巴磨蹭过他裸露的皮肤，安灼拉的呼吸不由自主地加快了，“你之前没有这个，”他拿大拇指摸了摸格朗泰尔下巴上的胡茬，“我很喜欢。”

格朗泰尔停了下来，印在安灼拉脖颈上那串色情的淤痕断了。他咧嘴露出一个笑，目的性极强地晃起脑袋，让胡茬瘙起安灼拉手心的痒痒。安灼拉低下头，同样微笑着抚摸起格朗泰尔下颌的曲线。唯独留下大拇指落在下嘴唇上拨弄着那团粉红色的软肉，“你应该留着。”

他的话中流窜着汹涌的暗流，听上去很难不让人以为是在发布命令。但格朗泰尔喜欢的便是他这样的声音，此刻更是撩拨起他发痒的神经。“这是个命令还是个请求？”他问，舌头借机舔过安灼拉的拇指指肚。

安灼拉只是挑了下眉，便让格朗泰尔筑起的防线轰然倒塌。

“当然，”他说，“我会留着。”他见到安灼拉再次露出微笑，按在下唇上手指的触感被柔软的嘴唇所取代。他拂过安灼拉像能伸展出两翼的肩胛，手掌下的背就像猫咪一样拱起来，接着乖顺地随着他手上的力道俯低身体，最终与格朗泰尔一同陷落进床上。

随后二人间并没有过多的语言交流；格朗泰尔信任自己的身体，在安灼拉的触碰下它的回应、敞开都是那么自然而然。像过去每一次那样，安灼拉作为主导，将自己所想宣之于口。而不一样的是，这一次安灼拉常常停下来，询问格朗泰尔的意愿，问他是否真的想继续下去。

多年前，格朗泰尔错认为安灼拉是为了摆脱性事上的困扰而选择了利用自己（他并不想总这样没完没了地抱怨的）。但现在他看到了，那双只映着自己身影的美丽的蓝眼睛，他看到自己成为安灼拉唯一的关注点，成为了安灼拉的整个世界。

格朗泰尔乐于见安灼拉用这样的眼神看着他。因此于他自己这方，他也乐于拱起腰身攀上对方灼热的身体，曲起腿环住那覆着肌肉、线条美好的腰身，让他再靠近一些。

这一次，稍稍特别的是——他终于也乐于后退一步，放任自己的私心作祟。因为这次他知道了安灼拉 ** **爱他**** ，他为他花费了 ** **五年**** 的时间等待。安灼拉 ** **想要**** 格朗泰尔。每一次，格朗泰尔后倾身体作为一吻的结束，他都会看到安灼拉轻微颤抖着的嘴唇，即使他正哭叫着安灼拉的名字，将并不短也不圆润的指甲抠进对方的后背，那张嘴上也始终挂着温柔的笑。

一切结束后安灼拉没有离开。他从格朗泰尔身上下来，伸展开躯体躺在旁边。他身上覆着一层晶亮的薄汗，脑后被格朗泰尔情动时就扯紧的金色发丝混乱地纠缠成了一团，可他依旧是那副光彩照人的模样。这太不公平了。在呼吸逐渐平稳后，格朗泰尔把脸埋进枕头咕哝着抱怨道。

“你也一样。”安灼拉说着闭上眼睛，现在他浑身上下都泛着疲乏。他伸手搂紧格朗泰尔的腰。

格朗泰尔哼了一声。因为他俩都知道事实并非如此，格朗泰尔与美这个字可挨不上边，但此时餍足和倦意齐齐涌上，他的悲观情绪暂且没精神头发作。“等到明天早上如果你还这么以为……”说着，他的精神逐渐松懈，最终被困倦所吞没。

\- - - - -

他也不清楚自己再次醒来时究竟过去了几小时，甚至对自己身处何处也感到了一丝迷茫。他探出手臂在身旁的床铺上摸索，结果一无所获。

意识到这一点时格朗泰尔呼吸一窒，猛地掀开眼皮，身体正要从床上弹起。这时不远处传来声音，“没事的，我在这儿。”

最终他将目光聚焦在床尾的人影上。安灼拉从头到脚裹在漆黑的作战服中，的确说得上是一道黑影，武器重新装备在了他的身体各处。看到他的眉头皱着，格朗泰尔感到有什么沉甸甸的沉入胸口。他撑起身，手背下意识蹭着下巴上的胡茬。

“一切都还好吗？”他小心翼翼地看向安灼拉。

“还有最后的一条出路，”从他口中说出的是格朗泰尔最不愿听到的话，同时他还逃避着格朗泰尔审视的眼睛。“是为当下准备的逃生通道，如果有人在政府到达前还想离开的话。”

他能猜到安灼拉准备说什么了。胸口的重物一路下沉，绞紧了胃。他不安地低头看向平放在膝盖上的双手，攥拳，“哦。”

“我可以告诉你那条路在哪儿。”

格朗泰尔眨着眼抬头，“什么？”

“我们的时间足够，”安灼拉依旧逃避着，“如果你想离开回缪尚的话——你肯定也听到弗以伊说的了，艾潘妮为你留了位子。所以你不必——如果我们失败的话，你不必死。”

他突然感到一阵荒谬，却只能无言地看着安灼拉。最终安灼拉回视的那一眼——他认为那是个信号。“我知道你不相信我们的事业，所以如果我们没有成功，你没必要一起死，你只要——”

“天哪。”格朗泰尔打断了他。

安灼拉困惑地皱起眉头，这时格朗泰尔不由分说地堵住了他的嘴。安灼拉并没有立刻回应，也没有躲开，格朗泰尔的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上厮磨，可安灼拉就像一尊静止的雕像。“什么？”格朗泰尔放开他时，安灼拉问。

“你这个白痴，你就是我的事业，”格朗泰尔说，“如果我要死，那只能是为了与你同在而死。”

“噢。”安灼拉愣愣地看着他的眼睛。

他没有避开格朗泰尔再一次的亲吻，用双手抓住格朗泰尔的肩膀将他推倒在床上后，跨坐在格朗泰尔身上。他回应着格朗泰尔嘴角的笑意，享受着再次亲近的距离。格朗泰尔摸上安灼拉外套的扣子，灵活的手指准备将他再次脱个精光。

“等等，”安灼拉突然说，“停。”

格朗泰尔皱起眉，不得不将双手停在了安灼拉胸前。对面的人闭着眼，似乎内心正经历一场天人交战。过了一会儿，他睁开眼，“不行，现在不行。我必须——我必须去找其他人了。”

格朗泰尔塌下脸，泄了气般地倒回床上，“去他妈的其他人啊。”

安灼拉抿唇笑了笑。“以后，”他保证道，俯身亲亲格朗泰尔的嘴角，“在一切都结束以后。”他坐回床尾，重整了半开的带扣，抚平衣服上压出的褶皱，“穿好衣服，我们一会儿见。”

格朗泰尔维持着半心半意的幽怨神情。而事实上，他太满足了——心情愉悦到完全不想对他的爱人施加任何压力。他侧身望着安灼拉离开房间，欣赏着包裹在黑色布料下紧致的肌肉。他在安灼拉身上留下的记号虽被遮了个严实，但他清楚，它们全部都还确实地存在着。

安灼拉的身影一消失在门后，格朗泰尔立刻起身，双手举过头顶伸了个舒服的懒腰。他胳膊上也覆盖着发达有力的肌肉。从前一夜的沉沦中踏出，格朗泰尔收拾衣服重新换上装备。虽然有考虑是否要换上一套新的制服，但他总觉得那会起反作用，鉴于他跟安灼拉两人在几分钟内相继从派对离开，之后就再也没回去。

\- - - - -

五分钟内他就基本打理完向隧道走去，这时从阴影中幽幽走出一个人影，人影开口，“怎么，你俩和好了？”

“我的妈呀。”他叫了一声，被这个突然窜出的人影吓了个激灵。

接着响起一阵笑声。格朗泰尔一认出这是古费拉克的声音便立刻捅出记肘击，被人影敏捷地躲了过去，“那我就当作这是肯定了？”

格朗泰尔瞪他。

“嘿，”不出一会儿古费拉克摆出了投降的姿势，“别气我嘛，我很体贴的不会追问的啦——你看如果你不想说你俩为啥在派对上双双消失，或者为啥直到派对结束都没回来，再或者为啥你这么一副沾沾自喜的蠢样，还穿着昨天那套衣服——”

格朗泰尔作势又要打他，被古费拉克打着哈哈躲开了。相比地下昏暗的微光，他们的“中心”更像是一团光，永远也改不掉那副快活的模样。即使自认自制力惊人，格朗泰尔依旧察觉到自己的情绪正被他所触动着。他笑着试图再次出击，不过两人都清楚这只属于亲密的玩闹。

过了一会儿他便放弃了，把手插入口袋，“我们谈了谈，”语气像个尴尬地谈起初次约会的青少年，“现在——现在我们挺好的。”

古费拉克的表情一瞬间像是没什么事能让他更开心的了。他哥俩好地搂过格朗泰尔肩膀，凑近了对他说了句“是时候了”，便不由分说地揽着他的肩膀朝训练场走去。

此时训练场已经被改造成了他们的行动基地，为即将到来的政府入侵做准备。这里距地面足够近，阳光能透过头顶的隔栅投进来。总共四条出入口的其中两条已经被封锁，通道中塞满了各种废旧材料用作防御。另两条通道——目前为止尚可通行。

进到房间后格朗泰尔的注意直奔安灼拉，金发的首领正全身心地投入在布置行动计划上。从他的一举一动格朗泰尔感受到急迫的紧张感，而这紧张感令安灼拉看起来如同一团燃烧的烈火，耀眼而灼热。格朗泰尔与古费拉克进入房间时他抬起头，遇到格朗泰尔的目光。于是他停下与公白飞的谈话，朝这边扬了扬嘴角。

格朗泰尔也回以微笑。

“噫，你俩好肉麻好恶心噢。”古费拉克说着一脸嫌弃地拽走了格朗泰尔，朝弗以伊走去。

弗以伊正检查剩下的武器，他们的武器大多分发给了离开的居民和决定留下的支持者。他神情严肃地看着堆放的武器，显然在思考如果事情不像假定的那样顺利发展的话，这批武器够他们支撑多久。

巴阿雷在旁边提建议，因为弗以伊反复提醒他武器只是作为预防措施，他撅起嘴巴；如果珂赛特信守承诺，带着她的支援出现的话，那么他们就没有必要使用这些武器了。

“马吕斯有联系了吗？”格朗泰尔问，一边从墙壁上的架子上取下一把刀，滑入绑在大腿上的刀鞘中。他那把武士刀已经立在墙边做好了准备。他的手掌绕了几圈连着鞘的绑带，将长刀固定在背后。

弗以伊微微蹙眉，“没有，”他说，“目前还没有。”

格朗泰尔拧起眉头。这不像马吕斯的作风。即使没有找到珂赛特，照他的性格也该想方设法把这消息传递给他们。他耗费的时间越长，朋友会的怀疑便会越深。这个想法令格朗泰尔感到十分不安。

根据热安的推测，如果发生在伽弗洛什身上的事确实是那个信号的话，那么已经没有多少时间留给马吕斯与珂赛特，让他们带着支援的士兵返回。

他拉紧了武士刀的皮带，转过身。扣上作战服的兜帽时，安灼拉注意到了他的动作。立刻，格朗泰尔就猜到了安灼拉要说什么，于是他抢在安灼拉开口前皱起眉头。

“我也要出去。”

公白飞与古费拉克分立于安灼拉两侧；他立刻领会到这是朋友会的三位领导者的一致决定，他向两人中任何一个求援都不会有结果。

他叹了口气。

安灼拉一定是误会了。格朗泰尔看着他略带慌张地开口，“我必须这样做，格朗泰尔。我必须要去做这个演讲，鼓励人们加入、抓住这次的机会。热安将这条消息散布出去，但仅仅是这样还不够。人们必须要当面看到我，我得站出来。距离政府到达已经没多少时间了。”

“我知道，”他忍住再次叹气的冲动，在安灼拉披上那件愚蠢的红披风的那一刻他就全部猜到了，“让我来掩护你。”

安灼拉快速眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“你听见我说的了。”他抬起双臂抱在胸前。

安灼拉似乎是呆住了，像是不知道该作何回答，甚至不知道该摆出什么样的表情。于是格朗泰尔替他做出决定。他跨出一步，用其他人难以听见的音量，“我为了你加入，”他压低嗓音，“直到一切结束。我已经对你这么说过了。所以不要再把我留在你身后了。”

安灼拉的表情松缓下来，嘴唇弯曲的弧度可以称得上是个浅浅的微笑了。格朗泰尔不得不拼命抑制住在这个满是人——以及古费拉克的房间里亲吻他的冲动。当然主要还是古费拉克。说实话，他已经为一旁古费拉克不断散发的好奇又幽怨的气息感到烦不胜烦了。

他笑了笑，“那么我可以当作你允许了吗？”

“好吧，”安灼拉说，“你可以一起，但演讲要由我来。”

“这就足够了。”

他们并不需要向其他人解释；虽然这样说令人尴尬，但朋友会全员似乎都心领神会了格朗泰尔与他们的首领间关系的变化，甚至还贴心地在他们谈话时让出了一小块私人空间；商谈结束，格朗泰尔从几乎跟安灼拉脸贴脸的位置退开，这时公白飞说，“根据热安的推测你们有二到四小时的时间，可能更多些也可能会更少，”他轻抬一侧肩膀，“很难说。”

格朗泰尔点点头，能尽早将安灼拉带回起码比迟了好。在这里他们是占据主场的防御方，且有武器和装备。而地面上却是政府的领地。

安灼拉先行朝隧道深处走去，他的红色兜帽依旧像是黑暗中的灯塔。格朗泰尔慢上几步跟随在后，强忍着忽视掉身体本能为错误决定鸣起的警报。他们应当远离政府才对，绝不该再向前一步了——他驱动每一块肌肉、每一个关节都像是在与身体意志相抗衡。

他跟着安灼拉来到通往外圈的隧道。通常居民可以在这里自由通行，此时被改造成了某种类似堤坝的出入口，格朗泰尔可以隐约辨认出后方蹲伏着几个人影。他们都是朋友会的支持者，居住在地下的日子里格朗泰尔也眼熟了个大概。他们虽然没有融入团队核心，但却从未动摇过自己的信仰。

当他与安灼拉二人的身影出现时，这群人纷纷用闪烁着敬畏的目光投来注目礼。然而作为格朗泰尔个人，他宁愿从他们眼中读出恐惧，因为恐惧会带来安全，能催使他们钻入隧道浓重的阴影，逃离这片危险之地。像是演讲、游行、煽动人群这一类的事，格朗泰尔自知不是那块料。况且他不也得不承认，在过去五年中，他正是靠着远离人群才得以保全自己。

安灼拉照顾到了每一个与他们擦肩而过的人，他脸上显露着自信的笑，小声地安抚着人群中紧张不安的情绪，保证支援不多时便会到达。人们看他的眼神是望着神祇般的敬仰；格朗泰尔很快明白，他们是通过望着安灼拉的身影来汲取力量的。他警告自己不要多想——不要继续思考如果这群人必须要从理想与死亡中做出抉择，将会发生什么。

他跟着安灼拉翻过设置在通往外面的隧道前的临时路障。这条隧道是前阵子被政府发现的那条。没走多远，检修梯便出现在面前，一节节金属制的梯级牢牢固定在墙上。安灼拉首先攀住冰冷的金属横档，格朗泰尔紧随其后。金属表面本就十分光滑，在攀爬过程中松手寻找下一个借力点的时候则更是危险。终于离开垂直的通道，安灼拉在井口边缘伸出一只手，格朗泰尔借力上来，在安全到达地面后还不舍地多攥了几秒。注意到安灼拉的面颊上泛起红晕，他不厚道地咧开嘴。

“集中精神，”安灼拉说，“这很重要。”

“我知道。”格朗泰尔正色。

“当然你也很重要，”安灼拉说，“但不是现在，我们正——”

“我知道的，安灼拉，”他打断他，举起双手，“冷静点儿。我可不是跟来调情的。我来是为了陪你——我不会再让你孤身一人地走在前方了。我曾经这样做过，结果后悔了整整五年——”

他的下一句话被安灼拉完完整整地吞吃入腹，借着再次拉皱了他上衣的手，安灼拉与他嘴唇相贴。格朗泰尔闭上眼深吸了一口气，望着一片黑暗，他给了自己短暂的几秒来忘记自己身处何处。感觉到安灼拉的手松开了，他睁开眼，吐出颤抖的呼吸。

“我们会有时间来讨论这些，”安灼拉说，“弥补上所有失去的时间，我保证。所以现在我们不说这些，好吗？”

格朗泰尔仍有些晕头转向的，他茫然地点点头。是安灼拉的问题，他慢慢缓过神来。安灼拉正借许下诺言来让他相信——相信在不远处真的有一个未来在等待着，相信在政府的“清理”中他们都能够幸存下来。

安灼拉转回身，不再犹豫地大步前进；格朗泰尔依旧跟在半步之后，他摇摇头摆脱挥之不去的繁杂思绪。

他们默默走着，穿过城市；安灼拉看上去对此行目的了然于胸，这意味着格朗泰尔能够将精力全部放在周遭环境上，观察任何有可能是政府军出现的迹象。至此他们已经位于曾经的巴黎中心，安灼拉不再前进了。二人站定脚步。

他听见从远处传来轰响，是来自人群的喧嚣。紧接着看见了如同波浪般涌动着、充斥着焦躁不安的人群在呼喊，格朗泰尔不知道、也想象不出呼喊的内容。但每朝那个方向踏出一步，恐惧恐慌都愈加在胸中滋长，直到长成一团交错盘绕、令他无法再继续忽视下去的巨大树藤。

在格朗泰尔心底，他想要依据本能地拽住安灼拉将他固定在原位，但他不能。拐过一个转角，“他在这儿！”他听见人群中传来一声叫喊，他的身体却依旧无法动弹。

整个广场都挤满了人，比格朗泰尔在任何地方见过的都要多。人群周遭堆放着烧毁的轿车、卡车，以及建筑物残骸，全部是属于旧时代的破碎遗物。人群推搡着，在这片不大的土地上游荡，他们不知道该做什么。但安灼拉的出现给了人群一个共同的目标，原本四散相斥的水流汇聚成一道前所未有的洪流。

安灼拉步入人群如同闲庭信步。那些喘着粗气、竭力蹬大双眼的民众自动向两侧退开，为他让出一条通路。格朗泰尔猜想，这里必定有人是第一次见到真正的反政府组织头领。几乎没有人注意到格朗泰尔，他像是站在神祇身后的随从，但他并未放松，控制着步伐让安灼拉始终保持在一臂范围之内。

安灼拉灵活地跃上一辆废弃轿车的后备箱，踏上车顶，凹陷的铁皮在厚重的鞋底下吱嘎作响。格朗泰尔的心也随之揪紧了。

他金发的首领告诉人们，已经没有什么可害怕的了，政府的统治即将成为过去。这是安灼拉的天赋——在安抚的同时激发潜藏于人们内心的热情，他鼓励人们站出来、亲自成为做出改变的一员。在他背后，金色的太阳射出耀目的光辉。格朗泰尔相信，若是拿目光直接对上那团金色，他的眼珠必定要被烧灼殆尽。整片区域的空气厚重、浓稠，凝重而压抑；除了远处几只震动翅膀的苍蝇发出嗡嗡的噪音，他听不到丁点儿其他噪声。偶尔在安灼拉讲话的间隙，人群中才会有压低音量的交谈。

这是暴风雨前的宁静。

在寂静中，安灼拉的话语有攫住灵魂的力量。

他从没有比此刻更爱过这个如同太阳神一般的人类。这时他才发现自己根本从未深入了解过，安灼拉对这份信仰是多么坚信不疑，他还是那个安灼拉，却已经与他所认识的那个人不一样了。他们初识时，安灼拉的理念尚未经过精细的打磨，像遍布石子的粗糙沙地，安灼拉其人也是如此，浑身支出刺人的棱角。暴躁的坏脾气让他像只装满火药的木桶，常常因一星半点正义感发作溅射出的火星便一发不可收拾地波及周遭。格朗泰尔看向现在的安灼拉，那团人形之火燃烧得优雅、节制，却更加能牵动人心。

也更像一个人。

或者更确切地说，是如今站在旁观者的席位，摒除了情绪影响的格朗泰尔看出了更多从前未注意到的事。他从他声调的高低起伏，肩膀的绷紧放松，面部表情中尖锐与柔和的变化，得以读出他或是喷薄而出，或是隐藏于内心深处的情感与想法——安灼拉并不希望这些人赴死，同时安灼拉也清楚，他们很可能会面临死亡。

这也是格朗泰尔一直以来难除的恐惧。曾经的他选择了逃避，而在同样面对这一切的安灼拉身上，他看不到任何放弃的迹象与理由。

他是如此地想要握住安灼拉的手。

然而顷刻间在人群后方爆发的惊叫让他只来得及匆匆擦过那双手的指尖。

安灼拉立刻朝骚乱发生的方向看去。格朗泰尔同样，但由于站在人群中，视野受限让他什么也看不见。但对安灼拉的时刻关注让他立即察觉到他的首领尖锐地抽了口气，似乎发生的不是什么好事。他面带警觉地抬头看了安灼拉一眼，这时一声尖叫劈开了人群，紧跟着无数呐喊声交错响起。

混乱爆发了。

他立时抓住安灼拉的手腕将他拽下地面，这时尖叫声已经在各个方位蔓延，要将二人包围，人群像锅中的沸水躁动地扑腾着向前翻涌，在混乱中四散。“发生什么了？”格朗泰尔按着安灼拉的背，两人弓身躲避在废弃轿车的掩护之后，“你看到什么了？”

“政府的人，”安灼拉说，“是政府的士兵。”

“这不是好事吗？珂赛特呢？”

“我看不见她。”安灼拉脸上的神色怔然，显然没有料到会发生这种情况，“他们不该在这时候出现在这儿，我们本来——”政府军方向传来的吵闹盖过他的声音，喧闹到达了顶点，不远处的争斗声在靠近，终于扫向二人脚下。

“我们必须离开，”格朗泰尔说，“立刻，必须立刻返回基地。”

安灼拉的样子看上去是想要反驳。

“你闭嘴，”格朗泰尔抢道，“如果死在这里，那么你和你的所有努力都将一文不值。我们必须回去与其他人碰头，和珂赛特取得联系。”事实上，他的音量已经不能算是讲话了，而是喊，即使这样也还是很难盖过暴动的喧嚣。

他握住安灼拉的手。他的首领正痛苦地紧闭双眼，与内心留下的冲动做斗争。他捏了捏他的手，安灼拉终于睁开双眼，点点头。格朗泰尔即刻收紧手指，将安灼拉拽至身后。他不动声色地用身体掩护着他，二人朝最近的建筑物全力奔跑。

人群从四面八方蜂拥而上，在政府的铳枪下惊惧地四散奔逃。

有谁向格朗泰尔撞来，他脚下一踉跄——

左侧传来的尖叫刺穿他的耳膜——

无数双脚砸落在地，无数躯体移动穿行——

接着——

他冲破空气，如同撞碎一面砖墙，二人脚步踉跄着闯进一条狭窄的侧巷，太好了——他手里还抓着安灼拉的手。他转向安灼拉。安灼拉抬起湿冷的手掌抹了一把阖住的眼皮，他扯住兜帽边缘，让它们在脸颊两侧绷成两条平直的线。

“人们——”他颤抖着声音开口。

“闭嘴，”格朗泰尔想也没想直接打断，“现在不是说这些的时候。政府来了，你让人民站起来了——好极了——但我们他妈正站在暴乱现场，你绝不能在这里迎击政府——绝对不能没有珂赛特。任何一个带着枪的都可能一枪射中你的心脏，而我绝不会让你死。”

“可这些人里有人会死。”安灼拉有气无力地做着挣扎。

“来到这儿是他们自己的选择，”他说，“而在这儿看见了你，安灼拉，便是这个选择正确最有力的证明——是时候该站起来了，但我们也必须得走了。”

安灼拉最终说服了自己离开。他离开半倚靠的墙面将格朗泰尔甩在身后，大步朝返回基地的方向走去。他没空也没精力在这时候生安灼拉的气——格朗泰尔对自己说，一切都等到安全了再说。

安灼拉先一步到达检修井，不及回头看格朗泰尔一眼便匆匆消失在洞口之下。格朗泰尔在他之后没入井口，将盖子恢复原状。听到砰地一声，他知道自己落在了隧道内的混凝土地上。前方安灼拉脚下没有一点停顿地朝内部密室走去。

这一次遇到守卫基地的居民，安灼拉没有改变面部冷硬的线条，紧抿着嘴唇径直冲进训练场，空气在他散发的怒火中噼啪燃烧；“操他妈的政府！”看着他破口大骂，格朗泰尔只能想到一个形象——愤怒的复仇天使。

他定定心神走进房间，古费拉克转过脸，与格朗泰尔简单地交汇过眼神，随后小心地看向安灼拉，“发生什么了？”

“操他妈的政府，就这么回事！”

“他们不该在那边，他们还没来这儿，”公白飞经过古费拉克走向安灼拉，“你确定——”

“确定，我不可能看错那群二话不说下杀手的混蛋！”

“珂赛特不在？马吕斯呢？”

“没有，半个他妈的马吕斯或者珂赛特都没有！”格朗泰尔朝安灼拉走去，安慰地抚着他的腰背与肩胛之间，从手心传来肌肉中流窜的愤怒和紧张。他知道这一动作伴随着危险；但他的内心却半是隐秘地渴望着安灼拉挥出的拳头。

但安灼拉只是深吸了口气，“抱歉，”他看向公白飞和古费拉克，“但如果你们也看见他们做了什么……”

“没事了，”古费拉克说，却没松下眉头，“在此之前你和前来的民众交谈过了吗？说了我们的目的了吗？”

“是的，”安灼拉回答，“虽然只有一会儿，但我想，让人民站起来这个目的已经达到了。但政府军出现把人群全都打散了——恐惧会带来犹豫。”

格朗泰尔感到手心传来极轻的压力，是安灼拉在依靠他。他不想仅仅触碰着安灼拉的背，他想能至少说点什么叫他好受些。可安灼拉会想要从他口里听到些什么呢？关于人民为信仰起身——一向作为局外人的他又懂得什么呢？

“马吕斯和珂赛特呢？”古费拉克问，显然他认为现在是他们该回来的时候了。

在所有人尚未出声的时候，弗以伊从对面的一条隧道向他们疾奔而来。他双手撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，“他们来了——在隧道里——外层隧道。”

手心贴靠的触感浮空了，格朗泰尔慢慢垂下手。几乎所有成员都将注意投向了他俩，各自握紧或是低头快速检查身上的武器，为最坏情况做好准备。而格朗泰尔依旧呆站在原地，像个观察者、一个局外人，有一部分的自己甚至只想要喝杯酒。他想沉入深海，绝望地从伙伴死亡的未来逃开——他知道，已经开始了。

接下来几分钟在他身体与精神的记忆中都成为了一晃而过的虚影；古费拉克察觉到不对劲，出现在他身旁，抓过他的胳膊将他往其中一条隧道拽去。“振作点，”他说，“我们需要帮忙。”

就在恍惚地跟着古费拉克的步子时，他的身体猛然一惊，在视野里哪儿都找不到安灼拉的影子，他疯狂地眨起眼强迫自己回神，“等等——”

“他没事，”古费拉克向他担保，“相信我，他在最安全的地方。倒是我们需要先解决眼前的麻烦。”

他一把将金属球棒抡上肩膀，整个人切换到了另一状态，散发出的危险与致命气息在格朗泰尔脑中重重敲响了警钟，他立刻意识到自己正身处战场，危机如满弦的弓上的箭。他抽出背后的长刀，手足的肌肉紧绷到极致，在古费拉克身后摆好准备姿势，以随时应对突发状况。

他们很快迎上另一个路障，与他跟安灼拉翻过的那个并没有太大不同。他和古费拉克径直穿过，在前方——格朗泰尔意识到，正是战斗声的源头。声音与他在地面上的暴乱所听到的相似，稍微模糊而混杂，像是隧道造成的回声盘旋在头顶上，与原音组成一支多重奏。

某种程度上讲，这令人迷惑，也带来恐惧。格朗泰尔无法想象接下来会发生什么。

战斗找上他们。

一记沉重的敲击落在格朗泰尔后脑，瞬间他看见金星环绕，接着蒙上一片漆黑。他向前踉跄几步，腿弯处软得无法伸直。稳住身体，在眼前的迷雾消散时，古费拉克出现在他的眼前，他的脚下躺着一具尸体，手中的球棒沾染了几点黏稠的鲜红。

格朗泰尔的胃部一阵绞动。“还好？”古费拉克问。

他没有时间作答。战斗不会放过任何一个被卷入其中的人。手起刀落间格朗泰尔看见若李和博须埃在前方不远处。但为了活着，他没空去关注别人更多，全世界里只剩下一帧帧瞬息间的移动。

隧道里不只有他们。格朗泰尔看见了政府军，以及其他的朋友会支持者们，他眼熟却不知姓名的人。他们战斗、嘶吼、一步也不后退的决心与朋友会一般无二。地面上已经已堆了不知多少失去了气息的尸体。

他们此时面对的只是一小部分的政府军，和地面上暴乱中的人数相比不过是冰山一角。发现他们时这些士兵是否感到运气极好？格朗泰尔思考，这会不会是吉诺曼派来从根部铲除他们的力量？

“马吕斯他妈的在哪儿，”古费拉克在旁边边挥舞球棒边骂道，“只有我们怎么可能应付得了整支军队！”

好在他们在逐渐扳回优势，地面上横躺的穿政府军制服的尸体占了多数。他肌肉酸痛，胸膛急促地上下起伏，湿冷的空气在经过呼吸系统时隆隆作响。他的身体大概只剩下肾上腺素来维持仍固定在地面的双脚，四肢的动作更像是机械反应的身体本能。他从一名士兵的胸口抽出长刀，这时他听见了无论如何也不愿听见的声音，奔腾的热血在血管中结成了冰。

“格朗泰尔！”

呼喊声来自隧道另一端。三名士兵并排而立，中间的女人钳制着一个正挣扎着的身影。

一个让他感到极度 ** **熟悉**** 的身影。

“格朗泰尔！”那是属于少年的青涩嗓音，“格朗泰尔！”

“让我们离开，”女人说，无视了伽弗洛什的呐喊，箍紧横在他胸前的手臂，进一步的压力使少年呼吸困难，“让我们三个离开，我就放这孩子活命”。

“操，”巴阿雷在不远处啐了一口，“是你们先挑起的战争——你们闯进来，杀人，给我个理由，为什么我们不该杀了你。”

“因为在你碰到我之前我就会先割开这孩子的心脏。”女人继续说道，另一只手抽出一把刀。刀尖比划在伽弗洛什身体一侧，在黑暗中闪出锋利的银光。

格朗泰尔不由自主地倒抽一口冷气，睁大眼睛，他的表现立刻出卖了他的在乎。注意到的女人得意地一笑。

为什么伽弗洛什会 ** **在这儿**** ？他 ** **应该**** 正和艾潘妮以及其他孤儿们安全地呆在缪尚。他在脑中疯狂地演算起能在女人动手前将她一击毙命的路线，即使理智告诉他：这不可能。

伽弗洛什在她的钳制中咒骂着，又踢又打地试图找机会逃离。在女人身边，另两名士兵向后退去。

“格朗泰尔！”伽弗洛什喊，继续挣扎着，“不要！”

他的挣扎随着恐慌的加深越来越剧烈。出于担心的本能格朗泰尔向前迈了一步，接着伽弗洛什看过来的眼神冻住了他的动作。他看到坚定和决绝出现在那双眼睛里，抿成一条直线的嘴唇带着残酷的决心。少年用上十成力气朝女人的鼻子撞去。

女人的痛呼伴着污言秽语一同喷出，她抓着伽弗洛什的手一松。格朗泰尔立刻飞扑向前。失去了对人质的控制，女人疯狂地挥舞起手臂。听见一声撕心裂肺的“不！”，格朗泰尔惊恐地瞪大眼，女人手中的小刀正刺入伽弗洛什的皮肤。

少年跌落进格朗泰尔的怀抱，不断下坠的重量让他没法保持平衡，他闻到刹那间变的浓重的铁锈味，喉咙涌上滚烫的酸液。那三名士兵被他完全遗忘在了脑后，他抱起伽弗洛什向来时的隧道冲去。

返回训练场所花费的时间太长了。在路上，他背着被重伤的马吕斯的记忆不断闪回，是他没有保护好马吕斯——这样的谴责一直在他的意识中挥之不去。现在他又让伽弗洛什受伤了。他本应保护伽弗洛什的安全的。安灼拉与其他人正在训练场内，他跌跌撞撞地冲进训练场，迎上无数双锐利的目光。注意到他怀里的少年，安灼拉睁大眼，眼中带着显而易见的惊慌。他立刻停下手头的事走近过来。

“操，操，操，操！”他将伽弗洛什平放在训练场的地板上，血液顺着手臂在地面上晕出一滩，格朗泰尔无力地用双手堵着那道伤口。安灼拉来旁边蹲下，迅速撕开袖子露出伤口。

公白飞也很快赶来，他带备有一些便于携带的医疗用品。“发生什么了？”

“没事，我很好！”伽弗洛什扭动着身体试图摆脱强硬地将他按在原位的格朗泰尔，“你到底 ** **听没听见**** ——”

“他妈的有个混蛋拿刀刺了他，”格朗泰尔咆哮，“拿伽弗洛什当人质，在她被砸断鼻梁之前——”

伽弗洛什傻笑了几声，“我操我真的做到了。”

“——不是太严重吧？拜托，”格朗泰尔看向公白飞，“伽弗洛什，你他妈就不能稍微 ** **安分**** 那么一会儿——”

马吕斯气息微弱的画面再次浮现在他脑子里，那道可怖的、让他不得不前来求助朋友会的致命伤像是梦靥将他困在思维深处，甚至没注意到公白飞收回了身子呼出一口气，直到他听见安灼拉的呼唤，“格朗泰尔，我想他会没事的。”

“我就是这么说的！”躺在地上的少年喊道，挣脱了钳制。他胳膊虽然还是鲜血淋漓的，但似乎已经有了凝固结痂的迹象，“而且我不是来这儿说这些的！”

“那你为什么来？”伽弗洛什的生命不再受威胁，格朗泰尔终于想起这个叫他火冒三丈的问题，“我送你回缪尚是为了让你呆在安全的地方。”

“我不想被别人保护我的安全，”伽弗洛什站起身，“我想要有所作为——我说你能不能别打我的岔了？我来这儿可有重要的原因。”他不耐地抽回自己的手臂，身体重心来回在两脚间交换，“是马吕斯，他正在赶过来，还有那个女孩，你认识的那一个——她也在一起！”

格朗泰尔惊讶地瞪大双眼，他听见一旁的安灼拉也屏住呼吸。“你确定吗？”安灼拉问。

“非常确定，”少年点点头，“我看到了，他们就要来了，所以我是来通知你们的！”

“除了他俩还有其他人吗？”安灼拉问，“士兵？平民？”

“我不知道，”伽弗洛什皱了下眉，“我不是特意寻找他们的，只是看见了马吕斯，疑惑他为什么没和你们在一块。但他确实在朝这儿赶来，他发现了我，于是叫我来告诉你们……”他耸耸肩，在空气中摆了摆手，像是在说 ** **就是这样**** 。

“你的意思是在你看见马吕斯之前就往这儿来了？”格朗泰尔不赞同地看着他，模糊地感知到弗以伊、巴阿雷和古费拉克回到了房间，安灼拉和公白飞朝三人走去，但他只想把注意力放在这个固执又叛逆的少年身上。

这样一个少年理当安全地呆在缪尚舒适的房间里。

“你不能把我与这些统统割开，”伽弗洛什说，“我是这里的一份子，之前是，直到一切结束也得是。”

“你姐姐知道你在这儿吗？”格朗泰尔问，“如果你发生什么事了呢？操， ** **已经**** 他妈发生了。”

“我 ** **没事**** 。”

他简直想掐死这个死小孩。

“我很好，格朗泰尔！”伽弗洛什气急败坏地嚷嚷，“我的事由我自己决定！我有这个权利！追踪器的事是这样，现在也是，我必须弥补自己的过失，我来这儿是为了处理自己的错误所导致的后果。我不是个小孩子了，可以为自己的行为负责。”

格朗泰尔，尽管依旧想要掐住这个固执得无可救药的臭小孩的细脖子，也绝望地意识到这是自己最后的挣扎了。伽弗洛什的一席话他并不是无法理解。他只是想要帮忙而已，以至忽视了自己生命所遭受的威胁。

所以说在看到他为救人而置自己的生命于不顾时，安灼拉也是这样的感受吗？

他幽幽叹了口气，捂住双眼，从一默数到了十。移开手掌时伽弗洛什固执的脸庞依旧望着他，嘴唇撅出一个闷闷不乐的弧度。“好吧，”他屈服了，“但是别去故意惹麻烦，你和我呆在一起。如果有人靠近就喊我的名字，好吗？”

伽弗洛什点点头，急切地靠近过来，“没问题。我会的，你要相信我。”

“希望如此。”他说着站起身。公白飞、古费拉克和安灼拉正在不远处讨论，显然是关于马吕斯和珂赛特的。面颊上一大片淤青的若李往巴阿雷的手臂上绑着绷带。格朗泰尔感到有些难以置信，目前为止他们做到了——从隧道的战斗中活了下来。

伽弗洛什站到他旁边，不安分地抓挠着手臂上凝固的血痂，伤口已经不再大量出血。虽然如此，格朗泰尔已经能预见到以后看见这道疤痕，艾潘妮会是怎么一副张牙舞爪要杀了他的模样了。

假设他们还能活着回去的话。

\- - - - -

战斗在一小时后打响，咆哮与哭喊在隧道间回响。马吕斯和珂赛特仍未出现，也没有任何新消息到达。安灼拉带领着朋友会不断后撤，最终坚守在两条通往地面的隧道中央的路障处。

“直到我们得到消息。”他说。

他们的第一道防线很快陷落，面对集中火力的政府军的炮轰他们毫无还手之力。这是显而易见的——此刻他们面对的是吉诺曼手下真正的军队，铲除过无数反政府抵抗军的精锐。整个下水道系统中填满了士兵；根据热安传来的消息，他们的紧急逃生通道亦被政府占领。除了直面进攻，他们已经没有了其他选择。

没过多久安灼拉不得不做出决断，他们没有时间继续等待下去了。有更多的民众遵守承诺加入了抵抗军阵营，但数量远不及安灼拉的预想——以及 ** **期望**** 。

道别声相继在人群中响起，尾音消失在开始的战斗中。格朗泰尔让伽弗洛什在一条隧道的入口处等待，自己走向训练场中的安灼拉。他金发的首领昂首挺胸，独自站立在他们为反对独裁统治所亲手建立的、如今仅剩的圣所。

在此处吵杂的战斗被隔绝在了外面，他们像是站在水下而非阴冷的地底。他与他的首领相隔超过一臂，但却让他感觉比二人相识以来所有的时间内都要站得更近。

安灼拉穿着第一次与他相见时相同的衣服，面上是不加掩饰的愤怒。他想是对马吕斯的。黑色的制服很适合他，捆绑在身体上的复杂武器让他看上去同时拥有着行动力与理想。格朗泰尔能够肯定，那时候他从安灼拉的眼中看到的是纯然的愤怒；而现在他看向格朗泰尔的眼中，在眼眶的边缘浸染着悲伤。

“别，”看到他开口，格朗泰尔说，“别说再见。”

安灼拉合上嘴唇，在眉间皱起一道皱纹。

“无论结局是怎样——我都不在乎，”他继续道，“也不想要你为将我拉向死亡而道歉。这是我自己的选择，是我选择了 ** **你**** ，如果我们即将死去，那就欣然赴死。但我绝不会再与你说一次再见。”

安灼拉的表情柔软下来。他向前走了一步，手抚在格朗泰尔的后颈，用大拇指感知跳动的脉搏，缠绕着卷曲的头发。

“我们不会死，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔笑出声来，“我是认真的。”

“我知道。”他回答，扯着安灼拉的前襟让那团耀眼的金色靠过来，“我依旧认为是你错了。但和往常一样——像我总做的那样——请你能证明是我错了吧。”

因为无论他如何挣扎，他都对一件事确信无疑：格朗泰尔什么都不信，除了安灼拉。

安灼拉的味道落在他的嘴唇上。他从中品出告别的意味，像是将死之人绝望的放纵。通过身体他能感受到安灼拉的理想、决心永远不会向他诉之于口的东西；他听到他的身体恐惧的低吟，面对未知的颤抖，安灼拉不知道——他也不知道他们能否活着结束这一切。于是他抛下一切，捧出自己的全部来回应这个吻，他必须要告诉安灼拉，自己永远都会陪在他身旁。

这一吻结束得太快了。他可笑地看着安灼拉决定抽身回退的一瞬间显露出的后悔。“我们必须得走了，”安灼拉说，“我们不能永远呆在这儿。”但是，格朗泰尔再次感受着胸口传来的悸动，他多么希望他们能。

但他肯定地点了点头，与安灼拉拉开距离，一一检查过自己的武器。安灼拉最后看了他一眼后便大步向战场走去。在走过训练场的出入口时伽弗洛什加入进来。而格朗泰尔依旧落后半步，跟在金发首领的身后，一如既往。

前方等待着的是一场由士兵、平民，与支持者三方组成的屠杀。格朗泰尔目之所急认不出朋友会的人在哪儿，事实上，这根本不能称作战斗。在混乱之中他看不出谁是胜者，或者说他什么也辨认不出。他能做的就只有将全部注意放在安灼拉身上，以确保他在战斗中不要受伤。

投身战场的安灼拉是一名堕落的恶魔，周身环绕着令人心生恐惧的气息。格朗泰尔意识到，与他对战的那个安灼拉与真正的他差得太远了。此时此刻，疾奔在他的面前，安灼拉挥舞着刀剑，每一记突刺都夺走一具身体生的气息，而这一切在他做来就如同呼吸一般自然。听到乞求的哭喊时，他的眼皮甚至没有颤动，像一尊毫无怜悯之心地石雕。在不远处，格朗泰尔提防着试图从背后偷袭的敌人。他不敢想象，在自己没有注意到的间隙，安灼拉无声无息地倒在他的脚边。

直到他听见安灼拉响亮、清晰的声音盖过打斗的杂音，“你。”

格朗泰尔转头。在看清与安灼拉对峙的身影时，他的心脏猛地一颤。

吉诺曼本人正站在房间的中央，身着便于战斗的军服，显然他是想亲自领军完成这项任务，以确保革命力量被彻底铲除。见到安灼拉的那一刻，吉诺曼的眼睛放射出见到猎物一般的精光；他一把推开挡在面前的士兵，朝安灼拉走来。

“我不想和你打，”安灼拉说，“我们没有必要战斗。”

“这是恳求吗？你听起来似乎是在求我手下留情。”吉诺曼回答，他从腰侧抽出一把枪，正指向安灼拉的胸膛。

“这是合理请求，”安灼拉咬牙，“如果你愿意与我们合作，那么我的要求会简单得多。我们并不想战斗。”

吉诺曼在笑，表情带着躁动的狂热。格朗泰尔听人说过，从缪尚的人们口中还是马吕斯那儿，但他从未想过这位政府的领导者真的走了这么远，歇斯底里地被自己囚禁在权力的巅峰。

“那就放下你的武器，”他说，“我们来谈谈。”

吉诺曼不会放下自己的武器，在场每个人都心知肚明，他的目的只是在安灼拉动手前剥除掉他的武装。格朗泰尔的胸口绞得他几乎无法呼吸，攥着刀柄的指节泛出白色。他想要瞬移到吉诺曼面前夺走他手中那把指着安灼拉胸口的枪，再拿它射穿那张洋洋自得的脸——但他被制止了。

安灼拉从身上卸下了武器，砸落在地的枪支匕首同样敲击着格朗泰尔的耳膜。周遭的战斗始终未有一丝停歇，仿佛这两人的交易从未发生，所有人只是为了活着就耗尽了心神，没有人有多余精力来关注此处发生了什么。

“你他妈是认真的吗？”他朝向安灼拉吼道，向前迈出一步。

安灼拉的声音冷静、自制得像一记鞭子抽打在了格朗泰尔身上，“不。”这是命令，不是一个请求。意识到这时，格朗泰尔的动作冻住了，他看着安灼拉继续从身上剥除掉一件件武器。

期间他与吉诺曼对上一眼，他清晰地看到吉诺曼眼里得逞的笑意和越来越亮的闪光。“他在此处，”吉诺曼开口，“那个人尽皆知的朋友会的领袖，因为意识到自己的失败，向我屈服。”

“朋友会的理想永远不会失败，”安灼拉丢下身上最后一件武器，“它会不断壮大下去。这一次，有民众加入了我们，那么下次依旧会有，怀着倾覆你统治的理想的人永不会断绝。随他去吧，吉诺曼，你已经失去了对城市的控制，恐惧将不再有效，它永远也战胜不了希望。”

“希望？”吉诺曼哼笑一声，“你说希望？那就让我向你展示一下希望。我会杀死你们中的最后一个，扯起你们的头发游街示众，让所有人知道试图反抗的后果。”他挥舞着手臂，手掌因激动而发抖。格朗泰尔的眼睛紧盯着他扣着食指的扳机。

“你已经输了，”安灼拉说，“太迟了。”

扳机动了。

他不顾一切地扑向安灼拉的面前。

一支箭矢凭空划过。

锋利的箭头刺入吉诺曼的肩膀，下一瞬从前方透体而出。

枪响。

以及疼痛。

疼痛尖叫着撕裂他的身体，如闪电般明亮、尖刀般锐利，毫不留情地钻进皮肉。他从没感觉这么糟过，相比之下那道疤被刻在喉咙上时的疼痛都要逊色不少。他的身体坠落下去，撞上坚硬的混凝土地面。冲击让疼痛加倍地在身体四处窜动。

他听见一侧有一把熟悉的、尚显稚嫩的声音，“格朗泰尔！格朗泰尔，不，格朗泰尔！”那是满含破碎与绝望的少年的声音。

他从痛苦的迷雾中抬头，不远处站着一个女孩，他看见闪闪发光的金发和美丽的脸庞。女孩旁边有一个年轻小伙子，面颊上泼洒了一大片雀斑。他想他应该是熟悉他的，可逐渐下沉的意识拒绝着思考。吉诺曼被这二人制在身下，安灼拉——安灼拉在——他看不到安灼拉。

他听得到周围的响动，脚步声，移动的身体带动细微的空气作响，有新赶来的人。他听到困惑的喊声，很响，但似乎有些太响了，太吵了。

他身上按压着伽弗洛什的手，男孩的手上沾着鲜红的血。“你怎么流血了？”开口问男孩的同时他感到一阵眩晕，“你受伤了？艾潘妮会——潘妮会——”他不知道怎么回事，送上喉管的气息似乎也在减少。

他目光可视的边缘正糊作一团混乱的色块，黑色和笼罩着乌云般的灰，像从裂缝渗下的泥水覆盖在一切之上。他无法感知到自己的手指，也许自己是要陷入休克了。但是安灼拉呢？

“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔叫道。

随后他陷入了空旷的黑暗。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 尾声

_“——ABC的朋友们，现在在巴黎的中央为您带来最后的广播。与您也许已经听说的情况一致，我们的总部已经消失，如今残存下来的只有废墟与瓦砾。为了您自身的安全，我们恳请您在接下来几周内尽量远离所能见到的所有下水通道。缪尚永远向无家可归的人民敞开大门。_

_吉诺曼总统已经卸任并放弃了对于城市及执法部门的全部控制权。人民胜利了，此刻的城市属于我们所有人。但我们依旧建议各位公民备好武器，切记无故冒险。仍有一些抵抗分子活跃在街头，借无辜之人进行煽动演说。如果您碰到独自行走在街头的政府士兵，请务必不惜一切代价远离——”_

\- - - - -

格朗泰尔在一阵 ** **剧痛**** 中醒来。

“我死了吗？”他问。可惜声带并不帮忙，说出的字句含混不清地粘连在一起，声音像被锉刀刮擦了一遍，喉咙干燥得冒烟，整个身体更是像被劈成两半之后又缝了回来。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，在映入视网膜的白色天花板下眨动双眼。他的头顶上挂着条形灯管，实际上并不明亮，甚至还会不时闪烁。他立刻得知，自己并不在下水道中。

恐慌淹没过他的头顶，他试图坐起身子。这时一只手按在他的胸前，使了些力气。这副模样的格朗泰尔显然无力反抗，倒回了床，他听见有个声音说，“放松，不要突然动作。”

“操你的。”格朗泰尔试图骂两句脏话回应，结果却因为虚弱像在发牢骚。

若李朝他扬起眉毛。

他花了一会儿功夫，才终于让他久未运转的大脑处理完毕这几分钟的所见所闻，接着他不可思议地瞪大眼睛。“若李？”这次他终于能发出些人类的声音了，尽管仍然十分嘶哑，“你在——我们在哪儿？其他人在哪儿？安灼拉——”

“他们都没事，你也没事。我们是安全的。”若李说，放开按在他胸口的手，“我们在城市的医院里，真正的医院——你能相信吗？有这么多医疗物资，这么多 ** **设备**** 。”

格朗泰尔迷茫地眨着眼，皱起眉头。若李说的话他一个字也不能理解。

“可是政府，”他试着开口，“下水道。”

“已经没有下水道了，”若李回答，面色带些忧伤，“或者说，至少我们的总部已经没有了，在吉诺曼的军队前来清扫时就已经被毁了。只剩下一些构架的残骸。”

“那政府呢？”他急切地追问。

“吉诺曼现在被关入了亚佐，”若李小心地选择着词句，“他将为自己的罪行接受审判。但政府并未完全消失。我们正在努力——你看，”他停下来叹了口气，“我觉得在这种时候我们不该谈论这个。你感觉怎么样？”

格朗泰尔看到若李伸手摸向他的额头，手掌给他正发着热的身体带来一股凉意。

这个问题很好地提醒了他自己的身体正遭受着怎样的痛苦，似乎每一个器官甚至是头发丝也在折磨着他脆弱的神经。哪里都在痛，但最痛的还是胸口，他每呼吸一下，揪紧的皮肤就扯出一阵刺痛。

“你中枪了，”若李说，“还记得吗？”

所有记忆如同潮水般涌上，他想起自己在痛苦与恐惧过后失去意识的情景，想起战斗，想起他扑到安灼拉身前，想起吉诺曼找到了他们并将枪指向安灼拉的胸口——他猛地坐起身。冰冷的空气从齿缝间钻过，他的身体也抗议着他的动作。“安灼拉在哪儿？他还活着吗？”

“我的天哪，”若李抓着他的肩膀坚决地将他再次按倒在床上，“你敢再把伤口的缝线扯开试试？”

“安灼拉——”

“他 ** **没事**** ，”若李撇了撇嘴，“现在能好好躺下了吗？”

这次格朗泰尔没再挣扎，屈服在了简直要置他于死地的疼痛之下。他不知道自己昏迷了多久，但从肌肉不听使唤的状况来看，这时间绝对不会短。

若李给他进行检查的时候，他环顾了整个房间，在脑中搜寻无果后确认了这是个完全陌生的环境。从外观来看似乎是一间从前遗留的典型病房。共摆着三张床，只有他的那张有使用的痕迹。墙上的橱柜似乎是随意拼凑在一起的，显然曾在某个时间点被洗劫过，但与他们的地下基地相比要好上太多了。

房间另一头有一扇窗，中央延展了一道长长的裂痕，透过窗玻璃格朗泰尔得以看到如同被蛛网割裂成一块一块的世界，他觉得那是浸没在一片柔和的粉红色太阳光中的巴黎黄昏。

他们正身处城市中央——这个认知叫他本能地不安起来。他们在这里，却没有士兵端着长枪前来。世界这样戏剧化地天翻地覆，他们突然就能够迈出黑暗，行走于白炽灯之下。这一切都让他感到不安。

除了必要的指示格朗泰尔动动身体，检查手腕脉搏，以及测试眼睛对强光的反应外，若李没有说其他的什么。格朗泰尔也乐于保持沉默，毕竟他也不能确定自己是否有精力和别人讨论些什么；他精疲力竭，每送出一口气喉咙都像在被砂纸打磨。

最后一点日光伴随着血色沉入黑暗，格朗泰尔再次失去了意识。

\- - - - -

第二天醒来时，他的手臂首先击中了一个隐藏着的敌人——床边的橱柜，他呲牙咧嘴地边骂边睁开双眼，结果就看到公白飞正面带笑意地看过来。至少格朗泰尔认为那是笑意，他实在不知道该怎样形容——总而言之就是公白飞的目光看向他，却不是在瞪他的那副表情。

“你有访客。”他说，脖子上垂着一根长长的听诊器。可恶。

公白飞没有穿朋友会的黑色作战服。虽然他依旧穿着条挂满武器的黑裤子，但上身显然是套了一件扣子扣到脖颈的宽松衬衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘附近。看上去总算像个人了，格朗泰尔吞吞口水没说话。

公白飞便把他的沉默当做了邀请，打开了房门。

“你还活着呢！”随着一阵风一般的少年嗓音，伽弗洛什像个真正的孩子扑进来。他似乎完全不在意门口的公白飞，直奔格朗泰尔而来。格朗泰尔手脚不甚协调地回抱了他一下。

越过伽弗洛什的肩头，他看见马吕斯正在床尾紧张地徘徊，他旁边站着一个金发女孩，珂赛特。他俩旁边还站着一个格朗泰尔完全没想到会见到的女孩。

“艾潘妮。”格朗泰尔叫道，她笑了笑。

过了几秒，聚在门口的人全都进了房间，围绕在他的病床旁。艾潘妮拍打起他的手臂，“虽然我要你保证伽弗洛什和马吕斯的安全，你个混蛋，但我没要你把 ** **自己的命搭**** 进去啊。”

“我还以为你 ** **死**** 了。”伽弗洛什把小脸埋在他肩膀上口齿不清地咕哝，抓着他死活不放开。

“差点儿，”公白飞热心地补充，格朗泰尔狠狠给了他个眼刀，公白飞不以为意地耸了耸肩，“如果珂赛特带领的士兵没能及时赶到，我们可能就真救不了你了。是他们及时把你带到了医院，我们才有设备可用。有一阵子我们确实感到无计可施了。”

格朗泰尔一面安抚着伽弗洛什的背，一面处理着涌进脑中的信息。他记忆里的最后一件事就是自己挡在了安灼拉面前。想必珂赛特和马吕斯是随后到达的。

“你们的时间观念也太糟糕了。”他朝马吕斯说。

马吕斯眨眨眼，双颊涨红。“对不起，”他小声说，眼神十分真诚，“我们用最快的速度赶来了。”

“我不省人事多久了？”格朗泰尔看向公白飞。

“几天，你偶尔会稍微醒来一会儿。这群人有规律地不时来探望。”公白飞拖长声音叹了口气，显然是在暗示伽弗洛什跟马吕斯成天妨碍他，不过嘴角的微微弯起出卖了他。格朗泰尔看得出他喜欢他们凑在这儿。

公白飞和善于交际这个词摆在一起让格朗泰尔感到违和感浓重。他绝对得控制自己不要继续想下去，他还没准备好接受这个事实。

“你知道的，世界秩序在不断变化。”他听见一个女孩的声音。

这是珂赛特进入房间以来说的第一句话。格朗泰尔面带好奇地看向那个女孩。她没再穿那身政府统一分配的军人制服，而是色彩更明艳、更贴合她的身材漂亮衣服。马吕斯站在她的一侧，显然两人的关系相较朋友要更加亲密。似乎是有意的，艾潘妮的眼神没有落在二人中的任何一个身上。

对上格朗泰尔的眼睛，珂赛特露出一个微笑，“很高兴见到我们之间没再横着武器，格朗泰尔。”

“我也一样。”他也朝女孩笑了笑。

接下来他们把在他昏过去时发生的一切原原本本地讲了一遍。珂赛特和马吕斯带着承诺的支援到达下水道；之所以花费了这么长时间是因为一路上他们也在游说、或是留置住其他的政府士兵。因此在到达基地时，他们身后已经不再有敌人了。

原本他们没打算伤害吉诺曼，但他用枪指向安灼拉胸口的行为让珂赛特做好了采取行动的准备。是她向吉诺曼射出了那支箭，但结果依旧是他扣响了扳机。珂赛特对格朗泰尔表达了歉意；他耸耸肩，向她表示自己中弹可以说是纯属自愿的行为。

“战斗并没有结束，”一旁的公白飞说，神色疲惫。他取下眼镜揉了揉下面的鼻梁，“即使有了珂赛特和马吕斯的增援，吉诺曼依旧拒绝屈从。因此我们不得不将他——和他的一些士兵送走。”

格朗泰尔点点头。实际上他想询问更多，比如他们是怎样带着他失去意识的身体离开得下水道，但糟糕的身体状态令他难以集中。他们带来的消息对他来说太多了些，况且他从没完整地了解过朋友会计划的一切。最终他感到自己的精神开始涣散，眼皮越来越重，难以控制地耷拉下去。看到这公白飞提出了建议，叫其他人离开让他睡会觉来恢复体力。谢天谢地他们都听话地离开了。伽弗洛什最后一个离开病房，在再次睡着前他的笑是印在格朗泰尔脑中的最后一个画面。

\- - - - -

_“——任何对重建政府感兴趣的、愿意提出、分享建议的人，我们都十分乐意与之商谈。您知道在哪儿能找到我们。街上就有我们的支持者，随时准备着与您交谈。请您相信您于我们来说的重要性，我们希望能创造出一个所有人能够幸福生活的新世界。_

_吉诺曼总统的审判将于下周进行。_

_物资将会分发给任何有需要的人，从——”_

\- - - - -

下一次他从昏沉中醒来，房间里一片黑暗，头顶的灯也关了。窗帘掩着，只有床头柜上的小蜡烛正燃烧着微弱的光。

这一次他在床头柜边发现了安灼拉。他坐在提供给访客的折叠椅上，看神情似乎是度过了美好的一天。他的身体深深地陷在椅子里，蜷向一侧，一只手落在床上，正好在格朗泰尔的手边，与他的指尖保持着将触不触的距离。

格朗泰尔感到一阵暖意，他微笑着动动身子，胸口的疼痛在这两天已经只剩下隐隐作痛。他把自己的手指挤进安灼拉半拢的手中，感受到对方无意识攥紧了手。

安灼拉的意识紧跟身体之后清醒过来，他猛地睁大眼睛，蜷在椅子里的身体激灵一抽。

“嗨。”格朗泰尔朝他打招呼。

“我恨死你了。”安灼拉边说着，边俯身亲上来。

角度尴尬，他的嘴唇还干得裂口，不过安灼拉似乎完全不在意的样子，毫不迟疑地亲吻着他。甜甜蜜蜜结束他抽回身，迅速调整了面部表情，凶狠地瞪了格朗泰尔一眼，“别再做这种事了。”

“本来没这打算。”格朗泰尔略微喘息着说，他还没能从刚才的一吻中平复过来。

“好，”安灼拉向后挪了挪，给他让出多些活动空间，但没有放开牵着的手，“你感觉怎么样？”

“像是在搅拌机里碾了一通又被吐出来了，”他回答，“哪哪都痛。”

“你中枪了。”

“我知道，若李跟我说了——”

“你他妈的 ** **中枪**** 了，格朗泰尔！在没有医疗物资的战场中间你可能会 ** **死**** ——有几秒种我以为你死了你还昏迷了这么多天—— ** **永远也别那样做了**** 。”

安灼拉看上去笼罩在一片恐惧的情绪中。好像格朗泰尔受伤终于让这个无所畏惧的人意识到了死亡的严重性。倒也不是坏事，格朗泰尔想，也许终于能让安灼拉的个人英雄主义稍微收敛些呢。“就跟你做得多好似的，”他撇撇嘴，“是谁先开始 ** **解除**** 武器的？”

“那是计划的一部分。”

“计划？什么计划？让一个疯子的枪子儿崩了你的计划？”

“那你呢？你以为跳到子弹前头就更理智了？”

“我从没那么说过！”

“你差点儿就 ** **死**** 了！”

格朗泰尔简直要抓狂地举起双手，但鉴于他的情况他只好拿出最坚定的眼神看向安灼拉。“如果我现在身体状况良好，我一定要把你摇晕到你改变想法为止。”他阴沉地说。

他看见安灼拉嘴角微微一抽，似乎是压下了一个微笑，“如果你不是受着重伤躺在医院的病床上，我也一定会这么做。”

“好啊。”他回答。

“好啊。”

结果还是他先屈服了：微笑浮现在他的脸上。他抬手拨开挡住安灼拉眼睛的金发，那双蓝眼睛里透出深深的疲倦来。毫无疑问，那不止来自于战斗，还有随后无休止的政治商谈。他轻轻抚摸着安灼拉的眉心，希望能够抚平那上面的皱纹。

那道刻痕在他的触碰下稍微软化下来。“我和你总是不太擅长与对方平心静气地交谈。”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔半心半意地同意道，指尖滑过安灼拉的侧脸，“似乎过去几年帮我们改掉了这个习惯？”

“改回去吧，”安灼拉说，“我想回到过去那样。”

他的手离开安灼拉的下巴，落在膝头逐渐攥紧，“但我不想。”

安灼拉微微睁大眼睛，“噢。”

“我们之前的关系并不好，”他低下头，看着自己的手，“你急于奔忙，我束手无策，却封闭着拒绝争取，谁也不说出心理话。也许在过去来说那恰好适合，不要误会我的意思，但这并不……我不想那样，不想再那样了。”

“哦……”安灼拉缓慢地抽回手，没感觉到格朗泰尔加以制止，“好吧，如果这是你想要的……那么我们，我们可以只做朋友，或者其他关系也行。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔突然皱起眉头，感到一阵迷茫，“什么——你说什么鬼话？”

“什么？”安灼拉看着他，“你是这个意思不是吗？”

“什么鬼操 ** **不是**** ，当然不是我的天——我的意思是不想要重复过去那样的关系了，做些改变，天哪我是想说，我们过去不擅长交谈，而我不想修复这样一段有缺陷的关系，我想要 ** **更好**** ——我想要知道我不在的时候你所做的一切，你的改变，我想学着如何来爱你。”

“我想你已经学会了。”安灼拉说，显然是回想起二人沐浴在激烈情欲中的那个夜晚。

“我爱你，”格朗泰尔说，“从始至终。但你改变了，安灼拉，我也一样。现在我们虽然重新回到了一起，但不能就这样假装修复了一切裂痕。还有很多事需要我们俩来交谈和解决。我是说，操，现在你要 ** **为**** 重建政府工作，这与从前相比是个巨大的变化。而我，好吧，我想呆在这里协助你。这些年来我远离人际交往或许还有些讨厌的自毁情绪，照你说的，把其他人的性命置于自己之上——”

安灼拉用一个温柔又甜美的吻打断了他。“是的，”他说，“所有那些。我同意。我也想要——我们还有很多年可以用来弥补，追上失去的时光。我还想要从你那儿了解缪尚，艾潘妮和伽弗洛什，还有你与马吕斯相识的故事。”

他点点头，压在胸中的沉闷消失了。他从前甚至没有注意到，而现在感到了前所未有的轻松。他不会自欺欺人，他知道自己与安灼拉的关系与完美还相差甚远。他知道要再次与彼此相处还要付出无数的努力。这绝不会简单。但是，在一个经历了翻天覆地的变化，即将从灰烬中开始重新建立的世界中，没有什么会是简单的。

但是现在他累了，只想放任打架的眼皮安心地落下。于是格朗泰尔往床边挪了些距离，拽拽握在手心里的安灼拉的手。安灼拉吃惊地领会到他的意图并爬上床与他并肩挤在一块时，格朗泰尔安静地笑了。显然，如果想要躺得舒服该重新做些安排。只为单人准备的狭小病床无论如何对他这具尚在康复期的身体有害无益。

不过他俩却找到了个舒适的解决方法。格朗泰尔蜷起身体，二人的腿互相交缠，安灼拉的手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，他自己乱蓬蓬的头发抵着安灼拉的下巴。

听着安灼拉的心跳，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛。

-END-


End file.
